


Pelo olhar de Chrissie

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mais inspirado no filme que na realidade, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, alternative universe, inspirado em alguns fatos reais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 121,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie Mullen só estava vivendo sua vida, focada nos estudos,  e alcançar seus objetivos de uma vida estável quando de repente ao encontrar um grande amor, vê sua vida mudada, se adaptando a um sucesso inesperado. (Ou a história da banda Queen contada pelo ponto de vista da esposa do Brian May, mais baseado no filme do que na vida real).





	1. O namoro de Jo

Eu estava no meu apartamento bagunçado que dividia com minha amiga Jo, tentando aproveitar a tranquilidade da tarde para estudar mais um pouquinho para a prova do meu curso, que fazia empenhada no sonho de um dia ser professora, que teria no dia seguinte quando minha colega de quarto invadiu o lugar, abrindo a porta de supetão, o barulho me fez fazer uma careta, mas Jo nem se ligou com a minha irritação. Respirei fundo e acabei deixando o livro de lado.

-Pode me explicar o motivo pra me interromper desse jeito?-eu disse baixinho, mais pra mim do que pra ela.

-Você não vai acreditar pra quem eu dei meu telefone!-Jo disse, confirmando que ela mal tinha ouvido o que eu tinha falado antes.

-Deve ter sido alguém muito... importante?-tentei, já que agora também tinha ficado curiosa, mas eu também conhecia os namoricos de Jo, nada duradouros, e com términos que a faziam ficar o fim de semana todo tomando sorvete. Mas ela aprendia com os erros a escolher caras mais legais e responsáveis? Claro que não.

-Sabe aquela banda?-ela se sentou na minha frente, sem perder a energia.

-Qual delas? Sabe que não conheço as bandas da universidade porque eu quase não saio-eu respondi honestamente.

-Chrissie você é uma ranzinza quando quer-Jo comentou sobre meu comportamento.

-Ora você está me deixando impaciente com toda essa enrolação-declarei.

-Certo, a banda que tô falando é o Smile-ela esclareceu e voltei ao interesse da história dela.

-Dos garotos esquisitos? Acho que já os vi de relance mas nunca os vi se apresentar-lembrei-mas o que tem eles?

-Bom eu simplesmente consegui um encontro com o baterista!!!-Jo voltou a saltitar.

-Hum...-nada daquilo estava cheirando bem-e posso saber o nome do felizardo que vai sair com você?

-Roger, Roger Taylor-ela sorriu encantada.

-Só pelo nome me parece o seu tipo-eu dei de ombros.

-E o que quer dizer com isso?-Jo desconfiou de mim.

-Ora você sabe, mas como uma boa amiga, vou torcer pra que dê certo-eu garanti, sendo sincera.

-Agora sim tá mais parecida com a velha Chrissie que conheço-Jo ficou satisfeita.

-Bom você atrapalhou meus estudos, o que esperava?-eu dei um sorriso amarelo, que fez Jo sorrir e balançar a cabeça, finalmente entendendo o recado e me deixando sozinha para estudar em paz.

Geralmente Jo e as outras garotas da Universidade de Leeds ficavam loucas e atônitas com cada banda que vinha se apresentar. Já eu... bem, eu gostava de música, de verdade, mas ter que sair, ficar no meio de desconhecidos, num lugar apertado, em que a maioria dos jovens faziam coisas das quais iriam se arrepender, não tinha nada a ver comigo. Eu tinha ouvido falar do Smile nos corredores dos dormitórios. Algumas garotas elogiavam, outras, achavam os caras uns esquisitos. Infelizmente, a impressão deles que ficou em mim era de que eles eram os garotos esquisitos. Então eu os conhecia só de ouvir falar.

Na semana seguinte, fiz minha prova de didática e, mesmo tendo que estudar entre as conversas prolongadas de Joanne e Roger, consegui tirar um razoável 8, o que já estava bom pra mim. Eu não botava muita fé no namoro à distância de Jo e Roger, mas pela empolgação dela e as constantes ligações de Roger, comecei a mudar de opinião aos poucos.

Em um dia em que eu estava lendo O Hobbit, numa surpreendentemente tranquila semana, eu tentava me concentrar enquanto ela falava com Roger mais uma vez. Quando ela finalmente desligou, eu tive que dizer:

-Parece que essa coisa entre vocês ta dando certo mesmo hein?

-É, tá vendo?-Joanne me olhou como se fosse a dona da razão-Eu falei que ele era um cara legal, parece que dei sorte dessa vez.

-É, tenho que dar o braço a torcer-admiti em voz alta.

Eu não tinha conhecido Roger apropriadamente, sabia que ele tinha vindo vez ou outra ver a Jo, conforme o intervalo da agenda da banda deixava. Até agora, ela não tinha reclamado de nada sobre ele, só que ele era atencioso e talentoso, e que eu deveria ir em um dos shows da banda quando eles viessem pra Leeds novamente.

-Já disse que não me sinto bem nesses lugares-tentei despistar o assunto.

-Nossa, Chrissie, o que tenho que fazer pra te tirar daqui?-Jo agitou os braços em desistência-eu sabia que você era esquisita, mas...

-Ei, pode parar por aí-eu ergui uma mão enquanto preparava minha defesa-eu pensei que desde que me conheceu já estava acostumada com o meu jeito.

-Não quis te ofender-Joanne pareceu arrependida-eu quis só fazer um trocadilho, já que você é assim, não se incomodaria de ver os garotos esquisitos.

-Eu...-fiz uma careta e cocei a cabeça-vou pensar no seu caso, tá bom assim?

-Tá, tá, tá bem melhor que um não-Jo assentiu e então saiu, pra me deixar ler em paz novamente.


	2. Conhecendo Roger

Durante a semana toda, o campus se agitava todo na expectativa de ver uma banda se apresentando na Universidade. A banda desse fim de semana era a Smile e por isso Jo estava toda animada. Já eu, era uma exceção à maioria, eu realmente queria ir até a cidade dar uma olhada nas novidades das livrarias, mas Jo tinha outros planos pra mim.

Eu tentei evitar o assunto de ver o show toda a semana e, até mesmo consegui trazer de Leeds alguns livros novos, mas só para dar de cara com uma bagunça colossal no meu dormitório. Toda peça de roupa imaginável da minha colega de quarto estava esparramada na cama dela. Logo em seguida, notei a minha cama, e fiquei feliz por Jo tê-la poupado da bagunça.

-Joanne?-perguntei incerta-você tá aí?

-Ah Chrissie-ela surgiu do banheiro-sinto muito pela bagunça mas simplesmente não consigo decidir o que usar.

-Acho que até já sei qual é a ocasião especial-revirei os olhos-mas por que tanta indecisão?

-Eu não te falei? O Smile vai se apresentar aqui e Roger vai vir me ver antes do show, nós vamos sair e, além disso...

-Ah não, lá vem-reconheci o tom de voz dela, tentando me convencer a fazer algo que eu não queria.

-Chrissie, o Rog só quer te conhecer-ela explicou-eu menciono você nas nossas conversas e não é possível que você não esteja nem um pouco curiosa pra vê-lo e tirar suas próprias conclusões de que ele é um bom rapaz pra mim?

Eu pisquei e estreitei os olhos. Não é que ela tinha conseguido me convencer?

-Tudo bem Jo, pode me apresentar pra ele, mas eu não prometo ir ao show-propus.

-Obrigada por aceitar o convite-ela me agradeceu, sincera.

-Só mais uma coisa-anunciei e ela fez uma cara de expectativa-arruma essa bagunça.

-Arrumo depois que você me ajudar a escolher o que vestir-Jo deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Que tal o seu vestido favorito?-sugeri.

-É, até que é uma boa ideia, eu não tinha pensado antes-ela refletiu.

-Certo, eu vou tomar um café-saí e deixei arrumando tudo.

Comecei a me acostumar com a ideia de conhecer o cara que tinha deixado minha amiga feliz por todo esse tempo.

Eu peguei um café na cafeteria, sentei em uma das mesinhas e fiquei ali lendo. Se ficasse no dormitório, Jo continuaria tagarelando sobre o show, pelo menos ali no campus, não notava exatamente o que os outros estavam fazendo. Passou um bom tempo até que eu me cansasse e decidisse voltar para o meu quarto. Notei que deveria estar apresentável para conhecer o famoso Roger Taylor.

Quando encontrei Joanne novamente, ela estava pronta, seguindo meu conselho no seu look, e, para meu alívio, as roupas tinham voltado ao seu lugar.

-Pode começar a se aprontar-ela me apressou-Roger acabou de confirmar que vai nos encontrar na cafeteria.

-Se eu soubesse teria ficado lá-tive que dizer-ainda não acha estranho eu ficar lá de vela?

-Eu já disse que é ele que quer te conhecer-ela insistiu-agora para com essa marra e seja mais simpática.

-Tá bom - percebi que estava soando muito mal humorada.

De verdade, eu estava curiosa para finalmente ver o namorado da minha amiga.

Me arrumei às pressas, como sempre fazia, sem pensar muito no que estava usando. Então e Jo voltamos para a cafeteria. Sentamos numa mesa diferente dessa vez. Pude sentir a ansiedade de Jo, enquanto eu apenas a acompanhava na sua espera.

Foi quando vi a van se aproximando, parando na divisória da calçada. É, o Smile realmente era uma banda de faculdade, com todas as suas precariedades. Mas apenas um músico desceu do velho veículo.

Era um carinha relativamente baixinho, os cabelos loiros batiam nos ombros, o figurino estampado, porém modesto, e para completar, óculos escuros que lhe davam um ar descolado e um sorriso charmoso.

Joanne acenou pra ele, que veio até nós.

-Rog!-Jo se levantou e lhe deu um grande abraço, o baterista a tirou do chão com um certo esforço.

Deram um beijo longo e demorado, e, me senti constrangida, como tinha previsto.

-Eu disse que vinha não disse?-ouvi Roger dizer a ela, e o tirar os óculos - ah, eu tenho tanto pra te contar, eu demorei pra vir por causa dos shows, temos viajado praticamente o país inteiro...

-E tem comido e dormido direito?-Jo questionou preocupada.

-Bom na medida do possível-ele deu de ombros descontraído-o banco da van não é tão desconfortável depois de um tempo.

Aquilo fez eu ter pena de Roger, o que acabou contribuindo para eu gostar dele.

-Cadê seus amigos?-perguntou Jo.

-Foram arrumar os instrumentos no auditório-esclareceu o baterista-eu avisei que não ia demorar, eu precisava te ver primeiro, mas se demorar, Brian vai achar que é só desculpa pra deixar o trabalho pesado com ele e Tim.

-Bom já que não tem muito tempo agora, a gente se vê depois do show-Jo remediou, e já achava que ela tinha esquecido de mim quando me olhou-antes de você ir, Rog, essa é minha amiga, Chrissie.

-Oi-acenei de longe-é bom finalmente te ver ao vivo.

-A grande Chrissie - ele apertou minha mão e deu um sorriso mais sincero do que charmoso - Jo fala muito de você.

-Espero que só as coisas boas - brinquei.

-Olha eu realmente tenho que ir meninas, mas espero ver vocês no show - ele olhou com ênfase pra mim.

É, Jo tinha contado demais sobre mim.

-É muito legal você ter pensado em me convidar, mas, eu não sou muito fã desse tipo de passatempo, não me leva a mal é que... - de repente me senti sem graça em dizer ao baterista que não queria ver sua banda - vai acabar tarde e eu preciso dormir cedo.

-Dormir cedo de uma sexta pra um sábado? - Roger fez uma careta, estranhando o que eu disse.

-É, sou uma criatura de hábitos - dei de ombros.

-Olha, eu vim de tão longe, seria muito legal se você abrisse essa exceção, se não for por mim, pela Jo - ele pediu com olhos de cachorrinho.

-Só... - olhei pras mãos sentindo vergonha, tentando criar alguma coragem pra responder o que queria, mas sem magoar ninguém - me arrume um lugar bem calmo pra me sentar e ver bem a banda, está bem? E não liguem, se eu vir embora correndo assim que o show acabar.

-Pra mim tá tudo bem Chrissie - Roger deu um dos seus sorrisos. que agora já eram familiares pra mim - eu te entendo e te agradeço por ir.

Ele se despediu de Jo e se apressou pra se encontrar com o resto da banda. Achei que Jo ia me dar uma bronca pela minha relutância, mas ela me deu um abraço animado, praticamente me empurrando em direção ao auditório.


	3. O show do Smile

O auditório já estava cheio e apertado quando chegamos. Ótimo, pensei com ironia, amo lugares cheios de gente. Mas respirei fundo, mantendo a promessa que fiz a Roger e a Jo.  
No meio da multidão, tentava achar o lugar mais discreto possível. Reparei numa mesa de canto ainda vazia, longe do palco, mesmo assim, fui até lá verificar se daria pra ver a banda dali.  
Falando na banda, eles estavam ainda arrumando os instrumentos e checando o som, então pude conhecer de vista os companheiros de Roger.  
Ambos eram altos e magros, concentrados no que estavam fazendo. Mas um deles era mais alto e parecia mais concentrado, seus dedos passavam delicadamente pelas cordas da guitarra, acho que estava checando o estado delas pra ver se tinha risco de arrebentarem. Eu prestei atenção em seu instrumento, não entendia muito de guitarras, mas aquela era definitivamente diferente.  
Jo tinha saído do meu lado pra falar com alguém, então sentei no meu lugar esperando o show começar.

-Vai mesmo mesmo sentar aí?-Jo reapareceu-é muito longe! Eu queria ficar mais perto pro Roger me ouvir.

Eu revirei os olhos, pensando na minha amiga gritando em histeria, um jeito exagerado de mostrar que estava orgulhosa do namorado. 

-Eu não me importo se quiser sentar em outro lugar-constatei a ela-eu tô bem aqui.

-Certo, certo-ela pareceu me entender relutantemente-já é um milagre você ter vindo mesmo.

Fui salva de ela criticar ainda mais meu comportamento pelo baterista da vez, que a chamou de lá do palco.

-Vem Chrissie-Jo tentou mais uma vez-os meninos estão chamando!

-Chamaram você e não eu, e só o Roger se não me engano-eu disse meio desanimada-vai lá, te prometo que vou ficar bem aqui.

Fiz um olhar de "anda logo" e ela entendeu o recado. Deu um sorrisinho e foi até Roger, eu a vi dando um oi pros outros dois membros da banda. Ele tinha mencionado seus nomes mas não conseguia me lembrar.  
Jo beijou Roger rapidamente e acabou sentando perto do palco.

Os três integrantes do Smile se posicionaram e tudo levava a crer que o show começaria em instantes.

-Boa noite gente!-o mais baixo dos dois altos se pronunciou com um braço erguido-somos o Smile e esperamos que vocês curtam o nosso show!!

O trio foi ovacionado pelas palmas dos universitários. Por ser educada e seguir o embalo, também bati palmas.

O guitarrista começou a dedilhar um solo pesado que logo foi seguido pela marcação da bateria, o vocalista logo entrou cantando. Não era o meu estilo de música preferido, mas apreciei o esforço dos meninos.

Uma coisa estranha e peculiar que me incomodou foi o cabelo grande do guitarrista caindo em seu rosto. Fiquei me perguntando como ele conseguia ver o que estava tocando com o cabelo caindo nos olhos.  
Ocasionalmente ele jogava a cabeça de lado pra resolver esse problema.

Tocaram mais um punhado de músicas agitadas, eu ignorava a animação da plateia e me concentrava em prestar atenção nas letras, nos arranjos e nas vozes. Quando os três cantavam juntos, a frase na música impactava meus ouvidos de uma forma melódica e harmoniosa. Nunca tinha visto outra banda fazer algo como aquilo antes.

Então quando menos esperava, começaram a tocar uma música mais suave, a guitarra dava um ritmo lento mas que prendeu minha atenção. E ao prestar atenção na letra, era como se falassem sobre como eu estava encarando a vida, um dia de cada vez, tentando superar os desafios, tentando ficar bem. De repente o solo pesado da guitarra cortava o clima lento da música e fazia a galera se agitar. Essa foi a minha música preferida de todo o show.

-Boa noite e obrigado!-disse o vocalista ao público.

Roger e o guitarrista tocaram mais um pouco, e o baterista encerrou batendo com força no maior prato do seu instrumento.

No fim, acabei achando o Smile uma ótima banda. E por incrível que pareça, não estava com pressa de ir embora.

-Chrissie!-Jo veio correndo até mim, acho que ela tinha medo de eu sair correndo.

Fui até ela e os meninos da banda, vendo que o auditório ia aos poucos se esvaziando.

-E então?-Roger se dirigiu a mim, já me considerando uma velha amiga-valeu a pena ver o show?

-Olha, eu tenho que admitir que vocês são muito bons e eu gostei bastante-disse sincera, olhando de relance para os outros rapazes.

-Bondade sua moça-o vocalista e baixista falou meio desanimado-temos que melhorar muito.

-Não fala assim Tim-o guitarrista ponderou-foi um dos melhores shows.

-Na verdade vocês tem muitos fãs aqui-tentei consolá-los sentindo pena-o auditório estava cheio.

-Realmente isso é um bom sinal-o guitarrista deu de ombros, mas parecia contente com o meu comentário.

Senti que ele queria me perguntar mais alguma coisa mas se conteve. Eu também era assim, nem sabia direito como estava conseguindo conversar com aqueles garotos que eram desconhecidos pra mim. Talvez a música deles tinha criado uma conexão que me fazia os achar familiares.

Observei o trio dos meninos por um instante. Roger trocou um olhar com eles.

-Acho que não fomos apresentados-Tim, agora me lembrava do nome dele, mencionado há pouco tempo, quebrou o silêncio-eu sou Tim e esse é o Brian.

-Chrissie-dei um sorriso tímido-sou amiga e colega de quarto da Jo, namorada do Roger.

-Legal te conhecer-Brian, agora tinha aprendido seu nome, falou pra mim e apenas assenti.

-Não sei vocês mas tô com uma baita fome!-anunciou Roger no seu tom descontraído.

-Você não muda nunca Rog!-Brian revirou os olhos.

-Vai dizer que também não está, Bri?-o baterista rebateu.

-Tá bom gente-Tim se interpôs-meninas, a cafeteria da universidade está fechada, não? Onde a gente pode ir agora?

-Tem a lanchonete do quilômetro mais próximo, a gente pode ir-Jo sugeriu-vai vir com a gente Chrissie?

Eu parei pra pensar um pouco no que iria responder. Eu realmente sentia o sono chegar, mas tinha gostado da companhia do Smile.

-Bom acho que vou abrir uma excessão em dormir cedo esse fim de semana-falei pra ela e Roger entendeu o que quis dizer.

-Não se preocupe, não vamos demorar muito, Brian também dorme cedo-Tim entregou o amigo.

-Ei!-Brian protestou, o que arrancou risadas de todos, até de mim.

De um certo modo, fiquei contente por um daqueles simpáticos estranhos ter algo em comum comigo.


	4. Músicos Tímidos

Depois de decidido onde íamos, fomos na própria van dos meninos, Roger tomou o volante e Jo foi ao seu lado, para mostrar o caminho. Eu fui atrás, entre Tim e Brian, e meu velho desconforto por estar entre estranhos retornou. Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás, e eu decidi encarar o desafio que impus a mim mesma.  
Talvez se achássemos algum assunto pra se falar, terminaria aquele silêncio constrangedor. Mas eu não tinha coragem de começar a conversar.  
Continuei prestando atenção na estrada à nossa frente, de vez em quando, olhava para Tim e Brian disfarçadamente. Notei que Brian prestava atenção no céu, como se fosse muito mais interessante que a estrada. E realmente era, o céu estava lindo aquela noite. Longe da civilização, as estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes e mais perto de nós.   
De repente, tive a ideia de usar o que percebi do céu como assunto e falar o que tinha acabado de pensar, mas achei que iria soar tão idiota falar do céu... Voltei a encarar a estrada na minha frente, me conformando com o silêncio.

-Tem alguém vivo aí?-ouvi Roger perguntar e rir logo depois.

-Você é tão sem graça Roger...-reclamou Brian do meu lado.

-Tirou a noite pra me recriminar Brian?-o baterista deu de ombros.

-Só quando você tira a noite pra me provocar- o guitarrista respondeu o que eu responderia.

-É que estão tão quietos aí atrás-Jo ponderou, explicando a piada do namorado.

-Eu entendi-repliquei, antes que ela pegasse no meu pé.

-É o cansaço e a fome que nos calaram-Tim nos defendeu-falta muito pra chegar?

-Agora não muito-Jo prometeu-aguentem só mais um pouquinho.

Mais uns 10 minutos de trajeto silencioso e finalmente chegamos. Dando uma rápida olhada no cardápio, pedimos uma pizza grande de calabresa, já pensando se seria necessário pedir outra depois.  
Nos sentamos e logo veio outro momento de silêncio durante a espera do nosso jantar. Jo e Roger ficavam falando baixinho e se cutucando de forma melosa, o que me deixava enjoada se prestasse atenção demais.  
Bom, se o céu era um assunto bobo, quem sabe agora seria um bom momento pra perguntar algo que com certeza os meninos saberiam responder.

-É...-eu disse encarando a mesa, meu cabelo cobria meu rosto, e eu estava sentada entre Brian e Tim novamente-quem compõe as músicas que vocês cantam? Vocês mesmos, outras pessoas? Eu... Fiquei curiosa pra saber, depois de ter visto o show.

Aquilo pareceu iluminar os rapazes, mas Roger continuava ocupado, distraído por Jo.

-A gente mesmo é quem compõe-Tim respondeu-temos uma ideia, anotamos e colocamos as notas, os ritmos, os solos quando nos juntamos pra ensaiar.

-É um hobby muito interessante-agora estava olhando para o vocalista-sem bajulação, vocês são muito talentosos, tem letras ótimas nas músicas de vocês.

-Olha quem desatou a falar...-Jo fez questão de comentar.

-Você sabe que eu sou tímida Joanne-revirei os olhos pra ela.

Do meu outro lado, vi Brian tentando dizer algo, aquela mesma dificuldade que eu tinha.

-Tem...-ele me olhou, mas logo desviou o olhar, coçando a cabeça, e voltando seu braço para a mesa, tomando cuidado pra não esbarrar em mim-alguma que... gostou mais?

-Já que falou-agora já me sentia à vontade para falar-tem uma em especial, é uma das mais lentas... Só sei que a letra... Eu sei lá, me fez me lembrar da minha própria vida, é estranho, eu sei, mas foi como me senti.

-Qual música?-Senti as orelhas de Brian ficarem em pé-se não se importa de cantar, ou, fala do que se lembra.

-Hã, não sou uma cantora tão boa assim-abaixei os olhos sentindo vergonha outra vez-mas falava mais ou menos assim, "ontem minha vida estava uma ruína, mas hoje sei o que estou fazendo, tenho a sensação de que vou ficar bem". Aí vocês três fazem um coro "doing all right..."

Acabei cantando a última parte por impulso, e senti meu rosto corar.

-Essa fui eu e o Brian que fizemos-explicou Tim-mas nunca imaginei que alguém gostasse tanto dela como você.

-Cadê sua auto estima Tim?-questionou Roger.

-Mas é boa Tim-Brian assegurou meio tímido-não digo isso porque foi a gente que fez.

-Bom se não se importam-sem querer repeti a pergunta do guitarrista-sobre o que essa música fala afinal?

-Bom o nome oficial é Doing All Right - Brian me corrigiu gentilmente, e percebi que ele era um tanto metódico quando se tratava de música - e eu fiz meio que pensando na minha vida, eu estudo muito e ainda tenho a banda, e sabe quando você pensa que não sabe o que vai acontecer lá na frente... A música é meu jeito de lembrar que vai ficar tudo bem.

-É Chrissie, agora entendi porque se identificou- Jo disse, bem quando achava que ela nem estava prestando atenção-você também se mata de estudar e pensa demais no futuro.

-E o que tem de errado nisso?-Tive que rebater, com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto e irritado.

-Nossa, você é igualzinha ao Brian-Tim comentou, mas não senti maldade no seu comentário.

-Não liga pra eles Chrissie, são sempre assim-o guitarrista olhou pra mim com um pouquinho de tristeza.

Quando vi aqueles olhos tristes, reconheci a mesma coisa que sentia quando alguém me achava estranha por ser como eu era. Meu instinto foi defendê-lo, não podia deixar alguém como eu passar por algo que eu sabia muito bem que era horrível.  
Tentei não sair do assunto de música.

-Há quanto tempo toca guitarra?-foi a pergunta que consegui pensar.

-Ah desde os sete anos - ele me contou envergonhado, mas percebi que ele estava se empolgando com o assunto-eu ganhei um violão do meu pai, ele tocava piano e ukulele, mas o violão era a minha paixão.

-Você toca muito bem-elogiei de coração-sabe, tinha horas que o som era tão suave durante as músicas, tão diferente, mas muito bom...

-Na verdade a minha guitarra...-os olhos de Brian se iluminaram, se preparando para contar uma história.

Mas o guitarrista entusiasmado foi interrompido pela pizza.

-Bem na hora - Roger celebrou - não aguentava mais ouvir o Brian falar.

Brian só fez uma careta para o amigo e fez um gesto pra que eu me servisse primeiro. Eu fiquei feliz por ele ser gentil comigo e poder ajudá-lo em sentir-se melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois vão me matar de fofura


	5. Depois do jantar

A pizza finalmente chegou e todos atacaram, inclusive os meninos, o que provava que Roger estava certo em afirmar que seus companheiros também estavam com fome.

Parar para comer nos fez parar de conversar por um momento, o que me fez perder a conta de quantos momentos de silêncio tivemos naquela noite. Foi totalmente desproposital, mas reparei que Brian só pegou as fatias cobertas de queijo, deixando as calabresas de lado.  
Fiquei tentada a perguntar porque, mas me segurei, seria outra pergunta boba pra se fazer. Talvez ele fosse alérgico, mas se fosse, teria falado e pediríamos outro sabor de pizza. Percebi que já estava criando muito caso sobre um pedaço de pizza. Deixei isso pra lá, e também tentei segurar minha curiosidade dos motivos da escolha de Brian.

Foi quando me atentei pra outra coisa sobre ele. Ele ia me contar sobre a guitarra dele, a mesma que eu tinha achado tão bonita, tanto em aparência quanto no som.

Reuni minha coragem e me virei pra ele.

-Se não se importa, Brian-falei-você ia me contar sobre a sua guitarra. Onde comprou ela?

-Eu não comprei-ele me respondeu numa mistura de modéstia e vergonha- quando eu era mais novo, os meus pais não tinham condições de comprar uma guitarra elétrica então eu e meu pai tivemos a ideia de fazer uma.

-Tá brincando!-exclamei um pouco mais alto, impressionada-sua guitarra foi feita em casa? Mas ela é tão perfeita...

-Chrissie, se continuar enchendo os meninos de elogios, vão achar que está fazendo isso por interesse-Jo me alertou.

Eu realmente tinha elogiado demais o Smile naquela noite, não a troco de alguma coisa, ou por ser falsa, ou sei lá mais o quê que eles tenham pensado, mas fiz isso só por achar que eles realmente mereciam. E, de um certo modo, eles tinham coisas em comum comigo, o que poderia nos tornar amigos. Além disso, já tinha ficado óbvio que Brian e eu tínhamos a personalidade em comum.

-Eu não ligo, pode me elogiar o quanto quiser-Roger ousou dar uma piscadinha pra mim.

-Ei! Eu disse que ela está elogiando vocês três-Jo deu um tapinha no braço dele, que mesmo depois da bronca, ainda ganhou um beijo da namorada.

-Vocês podem desgrudar um pouco um do outro pelo menos pra comer?-Tim reclamou e eu concordava com ele.

-Não!-responderam Jo e Roger, que se beijaram outra vez.

-Assim fica difícil...-deixei escapulir baixinho.

Notei Brian sorrindo discretamente, como se concordasse com o que eu tinha dito.

Deixamos o casal feliz e grudento pra lá, e nós três terminamos de comer. Tim pegou sua parte do dinheiro para pagar a conta, ele pegou a parte de Roger, antes que passasse por Brian, ofereci dez libras, mas o guitarrista me impediu.

-Não precisa Chrissie-disse ele-vocês são nossas convidadas.

-Oh... -aquilo foi inesperado e bem-vindo-obrigada. Mas se tiver uma próxima vez, faço questão de ajudar.

-Está bem-Brian sorriu concordando e eu sorri de volta.

Tim pegou a parte de Brian e acertou a conta.

-Não sei vocês mas, eu já queria ir embora pessoal-Tim anunciou, mas nem Roger nem Brian pareciam querer ir-temos show amanhã se lembram?

-Se quiser pode ir-Roger deu de ombros-eu alcanço vocês.

-Você vai do que se viemos juntos?-Brian apontou-não me parece que tenha serviço de táxi por aqui.

-Ai Roger... Me diz como você ainda é nosso amigo-Tim cobriu o rosto de frustração-quer saber, vou te dar um desconto porque você vê a Jo pessoalmente muito pouco, vou tirar uma soneca na van, Bri dirige quando você quiser ir embora, tá bom assim?

-Pra mim tá ótimo Tim-o baterista deu um dos seus sorrisos travessos-você é o cara!

-Tá...-Tim murmurou impaciente e nos deixou lá.

Brian se levantou e olhou por um instante pra mim. Eu sabia que ele queria me chamar pra ir pra fora, mas ainda assim estava hesitante. Nós dois estávamos. Mas eu ainda queria ouvir a história da guitarra.

-Eu não aguento mais ver esses dois pombinhos feito chiclete-disse baixinho em tom de brincadeira, apontando pra eles.

-Quer ir lá fora?-vi que Brian aproveitou a deixa, mesmo soando tímido e incerto.

-É...-eu murmurei e assenti freneticamente.

Minha timidez tinha batido de novo. Andamos lado a lado, ele deixou que eu saísse primeiro e veio bem atrás de mim. Nós nos recostamos na van, e Brian olhou pro céu novamente, naquele jeito misterioso e filosófico.

-Eu sei que estou soando muito repetitiva mas...-olhei para as minhas mãos suadas-eu queria mesmo saber mais sobre... Sabe, como fez sua guitarra.

-Ah eu não me importo com as perguntas-ele sorriu-eu gosto de falar da Red Special e quase ninguém pergunta sobre ela...

-Red Special? Deu nome a ela? - percebi.

-Não me acha estranho por dar um nome pra um instrumento?-ele ficou meio triste.

-Não, não de forma nenhuma-eu balancei a cabeça-mostra que ela é... realmente especial. Perdão pelo trocadilho.

-Perdoada-Brian riu-e obrigado por não me achar estranho.

-Não, eu não acho-senti aquela vulnerabilidade outra vez-eu também tenho que te agradecer por não me achar estranha.

-Não há de que-ele disse-agora entendo porque Jo e Roger se dão tão bem juntos.

-Ah eu também sei-entendi o que ele quis dizer-ambos pegam no nosso pé!

Eu ri e ele também acabou rindo. Quando o riso se encerrou, ele olhou pro céu de novo. Acabei imitando ele.

-Aqui na beira da estrada dá pra ver o céu melhor - finalmente criei coragem pra falar, intrigada por ele ficar tanto à procura de não sei o que lá em cima.

-Ah com certeza-ele sorriu-eu costumo me distrair facilmente com um céu desses.

-Queria ser astronauta quando era criança?-chutei.

-Bom não exatamente-Brian explicou e voltei minha atençào pra ele-eu estudo matemática, e física, até que daria pra ser mas, só entender sobre os astros aqui na Terra estaria bom.

-Bom, se consegue achar tempo pra ser guitarrista e universitário, quem sabe pode continuar estudando pra isso também-eu encorajei, admirada pela força de vontade dele.

-Quem sabe um dia-ele suspirou, olhou pro céu, e então sorriu pra mim.

-Como na minha interpretação de "Doing All Right" - eu comentei.

-É... - Brian concordou.

Eu continuaria falando, mas um bocejo me interrompeu. Brian me imitou dessa vez. E para a sorte do nosso descanso, Roger e Jo finalmente tinham aparecido para finalmente voltarmos para a Universidade.

Brian tomou o volante e dessa vez foi eu que fui ao lado dele no banco do passageiro. Tim dormia no banco de trás e Jo e Roger se ajeitaram com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Brian prestava atenção na estrada e eu também. E em silêncio, percorremos o trajeto de volta a Universidade de Leeds.


	6. Ligações Complicadas

A van parou em frente ao prédio dos dormitórios. Tim ainda estava dormindo um sono pesado, coitado, a noite o tinha cansado mais do que nós, o que era estranho. Eu tinha hábito de dormir cedo, e meu sono já tinha chegado, só não tinha me rendido a ele ainda.

Eu fiquei esperando um pouco, ainda sentada ao lado de Brian, percebi que ele começou a bater os polegares no volante, sinal de impaciência ou quem sabe nervosismo. Então abri a porta, mas ainda não tinha descido. Suspirei.

-Obrigada por tudo-falei pra ele-foi muito legal a noite, por causa do show e da pizza. Eu só queria falar tchau pro Tim. Diz pra ele que eu disse tchau.

-Digo sim-Brian prometeu-pode deixar, eu que agradeço pelas suas perguntas, foi bem legal poder conversar com você sobre essas coisas que eu gosto...

-Ah é, também sinto falta disso-senti que ficaria ali conversando por horas e horas, mas já não tínhamos mais tempo pra isso hoje, foi então que tive uma ideia-é... sabe quando vão se apresentar aqui de novo?

-Não sei, depende da agenda da Universidade-ele me contou.

-Bom se puder, e não for muito incômodo pra você, pode me avisar quando vai ser o próximo show, ou aqui perto, eu queria muito ver vocês de novo-eu pedi, sem saber o que esperar.

-Isso é... Puxa vida, é muita consideração sua - ele riu contente e depois deu um sorriso mais contido-olha, o número que Roger tem da Jo é o mesmo que você usa não é?

Assenti confirmando.

-Então pego com ele e te aviso quando viermos pra cá, tá legal?-Brian combinou comigo.

-Tudo bem, pode ser - minhas palavras eram simples, mas acho que ele percebeu que eu fiquei contente pelo meu enorme sorriso-acho que agora eu tenho que ir mesmo.

-É, nós também - ele concordou-Então boa noite Chrissie.

-Boa noite - eu desci e acenei.

Enquanto ia para o meu quarto nem prestei atenção quando Jo e Roger se despediram, mas a vi chegando e se preparando para dormir. Eu já tinha me deitado aquela hora, e logo o sono me fez adormecer, mas não sem antes pensar que aquela tinha sido uma noite muito agradável.

Bom, depois dessa noite minha vida continuou, eu estava focada em terminar o semestre com boas notas, já que era o penúltimo ano do meu curso. E assim, os meses foram se passando. Eu mantinha um certo contato com Brian, que ligava às vezes só pra ver como eu estava, e assim eu também ficava sabendo como estava indo o Smile, sem ser por Joanne. Outra coisa que continuou igual foram as ligações quase sem fim de Jo e Roger, só que essas ligações tiveram uma ligeira mudança no percurso.

Eu geralmente saía do quarto quando eles começavam a conversar, e dava uma volta na biblioteca ou na cafeteria, e quando voltava, eles ainda estavam conversando, tranquilamente, na maioria das vezes. Mas uma vez eu ouvi minha amiga extremamente brava ao telefone:

-Se eu não te ligasse você não ia me ligar, não, não me venha com desculpas, eu não quero saber, antes você arrumava tempo pra mim, por que agora não faz mais isso, hein?-Joanne estava aos berros.

Eu sentia constrangimento ao presenciar a cena e não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la.

-Ótimo, vai, vai lá com pro seu show com as menininhas gritando seu nome e me deixa em paz!-nisso ela bateu o telefone com força.

Fiquei com medo de levarmos uma bronca do reitor por destruir o patrimônio da universidade. Eu olhei pra ela, tentando confortá-la. O telefone tocou outra vez. Não sabia se devia atender ou não. Me levantei pra fazer isso e Jo não disse nada.

-Alô?-hesitei ao atender.

-Chrissie-a voz de Brian também estava hesitante do outro lado da linha-faz um tempo que estou tentando ligar e só dá ocupado, tá tudo bem?

-Oi, Brian, tá, quer dizer...-eu não sabia o que falar com Jo ali na minha frente ainda nervosa-eu tô bem e você?

A minha amiga me olhou com cara de choro e deu de ombros, como se dissesse "pode contar se quiser, pelo menos ele é um cara legal". E depois Jo desabou em sua cama, tentando abafar o choro.

-Comigo tá tudo bem-reafirmei.

-É a Jo, não é?-ele deduziu-eu imaginei que Roger tinha aprontado alguma coisa. Se eu puder ajudar de algum jeito, pode contar comigo.

-Obrigada, acho que consigo lidar bem com isso, não é a primeira vez que passo por isso, sabe?-eu estava constrangida com toda a situação-mas você me ligou por outro motivo, não foi?

-Ah sim, bom é que vamos tocar aí de novo, e você disse pra te avisar quando seria o nosso próximo show mais perto de vocês, e vamos ficar uns fins de semana perto de Leeds, tocando em outros lugares aí perto também, se você puder ir aos shows...-ele foi me explicando.

-Claro, claro, eu quero muito ir e eu vou-olhei pra Jo de relance-se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto.

-Entendi, vá lá cuidar da sua amiga e Roger vai se ver comigo-Brian garantiu-me retorna quando puder?

-Sim, retorno-eu assenti e então disse mais baixinho-obrigada por entender.

-De nada, tchau-ele desligou.

Eu então me aproximei de Jo para ver como ela estava.

-Quer me contar o que houve?-tentei.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu Chrissie-ela se virou pra mim e fungou, passando uma mão no rosto e debaixo do nariz-Roger de repente parou de ligar pra mim do jeito que ele fazia antes. Nós não nos falamos mais todo dia...

-Eu percebi-confessei-já faz tempo que isso tem acontecido. Mas o que ele te fala, sobre o porquê de não ligar?

-Disse que estão fazendo mais shows do que antes e ele precisa ensaiar mais, só por isso, mas tenho impressão de que se ele quisesse ia arranjar tempo pra falar comigo-ela me explicou.

-Nisso você tem razão-eu tive que concordar, já tomando as dores dela pra mim-um relacionamento assim não dá muito certo...

-Acha que eu deveria terminar com ele?-pela voz, Joanne mostrava seu coração partido, desesperado por um conselho.

-Converse com ele primeiro, veja o que ele diz sobre ele estar ausente, e tentem chegar a um acordo, como dois adultos civilizados-eu disse no meu tom mais compreensivo.

-E olha que você tentou me avisar, tentou me fazer pensar se ele era mesmo um cara legal pra se namorar... - Joanne lamentou.

-Jo, não é o fim do mundo, e nem pense de um jeito tão trágico assim - ponderei, tentando levá-la à razão - você está chateada porque ele estava irritado, mas se vocês conversarem com calma, tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem.

-Será? - ela duvidou.

-Tem que ter um pouquinho de esperança - tentei de novo - olha, se precisar de mim, pra alguma coisa, é só falar...

-Sorvete de flocos com o máximo de pedacinhos de chocolate possível - ela murmurou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, mas eu entendi.

Apenas assenti e saí, não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, e eu detestava estar certa sobre os namorados de Jo, já que isso significava que ela ia sofrer com términos ruins. Ainda tinha esperança de que não fosse esse o caso de Roger.


	7. Antes do show

Quando voltei da minha missão de ajudar minha amiga a superar uma briga com o namorado, Jo parecia um pouco melhor.

-Você salvou meu dia-ela conseguiu sorrir pra mim-não sei o que faria sem você.

-Deixa disso, isso é muito exagero da sua parte-eu me sentei do lado dela.

-Sabe que eu exagerei foi na briga, sabe?-Jo admitiu-eu entendo que o Roger esteja ocupado com a banda, ele ama essa parte da vida dele, e eu amo que ele esteja feliz por tocar, acho que a ansiedade por falar logo com ele não me deixou ver o lado dele da situação.

-Hum... isso foi bem maduro da sua parte-elogiei-agora tudo que tem que fazer é falar isso pro Roger, certo?

-Eu vou sim-Jo assentiu-mas não antes de tomar o sorvete, antes que derreta, e também vou usar esse tempo pra reorganizar meus pensamentos.

Fiquei feliz de ver que aos pouquinhos ela estava voltando ao normal.

-Agora vamos falar de você-ela propôs.

-De mim? Falar o que de mim? Você nunca me acha interessante-dei de ombros e engoli uma colherada cheia de sorvete.

-Você é interessante, é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e meigas que eu conheço-Jo se justificou.

-Tá legal, já trouxe seu sorvete, o que mais você quer?-desconfiei.

-Ora, nada-ela deu um sorrisinho travesso-tá bom, vou falar, o que Brian queria com você?

-Ah isso?-pensei que ela perguntaria sobre outra coisa-ele me avisou que vão se apresentar aqui esse fim de semana, e aqui perto nos dias seguintes, e...

Foi minha vez de criar um certo suspense.

-O que?-ela deu um tapinha na minha perna, ansiosa pra que eu contasse.

-Me prometeu que ia dar um jeito no Roger se tivesse te magoado-eu ri.

-Bom, acho que agora não precisa mais-ela decidiu-E você vai ao show?

-Eu... bom se você não melhorasse eu nem ia te falar sobre show nenhum-admiti-mas já que está melhor, você vai?

-É claro que vou, preciso dar apoio ao meu namorado-Jo resolveu.

-Ai, ai, ai, Joanne Josephine Morris-eu balancei a cabeça-tem horas que não te entendo.

-Eu só fui impulsiva na briga e percebi com a mesma rapidez que fui boba-Ela me explicou.

-Está bem, só vamos deixar essa coisa de briga pra lá e nos concentrar em coisas mais legais, como o show-eu aceitei.

-Falou e disse Christine Mullen-ela ergueu a mão esperando que eu completasse o "toca aqui", o que eu fiz rindo.

Assim que terminamos o sorvete, deixei Jo sozinha pra continuar lendo meu livro favorito do Júlio Verne, "Volta ao Mundo em 80 dias", sem antes perceber que ela ia mesmo ligar para Roger. O relacionamento deles era complicado, cheio de idas e vindas, altos e baixos, mas no fim eles realmente se gostavam, o suficiente pra ignorar o que não dava certo e se esforçar por causa das coisas boas.

Durante a semana, nos preparamos para atender ao show do Smile que gentilmente Brian nos tinha convidado a ir. Dessa vez os meninos se apresentariam em um bar chamado The Kensington, outro lugar que os universitários costumavam frequentar e eu não. Como disse, não me sentia bem em lugares apertados, mas pelo Smile faria um esforço. Eles eram realmente músicos promissores e talentosos, que se um dia, dessem sorte, poderiam fazer muito sucesso. Se conseguiram fazer uma introvertida como eu sair de casa pra ouvir sua música, que era algo que me fazia bem, não era difícil agradar as pessoas que gostavam de sair e estarem no meio da multidão.

Mais uma vez, ao chegar lá, já dei uma rápida olhada no local, mais uma vez procurando um lugar discreto para me sentar. Acho que dessa vez Jo me faria companhia ficando ao meu lado. Eu me sentei no lugar que julguei ser o melhor, e Jo parou ao meu lado, meio inquieta.

-Tá tudo bem? - perguntei.

-Tá, é que, os meninos não chegaram ainda - ela constatou.

-Eu nem tinha reparado - falei - às vezes ainda estão a caminho, e, Jo, se não se importa de eu perguntar, está tudo bem entre você e Roger, de verdade?

-Ah tá sim, eu te garanto Chrissie - ela assentiu sorrindo - eu segui seu conselho e ele me entendeu, eu não vou mais ficar ansiosa ou paranoica só porque ele demora pra me ligar.

-E o que foi que ele disse? - eu precisava saber como ele tinha reagido, mesmo me achando um tanto curiosa.

-Se desculpou por ter me chamado de controladora - ela contou - e por ter sido meio relaxado comigo nos últimos meses.

-Então ele reconheceu onde errou? - pus uma mão no queixo, pensativa - não parece que ele seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas...

-Você ainda acha que ele é ruim pra mim? - Jo me questionou, mas não soava magoada.

-Não é isso, eu só acho vocês... - pensei na palavra incompatíveis, mas me contive - são tão diferentes...

-Mas nos damos bem no final, né? - ela deu de ombros, um tanto descontraída.

-É... - tive que concordar, mas por dentro estava descordando.

Foi então que o Smile surgiu no palco trazendo seus instrumentos e deixando tudo pronto para sua apresentação. Tim foi o primeiro a nos ver, e acenou de longe. ele apontou para os companheiros, mostrando que estávamos ali. Roger hesitou um pouco antes de decidir o que fazer, acabou dando um dos seus sorrisos travessos, o que foi suficiente pra Jo, que sorriu de volta. Era difícil deixar a vida dos dois pra lá, já que Jo era minha amiga e eu me preocupava com ela. Decidi não me importar mais com o namoro deles, já que minha amiga era grandinha o suficiente pra se cuidar, e, eu estaria aqui se ela precisasse de sorvete e conselhos. Brian acenou de longe e então fez um gesto pra que eu fosse até lá. Estremeci e fiquei em dúvida se era pra mim mesmo aquilo.

-Brian está te chamando, anda logo, vai lá - Jo decifrou pra mim.

-Ok... - virei a cabeça meio confusa mas me levantei e fui até lá.

-Oi, desculpa te tirar do seu lugar - ele me cumprimentou um tanto envergonhado.

-Não, não tem problema, é bom falar com vocês antes do show, temos um pouco de tempo pra isso - eu ponderei - como vocês estão?

-Bem, bem - ele assentiu e logo depois ficou em silêncio.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Aquilo era estranho, nós conversávamos bastante ao telefone sem aqueles silêncios constrangedores, mas aqui agora, pessoalmente, não sabia o que falar.

-Vocês ainda tem que ajeitar as coisas, né? - eu chutei.

-É, é, ainda temos que afinar as cordas e vou dar uma mãozinha pro Rog com a bateria - ele me explicou, aliviado por ter algo que falar e continuarmos a conversar.

-Claro, sobre o Roger, você não fez nada não, né? - eu tinha que trazer aquele assunto de novo.

-Ah só um sermão básico - Brian fez uma careta mostrando que estava orgulhoso da própria atitude - só dei um toque pra ele parar de vacilar, sabe?

-Obrigada, quer dizer, a Jo ficou bem mal, mas tá bem melhor agora, acho que isso também tem a ver com você - eu me atrapalhei e percebi que traía a mim mesma na promessa de deixar o relacionamento dos dois pra lá - bom vou parar de fazer você perder tempo. Boa sorte no show, Bri, Brian, desculpa te chamei de Bri.

-Não tem nenhum problema, é meu apelido mesmo - ele deu de ombros e sorriu como se estivesse me achando fofa.

-É que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, se for ver, e um apelido é informal demais, mas... -eu ri meio nervosa, achando que aquilo tinha sido algo idiota a se dizer.

-Pode me chamar de Bri, Chrissie - ele olhou bem nos meus olhos ao falar - aliás, eu tenho te chamado pelo seu apelido desde que te conheço.

-É porque quase ninguém me chama de Christine - eu justifiquei.

-Se precisa da minha autorização oficial, pode me chamar de Bri - ele brincou.

-Tá bem - eu ri - então, boa sorte... Bri.

Eu sorri e, por um breve impulso, me ergui na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua bochecha. ele se abaixou até minha altura, entendendo o que eu queria fazer. Me apoiei no seu ombro direito e beijei sua bochecha.

-Obrigado... - ele disse, corando - acho que é um beijo de boa sorte.

-Pode ser... - eu meio que concordei, rindo.

Finalmente o deixei para terminar de arrumar tudo para o show que logo ia começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Estão gostando?


	8. Depois do show

Quando voltei pro meu lugar, Jo tinha saído pra algum lugar. Vendo os meninos se posicionando, a vi conversando com Roger rapidamente, mas logo ela veio se sentar ao meu lado. Apenas sorri pra ela, sem mais especulações sobre o namoro dela. O boa noite de Tim me fez me concentrar em outras coisas, como nas músicas da minha banda favorita. Aliás, a minha única favorita. Nem acreditava que agora tinha uma banda favorita.  
Entre os solos de Brian e Roger, e os ocasionais riffs de Tim no baixo, reconheci as músicas do show anterior que tinha visto, e uma ou outra nova, além de alguns covers de músicas que faziam mais sucesso que o Smile.

Foi então que tocaram "Doing All Right", com certeza minha música preferida, a que me fazia me identificar com Brian. Fechei os olhos, e tentava cantar baixinho as partes que lembrava, era assim que ficava quando ouvia uma música que eu gostava. Brian, ou Bri... Bom, não sei o que me fez beijar seu rosto. Talvez fosse meu jeito de agradecer por ele ter sido tão gentil em me deixá-lo chamar Bri. Bom, ele era meu amigo, ou pelo menos eu o considerava assim, ele era um cara legal que me entendia, inteligente, e que sempre estava disposto a ajudar, e eu o admirava pelos seus esforços acadêmicos, e seu talento musical. Resolvi me concentrar na música até que ela acabasse.  
Quando abri os olhos durante a mesma música, e cantei o refrão, tive certeza de que Brian estava olhando bem pra mim, e acabamos cantando ao mesmo tempo.  
Aplaudi Doing All Right de um jeito tão entusiasmado que surpreendeu a mim mesma. Eu realmente gostava da banda.

Ao término do show, a maior parte da plateia os aplaudiu. Eu fiquei de pé, bati palmas com força, e até arrisquei dar uns gritinhos.

-Você tá bem Chrissie? - ouvi Jo dizer ao meu lado.

-Desculpa o exagero-eu vi que ela estava estranhando meu comportamento.

-Não, não, até que isso é bom - Jo sorriu finalmente me aprovando.

Sem esperar que ela levantasse, fui correndo até o palco, mas logo fui envolvida pela multidão me desacelerando. Não pude evitar me sentir mal por estar tão perto de tantos desconhecidos. Eu não sei como, mas Brian conseguiu me distinguir no meio de tanta gente. Ele me olhou significamente, parecia um gigante comprido visto de baixo pra cima, aquilo me fez sorrir. Brian me ofereceu uma mão, fiquei hesitante em subir no palco, mas mesmo assim, acabei subindo.

-Você tá bem?-Bri me perguntou, depois de testemunhar meu esforço pra chegar ali.

-Estou, estou-assenti-o show foi muito bom, sério! Eu amei tudo, mesmo.

-Obrigado, mas não esqueça de dizer isso aos garotos - ele sorriu.

-Eu vou, vocês três merecem-acrescentei.

-Sabe...-Brian pareceu meio nervoso, mexendo no cabelo com uma mão só, a outra ocupada segurando a Red Special-você também teve um pouco a ver com isso.

-Eu? Como? - não entendi o que ele queria dizer.

-Seu beijo deu boa sorte...-ele murmurou, mas quase não me olhou nos olhos.

-Ora, não foi nada, Bri - enfatizei a última palavra e ri.

-Olha Chrisse,me dá um tempo pra guardar tudo e depois eu te encontro, pode ser?-ele propôs.

-Pode sim - eu concordei.

-Até daqui a pouco então-ele se despediu, soando meio com medo de que eu fosse embora.

-Até, vou ficar esperando-enfatizei pra ele ter certeza.

Brian me deu um dos seus sorrisos tímidos e eu desci do palco.

Sentei de volta no meu lugar, e de novo, Jo tinha sumido. Observei de longe os meninos guardando seus instrumentos, Brian tinha os cabelos caindo nos olhos de novo, ele tirava com uma mão e trabalhava com a outra. Um tempinho depois, eles já estavam livres.

O Smile veio até minha mesa, e eu abri espaço para que os três sentassem, Tim na minha frente, Brian à minha esquerda, Roger à direita, deixando o lugar de Jo, do outro lado dele vazio.

-Oi Chrissie - o baterista me cumprimentou - viu a Jo? Ela saiu assim que o show acabou.

-É, não sei pra onde ela foi-dei de ombros, deixando os dois resolverem a situação-a propósito, parabéns pelo show. Foi um dos melhores.

Roger apenas assentiu e saiu atrás da namorada.

-Bom...-eu retomei-parabéns pra você também Tim.

-É a segunda fez que você tá vendo a gente...-ponderou o vocalista-talvez os shows que você viu foram alguns dos melhores.

-E foram mesmo-eu reforcei.

-De qualquer forma, obrigado-ele sorriu e se levantou.

-Bom, eu te esperei - sorri para Brian - queria falar alguma coisa  comigo?

-É, nós sempre falamos da banda e do Roger e da Jo, de mim, mas nunca de você-ele constatou.

-Ah não tem muito que falar de mim-dei de ombros-embora Jo diga que eu sou interessante.

-Ela tem razão-Brian desviou o olhar como antes.

-Eu que tenho que te agradecer agora pelo elogio-eu disse-mas, vem cá, Roger evitou ficar aqui por causa da sua bronca?

-Ah, não por isso - Brian riu - mas ele tá tentando consertar as burradas que fez. Ele devia se esforçar um pouquinho mais pra que seu namoro desse certo.

-É o que tentei dizer pra Jo, eles são tão incompatíveis - acabamos caindo bem no assunto que queríamos evitar - ela tem uma personalidade forte, mas sensível, e Roger, não me entenda mal, ele é seu amigo, só que... tenho a impressão que ele pode machucar ela muito facilmente.

-Também tenho essa impressão - ele confessou - mas também sei que ele tem um coração enorme, mas ele é tão tapado às vezes.

-Sei - eu sorri, entendendo tudo - eu... não sei se concorda, mas, pra um relacionamento funcionar o casal tem que ter coisas em comum, ter personalidades compatíveis, se não, vão chegar num ponto que não suportam mais um ao outro e acabar se separando de um jeito ruim.

-Exatamente-Brian assentiu, fazendo seu cabelo balançar-o que eu penso é que um casal são duas pessoas lutando juntos, como aliadas, pra construir uma vida juntos, onde um ajuda o outro, mutualmente, em acordo.

Brian tinha um jeito tão culto e calmo de falar que acabou me encantando por um instante. Ele olhou pra baixo um tanto constrangido. O cabelo estava nos seus olhos novamente. Eu acabei os tirando dali, colocando atrás de sua orelha. Não era o jeito que ele usava o cabelo, mas não mexeu e deixou do jeito que deixei.

-Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã Chrissie?-ele disse de supetão, como se perdesse a coragem se não falasse logo.

-Ah, não, o semestre praticamente acabou e eu tô livre de provas-respondi, quase vendo a mente dele trabalhando para saber exatamente o que dizer.

-Bom, se você quiser, posso vir te buscar, pra... sabe, sairmos juntos?-ele fez uma careta pelo nervosismo.

Brian May tava me convidando pra um encontro? Logo eu, desse jeitinho estranho? Mas eu gostava tanto da companhia dele...

-Sim, sim, eu...-sorri um sorriso aberto, mais contente do que eu esperava - vou ficar esperando.

-Tá, tá, combinado - o olhar brilhante de Brian dizia "não acredito que consegui".

Eu acabei mudando o assunto da conversa para os meus livros preferidos, Tolkien, Verne e CS Lewis... É claro que Brian tinha lido a maioria deles, e foi disso que fomos conversando, deixando a ansiedade do encontro para o amanhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aí você para e pensa, por que eles não pensaram isso antes na vida real?  
> Ah, alguém ficou esperando um beijo, segurem-se porque não sou apressada..  
> Outra coisa, dá pra perceber o quanto o Brian já tá apaixonado?


	9. Tarde de ansiedade

Eu me despedi de Brian quando os meninos o chamaram, também dizendo tchau a Tim e Roger. Voltei para a Universidade na companhia de Jo, eu estava um pouco mais quieta do que o normal, e minha amiga não me questionou sobre isso. Apenas cheguei e logo dormi, deixando para pensar no encontro só no dia seguinte. Ainda teria um longo dia até chegar a hora em que saíria com Brian.

Acordei no horário habitual, mesmo chegando um pouquinho mais tarde por causa do show. Desci até a cafeteria e sentada na mesinha de sempre, fiquei refletindo sobre o pedido de Brian. Esfriava o café inconscientemente, conforme os pensamentos flutuavam pela minha cabeça. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava planejando, apenas disse que me buscaria, mas pra onde a gente iria? Ele me levaria pra algum lugar comum, outra lanchonete, pizza de novo talvez? Ou iria ser algo diferente? Eu não sabia, e não saber me deixava ansiosa. A ansiedade me incomodava, ela não era uma coisa boa, mas me deixava com um friozinho na barriga, que eu gostava de um certo jeito. Não sei porque também sentia toda essa ansiedade. Brian não era um desconhecido, agora, definitivamente eu o considerava um amigo. Então não me faria mal, nem me precisava me preocupar, em passar algumas horas com ele.

Mas a bendita ansiedade não ia embora...

Li mais uns capítulos do exemplar de "Volta ao mundo em 80 dias" da biblioteca, o que ajudou minha mente se distrair um pouco. Quando cansei de ler, voltei para o meu quarto. Jo tinha acabado de se levantar e estava arrumando sua cama.

-Bom dia, flor do dia-disse ela e eu apenas acenei, me sentindo inquieta.

-Oi Jo - respondi meio distraída.

-Você não tá muito legal, desculpa eu falar assim - constatou minha amiga - aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, não, nada de mal aconteceu, mas aconteceu uma coisa, eu só... - dei de ombros, me sentindo tão perdida que nem sabia de onde retomar o que estava dizendo - bom, só queria parar de me sentir ansiosa.

-Ansiosa... por que? - Jo cruzou os braços na minha frente, e me olhou com um olhar de raio-X, tentando me desvendar - você costuma ser ansiosa, mas poucas coisas te deixam assim. Então, se você não me contar, não consigo adivinhar, e... até tentaria te pressionar pra contar, mas não posso fazer isso, porque sou uma boa amiga.

-Sim, você é - revirei os olhos, mas concordava, ela realmente se preocupava comigo - não é nada de mais, mesmo, é só que ontem, eu... quer dizer, Brian...

Ela abriu a boca em choque ao ouvir o nome do guitarrista, eu não sei o que se passava pela mente de Joanne, mas coisa boa não devia ser.

-Brian gosta de você!!! - ela deu um gritinho que me assustou.

-É, ele gosta, porque sou amiga dele - fiz um gestou com as mãos pra enfatizar minha explicação.

-Deixa de ser boba menina... - ela me olhou com uma cara de incrédula - você não percebeu que é outro tipo de gostar?

-Joanne, nós somos AMIGOS! - falei a última parte mais alto.

-Tá, tá - ela desistiu por um momento - o que tem ele que você ia falar?

-Ele me chamou pra sair com ele - disse de uma vez, o que provocou pulinhos de Jo, e uma leve irritação minha.

-E você aceitou? - Joanne continuou perguntando.

-Eu aceitei sim, é com isso que estou ansiosa, pronto, falei, tá satisfeita agora? - sentei na minha cama com força, um pouco mais irritada.

-Eu sabia, sabia! - Jo bateu palmas - vocês tem tudo a ver um com o outro e, estou orgulhosa que finalmente, logo você que nunca saía da universidade, vai sair com um roqueiro!

-Brian não é assim - eu balancei a cabeça - você usa a palavra roqueiro como sinônimo de bad boy, e ele é justamente o oposto.

-Mas todo roqueiro tem um quê de bad boy - ela deu de ombros, como se fosse assim mesmo.

-Eu prefiro o termo músico, ou guitarrista - impliquei - agora que já sabe, vê se me deixa em paz sobre isso, tá legal?

-Ok, mas me conta tudo depois, tá? - ela pediu.

-Tá bom - concordei com seus termos sem querer.

Depois daquela conversa boba, acabei passando o dia em frente a televisão, aproveitando o maratona de Doctor Who que passava. Podia ser um programa pra crianças, mas era bem educativo e divertido.

Uma coisa rara na Universidade era um dia de folga e tranquilo, como o que eu estava tendo hoje. Justo hoje, o que fez o dia passar mais devagar, e quando os dias eram assim, eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Relia meus livros, dava voltas no campus, sentava-me na cafeteria. Mas a ansiedade me prendeu à televisão. 

No final do dia e início da noite, me aprontei rapidamente, esperando Brian chegar. Eu esperei, esperei e esperei, a fome chegou e tentei aplacá-la com um sanduíche, se fôssemos comer fora teria que recusar porque agora estava cheia. Eu estava sozinha, vendo o noticiário que agora passava na TV, Jo tinha saído pra dar uma volta na cidade. E... Brian não tinha chegado ainda. Cheguei a pensar que ele não ia vir mais.

Alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto, fazendo a minha mente perdida se focar em alguma coisa. Eu levantei, nem muito rápido, nem devagar, numa velocidade normal. Ao abrir a porta, dei de cara com o guitarrista atrasado.

-Oi-ele suspirou-me desculpa pelo atraso. Tive que pegar três ônibus, e ainda tive que perguntar onde ficava seu dormitório.

-Verdade, eu nunca falei onde era exatamente-ponderei, sentindo minha ansiedade finalmente ir embora-mas você me achou.

-É-ele concordou sorrindo-está pronta pra ir?

-Estou, só não me coloque em perigo-eu brinquei e sua resposta foi um sorriso tímido.

Então segui Brian rumo ao desconhecido que ele tinha planejado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais curto, mas se continuasse escrevendo ia encher linguiça. Enfim pessoal esse casal tá demorando a emplacar, mas calma que chegamos lá. Obrigada por lerem!


	10. O encontro

Saímos lado a lado, por um instante, senti um impulso de pegar sua mão para andarmos de mãos dadas. Como assim eu estava pensando numa coisa dessas? Nos éramos amigos e isso era coisa de... bem, deixa pra lá. Acabei fazendo uma careta por pensar essas coisas. Ainda bem que Brian não reparou nisso. Me contentei ao andar bem ao lado dele. Os dois calados, mas empolgados. Eu pelo menos podia notar a animação de Brian.

Por sermos universitários, não tínhamos dinheiro sobrando. Eu sabia que por enquanto Brian ganhava a vida com a banda, mas não quer dizer que eles ganhavam muito. Já eu contava com o pouco que meus pais podiam me mandar pra me ajudar enquanto estava na faculdade. Quando se passa a maior parte do tempo estudando, e não se tem muita experiência profissional, fica ainda mais difícil arrumar emprego. Então conforme andávamos, percebi que estávamos indo direto para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo.

-Você vai tem que pegar mais um ônibus-tentei brincar para desfazer o silêncio.

-Eu pensei em pegar a van emprestada, mas ela é do Roger e não queria incomodar ele, caso ele precisasse, o que quase sempre acontece-Brian se justificou, mas eu entendia a situação pessoalmente.

Esperamos um ônibus chegar, e Brian me chamou para subir. Reparei que esse iria nos levar até os arredores de Hyde Park. Não era muito prudente ir a um parque ao anoitecer, e mais uma vez fiquei confusa ao pensar no que ele tinha planejado.

Quando descemos, o céu já estava escuro, embora pelas minhas contas, deveria ser alguns minutos depois das 7.  
Descemos e chegamos bem onde tinha deduzido, Hyde Park.

-Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa...-ele disse conforme entramos no parque.

-O que?-o jeito que ele disse aquilo fez eu me preocupar e meu coração acelerar.

-Eu saí um pouco tarde de casa pra gente chegar aqui depois que escurecesse - Brian parecia nervoso ao confessar - não ri de mim por favor, mas eu... queria ver as estrelas, com você, e aqui é meu lugar favorito pra fazer isso, desde que me mudei pra Londres.

-Ei, não precisa se preocupar - quando vi, uma de minhas mãos já estava em seu rosto - eu acho lindo, o céu, e você... quer dizer, você gostar de observar o céu.

Brian riu de alegria por eu ter gostado da sua ideia. Naquele momento percebi o quanto gostava do sorriso dele.

-Então vem comigo-ele disse com um brilho no olhar.  
Andamos através do parque, Brian estava obstinado e sabia exatamente para onde estava me levando.

-Ali!-apontou ele.

Tinha uma árvore meio magrinha ali, afastada das outras, e a grama estava bem aparada perto dela. Brian foi até perto da árvore, e hesitou por um instante.

-Que foi?-perguntei.

-Esqueci de pegar um cobertor pra gente se sentar-ele pareceu envergonhado por essa pequena falha de planejamento.

-Ah, não tem problema - tirei meu casaco já que a noite não estava tão fria assim, o estiquei no chão e me sentei.

-Não, Chrissie, não faz isso, vai sujar tudo...-ele se preocupou.

-Sou eu mesma que vou lavar-dei de ombros, despreocupada-vem, senta logo.

Ele sorriu e acabou aceitando minha pequena loucura. Brian se aconchegou ao meu lado, havia uma distância segura entre nós.

-Agora entendo porque esse é seu lugar favorito-falei, olhando pra cima-é o ângulo perfeito pra ver todas as estrelas...

Tivemos sorte do tempo estar limpo aquela noite. Ali as luzes e os prédios da cidade não ofuscavam o brilho do céu.

-Tá vendo aquela ali?-Brian apontou, animado- é Orion, minha favorita.

Eu consegui ver para onde ele estava apontando e mirei meu olhar naquela direção. Era muito fofo ele ter uma estrela favorita.

-Você realmente entende do universo pra saber um nome tão específico-comentei-isso é muito legal, mesmo.

-Ah, obrigado - ele corou por causa do elogio.

-Se me permite dizer Bri, eu nunca imaginaria que você é o guitarrista de uma banda se não te visse se apresentando-fui falando, me sentindo à vontade-porque parece que gostar de física, matemática, astronomia não combina com rock. Mas isso não é problema, só faz você ser mais interessante.

-Me acha interessante?-aquilo o surpreendeu - porque eu mesmo não me acho interessante.

-Foi exatamente o que eu falei pra Jo sobre mim esses dias - eu tive que rir.

-Mas eu te acho interessante...-Brian hesitou de novo - você, olha Chrissie, já que falou algo sinceramente sobre mim, acho que tenho o direito de falar algo sincero sobre você, te parece justo?

-Sim, é justo - eu estava curiosa para ouvi-lo.

-Você é... - ele se esforçou para manter os olhos nos meus - você é o tipo de garota que esperei encontrar durante toda minha vida, alguém nerd como eu, que me entendesse, entendesse o meu jeito, e apoiasse meus sonhos. E eu tenho plena certeza que você é tudo isso. Eu não sei como se sente, mas... depois que começamos a conversar, e você foi aos nossos shows, e... o que eu quero dizer é que eu realmente gosto de você. Eu só...

-Brian...-suspirei.

Num primeiro momento, eu fiquei comovida por ele me ver de uma forma especial, depois pensei que Jo realmente tinha razão. Brian gostava de mim, mas e eu? Eu o via do mesmo jeito que ele me via. Ele me deixava tão à vontade, me entendia, era sempre gentil comigo. Enquanto eu o encarava ainda surpresa, meu coração acelerava.

-Não precisa responder nada se não quiser - eu senti uma certa tristeza na sua voz - eu só achei que eu tinha que te contar.

-Brian-falei de novo, mesmo tomando uma decisão, iria fazer as coisas com calma - eu... também gosto de você, e acho que só percebi agora.

-Então...-ele retomou, a alegria voltando lentamente aos seus olhos - se eu gosto de você, e você gosta de mim, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa.

-Fala...-pedi, emocionada.

-Christine Mullen, quer namorar comigo? - Brian disse baixinho.

-Eu quero - falei no calor da emoção, de coração, mas na minha mente sabia que era a escolha certa.

Nós dois éramos completamente compatíveis, tínhamos sonhos, objetivos e apoiávamos um ao outro.

Brian se aproximou de mim com cuidado, e eu me inclinei em direção a ele devagar. Ele segurou meu queixo com delicadeza. Eu olhei nos seus olhos que continuavam brilhando.

-Eu posso?- ele disse baixinho, e eu sabia exatamente o que ele iria fazer e eu ansiava por isso.

-Pode - falei sorrindo.

Os lábios de Brian encontraram os meus, num beijo lento e delicado. A minha mente explodia, e eu queria ficar ali pra sempre. Apoiei meus braços em seus ombros e ele apoiou uma mão na minha cintura. E então nos separamos de forma delicada.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer...-eu confessei.

-Está arrependida? - Brian disse em tom de brincadeira.

-De jeito nenhum - eu acabei lhe dando um abraço inesperado.

Eu o segurei firme, como se para provar a mim mesma que ele era real, e que aquele momento era real, e que eu tinha um namorado. Cara, eu tinha um namorado! E ele era do jeitinho que eu tinha sonhado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Valeu a pena esperar? Se vocês estão pirando, imagina como eu tava escrevendo esse capítulo? Sério, essa fic tá na minha lista de coisas que me deixam feliz.  
> Não sei se vai ter capítulo amanhã mas de qualquer forma já deixo meu Feliz Natal pra vocês.


	11. A namorada de Brian

Nós ficamos mais um tempo ali em Hyde Park, observando as constelações, eu conhecia as mais famosas, mas Brian me mostrou algumas que eu não conhecia. Nós não vemos o tempo passar, mas o tempo começou a ficar nublado, o que nos lembrou que era melhor nós irmos.

Dessa vez, já que agora era oficial, e eu estava tão feliz, sem hesitar, segurei a mão dele e andamos de mãos dadas pela primeira vez, até mesmo o modo que Brian segurava minha mão era protetor e acolhedor. Eu acabei encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e ele passou um braço ao redor dos meus, e andamos assim um pertinho do outro.

O que nos separou foram os pingos de água que lentamente sentíamos.

-Isso é chuva?-questionei, com medo de nos ensoparmos.

-Ah é-Brian fez uma careta-é melhor a gente correr.

Apressamos nossos passos, mas a chuva nos pegou mesmo assim. Foi a vez de Brian ter uma ideia engenhosa com seu casaco. Ele tirou o casaco e ergueu em cima da nossa cabeça.

-Fica perto de mim Chrissie, pra ficar coberta - ele me aconselhou e tentei correr sem me afastar tanto dele assim.

Nosso guarda chuva improvisado não nos ajudou muito, já que nos molhamos, menos do que se estivéssemos sem cobertura nenhuma. Chegamos ao ponto de ônibus e ali esperamos por um que nos levaria de volta à minha faculdade.  
-Isso foi um desastre...-Brian comentou, um tanto decepcionado, tentando secar o cabelo que tinha perdido todo volume.  
-Não, não foi - eu me aproximei dele - mesmo se ficarmos doentes, hoje tudo valeu a pena.  
-Valeu mesmo?-eu não acreditava que Brian ainda se sentia inseguro, foi o que percebi pela sua pergunta.  
-É claro que valeu - enfatizei cada palavra.  
Dei uma olhada ao redor, vendo se não tinha ninguém por perto. No momento, estávamos mesmo sozinhos. Me ergui na ponta dos pés para beija-lo, ele me ajudou me erguendo lentamente do chão.  
Nós nos abraçamos, tentando aquecer um ao outro, quando um ônibus chegou. Subimos e voltamos para a minha faculdade. Ainda chovia quando descemos, só que muito menos. Ficamos no corredor dos dormitórios e, mais uma vez, ficamos nos encarando, meio sem saber o que fazer.

-Obrigada - disse primeiro - eu nem sei como agradecer, foi realmente uma noite especial, e obrigada por me ver do jeito que você falou. Eu também... Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém como você.

-Obrigado também - ele sorriu - bom, eu vou te deixar descansar, e... quando a gente se vê de novo, digo, quando não estiver ocupada...

-Você também tem que estar desocupado - apontei - mas sabe, o próximo show do Smile seria perfeito.

-Também acho - Brian assentiu - e agora que estamos namorando e Roger já vem buscar a Jo aqui podemos fazer uma viagem só até aqui. É... eu posso contar pro Tim e pro Roger que estamos namorando?

-É, pode sim, de qualquer forma eu vou ter que contar pra Jo, porque ela vai querer saber do encontro, e ela vai contar pro Roger - eu disse, me acostumando à novidade.

-Acho que já vou então - ele avisou, mas senti que estava relutante em partir.

-Espera só um pouco Bri - pedi e entrei no meu quarto rapidamente, Jo estava acordada e ao me ver, logo se animou e vi que se preparava para fazer uma porção de perguntas, mas não deu tempo.   
Apenas peguei um guarda chuva e saí.  
-Toma - entreguei a Brian - me devolve no nosso próximo encontro.  
-Eu vou - ele sorriu agradecido - então, boa noite.  
Nós nos beijamos rapidamente, se despedindo.  
-Boa noite - eu o vi sair do prédio, e aquilo me fez ficar ansiosa para quando o encontraria de novo.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu antes que pudesse fazer isso, Joanne enfiou a cara pra fora de supetão.

-Vem aqui agora e me conta tudo dona Chrissie! - ela mandou, tentando não gritar porque já estava tarde - eu ouvi bem você dizer próximo encontro? Então esse deve ter sido demais!

-Olha, primeiro se acalma porque você vai pirar com o que eu vou contar - já fui falando assim, porque sabia o quanto Jo era histérica.

-Você pede pra me acalmar, depois fala que eu vou pirar, assim não dá - ela reclamou - só conta logo.

-Tá legal - respirei fundo, sentindo uma certa vergonha - Nós fomos até Hyde Park, observar as estrelas, nós conversamos e... Brian meio que se declarou, você tinha razão, ele gosta de mim. E aí ele foi falando, e eu percebi que gostava dele. Ele pediu pra namorar comigo, e eu disse que sim.

Joanne se esforçou para não gritar, ela pulou pra cima de mim, me esmagando num abraço.

-Eu não acredito! Minha Chrissie quietinha tem um namorado! - disse ela - um namorado quietinho igual você.

-Por que todo mundo diz isso? - revirei os olhos.

-Porque é verdade e isso só deixa vocês mais fofinhos ainda - ela explicou - brincadeiras à parte, estou feliz por você, de verdade.

-Obrigada, agora vai dormir - eu disse no mesmo tom mandão dela.

Me troquei antes de ir dormir, antes de fechar os olhos, ainda mal conseguia acreditar que Brian May era meu namorado.

Nosso próximo encontro foi em um dos shows do Smile, no Imperial College dessa vez, onde Brian estudava.

-Então você é a azarada que aceitou namorar o Bri? - brincou Roger ao me ver, meu namorado tinha sido rápido ao contar para os amigos - boa sorte Chrissie.

-Ah não, meu caro Rog, eu tenho muita sorte, seu amigo é uma maravilhosa raridade - eu elogiei.

-Rog, não ofende o casal mais fofo da nossa turma - Tim nos defendeu.

-Não é que eles são mesmo? - Joanne acrescentou, e contra a própria namorada Rogerpq não tinha argumento.

Nós chegamos todos juntos ao auditório da faculdade, o que fez algumas pessoas observarem eu e Brian com certa dúvida e incredulidade. Talvez ele fosse como eu ali, ninguém acreditava que ele um dia arranjasse uma namorada.

Um pouquinho antes do show começar, eu pensei em quando tinha beijado Bri antes de se apresentar e ele tinha chamado aquilo de beijo de boa sorte. Criando coragem, pensei em fazer uma coisa um pouco diferente. Eu ainda tinha vergonha de beijá-lo em público, mas subi no palco e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

-Um beijo de boa sorte - expliquei ao ver que Brian tinha ficado confuso - além disso, queria que as pessoas da sua faculdade soubessem que sou sua namorada. Tem algum problema?

-Não, de jeito nenhum - ele sorriu concordando.

-Até depois - eu me despedi.

-Até - respondi e desci, indo me sentar ao lado de Jo.

-Depois vocês reclamam que eu e Roger somos grudentos - ela comentou.

-Mas eu e Bri não somos tão grudentos - rebati.

O início do show terminou nossa discussão, e eu apenas prestei atenção nos meninos. Quando focava mais em Brian, me sentia mais encantada e apaixonada por ele.


	12. Fã do Smile (e seu guitarrista)

Quando o ano letivo acabou, voltei ao meu apartamento que dividia com Jo. Minhas férias depois que as aulas daquele ano acabaram foram bem diferentes do que eu tinha planejado ou imaginado. 

Primeiro, ao invés de passar as noites assistindo ao melhor filme que estivesse passando no momento, ou estudando matérias que já tinha visto em sala de aula, eu ia aos shows do Smile, fossem eles perto ou longe de casa. Era cômodo ir a todos os shows, já que os meninos sempre vinham nos buscar.

Segundo, eu e Brian, e Jo e Roger nos víamos praticamente todos os dias. O que foi bom para os nossos amigos, que finalmente pareciam ter se acertado no seu relacionamento, já que as crises de Joanne tinham sumido. Eles só continuavam grudentos, o que agora eu entendia um pouco melhor. Mas eu e Brian tínhamos a mesma vergonha de demonstrar afeto demais em público, o que não significava necessariamente que não éramos unidos. 

Fora dos shows, nossos encontros se resumiam a observar as estrelas, eu cheguei até a aprender o básico sobre galáxias, nebulosas e constelações, coisas que eu não sabia. Outra coisa que amávamos fazer juntos era ver Doctor Who. Brian comentava suas teorias em meio a um episódio e ocasionalmente eu tinha que dizer "tá legal Bri, agora fica quietinho pra gente entender o que tá acontecendo". Ele me dava um sorriso envergonhado, e fazia o que eu pedia. Eu ficava constrangida por cortá-lo assim, mas depois sempre o relembrava de suas teorias e discutíamos juntos o que aconteceria nos próximos capítulos. Acertávamos o que ia acontecer na maioria das vezes. E é claro, uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer era ver a banda ensaiando.  
Eu estranhei quando Brian me convidou a primeira vez para ver um ensaio.

-Ah não acha... - hesitei - que vou atrapalhar? Sei lá, quero dizer, sou uma pessoa de fora que não tem nada a ver com a banda, observando quando vocês errarem uma nota ou se desentenderem, vai ser esquisito eu ver tudo isso.

-E se você ficar bem quietinha, quase como se nem estivesse ali?-ofereceu meu namorado, me dando um sorriso que ele sabia que podia ganhar qualquer coisa de mim - Chrissie, não é estranho você estar com a gente, estamos sempre juntos mesmo, e você faz parte dessa... parte da minha vida também.

-Uau... - foi o que consegui responder. 

Eu sempre ficava comovida com o jeito que ele me considerava. Aos olhos de Brian eu era tão importante e preciosa, muito mais do que eu mesma me considerava.

-Eu falei alguma coisa errada? - ele fez uma careta, preocupado - não se sinta obrigada a ir, se não quiser, não quero que se sinta mal por minha causa...

-Eu... - até ali, depois de meses de namoro, tinha medo de falar o que sentia - eu acho que você é perfeito, Brian Harold May... E você é muito, muito importante pra mim também.

Eu encerrei o que disse o abraçando.

-Então, isso quer dizer que você vai ou não ver o ensaio?-ele perguntou, sem desfazer o abraço, eu olhei pra cima, encarando seu rosto.

-Você me convenceu e eu vou - me ergui na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Assim, eu fui para o primeiro ensaio do Smile que acompanhei, e eu estava certa, vi os meninos errando, brigando, discutindo, mudando e refazendo músicas, e ocasionalmente eles faziam uma brincadeira comigo. Geralmente Brian ria das piadas de Tim, e olhava feio para Roger por causa das suas piadas de mau gosto, que mais ofendiam meu namorado do que eu. Eu já estava acostumada com a amizade deles, eles brincavam e implicavam, mas eram unidos.  
E todos os ensaios do Smile que eu via tinham um pouco disso tudo.  
Dos ensaios, iámos para os shows. Cada bar e universidade que os meninos conseguiam agenda, lá estávamos Jo e eu os acompanhando. Namorar Brian e ser fã do Smile eram mudanças inesperadas, mas mudanças boas na minha vida.

Numa noite, estávamos no Kensington outra vez, onde os meninos se apresentariam. Como das outras vezes, eles arrumaram os instrumentos, eu fui até lá dar a Brian nosso já tradicional beijo de boa sorte. Então o show começou. 

Eu sempre ficava vidrada ao ver o Smile se apresentar, vendo eles colocarem em prática suas ideias e arte, mas nem todos que os viam ficavam como eu. Nesse show em particular eu notei pessoas saindo do bar, irritadas, ou insatisfeitas com a banda. Quando chegou a hora de terminar o show, Tim agradeceu muito menos animado do que costumava falar.

-Tudo bem Tim? - perguntei a ele quando os meninos vieram sentar comigo e Jo.

-Chrissie, não faz pergunta óbvia - Jo me repreendeu.

-Não tem problema, meninas - ele balançou a cabeça, sempre compreensivo - não foi um dos nossos melhores shows.

-Foi um lixo mesmo... - Roger concordou, meio mal humorado.

-Não gente, não é pra tanto - Brian tentou levantar a moral da banda - não dá pra agradar todo mundo sempre.

-É, Bri, mas desculpa a sinceridade - Tim disse a ele - faz um tempo que isso tem acontecido.

-Olha, mesmo assim não é motivo pra ficar desse jeito - eu segui o exemplo do meu namorado de animar os amigos - foi só uma noite ruim, com um público difícil, só isso. Vocês são super talentosos e no próximo show o público vai amar vocês, tá bom?

-Obrigado - Tim agradeceu meus esforços - fico feliz de termos uma fã como você, uma fã de verdade.

-Pode apostar que eu sou, meu caro Tim - eu sorri pra ele.

Os meninos ainda estavam meio chateados com a repercussão do show então saímos do Kensington para comermos em outro lugar. O que sempre estava no nosso cardápio era pizza, o que não foi excessão naquela noite. Pedimos uma quatro queijos completa que dividimos juntos. Em certo momento, vi Brian se afastar, eu sabia que ele ainda estava chateado. Devagar, fui atrás dele, deixando ele decidir se queria conversar comigo.

Ele me notou e me olhou com um olhar tristonho. Eu o abracei de lado. Brian me aconchegou pra mais perto dele.

-É nessas horas que eu penso se meu pai não tem razão... - ele falou, sem me olhar nos olhos.

-O que tem seu pai? - fiquei confusa, Brian sempre contava coisas boas sobre o pai dele.

-Ele acha que ser guitarrista de uma banda é perda de tempo e eu deveria focar nos meus estudos, numa carreira de verdade - Bri me explicou - e o que aconteceu hoje.... Bem, valida um pouco a opinião do meu pai.

-Mas você ama tocar, você mesmo me disse que essa é uma parte importante da sua vida, e se é isso que você gosta, deve continuar, um dia talvez seu pai entenda - eu tentei consolá-lo.

-Não sei, não sei se ele aceitaria, ou se talvez, fosse melhor só ser cientista - Brian ainda lamentou.

Eu detestava ver ele assim, devastado. Partia meu coração e me fazia sofrer com ele. Eu me virei, me colocando bem na sua frente e olhando direto em seus olhos.

-Música e ciência fazem você ser exatamente quem você é - eu disse com a voz firme - e eu... Amo você, do jeito que você é.

-Você... - Brian se assustou de repente, e agora eu comecei a me questionar sobre o que tinha feito de errado.

-O que? - disse numa voz aguda e assustada.

-Desculpa falar assim, mas você sabe o quanto eu reparo nas coisas, e se não me engano - ele fez uma pausa retomando o fôlego - essa é a primeira vez que você me diz eu te amo.

-Bom, eu... - retomei a coragem - acho que só agora tive coragem pra dizer, mas... Eu te amo Bri.

Ele não me respondeu com palavras, mas seu olhar e seu beijo disseram tudo. O sentimento era recíproco.


	13. Um grande passo

Enquanto as férias foram cheias de shows e encontros, quando nossas aulas voltaram eu e Brian focamos mais nos estudos. Tínhamos quase o mesmo nível de preocupação com a faculdade, por isso entendíamos muito bem um ao outro quando estávamos ocupados estudando. Brian tinha terminado os cursos de Matemática e Física e esse ano iniciaria Astrofísica, bem como ele queria. Estava tão orgulhosa dele! Já eu encararia meu último ano de curso, e se Deus quisesse, no próximo ano, em vez de assistir tantas aulas estaria dando aulas. 

Assim, quando as aulas voltavam, ficava ainda mais difícil a gente se ver. É claro que ainda ia aos shows, mas comecei a deixar de ir em alguns, principalmente nos dias que estava mais cansada ou ocupada no dia seguinte.

Eu realmente sentia falta dele em noites assim. Era por isso que ligava no dia seguinte quando não podia ir aos shows. Pelo menos tínhamos os fins de semana. Em um dos shows dos meninos no Imperial College, ao invés de irmos sair com Jo, Roger e Tim, Brian preferiu sair apenas comigo, numa caminhada de mãos dadas pelo campus.

-Isso é diferente - comentei - sempre saímos juntos, não que eu esteja reclamando...

-Eu sei, é que eu precisava falar com você a sós - Brian se virou pra mim - é uma coisa que eu tava pensando...

-O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? - eu fiquei preocupada.

-Não é grave - ele me garantiu, me acalmando - mas é sério, e a sua opinião é muito importante, quer dizer, o que você decidir vai ser o que eu vou fazer.

-Brian, o que você vai fazer? - ele estava enrolando por medo da minha reação.

-Sabe que a gente mal tem se visto e que, querendo ou não eu sinto saudade, e acho que você também sente, o que estou querendo dizer é que, eu já tenho um apartamento, é alugado, não é muita coisa mas... - ele vacilou - o que acha de morarmos juntos?

-Eu e você? - eu fiquei chocada em um primeiro instante - morarmos juntos?

-Não precisa aceitar Chrissie, só se você quiser, é que seria uma solução pra distância e eu estou disposto a isso...-ele desanimou um pouco.

Como o Bri era bobo às vezes! Eu concordava na maioria das coisas com ele.

-Você só me pegou de surpresa - esclareci - é uma grande responsabilidade, é como se a gente se casasse praticamente.

-Não precisamos nos casar agora, quer dizer, podemos deixar pra planejar isso um pouco mais pra frente, por enquanto só posso sustentar nós dois e um apartamentozinho - ele se animou um pouco.

-E eu tenho experiência de sobra morando com a Jo... - parei para pensar, analisando todas as possibilidades e prós e contras. 

Convenhamos que eram muito mais prós. Eu sei que nos daríamos bem juntos, já que tínhamos quase que os mesmos pensamentos e os mesmos objetivos.

-E então? - Bri me observou por um tempo, sabendo que eu estava pensando no que ele tinha me proposto.

-Se eu consigo morar com a Jo, não vai ser difícil morar com você - eu brinquei e sorri.

-Ah obrigado, obrigado - Brian cobriu meu rosto de beijos - vai dar certo, você vai ver.

-É claro que vai! - eu assegurei.

Nós então fomos nos encontrar com nossos amigos com essa novidade. Eles acabaram nos aprovando e nos dando a maior força. De alguma forma, influenciamos Jo e Roger a tomar a mesma decisão. Tanto eu como Brian tínhamos nossas dúvidas quanto aos dois morarem juntos, mas nada impediria a determinação desses dois.

Tiramos o fim de semana seguinte para a mudança. Eu conhecia o apartamento de Brian das vezes que tinha ido até lá e conhecendo bem o espaço, sabia bem onde colocaria minhas coisas. E eu nem tinha tantas coisas assim, talvez o que ajudasse a encher o apartamento seria os meus livros, junto com os de Brian, sem contar os nossos livros da faculdade. Então o que me cansou mais na mudança foi carregar os livros. Eu dividi o espaço do guarda roupa e guardei minhas roupas lá, Brian reorganizou os livros da estante da sala para abrir espaço para os meus.  
Foi a última coisa que arrumamos. Ao final de tudo desabei no sofá sem cerimônia, já me sentindo em casa. Brian se sentou perto de mim, e eu deitei a cabeça no colo dele. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Era incrível como eu estava contente naquele momento. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, vi os equipamentos de som num cantinho e a Red Special delicadamente guardada ali perto. A imagem perfeita do meu lar.   
Olhei pra cima e percebi Brian me encarando, seu olhar brilhando, os cabelos caindo, seu sorriso, o mais lindo, o meu favorito...

-Te amo... - ele disse baixinho.

Eu comecei a rir, o que deixou Brian meio alerta, mas não tirou o sorriso do seu rosto.

-É a primeira vez que me diz isso - tive que dizer.

-A primeira de muitas - Bri me garantiu.

-Eu também te amo muito - respondi - isso é...

-O que é o que? - ele me perguntou, me admirando com o olhar.

-Eu nunca pensei que viveria um momento assim - fui sincera - às vezes eu pensava que... quando me sentia sozinha, outra pessoa, em qualquer lugar do mundo, que se sentia sozinha também, iria me encontrar e eu a encontraria, e iríamos completar um ao outro. Eu tinha dúvidas se encontraria essa pessoa, mas agora não tenho mais.

-Você me encontrou e eu encontrei você - Brian disse numa voz emocionada.

Nós ficamos ali em silêncio deixando as emoções preencherem o momento. Tudo aquilo era realmente real.

Não demorei muito pra nos adaptarmos à nossa nova rotina, no começo foi estranho ter que ir à Universidade todos os dias, já que não tinha mais meu dormitório, mas me acostumei à viagem de ônibus extra.  
No meio dos estudos e dos shows, uma outra novidade agitou nossas vidas. A Nasa nos Estados Unidos preparava a missão da Apolo 11, e aquilo tinha empolgado Brian de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto antes. No dia em que seria transmitido o pouso, até nossas faculdades nos dispensaram para ver a transmissão. Então combinamos de acompanhar tudo no apartamento de Jo e Roger. Era tão apertado quanto o nosso, mas já estávamos acostumados à falta de espaço. Nos aproximamos da TV, atentos a tudo, mesmo comigo e Brian estando mais empolgados do que Roger e Jo.

-Vai demorar muito esse negócio? - reclamou o baterista.

-Roger, você não entende que isso é um grande momento histórico e estarmos vivos pra presenciar isso é um privilégio? - meu namorado argumentou.

-Ah você e suas coisas de nerd...-continuou Rog.

-Rog, deixa ele! - pediu Jo em nosso favor.

Olhei agradecida para minha amiga.

-Quem garante que não estando mentindo e tudo se trata de uma filmagem bem feita? - Roger ainda contestou.

-Sh! - fiz pra ele - só presta atenção.

O respeito que Roger tinha por mim o convenceu a ficar quieto.

Era realmente surreal ver o que estava vendo. Homens andando na superfície da lua, a bandeira americana fincada. Eu acreditava que tudo aquilo podia ser real. A ciência evoluía em constante movimento e se, pequenas maravilhas aconteciam na minha vida, outras pessoas também podiam alcançar maravilhas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian e Roger realmente viram o homem pousar na lua no apartamento do Rog em 1969 e eu tinha que pôr isso aqui porque achei muito legal. A Chrissie me representa e eu também queria um namorado igual o Bri. Até o próximo capítulo!


	14. Pequenas Mudanças

Os meninos continuavam ensaiando e estudando, tentando dividir sua atenção e esforço entre as duas partes de sua vida. Tim estudava Design Gráfico, Brian se empolgava cada vez mais com a Astrofísica, já Roger estava pensando seriamente em deixar o curso de Odontologia. Para a infelicidade de Jo, não era essa a única coisa que o baterista queria mudar.

Em algumas noites quando saíamos para os shows do Smile, eu notava um certo climão entre os dois. Eles não estavam mais tão grudados ou carinhosos em público um com o outro. Talvez fosse só uma fase ruim, mas talvez não. Eu não sabia o que esperar que iria acontecer disso, um possível término, ou quem sabe, com um pouco de esperança, eles ficariam juntos.

Pelo menos, apesar de tudo isso, fiquei feliz de Roger se provar muito diferente dos antigos namorados de Jo, ele realmente era bom pra ela, mas agora algo no relacionamento dos dois não estava se encaixando muito bem.

Eu tinha receio de perguntar se ela queria ajuda, se estava tudo bem, ou se ela queria conversar. Ai, eu já tinha prometido a mim mesma que não ia me intrometer tanto, mas eu não conseguia. A preocupação sempre falava mais alto. No entanto, consegui não ir procura-la pra falar sobre Roger.

Foi então que ficou ainda mais evidente que eles não estavam bem quando eles desmarcavam nossas noites de assistir filme juntos. Tim vinha às vezes, mas eu, Jo, Brian e Roger assistíamos quase sempre. Então tinha noites que só ela vinha, ou só ele, ou nenhum dos dois.

Foi quando sem ninguém pressionar, Jo veio ao meu apartamento, numa visita inesperada. Eu estava lendo no quarto e Brian improvisava umas notas na Red Special na sala.

Ouvi meu namorado atendê-la. Eu reconhecia a preocupação na voz de Brian de longe, e eu tinha certeza que era assim que ele estava agora. Fiquei em alerta com o estado de Jo. Antes de me chamarem, me levantei e fui até ela.

-Oi, Jo - apareci na sala, logo notando que ela estava com o rosto vermelho por chorar, mas já tinha parado por um tempo.

-Eu... acho melhor vocês conversarem sozinhas - Brian falou se sentindo constrangido com toda aquela situação - eu já volto, meu amor.

Ele deu um sorriso envergonhado para Jo e saiu.

-O que foi? - perguntei, me aproximando dela.

-Eu acho que vou ter que... - ela respirou fundo - eu quero, mas não quero, mas eu tenho que... me separar do Roger.

-Mas por que Jo? - comecei a me sentir triste  por ela - não tome decisão de cabeça quente...

-Não, não estou de cabeça quente - ela me garantiu - é só que... é que quando estávamos longe um do outro, quer dizer, sem morar juntos, tudo parecia as mil maravilhas, mas foi só a gente se mudar pra ver que...

-Vocês são muito diferentes? - chutei.

-É, é sim, parece... - ela parou, um pouco cansada - que nós dois achávamos que éramos uma pessoa e na verdade somos outra. Nós dois temos manias insuportáveis, que nós não somos capazes de aturar. A gente acaba exigindo muita coisa um do outro, e acaba se desgastando. Então é melhor cada um seguir seu caminho, antes que a gente se machuque mais.

Eu a abracei, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela sentia. Deixei ela me segurar quanto tempo ela precisasse.

-Eu estou aqui se precisar de mim - segurei suas mãos e olhei firme em seus olhos - e, por mais que doa agora, estou orgulhosa de você, por tomar uma decisão madura. Seja forte para mantê-la e lembre-se, nenhum de vocês é o vilão da história. Vocês dois são ótimas pessoas, apenas não deu certo.

-Chrissie, não sei o que faria sem você - Jo conseguiu sorrir.

-Ora, eu também não sei o que faria sem você - sorri de volta - acha que consegue falar com o Roger?

-Sim, sim, depois de desabafar consigo - Jo se levantou, preparando-se pra ir.

-Boa sorte, minha amiga - desejei de coração - eu quero muito que você seja feliz, você merece.

-O mesmo pra você, Chrissie - ela me deu outro abraço demorado e foi embora.

Brian chegou alguns instantes depois.

-Encontrei a Jo no caminho - ele me contou - ela parece melhor. Foi o Roger de novo, não foi?

-Foi, mas acho que essa é a última vez - falei - ela saiu daqui disposta a terminar.

-Mesmo? - ele não parecia surpreso - é melhor assim, Roger é insuportável às vezes e duvido que um dia ele tome jeito.

-Não pode perder a esperança - tentei - ele é seu amigo e você o suporta.

-Até hoje não sei como - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para enfatizar seu assombro.

Não demorou muito pra que soubéssemos do término entre Jo e Roger. Ele acabou concordando com ela nos motivos e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Joanne ainda vinha me visitar, e ainda estudávamos juntas, mas ela não conseguia mais acompanhar o Smile, muito menos continuar fazendo parte da nossa turma. Mas continuávamos boas amigas, como sempre.

Nosso ano continuou marcado por estudos e shows, e, devido às nossas despesas terem aumentado um pouco por morarmos juntos e eu não estar trabalhando já que não estava formada ainda, Brian decidiu arrumar um emprego como professor de matemática, o que para nossa sorte, logo ele conseguiu. Era comum vê-lo morto de cansaço, mas ele não iria abrir mão do curso nem da banda. Aquilo me enchia de pena e orgulho, mas logo eu começaria a  trabalhar para ajudá-lo.  
Agora os meninos tinham conseguido uma série de apresentações no Ealing Art College, onde Tim estudava. Brian teria que passar a semana pegando ônibus pra ir até lá, e voltar pra casa, e continuar frequentando as aulas no Imperial College, e dando suas aulas. Toda essa viagem demandaria uma despesa a mais, situação essa que já tínhamos passado antes. Mas Bri era organizado com a questão das finanças e tentou me tranquilizar.

-Eu queria poder ajudar mais... - lamentei, a ajuda dos meus pais era bem vinda mas não o suficiente.

-Não se preocupa, meu amor - ele disse com um sorriso e um beijo na minha bochecha - tá tudo sob controle. Menos o cansaço, mas sempre temos os domingos pra dormir o dia todo...

-Não brinca, eu falo sério... - suspirei, mas o entendia.

-Olha, lembra quando você nos viu tocar pela primeira vez, o jeito que você nos achou muito bons? - Brian foi falando, tentando chegar a algum lugar.

-Eu lembro - aquela era uma lembrança muito boa, de quase dois anos atrás.

-Pode ser que um dia a gente faça sucesso e ganhe a vida com música - Brian falou aquilo com uma fé convicta - mas se não der certo, eu ainda tenho outras duas opções, professor ou astrofísico.

-Ai, o futuro é tão incerto... - deixei escapar.

-Mas vai ficar tudo bem - Brian me abraçou e começou a cantar Doing All Right. Eu ainda amava aquela música.

Mais tarde naquele dia, esperamos Tim na frente do nosso prédio. Teria uma semana ocupada e não tinha como eu acompanhar os shows em Ealing Art College. Tim e Roger chegaram na van. Brian ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

-Vai com Deus - eu disse ao meu namorado - se cuida, me liga quando puder. Eu te amo.

-Pode deixar, amor - ele me garantiu - te amo, Chrissie.

Nos beijamos rapidamente e ele subiu na van.

-Tchau meninos! - acenei para os três - boa viagem!

Roger buzinou pra mim e eu os vi se afastar por um tempo, até eu voltar para dentro de casa, já sentindo saudades deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é pessoal... Outro capítulo que saiu rapidinho porque eu amo escrever essa fic. Alguém aí gostava de Joger? (Jo e Roger) Sinto muito por ter separado eles, mas a vida é assim mesmo (esperem quando chegarmos em Rogerique *esfrega as mãos*) eu entendo bem essas dificuldades de ser adulto do Bri e da Chrissie, ah mais uma coisa? Quem mais estuda em Ealing Art College,? Ok, agora parei, muito obrigada por acompanharem


	15. O novato

Quando Brian viajava, eu me sentia sozinha, mas entendia que aquilo fazia parte da vida dele, e a banda era uma das minhas partes favoritas da sua vida. Eu realmente amava ver os meninos se apresentando. Mas quando não podia ir vê-los, assistia filmes sozinha ou na companhia de Jo. Ou lia um livro inédito, um livro que eu ainda não tinha lido antes me fazia me desconectar do mundo real por um momento e viajar para uma outra dimensão. Era o que me distraía da saudade.

Então a semana em que Brian passou se apresentando em Ealing College Art acabou, e finalmente, suas idas e vindas tinham acabado, pelo menos por um tempo. 

Eu estava dormindo quando ele chegou, mas assim que o ouvi abrindo a porta do quarto, acordei. Estava com tanto sono ainda que não me levantei, continuei deitada ali. Depois de um tempo, ele se deitou também.

-Desculpa eu falar, mas eu sei que está acordada - ele sussurrou.

-Ai... - reclamei enquanto bocejava, me sentei, coçando os olhos - eu despertei quando você chegou. Como é que foi lá?

\- Desculpa meu amor, não queria te atrapalhar, volta a dormir, amanhã te conto - Brian soou arrependido.

-Tarde demais - estava mais desperta agora - aliás, quem deveria dormir é você, e não parece nem um pouco que você quer dormir.

-Eu tô cansado de verdade - Brian me garantiu - é que aconteceu uma coisa....

-Fala, pode falar - já que ele tinha começado o assunto, estava disposta a ouvi-lo terminar.

-Você notou como o Tim andava desanimado ultimamente por causa da banda, né? - ele disse do seu jeito habitual, explicando primeiro pra contar depois, o que me deixava mais apreensiva.

-Sim, sim, estava até meio com medo por causa disso - confessei - mas tá tudo bem com o Tim?

-Bem, bem, ele está, mas... - Bri hesitou, um pouco triste - quando o show de hoje acabou ele parou pra conversar comigo e com o Roger e saiu da banda.

-Saiu? Como assim saiu? Ele pode fazer isso? - todo restinho de sono que sentia foi embora - Por que ele saiu?

-Ele tá cansado dessa vida de tocar só em faculdade e bar e acha que em outra banda vai fazer sucesso - Brian deu de ombros, pouco convencido.

-É uma pena... - lamentei - mas Tim tá feliz com essa decisão?

-Quer saber, Chrissie? Ele parecia aliviado - Brian suspirou. 

Eu sabia que ele estava um pouco abalado por isso, e com certeza sentiria falta de tocar com o amigo, o que me lembrava outra coisa importante.

-E como é que fica a banda agora? - me preocupei - vocês não vão desistir, né?

\- Não, não, nem se a gente quisesse - Bri voltou a sorrir - não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

Meu namorado falou de um jeito que contaria algo comprido e empolgante. Me deitei de novo para ouvir, ficando mais confortável. Eu amava ver Brian animado daquele jeito.

-O que aconteceu? - dei corda.

-Tim saiu e um fã veio falar com a gente, e ele foi tão petulante de se oferecer pra substituir o Tim, mas ele tem uma voz, que é um diamante bruto - ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos brilhavam ao se lembrar - e apesar do Roger não dar muita moral pra ele, eu corri atrás dele antes que a chance passasse. Trocamos nossos números de telefone e se tudo correr bem, vamos ensaiar com ele essa semana mesmo.

-Você não perdeu tempo mesmo - fiquei fascinada com a coincidência de acharem alguém bem quando Tim saiu - e qual o nome do felizardo?

-Freddie Bulsara - Bri respondeu - e olha já te aviso que ele é... Bom, você vai tirar suas conclusões quando conhecê-lo.

-Tá bem então - eu concordei, mas por dentro já estava intrigada - fico feliz por terem resolvido tudo.

-Obrigado meu amor - ele beijou minha bochecha - agora pode dormir.

Nos ajeitamos e logo pegamos no sono. Então essa era mais uma mudança na minha vida. Não sabia bem como me preparar para conhecer Freddie Bulsara.

Não demorou muito para que a nova formação do Smile se unisse para os primeiros ensaios. Eles se reuniam no apartamento de Roger, pra que ele não precisasse desmontar, carregar e montar de novo sua bateria.  O único problema agora era que Freddie não tocava baixo, o que fez Brian colocar um anúncio à procura de um baixista na sua faculdade e outras que ele conhecia.

Então, enquanto os meninos estavam meio que se acostumando com Freddie, depois de um dos ensaios, chegaram ao nosso apartamento. Roger entrou primeiro, sem se importar de deixar o dono da casa pra trás. Ouvi do meu quarto ele se jogar no sofá, típico Rog. 

-Ei, já pedi pra não fazer isso - Brian reclamou.

-Não tenho culpa de vocês terem um sofá mais confortável que o meu - justificou-se o baterista.

-Você é sempre grosseiro assim? - não reconheci a voz de quem disse isso, mas ele ficou claramente ofendido.

Só podia ser o Freddie. A curiosidade me fez levantar e ir até eles.

-Agora sabe o que passo desde que conheci ele - Brian disse a Freddie.

-Oi, eu ouvi que tinha chegado - me pronunciei, um pouco sem graça de me meter na conversa deles.

-Chrissie, eu trouxe alguém pra você conhecer - Bri me avisou, mas já sabia do que se tratava.

-Sou mais do que um alguém na verdade, mas entendi o que Brian quis dizer - Freddie se pronunciou e foi a primeira vez que o vi.

Mantinha uma pose orgulhosa e uma cara de debochado, mas o olhar, apesar de desafiador, de algum jeito implorava minha aprovação. 

Fui a primeira a estender a mão, logo depois que ele terminou de falar.

-Oi, sou Chrissie, namorada do Brian - Freddie apertou minha mão - e você é o Freddie, né?

-Eu mesmo - ele sorriu pra mim, como se estivesse contente por eu saber quem ele era.

-Bom, se os meninos não te falaram nada... - continuei a conversa, surpresa por ter simpatizado com Freddie tão rápido - me permita te dar as boas vindas ao Smile. Eu também sou fã deles.

-Bom seu namorado é o guitarrista da banda, faz sentido - Freddie deduziu.

-Não, não, eu já era, bem antes de namorar o Brian - contei - esses caras são incríveis, e Bri me falou que você é incrível também.

-Ele chama todo mundo assim? - Freddie disse num tom de brincadeira - mas eu acho que levo jeito pra coisa.

-Faz tempo que não vou a um show, estou ansiosa pra ver vocês três juntos - falei, me empolgando.

-Na verdade vai ter que esperar a gente achar um baixista - Roger me lembrou.

-Ah sim - assenti - e já apareceu alguém?

-Ninguém ainda, mas estou de olho - Bri me disse.

-Logo vocês acham alguém - falei tentando anima-los, já que eles pareciam desanimados, então percebi que aquele desânimo tinha outro nome: fome - querem comer alguma coisa? A geladeira tá abastecida, podem ficar à vontade pra fazer uns sanduíches...

Assim que dei autorização, Roger correu e atacou minha geladeira sem cerimônia, como sempre fazia. Freddie ficou em dúvida no começo, mas logo seguiu o baterista.

Eu apenas ri da cena, e imaginei que, se Brian não estivesse com eles, Roger e Freddie agiriam como crianças o tempo todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente Freddie chegou! O que acharam pessoal ? Só falta o Deaky agora né? Mas logo ele também aparece. Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário e desde já desejo feliz ano novo a todos!


	16. Forças da Natureza

Eu continuava estudando, me esforçando ainda mais pra manter minhas notas impecáveis, e também ralando muito em cada novo trabalho que aparecia. Eu já estava acostumada com esse ritmo e as exigências da faculdade, mas tudo ficou mais difícil e mais exigente no último ano, acho que era porque agora faltava muito pouco pra terminarmos e estarmos livres de toda aquela loucura. 

Mesmo eu tendo minha própria rotina corrida, participava da rotina de Brian e ele da minha. Ele ainda estava se desdobrando com a Astrofísica, a banda e o trabalho de professor. Talvez eu devesse acrescentar algo mais nessa lista: Freddie.

Freddie era tão determinado e cabeça dura que ele dava trabalho a Brian num novo nível, que não se comparava ao mesmo trabalho que a banda em si dava.

Quando os meninos terminavam os ensaios, geralmente iam pra minha casa ou eu ia pro apartamento de Roger encontra-los lá. Depois de duas semanas ensaiando com Freddie, a reunião habitual da turma foi ficando de lado.

Houve uma noite em particular em que quase não reconheci meu namorado. Brian abriu a porta de uma vez, e a deixou bater com força, foi sem querer, mas sua raiva acabou provocando isso. Ele passou o corredor pisando duro, murmurando alguma coisa, ele guardou a Red Special no quarto, e depois voltou pra sala, gritando entre os dentes. Achei que ele não tinha me notado, sentada no sofá. Ficou de pé por um momento, deu uns passos pra frente e uns pra trás. Finalmente colocou as mãos na cintura e suspirou, exageradamente e profundamente. É, Bri estava guardando muita raiva dentro de si.

-Oh... - ele piscou pra mim, como se não soubesse como tinha parado ali. 

Por um momento voltou a ser o meu velho Brian.

-Oi? - tentei, ainda confusa com seu comportamento - tá tudo bem Bri?

-Ai desculpa por isso, te assustei não foi? - ele sentou ao meu lado, cansado e frustrado - o ensaio não foi lá essas coisas... Não queria te aborrecer com meus problemas.

-Não Bri, não é incômodo nenhum - senti pena dele e beijei sua bochecha - você é meu namorado, o que faz dos seus problemas um pouco meus também. Então me conta, por favor, senão você vai explodir.

-É, eu vou mesmo - ele fechou os olhos e deu outro longo suspiro - Freddie... Freddie é...

-Exigente? - sugeri.

-Insuportável! - ele gritou e eu pulei do meu assento involuntariamente - desculpa, te assustei, mas é isso, sabe, ele muda as letras das minhas músicas, e não gosta do jeito que tocamos as músicas dele, e o pior de tudo, é ter brigado com os dois baixistas que ensaiaram com a gente. Desse jeito nunca vamos arranjar um baixista e a banda não está completa sem um. Cara, eu achei que ele queria fazer parte de uma banda, mas parece que ele não colabora pra isso porque parece que faz de tudo pra gente não se dar bem nem acertar música nenhuma...

Engoli em seco, perplexa. Não sabia o que responder a nada disso. Freddie tinha me parecido ser arrogante e cheio de auto-confiança, mas por dentro tinha um coração carente, não parecia tanto com o que Brian tinha falado agora.

-Você... - tentei - chegou a conversar com ele sobre isso? O que o Roger pensa?

-Ele acha o mesmo que eu, e chegou a discutir com o Freddie, por isso não falei nada - Bri me explicou.

-Bom, apesar de tudo ainda te resta um pouco de paciência - sorri meio sem graça - talvez se tentasse entender um pouco o lado do Freddie, não sei, talvez tenha algo agradável por trás de toda arrogância... pelo menos, eu percebi que ele não é totalmente assim.

-Eu tô tentando Chrissie - Brian parecia mais calmo agora - de verdade, mas mais pela banda, talvez um pouco porque ele é um bom cantor...

-Já é um começo, meu amor - eu o abracei, ele realmente estava precisando, pois me segurou firme e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Acariciei seu cabelo, meu jeito de falar que ficaria tudo bem.

O telefone então tocou, nos separando um do outro por um breve momento.

-Quer que eu atendo? - perguntei e ele assentiu - alô?

-Alô, eu queria falar com Brian May, por favor, ele está? - ouvi um rapaz falar do outro lado da linha.

-Ele está, mas não sei se pode atender - justifiquei - espera só um momentinho.

-Ok - a voz no telefone respondeu.

-É pra você - expliquei a Bri - quer que eu peça pra ligar depois?

-Não, não - meu namorado se decidiu - pode deixar que eu atendo.

Brian se levantou e tomou o telefone das minhas mãos.

-Oi, é o Brian, no que posso ajudar? - ele disse, e conforme foi conversando, sua expressão foi melhorando - sabe onde fica o The Kensington? Me encontra lá daqui uma hora e conversamos mais, pode ser? Tudo bem, combinado, tchau, até daqui a pouco.

Ele desligou e fiquei curiosa.

-O que foi? - perguntei, ansiosa.

-Era um baixista que viu meu anúncio pra um teste - Brian sorriu mais animado - vou avisar o Roger pra irmos encontrar com ele.

-Tomara que deem sorte com esse - desejei.

-Deus te ouça, meu amor - ele me beijou se despedindo - eu vou lá e já volto, tchau!

-Tchau! - disse e o vi sair animado. 

Pelo menos sua raiva de Freddie tinha passado e agora Brian tinha voltado à sua calma de sempre.

Quando Bri voltou do encontro com o baixista, chegou em casa na companhia de Roger, mas nada de Freddie com eles.

-Smile ganhou mais um membro ou não? - questionei os meninos.

-Isso depende do Freddie - Roger revirou os olhos.

-E vermos o John tocar - acrescentou Brian - mas ele tem experiência.

-Então o nome dele é John? - finalmente soube.

-John Deacon - Roger completou - mas talvez fosse melhor Deacon John...

-E o que acharam do John? - continuei - menos temperamental que o Freddie?

-Ah isso sim, com certeza - o baterista enfatizou.

-Ele parece ser um cara legal - Brian deu sua impressão - pelo menos foi o que eu achei, não foi, Rog?

-Também achei - nosso amigo concordou.

Encontrarem John bem quando estavam quase perdendo as estribeiras com Freddie, renovou os ânimos de Roger e Brian.

Freddie ficou sabendo que eles conversaram com John e os três concordaram em marcar um teste com o baixista. No final da tarde do dia do teste, recebi uma visita em casa.

-Oi, em que posso ajudar? - atendi depois de ouvir baterem na porta. 

Me deparei com um jovem um tanto inseguro, tímido como eu, vestido de maneira bem certinha e conservadora, como se para uma entrevista de emprego importante, se não fosse pelo cabelo comprido e o instrumento de cordas dentro do case preso às suas costas. Percebi que já tinha visto ele em algum lugar.

-Oi, eu tô procurando o apartamento do Brian May, ele disse que era aqui, e você deve ser a Chrissie - disse ele - eu sou John Deacon.

-Claro, John, o baixista! - falei apertando sua mão - prazer em conhecê-lo. Entre por favor. 

John me seguiu apartamento adentro.

-Brian não chegou ainda, ele esta na escola ainda, mas logo ele chega - expliquei a ausência do meu namorado.

-Ele me falou que se atrasaria um pouco - John disse - eu vou esperar por ele enquanto isso.

-Fique à vontade John - ofereci e ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

Éramos duas pessoas tímidas, e quando duas pessoas tímidas se encontravam, geralmente uma delas conseguia iniciar uma conversa que, as duas pessoas se identificariam e não parariam de falar tão cedo.

-Se importa se eu... - comecei - eu já te vi em algum lugar antes, e não foi em outra banda, porque só vejo os shows do Smile, então talvez você me viu nesse lugar que te vi e lembra de mim, talvez?

-Ah, agora que disse, já te vi em Maria Assumpta, a Universidade de Leeds - John lembrou - minha namorada estuda lá também.

-Ah agora faz sentido! - minha cabeça funcionou - a Veronica, uma das calouras, não é? Eu só a conheço de longe.

-Ela mesma - o baixista assentiu.

Brian então chegou antes que continuássemos nossa conversa.

-Ah oi Chrissie, vi que já conheceu o John- ele disse ao entrar, guardar suas coisas e pegar a Red Special - nos vemos mais tarde, meu amor.

-Tchau e boa sorte no teste, John - me despedi dos meninos.

-Obrigado - devolveu o baixista.

Eu realmente esperava que esses quatro se acertassem e desse tudo certo. Freddie podia ser como um furacão, mas John estava mais para uma brisa. Como fã do Smile, mal podia esperar para vê-los tocando de novo, como banda e como amigos.


	17. Fazendo amizade

Tinha se passado algumas horas depois que John e Brian tinham saído para o teste do mais novo. Eu realmente tinha simpatizado com ele, como Rog e Bri, e pra ser sincera, torcia para que John entrasse pra banda. Desde que conheci Brian e Roger, sabia o quanto o Smile era importante pra eles, e vê-los em apuros por causa da saída de Tim e da chegada de Freddie apertava meu coração também. Outra coisa que me preocupava naquele momento era imaginar as possibilidades de eles saírem do ensaio todos juntos e amigos, ou afastados e magoados por causa de outra briga.  
Foi então que para minha grata surpresa, vi os quatro chegando juntos. Brian abriu a porta e os outros três o seguiram. Por instinto ou curiosidade, olhei direto para Freddie. Ele estava relativamente bem, sem sinais claros de raiva, mágoa ou impaciência. Roger e John estavam calmos também. Brian veio me cumprimentar com um beijo enquanto os meninos sentavam-se na sala.

-Oi - sorri para Bri - como foi com o John?

-Ele tá dentro - ele sorriu entusiasmado - passamos umas músicas juntos e olha, eu fiquei surpreso com o que conseguimos fazer hoje.

-É, chegamos a fazer algo quase épico - Freddie comentou da sala, claramente prestando atenção na nossa conversa.

Achei que Brian ia retrucá-lo, trocamos um olhar significativo, olhei de relance para Freddie e depois de volta para o meu namorado. Com o tempo de convivência, eu e Brian tínhamos desenvolvido essa habilidade de conseguir nos entender somente com o olhar. O que entendi da nossa "conversa telepática" era que algo diferente tinha acontecido no ensaio e ele me contaria com mais detalhes depois.

-É o que acontece quando se tem a banda completa, finalmente! - acrescentou Roger soando aliviado.

-Vocês me culpam, mas acreditem quando eu falo que Mike e Barry nunca dariam tão certo tocando com a gente como o Deaky aqui! - Freddie rebateu, orgulhoso de terem escolhido John.

-Deaky? - o baixista não gostou muito disso- sabe, eu não sou muito fã de apelidos...

-Tarde demais - Freddie declarou - é mais legal te chamar de Deaky do que John.

-Acho que aturar apelidos faz parte do trabalho - John aceitou o apelido, dando de ombros, tentando não se importar tanto.

-Sinal de que você realmente entrou pra banda - Roger encorajou John com um tapinha em seu ombro.

-Sem querer interromper garotos -  eu me interpus entre eles - mas vão ficar pra jantar e pra assistir algum filme?

-Vocês fazem isso sempre? - perguntou Freddie curioso - porque eu prefiro sair do que ficar em casa, nada contra a casa de vocês, é um apartamento adorável.

-Se fazem isso sempre, prometo nunca sair da banda - murmurou John, eu ouvi e sorri.

Outro membro da banda parecido comigo e com Brian.

-É praticamente uma tradição nossa, pelo menos nos dias de ensaio, mas saímos fora depois dos shows - Roger acrescentou.

-É... Freddie - arrisquei, me aproximando deles - entendo que goste da agitação das ruas e dos bares, mas, eu te faço pessoalmente o convite de ficar com a gente hoje, só hoje sabe, não todos os dias, faça esse sacrifício, pelo bem da banda, por favor...

-Chrissie, se usar esse charme em Brian pode conseguir qualquer coisa dele - foi a resposta de Freddie.

-Isso quer dizer um sim? - fiquei confusa com o que ele quis dizer.

-Sim, sim, conseguiu me convencer - ele ergueu as mãos, rendido - só espero que valha a pena.

-Pode crer que sim - eu apontei pra ele, animada, garantindo que cumpriria minha palavra.

Brian me deu outro olhar, o significado desse variou de "o que você tá fazendo?" a "acho que não é uma má ideia".

-O que vai ser? - Roger perguntou - a pizza de sempre? Gente, já vou avisando pra não brigarem por causa do sabor da pizza.

-Que tal comida de verdade pra variar? - sugeri - posso cozinhar alguma coisa agora, se tiverem paciência.

-Tá aí algo que eu não esperava... - Roger assoviou, surpreso - eu posso esperar.

-Não vou fazer nada mesmo - John deu de ombros.

-Eu já disse que ia ficar - me lembrou Freddie.

-Tudo bem - disse sorrindo e me virei para a cozinha.

-Eu te ajudo, Chrissie - Brian veio atrás de mim. 

-Eu sei que foi apressada a minha ideia mas, eu pensei tanto em fazer alguma coisa pra vocês se darem bem... - confessei, quando estávamos a sós.

-Eu vi, eu percebi, é que... - ele hesitou - nossa despensa não está exatamente cheia.

-Eu consigo improvisar alguma coisa - prometi - só me ajuda e faz o que eu disser.

Separei o que consegui achar na geladeira. Ovos, maionese (tomara que não estivesse vencida), batatas, salsa, ketchup... É, aquilo teria que dar pro gasto. Coloquei os ovos pra cozinhar e Brian e eu fomos descascando as batatas. Lá da sala, dava para ouvir os meninos rindo. Sorri, aquilo era um bom sinal.

-Você e Freddie fizeram as pazes? - perguntei.

-Bom, mais ou menos - Brian fez uma careta - nós meio que decidimos não brigar hoje. No fundo, ele queria que desse certo o John tocar com a gente tanto quanto nós. E o John, meu Deus, impressionou  a gente, ele é muito bom mesmo, então fui ensinar as músicas pra ele, e Roger e Freddie ficaram conversando enquanto isso. Quando a gente foi tocar, eu não sei, senti uma coisa.... É estranho a palavra que eu queria usar pra descrever isso, porque nós somos tão diferentes, mas, estávamos em harmonia. 

-Não tão diferentes... - eu sorri ao observar que Brian tinha o olhar e o sorriso brilhando, amava quando ele ficava assim - vocês quatro tem uma coisinha em comum, que é o que liga vocês, e eu acho que nunca vão perder, que é o amor pela música.

-É... - Brian percebeu - acho que é bem isso, mas Chrissie, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

-O que? - eu ri.

-Amei o jeito que você desconcertou o Freddie - ele riu - você enfrentou ele, do seu jeitinho, e foi tão incrível! Você é maravilhosa!

Brian completou o elogio com um beijo exagerado na minha testa.

-Para com isso Brian Harold May! - repreendi num tom de brincadeira - ainda temos que terminar de fazer o jantar.

-Verdade - ele riu baixinho, voltando às batatas.

Demorou mais uns 15 minutos, mas consegui terminar de fazer o que planejei. Ao chamar John, Roger e Freddie para comer, eles vieram correndo. E comeram tudo praticamente na mesma velocidade. Jesus! Esses meninos viviam com fome! (Acho que tocar e cantar dá muita fome). Mas fiquei feliz com a reação deles, se comeram tudo, era um sinal que eu tinha feito um milagre e conseguido cozinhar algo gostoso com o pouco que tinha.

-Então... - eu puxei assunto ao ver a banda calada - quanto tempo acham que ainda precisam ensaiar?

-Tomara que mais algumas semanas - John opinou - acabei de chegar e ainda preciso aprender as músicas.

-Concordo - Freddie assentiu - mas com um pouco mais de esforço, coisa que todos nós temos - ele reforçou olhando para todos os outros - vamos chegar lá.

-Pode crer - Roger assentiu.

-É, com certeza - Brian sorriu para os companheiros e por último olhou para mim.

Seu olhar dizia "obrigado pelo que você fez". Eu olhei para os quatro, e fiquei feliz por ter toda certeza de que eles eram amigos agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal! Como passaram a virada do ano? Espero que bem! Vou contar pra vocês coisas que fiquei pensando enquanto escrevia esse capítulo: Freddie baladeiro vs. O povo que gosta de ficar em casa, Brian com aquele cabelo na cozinha, a criatividade da Chrissie pra cozinhar, lembra eu no fim de mês, a fome desenfreada dos meninos é uma coisa de louco mesmo. Bom é isso pessoal espero que estejam gostando, escrever esse capítulo me fez rir muito.


	18. Antes da estreia

Depois do jantar, os meninos continuaram ensaiando e ensaiando, vez ou outra vinham para nosso apartamento depois do ensaio, outros dias revezávamos, saíamos para comer pizza, assim conseguíamos agradar todo mundo da nossa turma.  
Minha nova turma, devo dizer. Já estava acostumada com a companhia de Roger, o melhor amigo de Brian (embora meu namorado não admitisse isso), e agora não sei se ficaria bem sem Freddie e John por perto. É claro que Freddie era o diferentão, o ousado, o cara das ideias malucas, mas que no fim, (outra coisa que Brian teve que admitir) eram muito boas e davam certo.  
Já John era o quietinho, que sempre que falava, acrescentava algo que estava faltando na conversa ou no que estávamos fazendo, e só ele podia perceber o que era.   
Os meninos estavam se dando tão bem que quem os visse nem desconfiava das brigas de quando começaram a ensaiar juntos.  
Mas isso não quer dizer que eles deixaram de brigar. Normalmente era uma implicância infantil, ou uma discordância daqui e dali, mas nada perto de um espetáculo de gladiadores.  
Ver os quatro chegando em casa ao som de risos e conversas empolgadas sobre música me deixava feliz.   
Eu os vi chegando assim depois de um dia de ensaio e os recebi empolgada também.

-Tudo deu certo hoje, pelas caras de vocês... - comentei, depois de dar oi pra eles.

-Tirando umas cordas arrebentadas, correu tudo bem sim - meu namorado concordou comigo.

-Se não empolgasse tanto isso não aconteceria - ponderou John.

-Não liga pra eles Bri - Freddie disse em sua defesa - quanto mais empolgar, melhor!

-Só não é bom se isso acontecer num show - Roger levantou a questão.

-Não vai acontecer - Brian prometeu aos amigos - acho que consigo me empolgar e não arrebentar corda nenhuma.

-Sorte sua eu ter guardado umas cordas por precaução - disse Roger por fim.

-Queria ter visto esse ensaio - comentei.

-Costuma ir aos ensaios, sra. May? - Freddie perguntou, enfatizando a última palavra.

Fiquei de orelha em pé ao entender o que ele disse, Brian engasgou na hora.

-Desculpa por causar essa reação - o vocalista da banda voltou a falar, e eu percebi que ele tentava controlar o riso.

-Por que... - ainda tentava me recuperar do susto - por que me chamou assim... Freddie?

-Ora, você é praticamente esposa do Brian, e cuida da gente quase como uma mãe faria - ele me explicou - por isso sra. May é o apelido perfeito pra você.

-Talvez um dia ela seja mesmo sra. May - murmurou Rog, mas eu ouvi.

-Isso é... Um elogio então - respirei, mas decidi não deixá-lo vencer essa, estava quase matando eu e Brian de constrangimento - mas quer saber, vocês três são bem grandinhos o suficiente pra se cuidar, mas vocês teimam em se comportar como crianças.

-Eu já pedi desculpas e se precisar, peço de novo - Freddie soou verdadeiramente arrependido.

Eu olhei pra Brian em busca de ajuda, e o pobre nem conseguia me olhar nos olhos. Freddie tinha levantado um assunto que eu e Bri não tínhamos parado pra pensar muito, antes. Eu achava que ainda não estava pronta para me casar, e nem ele.

-Desculpas aceitas - acabei me rendendo, mas tinha uma carta manga - mas vamos mudar de assunto, vocês vão voltar a se apresentar ou não?

Brian sorriu aliviado por eu ter mudado de assunto.

-Ah vamos sim, os ensaios têm corrido bem e agora só precisamos decidir que lugar vamos fazer um show - ele me explicou animado.

-Eu sei onde vamos - anunciou Freddie - Ealing Art College!

-Como se pudéssemos escolher... - John deu de ombros.

-Na verdade a gente tem que checar a agenda deles primeiro - lembrou Brian.

-Não seja por isso - Freddie apontou pra ele e logo depois pegou o telefone, discando pra que eu presumi ser a secretaria da faculdade dele.

Os meninos fizeram caretas com o que o vocalista fez, mas no fim ficaram na torcida e expectativa.

-Alô, sou Freddie Bulsara, representando a banda Smile, queríamos uma noite no auditório para um show - Freddie disse de uma vez no seu melhor tom de chefe - sim, eu sei, aham, não, não, ok, ok, obrigado.

Ele desligou e ficou em silêncio de propósito. Apreciou nossa expectativa com certo prazer.

-E aí? - Roger deixou escapulir.

-Espero que estejam prontos pra estrear nesse fim de semana! - anunciou Freddie de braços abertos.

Os meninos vibraram comemorando. Depois que a euforia passou, lembrei de outra coisa.

-Essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra apresentar a Veronica pra gente, John - depois de todo esse tempo ainda não tínhamos sido apropriadamente apresentados a ela.

-Não sei não Chrissie, pelo que eu falo desses caras, ela não está muito animada pra conhece-los - ele riu.

-Não pode contar só os nossos podres pra Veronica, Deaky - reclamou Freddie.

-Eu conheço os podres de vocês e ainda amo vocês mesmo assim - tentei remediar com um sorriso.

Deixamos a conversa de namoradas pra lá para eles começarem a pensar na apresentação que estava por vir.

Durante o resto da semana, percebi Brian um pouco apreensivo, com o show e outra coisa.

-Chrissie - ele me chamou enquanto jantávamos - aquilo que o Freddie disse... Ele meio que insinuou um... Casamento... Não é que eu não te ame, ou não pense no futuro, é só que... Casamento é uma responsabilidade muito grande, e eu quero ter condições de te dar uma vida digna, com tudo que você merece... Só não estamos bem financeiramente agora...

-Bri, tá tudo bem - eu o tranquilizei já que estava morrendo de medo - eu também tenho ressalvas quanto a isso, mas acho também que ainda não é o tempo certo, eu também quero assumir um compromisso com você, também te amo e te entendo.

-Mesmo ? - ele perguntou ainda incerto.

-Mesmo - eu levantei e o abracei - e não se incomode se o Freddie me chamar de sra. May.

-Não me incomodo se você não se incomodar - Brian disse.

-Agora não me incomoda mais, é sinal que fazemos um casal perfeito - eu sorri.

Eu apenas o beijei, assim entramos em acordo no assunto de casamento.

Então, depois de tanto esperar, finalmente veria um show do Smile, Brian e Roger empolgados por voltar, Freddie e John ansiosos por poder contribuir à música deles e os quatro felizes por tocarem juntos. Eu era a única menina na van de Roger, o que me fez sentir falta de Jo, mas tanta coisa tinha mudado desde que eu tinha andado naquela van pela primeira vez...

Eu desci da van, deixando os meninos descarregarem os instrumentos. Antes que eu fosse para o auditório, alguém me chamou.

-Chrissie! - me virei para John - eu avisei a Veronica que ia encontrar com ela lá, ela provavelmente já chegou.

-Aham, entendi - eu concordei e continuei andando.

Eu conhecia Veronica de vista, e a reconheci novamente assim que a vi. Ela observava tudo com um olhar apreensivo, acho que era a primeira vez que ela ia a um show.

-Oi - disse meio tímida - você é a Veronica, namorada do John Deacon, baixista da banda?

-Sou eu - ela assentiu confirmando - você só pode ser a Chrissie, certo, namorada do guitarrista, Brian, né?

-É, John passou as informações corretas - ri - sou eu, ele avisou pra vir te encontrar.

-É, foi bom Johnny ter feito isso porque eu não conheço ninguém aqui - Veronica explicou.

-Ah, eu também não - contei - quer dizer só o Freddie e o Tim, uns amigos meus que estudam aqui.

-Eu não sei porque, mas estou meio nervosa por eles, isso acontece com você também? - Veronica me perguntou.

-Ah sim, acredita em mim, eles dão tudo de si nos ensaios, e essa é a primeira vez que eles se apresentam juntos, mas eu sei que eles são incríveis, você vai ver - eu garanti.

-É, sei que eles são bem experientes nesse ramo, então vai dar certo sim - Veronica usou o otimismo pra espantar a ansiedade.

Olhei para o palco e estava tudo pronto, eles estavam prestes a começar, mas Brian me chamou de onde estava. Pedi licença a Veronica e fui até lá.

-Não podia começar o show sem um beijo de boa sorte - ele me disse, sorrindo - já é uma tradição nossa.

-Mas tá todo mundo olhando - ri de nervoso.

-Isso não foi problema em Imperial College - ponderou ele.

-É porque lá era a sua faculdade - justifiquei, mas ele não entendeu.

-Pode ser bem rápido então - ele sugeriu.

Eu ri, mas acabei cedendo. Nos beijamos rapidamente e logo voltei pro meu lugar. O show que eu tanto aguardava da minha banda favorita estava prestes a começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal, tudo bem? estão gostando? Os comentários de vocês tem me deixado ainda mais empolgada pra escrever. Bom gente Veronica finalmente apareceu! O que acharam? Brian e Chrissie me matam de fofura, quero ser madrinha do casamento deles. E Freddie Mercury é oficialmente o capitão do ship Brissie.  
> Até o próximo capítulo gente!


	19. O show em Ealing Art College

Eu e Veronica voltamos nossa atenção para Brian e os meninos, que na ausência de Tim, passou a ser quem dava boa noite ao público. Ele apresentou John e Freddie, o que causou um pequeno protesto e desagrado de alguns.

Ao dizer que tinham um novo vocalista, a banda fez todos os olhares prestarem muito mais atenção em Freddie. O descontamento de alguns, claramente por causa dele, o deixou um pouco triste, dava pra perceber de longe, mas ele não se deixaria abater. Roger e Brian deram a deixa para que ele começasse a cantar, Freddie se atrapalhou com o microfone, quebrando o pedestal, mas ele ignorou a falha técnica e continuou cantando. Não havia um segundo em que ele parasse de se mexer e cantar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Era isso que era fascinante sobre Freddie Bulsara, muitas coisas na sua vida (coisas que ele não contava, mas a gente percebia) o deixavam triste, mas ele  recusava com todas as forças se deixar a tristeza tomar conta. Ele a  enfrentava com sua confiança exagerada e foi aí, ao perceber isso, que eu e os meninos passamos a entende-lo melhor e admirá-lo, vendo que o que parecia ser um dos seus maiores defeitos era um mecanismo de defesa.

No fim, Freddie acabou surpreendendo a cada um de nós que estávamos ali. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu o via se apresentar e era impossível não prestar atenção nele o tempo todo, sua voz era incrivelmente habilidosa, modulando entre as notas da melodia de cada música conforme ele queria e sentia. Os meninos, cada um no seu instrumento e os vocais de Roger e Brian realçavam todo sentimento que Freddie queria passar. Ele se empolgava tanto que chegava a mudar as letras das músicas, o que não passou despercebido por Brian. Sabia de longe o quanto meu namorado era metódico quando o assunto era música e é claro que percebi que o que Freddie fez deixou Brian levemente incomodado. Mas a plateia não notou isso, e continuou vibrando a cada música. Até os mais céticos tiveram que dar o braço a torcer.

-Boa noite meu povo! - gritou Freddie encerrando o show.

Todos aplaudiram os meninos de pé, e os quatro, demoraram um instante para descer do palco para apreciar uma plateia que realmente tinha gostado do show. Eu, Roger e Brian sabíamos que já tinha um tempo que isso não acontecia. John, um pouco mais contido, e Freddie demonstrando mais claramente, estavam em euforia por terem conseguido agradar aquele público difícil.

Então eu os vi descer do palco, Brian e John vieram direto pra nossa mesa, enquanto Roger e Freddie tinham escapulido pra não sei aonde.

-Ah que alívio... - Brian sentou-se com um suspiro.

-Estava mais nervoso que o normal? Confesso que eu também estava - disse John.

-Você sabe porque eu estava nervoso... - meu namorado acrescentou.

-Freddie - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Nós quatro acabamos rindo, o que fez Brian notar a presença de Veronica.

-Ah oi, desculpa a falta de jeito - ele se desculpou olhando pra ela -  estava esperando o John te apresentar.

Deaky fez uma careta, mas entendeu a deixa.

-Veronica, esse é o Brian e a Chrissie você já deve ter conhecido - o baixista apresentou - Brian, essa é a Veronica.

-Oi - ela disse - você é o cara da paz então...

-Cara da paz? - Brian não entendeu.

-Que tenta manter a calma e evitar que a banda brigue - Veronica explicou - segundo o John me contou.

-Ah, eu tento, mas não é fácil - meu namorado riu - quem realmente consegue deixar a gente na linha é a minha doce dama aqui.

Brian completou me dando um beijo na bochecha, senti a face corando. Pensei em dizer alguma coisa pra lidar com a vergonha.

-Então finalmente temos a prova de que a Veronica é real e não uma namorada imaginária - brinquei, lembrando de uma velha piada nossa.

-Eu sei que fiquei ausente e por mais que John me convidasse pra sair com vocês, estava meio sem tempo, sabem como é a faculdade né? - ela se justificou.

-Sim - nós três respondemos juntos, três universitários esgotados.

-Onde o Rog e o Fred se meteram? - perguntou Deaky.

-Ah, eu tenho uma ideia do que Roger foi fazer - Brian falou meio decepcionado - já o Freddie...

Não demorou muito para que o vocalista aparecesse.

-Me chamou? - ele deu um sorriso - desculpa a demora, estava falando com a Mary sobre o show.

Ele apontou para a moça ao seu lado, parecia muito mais contida que o Freddie, mas certamente não era tímida como eu ou Brian ou John. Tinha algo especial sobre o seu olhar, de paciência e bondade, e não era só eu que tinha reparado nisso. Freddie a olhava claramente admirado.   
Notei que Brian trocou um olhar significativo com ela. 

-Oi Mary - ele foi o primeiro de nós a se manifestar - não sabia que conhecia o Freddie.

-Foi há pouco tempo, Brian - Mary contou - é bom ver vocês tocando de novo.

-É bom voltar à ativa - meu namorado sorriu.

-Então pessoal, detesto interromper vocês dois, mas deixe que eu apresente o resto das pessoas que a Mary não conhece - Freddie chamou a atenção para si, o que acabou funcionando - Esses são John, Veronica (Veronica disse seu nome quando Freddie apontou pra ela), Brian você já conhece, pelo jeito e Chrissie.

-Prazer em conhecer vocês, eu sou a Mary, meio que dei uma de estilista e ajudei no visual do Freddie pro show de hoje - ela explicou pra nós.

-Você é mais que uma mera ajudante Mary - Freddie a corrigiu - é minha amiga, não é?

-É, acho que sim - tinha um certo brilho na voz de Mary ao dizer aquilo.

Depois de um tempo Roger se juntou a nós, acompanhado de uma garota chamada Crystal. Enquanto John apresentou Veronica a todos, Roger não fez tanta questão de sabermos quem era a Crystal pra ele. O baterista tinha uma paquera diferente em cada show que íamos, e nessas horas ficava feliz por Jo não estar mais namorando com ele.

Então começamos a conversar sobre o show, como os meninos tinham tocado em harmonia, disso eles discordaram, cada um por razões diferentes, mas por fim todos concordavam que aquele tinha sido um dos melhores shows do Smile.

Depois de um tempo eles voltaram ao palco para guardar os instrumentos.

-Não vá embora, por favor - Freddie pediu a Mary - prometo que já volto.

-Tudo bem, não vou sair daqui - ela riu um pouco e ele se juntou aos outros.

-O Freddie é sempre assim? - Mary perguntou pra mim e Veronica.

-Pelo que ouvi falar dele, sim - Veronica respondeu.

-E eu posso confirmar por convivência - eu adicionei - mas ele é um cara legal, sério.

\- Isso eu percebi - ela disse um pouco encantada - por trás de tanta pompa, tem alguém apaixonado e entusiasmado... Por música.

"E por você pelo jeito..." pensei, mas não disse nada. Respondi a ela com outra coisa.

-Desculpa perguntar, mas Brian parecia te conhecer de algum lugar... - tinha que falar disso.

-Ah é que nós saímos juntos uma vez, só conversamos - Mary contou - mas não nos encontramos mais. Ele costumava ir à loja que eu trabalho.

-Ah sim... - entendi a situação e meu coração ciumento ficou calmo, mas mesmo assim achei necessário acrescentar - eu e ele estamos namorando, e moramos juntos, já faz quase uns dois anos.

-Ah, isso é bom - Mary não notou o motivo de eu ter contado isso, ainda bem - Brian é um cara muito legal e você é legal também.

-Obrigada Mary - sorri - você também.

Veronica trocou um olhar comigo como se entendesse o que eu estava sentindo e me deu um sorriso compreensivo.

Não demorou muito pra que fôssemos embora, nos despedimos de Mary e Freddie que ficaram mais um pouco, e de John e Veronica, que a levaria pra casa, Roger acabou dando uma carona pra Crystal até a casa da moça e por fim nos deixou em nosso apartamento.   
Não demorou muito para apagarmos de sono, e eu estava feliz por o Smile estar de volta à ativa de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui continuo eu com um capítulo por dia! Bom pra mim, bom pra vocês! Gente, o que acharam? A cena do show ficou boa? Tentei descrever a cena do filme como se a Chrissie estivesse assistindo e sem reescrever o filme ao pé da letra, o que acharam da aparição da Mary? E Chrissie, minha filha, pra que esse ciúme? O Bri te ama e vocês foram feitos um pro outro (mas se fosse eu no lugar dela ia fazer igualzinho). Ah e Chrissie já shippa Freddie e Mary, haha!  
> Bom pessoal é isso, até a próxima!


	20. As mudanças de Freddie

O show que marcou o retorno do Smile a se apresentar trouxe uma repercussão inesperada e surpreendente, bom pelo menos, pra mim e pros meninos, mas não pro Freddie, que tinha subido o palco naquela noite com a certeza que faria todo mundo que os visse ficar de queixo caído, e olha, como testemunha ocular do que aconteceu, tenho que admitir que ele estava super certo. 

Então, depois desse show, as oportunidades para os meninos tocarem se multiplicaram. Praticamente quase todas as noites, eles tinham um show em alguma faculdade ou bar em Londres, isso sem tirar os corriqueiros fins de semana em que iam para outra cidade, nas redondezas da região metropolitana da capital, ou até um pouquinho mais longe. Eu ia aos shows conforme a faculdade me deixava, o que foi ficando cada vez mais difícil por ser meu último ano e eu estar muito atarefada, mas sempre que podia ir, eu ia e sempre estava pronta para dar apoio moral à banda quando eles precisavam.

Por causa dessa popularidade crescente do Smile, Freddie decidiu fazer umas sugestões. ou quem sabe tomar algumas decisões pela banda, dependendo do ponto de vista, que no início, assustaram um pouco a mim e aos meninos.

Nós estávamos no apartamento de Roger, (o mais espaçoso de todos os apartamentos da nossa turma porque sua bateria precisava do espaço, o que não quer dizer que o apartamento era enorme, só um pouquinho maior), meio aconchegados no único sofá e puffs espalhados, Mary e Veronica também estavam presentes, quando o vocalista se pronunciou.

-Tem algo que eu tava pensando, gente - ele começou falando como quem não quer nada, mas ainda assim ele chamou nossa atenção - estamos aos poucos deixando de ser uma bandinha de segunda pra ser alguma coisa mais... significativa. E nós devemos fazer jus à nossa própria significância.

-Essa nem o Bri entendeu - Roger riu, apontando para a cara confusa do meu namorado.

-Traduz, por favor - John foi irônico.

-Nosso visual tem que mudar, estamos sempre no mesmo estilo, e estamos meio fora de moda e apagadinhos, Deaky e Brian são sempre certinhos demais, Rog... até que dá pro gasto... - Freddie foi apontando os amigos.

-Certinho? Certinho? - Brian repetiu, num tom de reclamação, imitando Freddie - cara, certinho seria todos usarmos terno e gravata e isso a gente não faz. Pergunte aos nossos pais se eles aprovam nosso estilo pra fazer um show, acho que essa é a maior prova que você precisa pra ver que não somos tão certinhos, assim.

-Eu sei, eu sei disso - Freddie aceitou a crítica, pelo menos no momento - mas dá pra ser um pouco mais... extravagante! Impressionar antes mesmo de cantarmos e tocarmos.

-Agora fiquei com medo... - murmurou John.

-Não tem nada que temer, meus queridos! - Freddie garantiu e ele trocou um sorriso confidencial com Mary, como se os dois estivessem guardando um segredo só deles.

-Então aquela mala gigante que vocês dois trouxeram era isso? - Roger apontou para os dois. e Freddie foi até o quarto do dono da casa.

-Que mala? - eu perguntei.

-Mary e Freddie chegaram antes de vocês, trazendo uma mala enorme, perguntei o porquê, até falei que não estava recebendo hóspedes, e aí perguntei o que tinha nela, e Fred aqui me proibiu de perguntar, ou olhar dentro, disse que era uma surpresa... - o baterista explicou, numa voz pouco satisfeita.

-E eu só estava esperando por esse momento - Freddie posicionou a bendita mala bem no meio da sala e esfregou as mãos, claramente animado.

Logo em seguida foi distribuindo os figurinos que ele tinha pensado para cada um dos companheiros de banda. John, Brian e Roger fizeram variações da mesma expressão ao receberem o "presente": "que troço é esse?". Por vergonha e por respeito às damas presentes, os quatro se apertaram no quarto de Roger para se trocar. Freddie se juntou a eles, é claro que ele já tinha pensado no que iria usar pra combinar com o resto dos amigos.

-Isso vai ser... interessante - Veronica comentou enquanto esperávamos.

-Ou engraçado - acrescentei.

-Talvez os meninos não gostem, mas até que Freddie tem razão no porquê mudarem o visual - Mary nos disse.

Foi então que eles surgiram, uma mistura de brilho, batas, correntes, calças boca de sino e sapatos plataforma. Eu tentei de verdade não rir, mas senti minha cara inchar e ficar vermelha, até que deixei escapar, pro desespero de Brian.

-Chrissie, não faz isso comigo... - ele disse, fingindo estar magoado.

-Não culpa ela, Brian, culpa o Freddie - Roger deu um tapinha no braço dele.

Falando em Freddie, ele usava um macacão colado e tão brilhante que doía os olhos se olhasse demais pra ele.

-Não reclamem e vão se acostumando - recomendou o vocalista, sem perder o ânimo.

-Você nem perguntou se a gente queria - apontou John - nem pediu por favor.

-Por favor... - Freddie se inclinou dramaticamente em frente os companheiros de banda e se levantou com uma rapidez incrível - vão se acostumando. Ah, tem outra coisa! Além do figurino, também temos que nos preocupar com cabelo e maquiagem.

-Eu não vou cortar meu cabelo - Roger objetou - estou deixando crescer.

-Era exatamente o que eu ia sugerir Rog - concordou Freddie - e Brian, em particular, vai ter que parar de alisar o cabelo.

-O que? Por que ? - meu namorado suspirou de frustração - por que eu? Trocou de lugar com o Roger pra implicar comigo? Já viu meu cabelo sem alisar? É uma tragédia...

Ok, agora Brian estava sendo muito dramático. Eu sabia que ele alisava o cabelo, mas nunca tive curiosidade de saber como ficaria natural.

-Acredite em mim, vai ficar bom - surpreendentemente, Freddie disse isso ao meu namorado com toda paciência e gentileza.

Eu olhei pra Brian, tentando enfatizar o que Freddie disse. Bri olhou de volta pra mim, desolado, sem saber o que fazer, aceitar as mudanças ou dizer não e brigar com Freddie. Acho que o meu olhar já expressava o que pensava, mas senti a necessidade de dizer em voz alta.

-Eu te amo de qualquer jeito - assegurei Bri, e minha fala provocou uns "owwwwwnnnnn" do pessoal.

-Por você, meu amor, e pelo bem da banda, eu tento - Brian acabou aceitando, mas disse isso mordendo o lábio, claramente ainda incomodado.

Os meninos se trocaram de volta aliviados, e Freddie, sem pensar em poupar os amigos de tantas emoções numa noite só, ainda tinha outra bomba pra soltar.

-Eu sinto muito por assustar vocês com o figurino, mas tem outra coisa, gente... - ele anunciou.

-Ah não... - John lamentou um pouco alto demais.

-Não dá mais pra chamar a banda de Smile - Freddie prosseguiu, ignorando Deaky - querendo ou não esse nome remete à formação antiga e agora, somos uma banda nova, não é?

-É, até que faz sentido - disse Brian, mais calmo agora.

-Ainda bem que é só isso, achei que era alguma coisa mais dramática - comentou Roger.

-Cuidado pra não falar cedo demais Rog - John acrescentou, já esperando por mais surpresas.

-Quero que a banda se chame Queen - despejou Freddie, decidido.

-Queen? Tipo, rainha? A Rainha Elizabeth? - Brian questionou, e sua irritação voltou.

-Nem vem cara - Roger cruzou os braços - esse nome é muito nada a ver.

-Não gostei - John adicionou timidamente.

-Não, não, tem tudo a ver com o que eu disse sobre nosso nome, nossa aparência chegar antes de nós - Freddie bateu o pé, literalmente, sem pestanejar em mudar de ideia - Queen é clássico, elegante, e atiça a curiosidade do povo! É isso que precisamos no momento em que estamos, num sucesso crescente!

-Agora ficou difícil argumentar contra - o baixista deu de ombros.

-Gente, o que me dizem? - Freddie olhou pros meninos com aquele mesmo olhar de expectativa, de aprovação, que eu percebia quando ele estava na nossa companhia.

-E alguém consegue falar não pra você? - Brian foi o primeiro a admitir.

-Já são dois contra um - o vocalista comemorou a vitória parcial.

-Eu topo, fazer o que? - Deaky aceitou.

-Tá bom - Roger revirou os olhos - vamos ver o que vão achar de nós com esse nome.

-Não importa o que achem de nós - Freddie disse agradecido - o que importa é que mesmo no meio da maioria, tem alguém que vai amar a gente.

Nós acabamos comemorando a decisão da banda. Levaria um tempo pra se acostumar com o novo nome e toda a extravagância, mas no meio disso tudo, eu admirava a coragem e a maneira como Freddie enxergava nele e nos companheiros um grande potencial. Eu não amava o Queen só por sua música, mas também por seus membros, todo seu esforço e companheirismo, o que os fez ganhar um lugar especial no meu coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Deixa eu contar um pouco dos bastidores pra escrever esse capítulo. Na minha cabeça, tinha uma listinha de coisas que tinham que aparecer aqui: os meninos se apresentando muito, o visual rock glam (que me faz rir muito, quem mais ri aí do Queen dos anos 70?), o nome novo, e Freddie e Mary. Freddie e Mary apareceram pouco, mas a interação deles aqui é pra desenvolver o romance, aliás, a aparição dela aqui saiu um pouco fora do filme, porque lá o Freddie conta pra ela depois que mudaram o nome da banda, enfim, licença poética. Outra coisa interessante é o drama do cabelo do Brian, ele mesmo admitiu que queria que o cabelo dele ficasse liso, mas dava trabalho, e ele acabou deixando de cachinhos (sorte a nossa), ah e no filme dá pra reparar que o Brian tá com o cabelo liso na época do Smile, e depois muda bem bruscamente pro cabelo cacheado, então achei legal colocar isso aqui. Ok, agora parei. Não deixem de comentar, amo os comentários de vocês, me deixam muito feliz, e eu respondo a todos! Até a próxima!


	21. Fazendo Música (ou Bagunça)

Depois de uma semana em que Smile tinha se tornado Queen, parecia que os meninos finalmente tinham se conformado com o nome e o visual, ou pelo menos começando a se adaptar às ideias de Freddie. Brian que o diga. Toda vez que checava o reflexo no espelho, suspirava frustrado ao observar seu cabelo começando a enrolar. Por fim, quando chegou o sábado e ele foi se aprontar para o show daquela noite, fiquei sem palavras ao ver seu novo penteado.

-O que foi? - ele soou assustado - eu estou horrível, não estou?

-Uau... - foi o que consegui pronunciar, sentindo o coração bater mais forte, sem conseguir ignorar o cabelo cheio e perfeitamente cacheado emoldurando seu rosto.

-Ai, eu sabia que era uma má ideia... - Bri reclamou, lamentando.

Eu ignorei o que ele disse, me aproximei dele e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto.

-Eu não sabia que tinha como você ficar ainda mais lindo... - eu elogiei sinceramente, um pouco surpresa comigo mesma por dizer isso em voz alta.

-Então... - ele corou - gosta do meu cabelo assim?

-Está perfeito - eu sorri e o beijei, para que ele tivesse certeza que falava a verdade.

-Obrigado - Brian agradeceu, aliviado.

A buzina da van nos interrompeu e nos apressou para irmos encontrar os meninos, dessa vez eu estava livre para ver o show daquela noite, uma das raras vezes em que fui ver o Queen naquele ano. Mas finalmente, depois de muito esforço e dedicação à minha vida acadêmica consegui me formar, finalmente sendo uma professora propriamente. Só faltava minha própria classe para minha vida profissional estar completa. 

Enquanto eu procurava um emprego, Brian continuava se desdobrando com as apresentações, a faculdade e o trabalho, e os meninos continuavam cada vez mais se apresentando em quase toda cidadezinha e faculdade da região, enfrentando como podiam um contratempo aqui e ali, como o dia que ficaram parados na estrada por causa de um pneu furado e, Freddie, sendo Freddie, ignorou a aflição e impaciência dos amigos para dizer qual era sua próxima grande ideia para o Queen.

Quando Brian voltou de Glasgow, tanto eu como ele tínhamos excelentes novidades pra contar um ao outro. A van parou em frente ao nosso apartamento para ele descer, os meninos estavam tão esgotados que não teríamos nenhum encontro hoje, tudo que os pobres músicos queriam era uma boa noite de sono. Eu levantei imediatamente quando Brian entrou em casa, e lhe dei um abraço apertado, mesmo cansado, ele me levantou do chão, como sempre fazia quando estava animado e comemorava algo bom comigo, por isso deduzi que ele tinha excelentes notícias para me contar.

-Como senti saudade Chrissie... - ele falou ainda me abraçando - nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

-Eu também tenho umas coisas pra te contar - acariciei seu cabelo enquanto falava - mas sinto muito, meu amor, vai ter que me soltar pra conversarmos.

Ele riu e me beijou, então sentamos para ouvirmos o que tínhamos pra contar um ao outro.

-Fala primeiro - Bri pediu e eu suspirei e sorri, feliz pelo que tinha me acontecido.

-Eu consegui um emprego - contei - vou começar semana que vem, finalmente vou ser uma professora na prática!

-Parabéns! - Brian vibrou, seu olhar estava cheio de orgulho - isso é muito, muito bom, mesmo....

-Agora me conta, o que foi que aconteceu? - estava curiosa para saber.

-Hã... primeiro tenho que contar que um pneu da van furou no meio da estrada, graças a Deus não sofremos nenhum acidente nem nada, só atrasamos um pouco e abusamos da boa vontade do John, confesso, mas no meio desse caos todo - Brian parou para retomar o fôlego - Freddie quer que a gente grave algumas músicas nossas... pra um futuro disco em potencial.

-Mas como? Vocês não tem estúdio nem gravadora - eu me interrompi por um instante - desculpa, pareci pessimista, eu só me preocupo, quer dizer, a ideia é incrível.

-Então, é aí que a sua notícia vem bem a calhar... - Brian mordeu o lábio, apreensivo - fizemos uns cálculos rápidos e pelo jeito, vai levar uns três meses de trabalho de nós quatro, pra arrecadar o suficiente pra pagar o aluguel de um estúdio.

-E agora, comigo trabalhando, não vai pesar no nosso orçamento - disse em voz alta o que ele estava pensando, o motivo de eu dar aulas ser bom para nós bem naquele momento.

-Exatamente! - ele gesticulou dando ênfase no que disse - bom, mesmo não pesando pra nós, ainda assim vamos ter que vender a van...

-Vender a van? - eu pulei de susto com essa ideia, não conseguia não me preocupar - mas como é que vocês vão pros shows fora de Londres agora?

-Foi o que eu pensei também... - Brian virou a cabeça, preocupado e pensativo - mas Freddie está confiante de que vamos achar um agente pelas demos, alguém vai gostar e nos contratar, e aí vamos ter uma gravadora pra gerenciar nossos shows, uau!

Ele mesmo se surpreendeu com o que falou em voz alta, ao perceber que o que eles estavam esperando acontecer era, no momento, ousado de se pensar e improvável de acontecer.

-É um grande sonho mesmo - ponderei - difícil, mas não impossível. E sabe de uma coisa Bri? Vocês estão fazendo a parte de vocês pra que isso aconteça, e isso é o primeiro passo pra torná-lo realidade.

-É, é sim - Brian sorriu, me olhando com esperança - além disso, tenho que começar a trabalhar em músicas novas.

-Bom, então descanse essa sua cabecinha pensante - toquei com meu indicador na testa dele de leve - e depois coloque as mãos na obra.

Brian logo seguiu meu conselho, indo dormir profundamente e sem interrupções. Nos dias seguintes, sempre que ele tinha um tempinho, ou tinha uma ideia de repente, corria para anotar no seu caderno. Rabiscava a letra da canção, cantarolava melodias, experimentava tocar um pouco na Red Special. Enquanto estava criando, tinha sempre os cachos caindo nos olhos, o olhar concentrado, os lábios meio abertos, sempre murmurando ideias baixinho. Vê-lo assim sempre me fazia sentir como se derretesse por dentro... Tentava não ficar encarando muito quando ele estava compondo, por mais que Brian já soubesse o quanto eu o amava.

Freddie também aparecia em casa vez ou outra para compor com Brian, fazer sugestões aqui e ali, debater o tema de cada música que gravariam, além de arranjos vocais e dos instrumentos. Era inacreditável vê-los literalmente falando a mesma língua (em termos de entender de música e entender um ao outro) depois das brigas e desentendimentos de quando se conheceram. Houve uma música em particular que eu estava meio que presente enquanto eles acertavam os últimos detalhes dela.

-Tem esse intervalo enorme depois da primeira estrofe que você pode entrar com um solo - Freddie sugeriu a Bri.

-Ok - meu namorado assentiu e começou a tocar, parando ocasionalmente para anotar o que estava compondo.

-E depois disso, não quero que repita o refrão, só "seven seas of Rhye" no final de cada estrofe - continuou o vocalista - e vocês me acompanham ao longo deles, só me deixam fazer o final sozinho.

-Tirando o "forever" quando harmonizamos - lembrou Brian e Freddie assentiu - é, parece que vai ficar ótima.

-Mas é claro que vai, não subestime nosso talento - Freddie deu um tapinha no braço de Brian, entusiasmado.

Assim eles terminaram sua pequena sessão do dia, e continuaram nesse empenho nos ensaios que se seguiram e em economizar para as despesas das gravações. Depois de três meses, finalmente conseguiram a quantia que precisavam e finalmente começaram a gravar. Os pobrezinhos acordavam muito cedo porque o único horário em que ninguém gravava era de madrugada. Eu e Mary os acompanhávamos quando podíamos, agora que já tinha me formado, mesmo com o trabalho, tinha tempo de sobra razoavelmente. Apesar do sono e cansaço, lá estávamos nós. 

Eu pude observar entre Mary e Freddie uma certa cumplicidade, uma conexão que ele não tinha com nenhum de nós, mesmo que fôssemos muito amigos, era algo diferente e especial. Tanto eu como Brian, Roger, John e Veronica ficamos esperando um anúncio oficial do namoro dos dois, mas do jeito que a gente já os conhecia bem pela convivência, nem precisou Freddie e Mary falarem alguma coisa.

Pensando no cansaço que sempre sentíamos ao ver os meninos gravando, e como sempre acabávamos dormindo no sofá do estúdio, tive a ideia de levar café para a banda e as meninas (Mary, eu, Veronica e a paquera da semana de Roger) para ajudar a espantar um pouco o sono. Enquanto fazia café na cozinha, percebia a movimentação inquieta de Brian pela casa. Eu tentei ignorar e continuar fazendo o que estava fazendo, até que ele foi abrindo os armários e pegando talheres e panelas desenfreadamente.

-Bri, o que você tá fazendo? Vai desmontar o apartamento todo desse jeito - não aguentei mais e me virei pra ele, meio arrependida de estar o olhando como se ele fosse maluco.

-Desculpa pela bagunça - ele soou como uma criança pega fazendo arte pela mãe - prometo que devolvo tudo, é que vamos fazer uns experimentos com os sons e explorar os efeitos como arranjo, sem precisar de sintetizador...

-Tudo bem, me convenceu - eu ergui as mãos rindo - até que é... engenhoso.

-Parece loucura agora, mas você vai ver, vai ficar muito bom - meu namorado sorriu pra mim, empolgado.

-Acredito em você - eu o apoiei.

Terminei meu café e juntos pegamos o primeiro ônibus que circulava no dia. Ao chegar no estúdio, o que os meninos fizeram com os objetos que os quatro levaram parecia brincadeira de criança, e embora levassem a sério o que estavam fazendo, era claro como também se divertiam no processo. Em meio ao café, música e risadas, víamos um sonho se tornar realidade aos pouquinhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Gente! Quase tive um treco ontem porque não deu pra escrever um capítulo, pra vocês verem o quanto eu AMO escrever essa história, SERIÃO! Enfim, acho que não tenho muitas observações sobre esse capítulo. (só Brian e Chrissie ainda no primeiro posto de casal mais fofo do pedaço, eu acho). Espero que vocês tenham gostado (e comentem o que estão achando) e até a próxima!


	22. Famílias

Depois das gravações, os meninos voltaram à rotina comum de fazerem shows nos bares e faculdades. Querendo ou não, não conseguirem um agente de imediato os fez desanimar um pouco, e ver o Queen triste e desanimado, também me fazia ficar triste. (E pensar se eles não estavam com fome.) Por isso, Brian e eu tivemos a ideia de dar um jantar em casa para todos. Como éramos muitos, pedimos pra cada um contribuir como podia, então cada um levou alguma coisa, o que garantiu a mesa farta a noite toda.

Um assunto que alguns de nós tínhamos em comum era o fato de sermos professores. Eu e Brian estávamos dando aula e Veronica ainda estava no segundo ano da faculdade. Conforme a gente ia contando nossas experiências, Veronica ia decidindo que métodos usaria quando fosse professora.

-Sabe que tem dias que é gratificante ver as crianças curiosas e até fazendo perguntas interessantes - Brian ia contando - mas tem dias que é insuportável, um verdadeiro caos...

-Os meus alunos são mais novos que os do Brian - contei - o lado ruim é o tanto de energia que eles tem pra gastar, me deixam exausta às vezes.

-Antes isso do que te darem um apelido maldoso - protestou Brian - isso vai contra a ordem natural das coisas, eu sou adulto e um professor, não deveria ser vítima de brincadeirinhas...

-Pelo menos a sua altura mete medo neles, não? - John deu de ombros.

-Nem sempre - Bri suspirou - inventaram de me chamar de Prof. Poodle, e ainda por cima jogaram bolinhas de papel no meu cabelo.

-Cruel... - Veronica disse, um pouco espantada.

Por mais que desse vontade, ninguém riu do apelido..

-E o que você fez? Vai cortar o cabelo? - Perguntou John, mas duvidava disso.

-Não, eu não vou mudar meu cabelo por causa de umas crianças sem educação, é o jeito que meu cabelo é, querendo ou não - disse meu namorado decidido, e eu beijei sua bochecha, mostrando estar orgulhosa dele.

-E olha que ele odiava esse cabelo, não é? - riu Veronica.

Deixamos esse assunto pra lá e acabamos falando em outras coisas, conforme o tempo foi passando, de repente os meninos estavam todos sentados no sofá. Eu parei um pouco pra reparar na cena, Roger e Freddie riam de alguma coisa que o vocalista disse, Brian tagarelava intelectualmente e John assentia, comentando aqui e ali. Era incrível vê-los no palco, mas ali, conversando como amigos e irmãos, era reconfortante, quase palpável o laço de amizade que tinham. Corri no quarto e peguei a câmera de Brian, presente que ele tinha ganhado do seu pai quando ainda era adolescente. Só eu tinha permissão de pega-la, e aproveitando meus privilégios, tirei uma foto do Queen no meu sofá, sem que eles percebessem. Quer dizer, Brian notou um segundo depois.

-Tirou uma foto nossa? - ele disse meio espantado.

-Tinha que avisar a gente antes pra fazer uma pose - Freddie apontou.

-Ah não, eu achei que ia ficar perfeita se capturasse exatamente esse momento, vocês estavam tão naturais - me justifiquei.

No fim, eles não acharam ruim. A banda continuou ensaiando como sempre e eu e Brian os recebendo em casa. Havia dias mais agitados, e dias mais calmos, quando eles preferiam ir para casa descansar um pouco. Reparei que em um desses dias, apenas Brian e Roger vieram para o nosso apartamento, o baterista queria entrar, mas Brian segurou seu braço impedindo que ele fizesse isso. Fiquei preocupada, achando que eles estivessem brigando, ou algo do tipo, mas eles voltaram a conversar normalmente. Rog riu e olhou com espanto pra Brian, que parecia assustado, envergonhado e animado, conseguindo estar as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. A curiosidade me atiçava pra saber sobre o que eles tanto falavam, então percebi que já estava bisbilhotando. Saí imediatamente da janela, e sentei no sofá esperando eles terminarem. Antes que os meninos entrassem, o telefone tocou e eu levantei para atender.

-Alô? - esperei - oh, sra. May, a que devo a honra? Ah sim, ele chegou mas... Não pode falar no momento, ah claro, mesmo? Quero dizer... Obrigada, é maravilhoso! Sim, eu digo a ele. Tchau.

Brian e Roger finalmente entraram e eu tentei segurar a curiosidade e esquecer sobre a conversa deles.

-Oi Chrissie - Roger disse primeiro.

-Oi - eu respondi depois me virei para o meu namorado - Bri, não vai acreditar quem ligou. Sua mãe nos convidou pra ir pra Hampton, ela disse que vão pagar as passagens do ônibus.

-Nossa... - Brian refletiu - já faz um certo tempo que eu não vejo meus pais...

-É, sua mãe me disse isso - eu reforcei - eu também só os vi quando passaram o Natal aqui, lembra?

-É, eu sei, mas... - meu namorado suspirou um tanto apreensivo - me sinto mal em ter que aceitar a ajuda deles.

-Ah Bri, você é filho único, não esquenta com seus pais te mimando um pouco - Roger incentivou - ah, já que vai pra Hampton...

Ele terminou de falar cochichando no ouvido de Brian, aquilo fez minha suspeita de agora pouco voltar.

-O que é que vocês estão aprontando? - acabei soltando.

-Nada... - Brian fez um olhar de inocente, mas as bochechas corando não me convenceram muito.

-Coisas de melhores amigos - definiu Roger, sorrindo daquele jeito travesso dele.

Ignorei aquilo e deduzi que tudo se tratava de mais uma conquista amorosa do baterista. Enfim, quando o fim de semana chegou, a banda decidiu dar uma pequena folga a Brian (e por consequência todos também ficaram livres) e eu e ele fomos até Hampton. Durante a viagem, pensei em quando tinha conhecido meus sogros pela primeira vez, a sra. Ruth era um amor de pessoa, seu amor e orgulho transbordavam pelo filho, já o sr. Harold era sério, inteligente concentrado (Brian tinha puxado isso dele), sempre com um jeito formal, o que me fez apelida-lo de Sir Harold. Quando descobriu, acabou gostando e eu sempre o chamava assim.

-E se meu pai perguntar da banda? - Brian ainda tinha medo disso - sabe que ele não gosta tanto que eu toque, quase profissionalmente agora.

-Tente não dar muita corda, muda de assunto, começa a falar da escola e da Astrofísica - fui sugerindo, achando uma ideia pior que a outra.

-Vou tentar - meu namorado acabou aceitando.

Ao chegarmos, os May nos receberam com todo carinho que correspondia a sua saudade de nós.

-Tem que vir mais vezes Brian - a mãe dele pediu, meio brava.

-Sabe que... Ainda estamos com certas dificuldades financeiras - meu pobre Bri se justificou.

-Eu garanto que ele tem se esforçado e trabalhado muito - corri para socorrê-lo da saia justa - e é por causa do trabalhoque não estamos tendo tempo pra vir pra cá.

-Os dois estão trabalhando? - Sir Harold se manifestou - isso é excelente! Os dois professores.

-É, pai, os dois professores - Bri deu ênfase na profissão.

Tivemos um almoço relativamente tranquilo, sem ninguém mencionar banda nenhuma. Brian não ficou esperando por isso, e rapidamente me chamou para sair, e senti como se a gente estivesse fugindo.

Ele conhecia bem a praia que marcava o limite da cidade, conhecia as histórias de quando ele era pequeno e vinha com os pais ali. Andamos de mãos dadas à beira mar, com o vento esvoaçando nossos cabelos rebeldes. Sentamos um pouco para apreciar a vista, olhando aquela imensidão, se esquecia facilmente dos problemas, se tinha certeza que tudo ia dar certo.

Brian me olhou e eu reparei, me virei pra ele.

-O que foi? - perguntei com um sorriso, encantada pelo jeito que ele me olhava.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Seu olhar era fixo em mim, cheio de ternura, mas preocupado com algo que não sabia dizer o que era, quase via sua mente trabalhando num milhão de possibilidades...

-Eu te amo - Brian disse por fim.

-Eu também te amo - me inclinei para beijá-lo.

Parecia piegas e clichê, mas sempre tinha que me beslicar quando momentos assim aconteciam. No fundo do meu coração, tinha a certeza de que era real. Seja lá o que fosse que estava preocupando Brian, só ele e Roger sabiam aparentemente, ele esqueceu um pouco esse problema secreto para que juntos apreciássemos esse momento. Não iria pressioná-lo a contar, sabia que uma hora dessas ele me contaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pra essa gente bonita! (peguei a frase do Freddie emprestada) Esse capítulo deu um pouco de trabalho, era pra ter uma cena a mais, mas acabou ficando meio fora de contexto, então ela vai tá no próximo capítulo. Os pais do Brian! Gente, faz tempo que quero pôr os pais do Brian, mas parece que eles nunca encaixavam direito, acho que aqui onde eu pus ficou bom, até porque precisava daquela cena na praia e estabelecer que a Chrissie chama o pai do Bri de Sir Harold. Mas! Meus caros leitores, quero pôr uma pulguinha atrás da orelha de vocês: o que vocês acham que é o segredo do Brian? E por que só o Roger sabe? Gente, me conta nos comentários o que vocês acham. Ah, cês viram? Rami e o filme ganharam o Globo de Ouro! Mais que merecido né? Até a próxima!


	23. Oficialmente Artistas

Os meses seguintes foram se passando e as expectativas dos meninos quanto às demos estava na média, e suas vidas de universitários e músicos foram prosseguindo. Então chegamos em Setembro, e a família de Freddie gentilmente nos convidou para comemorar o aniversário dele, todos nós juntos. 

Pensando no convite, também parei para pensar que nós nunca soubemos muito sobre Freddie além do que ele contava, do que ele queria que soubéssemos. Então foi um pouco surpreendente descobrir suas origens e entender porque ele as escondia. Não tinha que se envergonhar de onde tinha vindo e do seu nome, mas as pessoas raramente gostavam de alguém diferente e escondendo essas informações, garantia que não iria ser alvo de piadas e coisas mais maldosas que acabariam o magoando e deixando triste ainda mais.

Eu entendia isso, era quietinha justamente para que não mexessem comigo e ser quietinha era justamente o que faziam algumas pessoas implicarem comigo. Mas como sempre Freddie, não deixou nada disso o abalar e a notícia que recebemos naquela tarde ajudou ainda mais a esquecer as coisas ruins. O Queen finalmente tinha achado seu agente. Nós vibramos, e dentro de mim, havia uma mistura de felicidade e medo do que estava por vir.

Se tinha algo que eu tinha certeza, era de quanto os meninos eram bons, músicos brilhantes e criativos, capazes de criar um som que chamava a atenção de qualquer plateia, pro bem ou pro mal, e, agora, com a possibilidade de gravarem discos e fazerem turnês, tinham tudo para estourarem nas paradas de sucesso. E sucesso era a palavra que definia o meu medo, como seria se eu fosse a namorada de alguém famoso? Estaria livre das críticas, me ignorariam, ou teriam o mesmo interesse em mim que teriam em Brian? Mas quem estaria nas mídias e holofotes eram eles e não eu, e eu odiava ser o centro das atenções... Bom, estava preocupada demais com algo que nem tinha acontecido ainda. Eu era assim, não podia evitar de ser ansiosa. Enfim, toda essa realidade possível que criei na minha cabeça ainda não era a vida que estava vivendo, ou viveria... bom, eu decidi esperar o andar da carruagem e ver como tudo se resolveria.

Então chegou o dia em que os meninos encontrariam John Reid, seu suposto agente. Brian se olhou no espelho umas quinhentas vezes, preocupado e ansioso. 

-Como é que eu tô? - ele perguntou e eu ajeitei as lapelas do seu paletó.

-Nervoso, mas não foi isso que me perguntou - brinquei para descontrair - um roqueiro comportado.

-E isso é bom pra imagem da banda? Pra garantir a nossa chance de ter um contrato? - Brian mordeu o lábio, e me olhou com os olhos meio arregalados.

-Relaxa Bri, vai dar tudo certo, só mantenha a fé que você sempre tem e inspire confiança - eu aconselhei.

-Tá, certo - ele deu um suspiro, colocou as mãos na cintura e fez sua cara de determinação - eu vou indo então.

-Ah, Brian! - chamei, me lembrando de algo - está esquecendo uma coisa.

-O que? - ele ficou confuso.

-Isso - beijei sua testa, as duas bochechas uma de cada vez e os lábios por último, todos os beijos com um tantinho de exagero.

-Oh... - Brian ficou vermelho.

-Muitos beijos de boa sorte, pra dar muita sorte - eu expliquei, rindo.

-Ah tá - ele riu também - tchau, até mais tarde!

-Até! Te amo! - gritei enquanto ele andava.

-Também te amo - Brian se virou sem parar de andar e acenou. 

Enquanto ele se afastava, ouvi sua risada mais uma vez.

Eu esperava ansiosa por eles voltarem, sem saber direito o que esperar, tentando bloquear o medo da fama e suas consequências que estava sentindo antes. Tentei ler "O Cavalo e Seu Menino" enquanto esperava, mas não conseguia me concentrar, liguei a televisão e troquei de canal freneticamente. Meu Deus! Eu nem era da banda e estava descontroladamente ansiosa! Respirei fundo então, tentando relaxar. Apenas me deitei no sofá e fechei os olhos, não cheguei a dormir, mas ajudou a me acalmar. Então finalmente a agonia acabou quando a porta se abriu, e eu ouvi as inconfundíveis vozes dos meninos, animados e contentes.

-Adivinha quem é o novo contrato da EMI Records, sra. May? - Freddie disse pra mim e me abraçou sem cerimônia.

-Mas já? Assim, sem burocracia, nem enrolação? - agora eu estava eufórica também.

-É, nós vamos gravar dois discos - Brian contou.

-E prometeram pra gente aparecer na televisão! - Roger acrescentou.

-Não esqueça a possível turnê no Japão - John lembrou.

-Japão? - eu fiquei chocada - vocês vão pro Japão?

-Não agora, meu amor - Brian notou meu espanto - tudo depende do público, as vendas dos discos e a nossa popularidade. Não se preocupe, nosso único compromisso agora é compor e gravar, depois, só Deus sabe o que está por vir.

-Holofotes e todo mundo gritando Queen quando nos ver! - previu Freddie.

-Calma cara, a gente vai apenas começar nessa coisa de... artista - John parecia meio espantado com esse novo status.

-Mas eu disse pra vocês, temos um potencial enorme e todo mundo vai ver isso agora - Freddie tinha um brilho especial no olhar quando dizia isso, ele estava claramente orgulhoso, dele e dos companheiros.

Então nas semanas seguintes, eles se empenharam em ensaios e mais gravações. A maioria das canções que iriam fazer parte do primeiro disco já estavam prontas, metade delas eram de Freddie e a outra metade eram as de Brian e até uma de Roger. Outra coisa boa nisso tudo era não precisarem mais acordar de madrugada para gravar, como artistas da gravadora, tinham um horário específico para eles e podiam até ficar mais tempo se precisassem. 

Freddie ainda tinha tido mais uma ideia, daquelas que só ele tinha. Como aluno de desenho, ele realmente levava jeito pra coisa, era seu outro grande talento, e às vezes ele rabiscava umas caricaturas nossas. (Uma vez eu vi um desenho de mim que ele fez, e ainda escreveu sra. May por cima dele). Mas a última criação dele foi o símbolo oficial da banda, digno dos exageros de Freddie, já que mais parecia um brasão de armas. Logo ele mostrou a ilustração pros meninos, que acharam a figura tão imponente quanto eu.

-Cada elemento representa um de nós? - Brian perguntou para confirmar o que estava pensando.

-É, o símbolo dos nossos signos - Freddie apontou para o desenho nas mãos de Bri - os leões de Rog e Deaky, o caranguejo é seu, as fadas minhas, e a fênix em cima de tudo, o grande toque final.

-E o Q e a coroa obviamente significam Queen - concluiu John - olha, Freddie, tenho que dizer que é impressionante.

-Eu sei, mas obrigado - devolveu o vocalista - esse brasão vai estar em tudo que dizer respeito a nós.

-Legal como pôs todo mundo no desenho - comentou Roger.

O quarteto continuou conversando, havia tantas coisas para se preocupar e se preparar agora que o álbum estava quase pronto. Depois de um lançamento relativamente modesto e discreto, recebi em primeira mão o primeiro disco do Queen, saído do forno. Segurá-lo me dava uma sensação difícil de descrever, era a prova viva de algo impossível se tornando realidade. A capa era linda, uma foto de um dos shows, capturada bem no momento que as luzes do holofote deixaram o ambiente meio roxo, meio rosa escuro. A palavra Queen em rosa pink e com o Q do jeito que Freddie tinha desenhado posicionada bem em cima. Freddie estava bem no centro, erguendo seu pedestal quebrado, ele usava assim desde aquele primeiro show, quando ainda eram Smile. Para completar, os meninos tinham autografado a capa.

-Escreva minhas palavras Chrissie, um dia esse disco com nossa assinatura exclusiva vai valer milhões - declarou Freddie, sem nunca perder a confiança.

-Por enquanto - eu disse mais calma que ele - fico contente de poder ouvir minhas músicas preferidas sempre que quiser. 

Doing All Right, Jesus, Keep Yourself Aliver e Son and Daughter eram as que eu mais gostava desse álbum.

Depois do lançamento, os meninos fizeram shows por toda Londres, mas não em lugares pequenos. A EMI tinha conseguido as maiores casas de show da capital, embora elas não lotassem tanto, mas mesmo assim uma banda nova sempre atraía a atenção de jovens curiosos, que formaram uma plateia relativamente grande. Mas entre esses shows houve um que aconteceu num lugar especial, o auditório do Imperial College.

Brian ainda era um aluno lá, e voltar a se apresentar ali como um músico profissional era surreal. Não deixei de notar o nervosismo dele quando fui ver a banda nos bastidores.

-Vai dar tudo certo, é só tocar com o coração, como você sempre faz - aconselhei a ele.

-Eu vou - ele me olhou fixamente de novo, como vinha fazendo muito nos últimos meses.

-Tem alguma coisa errada Bri? - não aguentei e tive que perguntar.

-Nada, nada mesmo - ele olhou por cima do meu ombro, me virei e vi que Roger estava dando um joinha pra ele - eu te vejo mais tarde.

Ele me beijou para me impedir de falar mais alguma coisa. Eu notei isso, e ao sair, vi Freddie e John falando alguma coisa para Brian. Agora como eu ia prestar atenção com toda aquela conspiração? Não importava, eu iria perguntar a Brian o que estava acontecendo assim que o show acabasse.


	24. Ao final do show

Sem entender mais nada além de que o show ia começar, tomei meu lugar no meio da plateia. Até tinha uma espécie de camarote reservado pra nós, mas eu, Mary e Veronica preferimos deixar essa regalia de lado, nos sentindo sem graça por sermos tratadas com tanto privilégio. Talvez deveria começar a me acostumar com isso, não sei se conseguiria algum dia, mas no momento, eu queria ser apenas mais uma fã do Queen, apreciando o talento não só dos mais novos artistas do momento, mas antes de tudo, eram meu namorado e meus amigos, minha família. 

Eles apresentaram todas as músicas do álbum praticamente, numa ordem diferente da que estava no disco. Eu me enganei ao achar que não iria me concentrar no show, com Freddie na frente de tudo, nenhum show era previsível, e ele sempre tinha um jeito invocado de interpretar as canções, ele não só cantava, as sentia, numa alta intensidade. Não que Bri, Deaky e Rog também não empolgassem, cada um a seu modo, Roger nos solos da bateria e como piscava e fazia caretas para os companheiros no meio da apresentação, Brian nos solos na Red Special, o jeito como ele também andava pra lá e pra cá quando tocava, o jeito peculiar de John dançar a cada música, sem nunca perder o ritmo. E quando tocaram minhas canções favoritas, ao invés de fechar os olhos e cantarolar, acabei cantando um pouquinho mais alto do que tinha coragem na maioria das vezes. Naquele momento em particular, me senti em casa, a música me transportava para algo familiar e reconfortante.

Foi então que percebi, pelas minhas contas, que já tinham cantado todas as músicas e não faltava mais nenhuma. Os meninos trocaram olhares uns com os outros, não dava para imaginar o que eles estavam pensando os olhando de longe. Achei que eles iriam agradecer e encerrar o show. Freddie, John e Roger se reuniram ao redor de Brian, e aquela sensação de desconfiança de vê-los daquele mesmo jeito nos bastidores voltou pra mim com força total. Continuei prestando atenção neles, totalmente suspeita e alerta, os três deram uns tapinhas de encorajamento nos ombros do meu namorado.

-É, tem sido uma honra estar aqui com vocês hoje, nessa grande noite - Freddie se voltou para a plateia - obrigado por virem e se gostarem, não esqueçam de comprar o nosso disco. Enfim, vou parar de fazer auto propaganda, porque tem algo muito especial que nosso amigo Brian, brilhante e cabeludo guitarrista, quer fazer e é por isso que vou dar a palavra a ele.

Palmas se seguiram assim que Freddie terminou de falar, e ele gesticulou para que Brian falasse.  
Agora eu tinha ficado confusa de vez... O que é que ele ia fazer? Um agradecimento especial a alguém, talvez? Uma homenagem a algum professor dele que estivesse presente? Ele deu um suspiro no microfone do seu pedestal que ecoou pelas caixas de som, e voltei a focar nele.

-Primeiro, quero desejar uma boa noite a todos e o meu agradecimento pessoal a cada um de vocês, isso é realmente incrível... - Brian fez uma pausa, ele era um excelente orador quando precisava ser - hã... Sei que muitos de vocês não devem estar entendendo o que está acontecendo, mas... (Ele tinha razão, não estava entendendo bulhufas) esses três me convenceram a fazer isso... (Ah então era tudo culpa de Deaky, Freddie e Roger) e depois de um tempo acabei concordando. Então sem mais delongas, gostaria de gentilmente, por favor, pedir que minha linda, doce dama Christine Mullen viesse aqui.

Meu Deus do Céu! Eu tinha ouvido direito? Brian estava me chamando pra subir no palco, na frente daquela gente toda? Então sua grande homenageada era eu? Eu pensei que ia ter um treco.

-Calma, Chrissie, respira fundo - Veronica aconselhou, do meu lado. 

"Vai lá logo!" pensou meu pequeno lado ousado "Não deixa ele esperando, nem deixa ele parecer um idiota na frente de todo mundo".

-Vai, Chrissie - incentivou Mary - vai dar tudo certo.

Eu respirei fundo, quando olhei pra Brian, ele ainda não tinha visto, me procurava na multidão, com aquele olhar que sempre me deixava constrangida e feliz. Fui me aproximando conforme podia, algumas pessoas iam abrindo o caminho para me deixar passar, foi então que ele me viu, correndo pra me ajudar subir as escadas. Brian pôs um braço ao redor dos meus ombros, como se estivesse me protegendo do olhar de todos. Ele sabia muito bem da minha vergonha. Olhei com uma cara de brava para os meninos, que não consegui manter por muito tempo. Brian se virou pra mim, respirando meio sem ar.

-Desculpa por isso, Chrissie, de verdade, não queria te expor assim, mas sabe, eu concordei com a ideia deles pelo bem da banda, pra gente não se separar bem agora que tá dando tudo certo - ele foi me explicando, mas sem perder o nervosismo.

-Tudo bem- acabei me conformando com toda a situação - eu te perdoo, já estou aqui mesmo.

-Tá bem - Bri respirou fundo de novo e pegou minhas mãos, as dele estavam suadas.

Então os meninos e a plateia nos assistiram, sua expectativa para o que ia acontecer era quase palpável.

-Chrissie, eu... - Brian se concentrou em mim - você é tão especial pra mim! Eu sei que digo muito isso, mas é porque é verdade, você é exatamente como eu pensava que queria minha namorada ideal, você pensa como eu, você me entende, e todos os dias você me faz ter certeza que me ama, e eu... Como eu te amo! Eu a admiro, exatamente por ser quem você é, como você é, do seu jeitinho. Você não é só minha namorada ideal, você tem tudo pra ser minha esposa ideal.

Foi aí que me segurei para não surtar. Ai, Jesus! Era isso mesmo?  
Senti lágrimas molhando meu rosto.

-Christine Mullen - nisso Brian se ajoelhou e tirou um anel de dentro do bolso da calça - você aceita casar comigo?

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, eu tive que esperar um instante pra me acalmar, pra conseguir processar tudo aquilo. Meu Brian, desajeitado, mas talentoso, que era um gênio, mas tinha um coração enorme, que me considerava a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo, queria se casar comigo. Logo comigo, que nunca achei que arranjaria um bom namorado, muito menos um marido. E ali estava Bri, me pedindo em casamento na frente de todo mundo. Ele era quem eu amava, com quem meio que já tinha começado uma vida juntos. O casamento seria mais um passo, um grande passo, para continuar a compartilhar nossa vida um com o outro.

Os aplausos e gritos da plateia me trouxeram de volta ao momento presente.

-Sim, sim! - eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo - eu aceito, eu aceito!

Ao estender a mão, vi o quanto eu estava tremendo. Ele pôs o anel no meu dedo e se levantou. Brian me deu um abraço de me tirar do chão, que claramente significava "agora vamos ficar juntos pra sempre."

Quando ele me soltou, nos olhamos por um momento enquanto ríamos, nem um dos dois acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Eu posso? - ele me perguntou baixinho.

-Pode - respondi, ignorando a vergonha e a plateia.

Nos beijamos na frente de todos, o que arrancou suspiros de todos lá em baixo e dos meninos.

-Então é isso, gente! - Freddie voltou a falar com o público - A gente agradece a atenção e a animação de vocês durante o show, e espero que tenham gostado da demonstração de romance aqui, proporcionado pelo nosso guitarrista e sua linda noiva!

Foi então que o público reagiu de uma forma tão espontânea e animada que não acreditava que tudo aquilo era só por nossa causa. Aplaudiram a gente de pé, com vivas e assovios.

-Obrigado Imperial College! - Freddie disse uma última vez e descemos do palco.

Brian não tinha saído do meu lado até agora, e eu ainda estava nas nuvens em pensar que seria oficialmente Sra. May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais detalhes da conspiração dos meninos no próximo capítulo. Gente, quase chorei escrevendo esse pedido de casamento, tava tão ansiosa, a Chrissie não desconfiando de nada dá dó, mas é um tantinho engraçado, pelo menos ela realmente ficou surpresa. Mas acham que acabaram as coisas surpreendentes dessa fic? Aguardem e verão. Muito obrigada lerem. Até a próxima!


	25. Explicações

Depois daquele susto enorme e feliz, esperamos os meninos se aprontarem para irmos embora. Mary e Veronica estavam comigo e depois de me abraçarem e darem os parabéns, pude finalmente interrogá-las.

-Vocês não sabiam de nada? - perguntei a elas com suspeita.

-Não, não, nada mesmo - Mary confirmou - eu até notei eles escondendo alguma coisa, mas achei que tinha a ver com a banda e o contrato.

-John é tão quieto comigo também às vezes, que eu nem tinha como desconfiar - declarou Veronica - mas foi tão lindo, pena o Brian não ter falado no microfone quando fez o pedido, eu queria ter ouvido.

-Graças a Deus ele não fez isso - eu disse, espantada com a ideia - eu ia desmaiar... Mas garanto pra vocês que foi a coisa mais linda que eu ouvi na minha vida, e o melhor de tudo, eu sei que foi sincero.

-Ah depois você tem que contar pra gente... mal posso esperar pra começarem os preparativos do casamento... - Mary disse encantada.

-Ai, é verdade - me assustei um pouquinho - tem tanta coisa pra se pensar, eu...

-Calma, você acabou de ficar noiva, vai ter bastante tempo pra pensar nisso depois - Veronica me aconselhou.

Foi então que encontramos nossos respectivos namorados, ou devo dizer, os namorados delas e o meu noivo, e Roger, que por um milagre estava desacompanhado hoje.

-Eu ainda não acredito que fez isso - eu corri direto pra Brian, sentindo uma emoção tão grande que não conseguia conter.

-Eu pedi desculpa pelo susto - ponderou ele - não esqueça que a ideia foi deles.

-Mas você se deixou convencer - apontou John.

-Ih... Você não ouviu nem a metade da história, Chrissie - riu Roger.

-Ah acho bom mesmo me contar tudo, mocinho - usei meu melhor tom de voz de mãe pro baterista.

-Tá vendo como tava demorando ela ser sra. May de uma vez? Ela não perde esse jeito de mãe mandona e preocupada - comentou Freddie apontando pra mim.

Tendo consciência que eu sentiria uma vergonha enorme de ser pedida em casamento na frente de uma multidão, Roger, Freddie e John decidiram comemorar meu noivado e de Brian no nosso velho apartamento, como sempre fazíamos, o que eles sabiam que me deixaria mais tranquila, já que era uma coisa que já estávamos acostumados a fazer sempre e era o meu ambiente familiar preferido.

-Agora que chegamos sr. Roger Meddows Taylor, pode ir direto ao ponto e me contar tudo que sabe sobre a ideia do pedido de casamento - pus Rog na parede, embora estivesse brincando, estava curiosa.

-Não fala meu nome do meio em voz alta, mãe - ele fez uma voz manhosa e me olhou com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho abandonado, que sabia fazer tão bem.

-Olha Chrissie, eu não queria te pedir em casamento em público - Brian falou na frente do melhor amigo, se sentando ao meu lado - eu queria uma coisa simples, só entre nós dois e...

-E deixar a gente de fora desse momento importante? - objetou Freddie - e pedir a garota que nas suas palavras, Bri, "é uma em um milhão, única, sua doce dama" de qualquer jeito?

-Simples não quer dizer de qualquer jeito - John argumentou.

-Simples é ruim no vocabulário de Freddie Mercury - Roger declarou.

-Bom, gente, como eu ia dizendo - Brian se irritou um pouco com os amigos - eu queria te pedir em casamento desde... Bem, acho que pouco depois de completarmos uns dois anos de namoro, aí comentei isso com Roger, que por sua vez contou pro Freddie e pro John.

-Ora, eles tinham que saber também - Rog deu de ombros sem se importar com Brian querendo guardar segredo - aí nós sugerimos ele pedir depois de um show, pra mostrar pra todo mundo o quanto você é especial pra ele e ninguém ter dúvida do quanto ele te ama.

-E ser um pedido inesquecível! - acrescentou Freddie - digno do quão memorável você é.

Me senti constrangida com tanto paparico.

-Eu fui contra a ideia no começo, justamente porque tanto eu quanto você odiamos ser o centro das atenções, mas todos esses argumentos me convenceram - Brian disse com a voz emocionada.

-Ah, ele ficou com tanta raiva uma vez que disse que ia sair do ensaio e te pedir em casamento pra resolver isso de uma vez, e eu tentei impedir porque eu queria o pedido depois do show - Roger continuou sua história - mas Brian também tava com essa ideia de pedir na praia em Hampton, foi por isso que aquele dia que os pais do Bri ligaram, o que eu falei pra ele foi pra esperar mais um pouco e falar com você no show.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia, achei que estavam brigando - eu lembrei em voz alta - e eu sabia que queria me falar alguma coisa naquele dia na praia, Bri. Ai, estou tão feliz que não é uma coisa grave, já estava começando a achar que você estava com algum problema.

-O problema dele era querer fazer as coisas de um jeito muito simples - Freddie ainda desaprovava o plano original do meu noivo.

-Mas realmente foi inesquecível - eu disse por fim, ainda revivendo as memórias do pedido na minha cabeça - obrigada gente. E obrigada Brian.

Eu olhei pra ele, ele me olhava de volta da mesma forma. Apenas deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, feliz por estar rodeada de amigos que se importavam tanto comigo a ponto de exigirem e garantirem que eu fosse pedida em casamento da forma mais memorável possível. E grata por meu noivo, tão metódico e atencioso quando se tratava de mim que aceitou o plano maluco dos amigos, só pra mostrar a todos o quanto eu era importante pra ele.

-Eu que agradeço por ter aceitado ser minha esposa - ele me disse tocando o meu rosto delicadamente.

-Eu não sei como retribuir - confessei - foi tudo tão grande e tão bem pensado, queria te recompensar por isso...

-Não precisa fazer nada grande, Chrissie - Bri sorriu - só fica pra sempre comigo e vai ser o suficiente.

-Eu vou, eu quero ficar - prometi e ele acabou me beijando e todo mundo aplaudindo.

Eu já estava acostumada com toda aquela agitação em volta da gente, mas sabia que a nossa família do coração só desejava o melhor para nós dois.


	26. Nos estúdios da EMI

Agora que o Queen tinha uma gravadora oficial e um contrato, e sendo conhecidos aos pouquinhos, (mas nem tanto se fosse comparar às paradas de sucesso da época), a prioridade dos meninos na sua carreira teve que se voltar toda para serem músicos, quase que em tempo integral, o que era complicado no momento.

Freddie já tinha se formado em Desenho em Ealing Art College, ainda faltava um ano pra que John terminasse Engenharia Eletrônica, Roger tinha desistido de vez de Odontologia e eliminou umas matérias em Biologia, só queria ver se ele se formaria mesmo, ele era um excelente baterista, mas não um aluno tão bom assim. Já Brian, como ele me preocupava, já que tinha três ocupações. Os meninos faziam muito menos shows agora, já que era John Reid que gerenciava as apresentações e escolhia onde iriam se apresentar, o que fez com que a banda tivesse mais tempo para estudar e descansar.  
Mesmo assim, a maior parte do tempo de John, Roger, Freddie e Brian era dedicada ao Queen.

Por isso nos últimos meses, seus ensaios e encontros, que agora já não aconteciam mais nas nossas casas, mas nos estúdios da EMI, eram para compor mais músicas novas, já que o plano para aquele ano era lançar dois discos. Brian compunha mais em casa, levando as ideias prontas para quando se encontravam no estúdio.

Quando ele se sentava na sala com a Red Special em mãos, caderno e caneta logo ao lado, tocando e cantando baixinho, ficava sem graça de ficar ali observando ele, mas eu amava fazer isso. Ao perceber que ele ia fazer uma pausa, aproveitei para perguntar.

-Brian? - chamei, meio hesitante.

-Que foi, meu bem? - ele se virou pra mim sorrindo.

-Nunca te perguntei isso, mas... - eu fiz uma careta de frustração - se importa de eu ficar olhando você compor? Quer dizer, não te atrapalha de algum jeito?

-Ah, não, não - Bri balançou a cabeça agitando os cabelos - justamente porque você fica bem quietinha eu consigo me concentrar e fazer o que eu preciso, mas eu preciso te confessar uma coisa.

-O que? - achei que ele tinha achado algo ruim em eu ficar observando ele.

-Se eu ficar olhando muito pra você invés de você ficar olhando pra mim, não consigo pensar em mais nenhuma nota ou música, só em você - ele se aproximou de mim enquanto falava, sentando do meu lado.

-Para com isso, Brian Harold May! - eu ria, mas estava comovida - já que respondeu minha pergunta, vamos voltar a falar sério. Eu ouvi você treinando um solo tão lindo e fiquei pensando sobre o que era a música.

-Como era o solo? - meu noivo perguntou, focado e interessado - cantarola ele pra eu ver qual é.

Cantarolei como eu me lembrava e Brian ergueu as sobrancelhas, seu rosto se iluminando, animado ao reconhecer a música.

-É isso aqui - ele retomou, e tocou na Red Special.

-Posso dar uma olhada na letra? - eu realmente estava curiosa.

Ele passou seu caderno pra mim, animado e interessado na minha opinião. O título em cima era "Some Day One Day", escrito na caligrafia corrida de Brian. Fui lendo a letra, reconheci algumas coisas ali que pareciam coisas que meu noivo tinha passado, tinha um pouco de insegurança, mas certa esperança.

-É sobre... - pensei bem no que ia dizer - medo de não dar certo viverem de música?

-É, um pouco - ele suspirou e de repente ficou triste - tem sido ótimo termos uma gravadora e sermos músicos e tudo mais, mas, se os discos não venderem, se não tivermos um hit grande o suficiente pra irmos pra TV, nosso salário não vai aumentar, e eu vou ter que continuar sendo professor, aliás, eu vou precisar ainda dar aulas até um pouco depois do nosso casamento...

-Bri, calma, o mais difícil já aconteceu, vocês foram descobertos, só tenha paciência - eu segurei seu rosto pra que ele olhasse pra mim - nós estamos com despesas menores agora, eu também estou trabalhando, então vai ficar tudo bem, só se concentre em fazer sua parte agora.

-Igual em Doing All Right? - meu noivo conseguiu rir baixinho.

-Isso mesmo - eu sorri e o beijei rapidamente - você ainda lembra do que eu falei naquele dia que nos conhecemos?

-É claro que eu lembro - ele disse meio convencido, voltando a se animar outra vez.

-Agora termine de compor suas músicas - dei um tapinha no braço dele brincando.

-Sim, senhora - Brian assentiu e voltou ao trabalho.

Então conforme os meses foram passando, as músicas do álbum novo ficaram prontas e eu, Mary e Veronica acompanhamos as gravações. Queen II, como o título dizia bem obviamente era o segundo disco da banda, e sua capa era bastante marcante, mostrando os meninos num fundo preto, com uma luz meio fantasmagórica iluminando o rosto deles. Agora quem os visse na capa, tinha noção de como realmente eram os músicos que só ouviam. As minhas músicas preferidas (intencionalmente ou não) eram as de Brian, principalmente, Some Day One Day e Father to Son, embora March of the Black Queen te deixasse vidrado ao ouví-la.

Os meninos continuaram compondo, ensaiando e gravando, e dessa vez, até John se arriscou a compor uma música.

-Eu nem sei se ficou tão boa assim - o baixista comentou para os companheiros de banda, enquanto estávamos todos no estúdio - só sei que se eu cantar, vou piorar a música...

-John, não ficou ruim - Veronica tentou ajudar o namorado.

-Se você não cantar, não tem como a gente saber como é a música - Roger balançou a cabeça lamentando.

-Para com essa auto piedade desnecessária e canta de uma vez Deaky! - Freddie cansou daquilo.

-Tá bem - John ficou um tantinho assustado, pegou uma das guitarras do estúdio e começou a tocar e cantar.

Quando terminou, guardou o instrumento de volta no lugar e voltou pro baixo, evitando de olhar pra gente.

-Eu amei! - fui a primeira a se manifestar - de verdade! O ritmo é contagiante...

-A futura sra. May tem razão - Freddie tinha uma mão no queixo, pensativo - imagina só depois de colocarmos os arranjos...

Naquele dia, eles usaram o resto do tempo pra trabalhar na canção de John, que acabou ficando com o nome de "Misfire" e outra de Freddie. Quando eles tocaram juntos a composição do vocalista chamada de "Killer Queen" (ninguém notou o trocadilho que você fez com o nome da banda, Freddie), meus ouvidos se encantaram com a melodia, os arranjos, as vozes... Essa música tinha toda a extravagância de Freddie, mas destacava um pouquinho de cada um dos meninos, a bateria marcada bem ao estilo dos Beatles, o solo da guitarra, o baixo ressaltando a melodia, sem contar os estalos dos dedos, que fazia a gente querer estalar também, os sinos e o triângulo em momentos precisos que davam um charme que tinha tudo a ver com a letra da música.  
Talvez esse fosse o hit que os meninos estavam tanto precisando.

Sheer Heart Attack foi o terceiro disco do Queen, Misfire e Killer Queen estavam nele, e para divulga-lo, a banda voltou à rotina dos shows de lançamento, mas dessa vez, John Reid finalmente tinha conseguido o que tinha prometido.

Fiquei sabendo logo depois que Brian tinha voltado de uma reunião com o empresário.

-Meu amor - ele sorriu e segurou minhas mãos - você estava certa sobre Killer Queen.

-Por que exatamente? - eu não estava entendendo.

-Reid conseguiu uma vaga pra nós na Parada de Sucessos! - Brian contou.

-Na TV? Vão se apresentar na TV? - eu mal conseguia acreditar.

-É isso mesmo, não é demais? - ele me abraçou.

-Muito, muito - Eu toquei o rosto do meu noivo, sentindo muito orgulho - viu? Eu falei que era só fazer sua parte e ter paciência.

-E eu segui seu conselho - Bri me respondeu e me beijou, numa alegria difícil de conter.

Eu sabia que com o sucesso do Queen, muitas das preocupações de Brian com o nosso futuro iriam diminuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Mais um capítulo aí pra nós! Preciso confessar que toda vez que a Chrissie se refere ao Brian como noivo me dá um quentinho no coração. Bom esse capítulo também mostra que eu estudei e pesquisei bem a discografia do Queen, sério ouvi tudo, como inspiração e também pra ter uma noção de quais músicas do Queen seriam as favoritas da Chrissie. Quem quiser ouvir tá no Spotify com o nome de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie/Through Chrissie's eyes Playlist por a.w.blackstorn. Ah, outra coisa, o casamento do nosso casal não vai demorar muito. Bom é isso, até a próxima!


	27. A noiva do guitarrista do Queen

Era bem no meio da semana e um fim de tarde quando chegamos aos estúdios do programa Parada de Sucessos na BBC. Quando Brian me disse que nós poderíamos assistir a gravação, senti uma sensação de pânico e vergonha, eu sempre fui uma pessoa insegura e pensava que eu não era tão importante assim, então nesse caso, pensava que eu era muito insignificante pra estar dentro de um estúdio da emissora mais assistida do país, mas aí me lembrei que não estaria ali por minha causa, e sim pelo meu futuro marido e nossos amigos.

Foi o primeiro clique que tive nesse processo novo que estava passando na minha vida. Eu em breve seria esposa de Brian, que não era apenas o meu Bri, mas o guitarrista do Queen, e eu, como sua esposa, deveria ter a postura que a ocupação do meu marido exigia, que era acompanha-lo e apoia-lo na sua carreira artística. Aos poucos teria que me acostumar com isso, e, enfrentar minha insegurança e constrangimento era a minha maneira de demonstrar que estaria sempre com ele, algo grande que eu poderia fazer para mostrar que eu o amava.

Apesar de eu estranhar o ambiente de bastidores do estúdio, cheio de produtores pra lá e pra cá, câmeras captando tudo, (graças a Deus, menos eu) ter a companhia de Mary e Veronica que também faziam o mesmo que eu, apoiando os meninos, e vê-los se aprontando prestes a tocar, como eu tinha visto tantas vezes antes, me ajudou a lidar com aquela nova experiência, me lembrando de coisas familiares que eu amava.

Eu reparei o quanto Freddie conversava animado com Mary pouco antes de irem gravar, eles sempre foram muito ligados desde que começaram a namorar, ela era a confidente dele, a primeira a saber e entender suas ideias, eles já moravam juntos há um tempo, mas nos últimos dias, havia algo mais diferente e especial quando Freddie estava com Mary. Me lembrei de ter visto essa mesma coisa em Brian. Deduzi o que nosso amigo estava pensando, e se eu estivesse certa, não seria a única noiva da turma por mais tempo.

Eu parei de prestar atenção no casal quando os meninos finalmente começaram sua apresentação, tentando conter sua irritação por terem que fingir tocar e cantar, pelo jeito só John não ligou muito pra isso.

Ao término de tudo, a banda foi dispensada e tudo que tínhamos que fazer pra ver o resultado era esperar o clipe ser transmitido no fim de semana. Reunimos todo mundo no nosso apartamento pra conferir em primeira mão.

Eu estava com os olhos atentos no clipe em si, cantando Killer Queen baixinho junto com a televisão, mas os meninos insistiam em comentar nos trejeitos um dos outros.

-Não, a cara do Brian e do Roger não ajudou muito, definitivamente - Freddie fez sua crítica.

-Como assim não ajudou? - Roger se ofendeu antes do meu noivo.

-Dá pra ver que vocês estão incomodados - John apoiou o vocalista.

-E me admira você ter aceitado essa farsa - Brian cruzou os braços.

-Gente, o importante não era se apresentar na televisão? - Veronica lembrou - pensem que uma coisa leva a outra, se todos verem vocês na televisão, vão ficar curiosos pra verem vocês ao vivo, e vão ver que realmente vocês sabem tocar.

-É exatamente o que eu pensei - completei, concordando com minha amiga.

E Veronica tinha razão, nos dias seguintes, "Killer Queen" era a música mais ouvida do país, e, pra minha surpresa, até nos corredores da escola em que trabalhava, cheguei a ouvir algumas alunas cantando a música. Aquilo me fez ter a mesma sensação de medo pelo sucesso dos meninos, mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão orgulhosa e dentro de mim vi que não precisava nem queria ir até lá e contar que ia me casar com o guitarrista da banda que tinha criado a música que elas estavam cantando.

Falando no casamento, as horas que eu e Brian tínhamos livres era para planejar tudo, já tínhamos marcado a data, distribuído os convites, pagado terno e vestido, encomendamos o buffet mais barato que encontramos, porém só tinha uma coisa faltando.

-Eu amaria fazer a festa aqui, pequena e discreta só com os amigos, mas é inviável - reconheci que não dava pra dar uma festa de casamento no nosso apartamento pequeno.

-Alugar um lugar não é uma opção também - Brian suspirou, um pouco frustrado - sabe Chrissie, não me importo de não fazer festa, mas sabe os caras nunca iriam nos perdoar.

-E se não tiver festa nem vamos aproveitar que temos uma banda pra tocar de graça - tentei brincar para animá-lo.

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a isso, tá bom? - meu noivo prometeu - não se preocupa com isso.

-Se estiver com dificuldades, não hesite em pedir minha ajuda - falei, séria.

-Tudo bem - ele acabou aceitando.

Fomos interrompidos por uma batida na porta, eu conhecia muito bem quem batia a porta daquele jeito.

-Oi, Roger? - ouvi Brian hesitar e corri para ver o motivo.

O baterista tinha o lado esquerdo do rosto vermelho e inchado, a marca de uma mão bem definida na sua bochecha.

-Meu Deus! - me assustei ao ver o machucado - o que aconteceu, Rog?

-É, se não for muito incômodo, tem gelo aí? - Roger pediu meio sem graça - é que tá doendo demais, mas eu conto o que aconteceu.

Providenciei o que ele pediu, ele colocou a bolsa de gelo no rosto e entre gemidos, começou a contar o que houve.

-Eu e a Rosey brigamos feio - disse Roger - ela disse que me viu paquerando uma das moças da produção da BBC...

-O que é verdade - apontou Brian, lamentando.

-Eu pensei que fosse meu melhor amigo e fosse me defender - reclamou Roger.

-Não quando você tá errado - retrucou meu noivo.

-Deixa eu terminar? Ainda não acabei - o baterista provocou - eu só tava tirando uma dúvida com a moça e a Rosey achou que eu tava jogando charme demais, reclamou que eu deveria era dar atenção pra ela e não pra outra garota, e que eu sempre faço isso, e me deu um tapa na cara.

-Eu sinto muito Roger, mas foi merecido - me manifestei sentindo pena, mas também um pouco de frustração.

-Não, você também não, Chrissie - o baterista estava começando a se irritar.

-Olha é que você é um conquistador irremediável - fui dizendo com cuidado - e talvez esse seja seu jeito de tentar encontrar a garota certa, mas, fazendo isso você passa a mensagem errada.

-Mensagem errada? Que mensagem errada? - Roger não estava entendendo nada, enquanto que Brian me olhou e entendeu tudo que eu estava dizendo.

-Não te incomoda eu e Chrissie nos casarmos, John e Veronica, e Freddie e Mary estarem juntos por tanto tempo e você estar sempre com uma namorada diferente? - Brian foi sincero.

-Cara, eu não tenho culpa de elas não resistirem ao meu charme - Roger deu de ombros.

Não era a resposta que eu e Brian queríamos ouvir.

-Um dia, você vai se apaixonar e amar de verdade e eu te garanto meu amigo que vai ter que mudar essa atitude pra dar certo - eu aconselhei.

-É, Chrissie, vocês tem razão em parte, mas esse dia ainda não chegou - e assim o teimoso deu o assunto por encerrado.

Deixamos Roger com suas conquistas passageiras para nos voltar a preocupar com o casamento, que estava chegando cada vez mais perto da data. Ainda estávamos pensando onde faríamos a festa, quando depois de uma das reuniões com John Reid e Jim Beach, Brian voltou para casa pegando carona com alguém que me assustou, por ver o quanto o carro que trazia meu noivo para casa era relativamente caro e chique.

Reconheci Jim Beach chegando com Brian em casa, e troquei um olhar com meu noivo que dizia "por que não me avisou que ele vinha?", no que Bri apenas respondeu olhando de volta, "eu não sabia, foi de última hora, ele insistiu em me trazer, o que eu posso fazer?". Então dei mais uma olhada que significava "tudo bem, tá tudo certo se não foi culpa sua".

-Como vai Chrissie? - o advogado me cumprimentou - é um prazer revê-la, já faz um tempo que não nos vimos.

-É, é verdade - concordei - ando ocupada com o trabalho e o casamento agora.

-Ah é, a propósito, meus parabéns, foi tudo tão corrido e surpreendente no dia em que Brian fez o pedido que nem tive tempo de os parabenizar - Jim falou, e eu senti que tinha algo mais na sua visita.

-A gente agradece Jim - Brian sorriu enquanto pôs um braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

-Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu vim fazer aqui - retomou Jim - eu vi que Brian está com dificuldades de encontrar um lugar pra festa, então é por isso que quero oferecer a minha casa pra receberem os convidados.

-Uau... Jim... Nossa... Eu... - meu noivo perdeu as palavras e assim soube que ele não tinha pedido ao advogado esse favor.

-Não sabemos nem o que dizer - tentei salvar Brian do silêncio - eu só agradeço, muito obrigada mesmo sr. Beach.

-Eu que agradeço por aceitarem e espero que continuem cuidando um do outro como fazem sempre - Jim sorriu pra nós - vocês são jovens com o coração de ouro.

-O senhor também tem o coração de ouro - completei agradecendo mais uma vez.

Então assim fechamos todos os detalhes do nosso casamento. Era difícil conter a ansiedade e a alegria enquanto esperava o dia em Brian se tornaria meu marido.


	28. O casamento

Nós levantamos cedo no domingo de manhã, coisa que raramente fazíamos. O domingo era nosso dia de descanso e de dormir até mais tarde. Mas não naquele domingo em particular, em maio de 1974. Eu acordei depois de Brian, que estava sentado no sofá, pensativo, preocupado, animado. Bem como eu estava.

-Bom dia - eu toquei seu ombro com cuidado - já tomou café?

-Ah não, eu... - Brian se levantou e me seguiu até a cozinha - perdi o sono e acabei vindo pra cá...

-Eu sei que está nervoso - sorri, entendendo sua preocupação - mas vai dar tudo certo, só temos que ir fazendo tudo com calma, uma coisa de cada vez, começando por tomar café da manhã.

Ao me ajudar a preparar o café, Brian foi relaxando aos pouquinhos. Comemos juntos e nos preparamos para sair, cada um iria para um lugar diferente.

-Eu te vejo mais tarde - ele disse se despedindo - te amo.

-Com certeza nos vemos mais tarde - suspirei, sentindo a ansiedade aumentar - também te amo.

Nos beijamos e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Eu iria pro apartamento de Freddie e Mary, ela e Veronica estariam lá para me ajudar a me arrumar, meus pais e Jo me encontrariam lá também.

Joanne era uma das primeiras pessoas na lista de convidados, ela antes de mim, sabia que eu ia e Brian ficaríamos juntos e nada mais justo convidá-la para o casamento, para ela ver o quanto ela estava certa sobre nós. Eu sentia falta dela, mas fiquei feliz por saber que ela estava namorando um Mark Hantz, que pelo que ela me contou, era o oposto de Roger. Assim, não teria problemas os ex-namorados se encontrarem no casamento.

Brian iria se arrumar np apartamento de Roger, auxiliado por Freddie e John, mas na verdade meu noivo era quem iria ajuda-los a estarem formais o suficiente para comparecerem ao casamento dele. Isso se Freddie permitisse Brian mudar o figurino dele, o que duvidava muito.

Depois de pronta, dei uma olhada no espelho comprido que Mary tinha colocado na sala justamente para eu checar meu reflexo. Não reconhecia direito a garota que estava vendo ali. Eu sempre usava meu cabelo solto, mas dessa vez estava preso num coque, o véu cobria meu rosto e ia até os ombros, meu vestido era simples, da cor do tradicional branco, tinha mangas curtas e cobriam meus pés, usava sapatos brancos de saltos não tão altos que me atrapalhassem de andar. Acenei para o reflexo, para provar pra mim mesma que era eu ali. É... estava prestes a realizar um dos sonhos que nunca achei que fosse possível. Não consegui evitar pensar em Brian no momento, como eu era abençoada por tê-lo encontrado.

-É... - suspirei e me virei para as minhas amigas - acho que estou pronta pra ir.

-Segura a emoção, minha Chrissie quietinha, porque a aventura está prestes a acontecer - Jo segurou minha mão e me conduziu até lá fora.

Ver o carro dos meus pais e eles à minha espera trouxe uma sensação nova de saudade e alegria, se misturando com tudo que eu já estava sentindo.

-Vai ser tudo diferente agora, minha querida - papai me disse - mas vamos estar aqui, sempre que precisar.

-Eu sei, eu nunca vou esquecer disso - sorri de volta, tentando não chorar.

-Vamos, Chrissie, estão todos esperando - mamãe me apressou - seria injusto deixar o pobre Brian esperando demais.

-Tá aí uma tradição que não quero manter - brinquei - se demorar demais, é possível o Brian desmaiar.

Nós rimos e eu me ajeitei no banco de trás, esperando reencontrar Jo, Veronica e Mary na igreja.

Durante o trajeto tentava ignorar as borboletas no estômago que surgiram, e me concentrar no meu próprio conselho que tinha dado a Brian mais cedo. Daria um passo de cada vez.  
Papai me desceu do carro, me posicionei ao seu lado na entrada da igreja, e vi a agitação dos convidados lá dentro, eufóricos pela minha chegada. Ai meu Deus, como iria ignorar o mal estar que todos olhando pra mim me causava? Mais uma vez, respirei fundo, meu pai acariciou meu braço, sabendo o que eu estava passando e me dando coragem. Foi então que vi Brian, sua figura alta destacada pelos cabelos cheios, o terno alinhando sua silhueta elegantemente. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

"Estou com medo de passar por todo mundo..." expressei com meu olhar.

"Não precisa estar com medo, só olha pra mim, estou aqui te esperando" devolveu ele, com seus olhos azuis brilhando de emoção.

Eu dei o primeiro passo depois de entender isso, e continuei caminhando ao lado do meu pai, um passo de cada vez, com paciência e tentando manter a calma, sem desviar meus olhos de Brian, exceto quando vi de relance os meninos e as meninas ao lado dele, dando apoio.

Eu mal conseguia prestar atenção na Marcha Nupcial que o organista da igreja tocava, meu coração acelerado me distraía de tudo a minha volta, minha atenção estava voltada só para Brian. Finalmente eu e meu pai chegamos ao altar, ele me entregou ao meu noivo, e agarrei o braço que Brian me ofereceu com força.

-Lá vamos nós... - ele murmurou pra mim.

-É... - suspirei, tentando me concentrar na cerimônia prestes a começar.

-Meus queridos amigos e família - iniciou o ministro - estamos aqui reunidos diante de Deus e dessas testemunhas para unir Brian May e Christine Mullen em matrimônio. Brian, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade se casar com essa mulher?

-Sim - ele respondeu invicto, não deixando o nervosismo aparecer.

-Christine, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade se casar com esse homem? - o ministro se dirigiu a mim.

-Sim - falei baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que Brian me ouvisse.

-Sendo assim - retomou o ministro - repitam um ao outro o que eu disser, por favor.

-Eu, Christine Mullen - fui a primeira a dizer os meus votos, seguindo as instruções do ministro - recebo você, Brian Harold May, como meu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo, todos os dias de nossas vidas.

-Eu, Brian Harold May - Brian tomou minhas mãos nas dele - recebo você, Christine Mullen, como minha legitima esposa, prometendo amá-la, respeitá-la e honrá-la, todos os dias de nossas vidas.

-E pelo poder investido em mim, eu os declaro oficialmente casados - o ministro sorriu para nós - pode beijar a noiva.

Brian tocou meu rosto e me beijou delicadamente, quando nos olhamos, parecia que só estávamos nós dois ali. O que me fez acordar daquele momento foi ouvir os aplausos dos convidados. Eu e Brian saímos da igreja lado a lado, nossos braços entrelaçados, eu podia sentir o coração dele tão acelerado quanto o meu. Antes de irmos para a festa, paramos por um pequeno instante.

-Isso tudo é de verdade? - eu tremia e chorava, parecia estar passando mal, mas era tudo por pura felicidade.

-Pode apostar com todas as forças que sim, sra. May - Brian disse e riu, admirado por me chamar de sua esposa agora.

Eu pisquei, para que a minha mente, um tanto perdida e emocionada por tudo que tinha passado, começasse a compreender que eu tinha acabado de casar com o homem da minha vida.


	29. A festa

Meu pai dirigiu o carro que nos levou para a festa na casa de Jim Beach. O lugar não era uma mansão enorme e luxuosa, mas tinha um tamanho família e conforto na medida certa. Com certeza era maior do que qualquer um dos apartamentos dos meninos e o nosso. Brian segurou minha mão até descermos do carro e chegarmos à festa.

Havia mesas espalhadas pelo jardim, e uma mesa para o buffet, bolo e docinhos. Tudo aquilo bancado por Jim Beach, eu nunca saberia como agradecer a generosidade do advogado, que não parava de me surpreender. Os nossos amigos aplaudiram a nossa chegada, e antes que eu e Brian pudéssemos sentar para aproveitar a festa, recebemos os parabéns de todo mundo, e eu fiquei feliz por ver que todos que eu tinha convidado compareceram (não eram muitas pessoas que eu tinha chamado, então não era tão difícil pra todos eles irem).

-Jo, que bom revê-la! - Brian disse quando ela veio até nós - já faz tanto tempo, eu sei que foi por... Bem, você sabe...

-Não se preocupe Brian - minha amiga balançou a cabeça, despreocupada - eu já superei tudo que aconteceu. Aliás, eu nem acredito que vocês já tem três discos gravados! Isso é muito bom, vocês estão crescendo...

-Isso assusta um pouco, mas obrigado - Bri sorriu e apertou a mão dela mais uma vez.

-Eu espero que você não suma e venha me ver mais, está bem, Jo? Ainda somos amigas - eu pedi, já que sentia falta de estar com ela quase todos os dias, como antigamente.

-Não, a senhora que sumiu - Jo riu - não, estou brincando, é que nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes, mas você sempre foi uma amiga muito querida pra mim.

-E você também Jo, obrigada por ter vindo - agradeci mais uma vez.

-Eu que agradeço por lembrarem de mim - ela nos cumprimentou mais uma vez e voltou para o seu lugar.

Quase não acreditei ao ver o próximo convidado que veio falar com a gente.

-Tim! - deixei escapar, um pouquinho mais alto do que queria.

-Tim Sttafell? É você mesmo? - Brian riu e abraçou seu velho amigo - eu não achei que você vinha...

-Achou mesmo que eu ia perder o casamento do casal mais fofo e sensato da nossa turma? - Tim riu - meus parabéns, eu bem que falei que vocês eram iguaizinhos, perfeitos um pro outro.

-Obrigada, Tim - eu sorri, ele era outro amigo que eu também sentia muita falta - e você? Como vai a vida?

-Bom, eu... - ele suspirou, soando um pouco chateado - Humpy Bong não deu certo, desfazemos a banda...

-Ah que pena... - Bri lamentou.

-Mas estou trabalhando como produtor na televisão, nada mal pra um cantor e baixista - Tim remediou - mas estou feliz por vocês, eu vi vocês na TV, "Killer Queen" é uma obra prima como eu nunca tinha visto...

-Ah, isso é mérito do nosso vocalista - Bri explicou - mas não conta pra ele que eu elogiei, Freddie é muito convencido.

-Freddie Bulsara, né? Eu conheço ele da faculdade - Tim contou - mas agora é Mercury, não é? Combina com a banda.

-É sim, muita coisa mudou depois que Freddie entrou - Brian confirmou.

-Mas estou vendo que foi pra melhor, pelo visto - Tim deu um tapinha no ombro de Brian e voltou para o seu lugar.

-Acho que Tim foi o último, né? - me esforcei pra lembrar se tínhamos falado com todo mundo.

-Sim, sim, falamos com todos - ele me confirmou - e agora?

-Não sei Bri - dei de ombros - pra ser sincera eu queria muito me sentar...

-Ah eu que o diga - confessou ele.

Nos olhamos concordando com o nosso plano de nos sentar, mas fomos impedidos pelo resto do Queen.

-Como assim vocês vão aproveitar a festa sem nem dar um discurso antes? - Freddie cobrou de nós.

-Discurso? Mas eu não preparei nada - Bri se desesperou um pouco - eu não sabia que tinha que fazer um discurso...

-Não precisa de discurso... - fiquei apavorada com a ideia - vocês sabem o quanto a gente ama todo mundo e somos gratos por vocês, não precisa falar...

-Vai, Chrissie, queremos ouvir o que tem pra falar pro nosso guitarrista - Roger cruzou os braços e riu - os votos de vocês foram tão clichês, queríamos ouvir uma coisa mais original...

-Até você quer nos expor desse jeito, John? - apelei para o outro tímido da turma.

-Estou aqui só porque eles insistiram muito - se justificou o baixista.

-Discurso, discurso, discurso! - cortou Freddie e logo o coro de convidados o seguiu.

Brian me olhou dizendo "não vai ter jeito. Quer que eu falo primeiro?"

"Se não se incomodar " devolvi, fazendo uma careta sem graça.

Ele sorriu pra mim, segurou minha mão e ficamos na frente de todo mundo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, pessoal - Brian ergueu uma mão para pedir silêncio - é... Não preparei nada pra falar, eu sei, eu sei, não é do meu feitio, e eu me sentiria mais confortável se me pedissem pra fazer um solo de guitarra, mas, não entenderiam totalmente a emoção que estou sentindo. Eu só agradeço cada um de vocês por estarem compartilhando da nossa alegria hoje, e eu te agradeço Chrissie - ele virou pra mim - você sabe que é a garota dos meus sonhos, minha doce dama, e hoje eu sou mais feliz por poder chamá-la de minha esposa. Eu te amo.

Todos aplaudiram o discurso e antes que eu percebesse já estava chorando de novo. Ah como eu era boba... Mas tudo que meu marido (meu marido! Ainda estava me acostumando, maravilhada) me dizia me emocionava. E foi por pensar em tudo que Brian fazia a meu respeito que encontrei minhas palavras para o discurso. Se havia um momento para contar a ele como ele era importante, desde o momento que nos conhecemos, era agora. Eu ignorei a vergonha de falar em público, afinal aquela era a minha família.

-Bom, eu acho que vocês estão esperando eu falar também - é, não foi um começo tão bom assim, prossegui - eu me lembro a primeira vez que eu vi o Brian, se apresentando, e eu fiquei encantada com o jeito que ele tocava guitarra, e quando conversamos, só de olhar pra ele eu percebia o quanto ele era inteligente e apaixonado pelas coisas que amava, e o jeito como ele sempre foi gentil e atencioso comigo, e me entendia quando eu não estava bem, e eu fui aos poucos amando conversar com ele, estar com ele, e mesmo assim, demorei pra perceber que eu já o amava, porque por muito tempo, eu pensei que nunca encontraria alguém que me completasse perfeitamente, mas às vezes eu tinha esperança, pensava que alguém por aí esperava encontrar alguém como eu, mesmo eu sendo assim, e o Brian, é essa pessoa. E eu o amo tanto, por tudo que ele é, exatamente assim, como nós o conhecemos.

Eu me virei pra ele e as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto.

-Ai meu Deus Bri... - eu pus as duas mãos na boca - não queria te fazer chorar...

Eu tentei enxugar as lágrimas dele tocando seu rosto.

-Eu nunca achei que seria capaz de conseguir conversar com uma garota - ele respirou e sorriu - e mesmo assim, eu casei com uma que acha que eu sou tudo isso que você falou, mesmo eu não achando isso de mim...

-Mas você é Brian... - eu confirmei e o beijei, o que rendeu mais palmas de todo mundo.

Depois notei lágrimas dos convidados mais emotivos. Então os meninos foram tocar um pouco, era impossível ter o Queen reunido numa festa e eles não fazerem um pouco de música. Então houve um momento mais calmo, Brian confiou sua querida Red Special a John e pediu que ele tocasse Some Day, One Day, uma das minhas músicas preferidas dele.  
Meu marido me tirou para dançar, enquanto os meninos interpretavam a canção. Brian era muito mais alto que eu, então basicamente encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, minha mão direita segurava a sua esquerda, sua mão direita apoiava minhas costas. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo as batidas do seu coração, guardando no meu coração cada momento daquele dia lindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não resisti e aí está mais um capítulo pra completar o casamento. Aqui vai algumas curiosidades, a banda que o Tim Sttafell entrou realmente não deu certo enquanto o Smile se tornou o Queen e fez todo esse sucesso (as ironias da vida), é muito interessante pra mim como escritora escrever tudo que a Chrissie tá passando porque eu realmente me coloco no lugar dela, aliás quando eu casar, vou usar o discurso dela porque tenho fé em Deus que vou casar com alguém igual o Brian (que foi? Não custa sonhar). E eu também amo Some Day One Day e acho que essa música também combina muito com Brissie. Enfim pessoal, é isso, espero que estejam gostando. Até a próxima!


	30. Lar doce lar

Não tivemos muito tempo para lua de mel, apenas passamos um fim de semana em Hampton com os pais de Brian e logo voltamos pra Londres, não me importava de ter viajado para um lugar simples, o lar da infância do meu marido também tinha se tornado um lugar especial pra mim, que me trazia paz e sossego.

Sossego não era tudo que nos esperava em Londres, o Queen trabalhava a todo vapor, em mais shows locais, que eu comparecia sempre. O tempo de Brian agora tinha aumentado um pouco, ele finalmente tinha se formado, era oficialmente um astrofísico. Só que mesmo assim, outras preocupações rondavam sua cabeça.

Nós decidimos nos mudar, tínhamos economizado o suficiente para comprar uma casa e, enquanto Brian não ensaiava nem compunha, íamos juntos à procura da casa ideal.  
Andamos bastante por Barnes até nos depararmos com uma casa que chamou nossa atenção quase ao mesmo tempo.

A placa na frente dizia que estava a venda, corremos até lá para dar uma olhada, admirando o que dava pra ver pelo lado de fora.

-Tem dois andares, então quer dizer que tem no mínimo uns três quartos e um sotão - Brian deduziu.

-É, é bem provável - devolvi - mas será que precisamos de todo esse espaço? Não me entenda mal, meu amor, é que estamos acostumados a um espaço pequeno e...

-Vai levar um tempo pra nos adaptar? Eu também pensei nisso - Brian coçou a cabeça - mas pensa só... Não ter que nos espremer no nosso sofá pra assistir um filme ou ver Doctor Who!

-Mas eu gosto do nosso sofá... - apertei os lábios fingindo chorar, brincando - ele é tão confortável... e se ele pudesse falar contaria tantas histórias que eu amo...

-É, ele também reclamaria de como fomos capazes de deixar o Roger se jogar nele tantas vezes - meu marido riu e me trouxe pra mais perto dele, voltando a admirar a casa - temos que vê-la por dentro pra ter certeza de que é a casa certa.

-Vamos falar com o corretor - concordei - vamos ver o que acontece.

Nós marcamos uma visita ao imóvel que tínhamos visto, e o corretor estava à nossa espera quando chegamos à casa.

-Sr. e sra. May, certo? - ele nos cumprimentou - prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou Matt e espero que possamos fazer um bom negócio juntos.

-É, nós também - Bri o respondeu.

Eu notei que Matt ficou encarando meu marido por um tempo, e podia quase apostar no que o corretor estava pensando.

-Desculpe falar sr. May, mas parece que te conheço, ou já te vi em algum lugar - disse Matt enquanto nos guiava pela casa.

Brian olhou pra mim em busca de ajuda, ele sabia lidar com fãs quando estava num ambiente de show, mas ali, enquanto era só um marido procurando uma casa com a esposa, declarar com todas as letras que era guitarrista do Queen era um tanto constrangedor.

-Brian é professor... - tentei ajudá-lo a disfarçar, mas não acho que tive tanto sucesso com isso.

-Ah sim - aquilo pareceu ser suficiente para Matt por um momento - é que você parece um cara que eu vi numa capa de disco de uma banda nova, deve ser isso.

-É, deve ser sim - Brian concordou querendo evitar o assunto.

Matt então se ocupou em nos mostrar a casa, havia uma sala espaçosa, cozinha completa, lavanderia, escada com proteção (embora nenhuma criança fosse morar ali), no andar de cima, mais dois quartos e um sotão. Brian foi até a janela do cômodo e deu uma boa olhada no céu por aquele ângulo.

-Só por essa vista, eu fico com a casa - decidiu meu marido - gostou daqui também, Chrissie?

Fiquei grata por ele querer saber minha opinião.

-É um lugar ótimo, realmente - concordei.

-Desculpe sr. May mas... - Matt inspecionou a vista da janela - não considero essa uma vista bonita.

Realmente, olhando por cima só se via casas e mais casas, mas não era nisso que Brian estava pensando.

-É que eu sou astrofísico também - Brian explicou com certa modéstia - e pelo visto, quando ficar de noite, vai dar pra ter uma vista perfeita daqui pra observar o céu.

-Ah sim - Matt era simpático, mas estava se esforçando para não olhar Brian como se ele fosse maluco.

Decidimos ficar com a casa, e, depois de organizarmos nossos pertences e escolhermos alguns novos para completar a nova casa, pouco antes da mudança, Brian decidiu ter uma conversa séria comigo.

-Chrissie - chamou ele no seu tom mais sério, enquanto estávamos no apartamento de Roger, já que o nosso estava bagunçado por causa da mudança - eu andei pensando uma coisa, e, por mais que eu esteja contente com o que decidi, me assusta um pouco.

-Pode me contar, meu amor - realmente ele soava preocupado.

-Eu decidi parar de dar aulas, já conseguimos pagar a casa pelo que ganho com o Queen, e John está acertando os últimos detalhes de uma turnê no Japão, então eu... - ele respirou - vou ser guitarrista do Queen em tempo integral, vai ser minha profissão oficial.

-E isso é ótimo! - eu sorri, já esperando isso acontecer devido tudo que os meninos tinham conquistado até agora - e por que ainda parece triste?

-Eu vou ter que dar um tempo no meu doutorado, é isso - ele contou - mas eu amo fazer música, e é exatamente por isso que nós quatro nos esforçamos até aqui.

-Com certeza, então aproveite esse momento - eu o abracei, pois sabia que Brian gostaria de continuar estudando, mas agora todas as possibilidades musicais estavam abertas para serem exploradas pelo Queen.

Era estranho não ter que carregar minha própria mudança e pagar uma empresa e funcionários para fazerem isso por mim. Era outro pequeno privilégio da minha nova vida, pelo menos eu ainda podia desembrulhar e arrumar tudo como queria, e foi o que eu e Brian fizemos. Nossos livros foram para o sotão, organizados na velha estante dele e até mesmo Red Special tinha um lugar reservado só para ela.

-Não é exagero ter um cômodo só pra guardar sua guitarra? - alfinetei, achando a ideia absurda.

-Não é só pra ela, é um lugar pra eu compor - explicou Brian fazendo sua cara de sabichão - mas nunca se sabe quando ou onde a inspiração bate.

-Eu sei... - acabei rindo, entendendo a lógica dele, como sempre.

Quando tinha tempo à noite, Brian observava o céu pela janela do sótão, através de um telescópio, outro presente valioso do seu pai, e de vez em quando ele me chamava para ver com ele. Foi durante uma das observações que ele ficou inquieto.

-Tive uma ideia pra uma música - meu marido se explicou, beijou minha bochecha e saiu correndo até lá embaixo para anotar antes que esquecesse.

Essa foi uma das primeiras ideias que ele teve na nossa nova casa. Uma outra ideia surgiu enquanto estávamos dormindo. Nossas cabeças estavam a pouco centímetros de distância uma da outra, minha mão direita descansava sobre o seu peito, o que me fez sentir ele se mexendo, ele começou a murmurar alguma coisa antes de acordar, até começar a cantarolar baixinho.

Eu olhei bem pra ele com os olhos pesados de sono.

-Desculpa, mas eu estava dormindo - soei reclamona.

-Me perdoa, mas eu tive uma ideia - Brian beijou minha mão que estava apoiada nele, levantou devagarinho e foi escrever a bendita música com que tinha sonhado.

E entre momentos musicais criativos e as mais triviais correrias domésticas, eu e Brian fomos nos acostumando ao nosso novo lar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse capítulo foi patrocinado pela fofura, vergonha e nerdice de Brian e Chrissie May. (Ai meu Deus, ela agora chama CHRISSIE MAY!). E esse Brian aprendendo lidar com a fama? E a Chrissie achando que não vai morar criança ali, por pouco tempo né?  
> E o menino Bri com essas ideias repentinas deixa a esposa dele confusa das ideias, kkkkk. Aliás as duas ideias que ele tem aqui são de '39 (como amo essa música <3) e The Prophet's Song. Ele realmente sonhou com Prophet's Song e teve que desistir do doutorado por causa da banda na época, ele só foi concluir o doutorado em 2007.  
> Bom gente é isso, até a próxima.


	31. A despedida

Com a casa nova, outras coisas novas também aconteceram, como o fato de eu ter o meu próprio carro e não ter que ir de ônibus para o trabalho, eu sonhava um dia não ter que pegar mais ônibus, mas não esperava que fosse realmente acontecer, às vezes aquilo me assustava, mas com o tempo, mais uma vez, fui me acostumando.

Outra coisa que mudou é que meu horário de trabalho e o de Brian quase não batiam, eu saía cedo de manhã e esse era o horário que tínhamos certeza que nos veríamos sempre, mas quando eu voltava, nem todos os dias ele estava em casa, às vezes ficava preso no estúdio, acertando os últimos detalhes de uma música, ou uma reunião com a administração da banda e os executivos da EMI, ou ainda se preparando para um novo show marcado.

Mas mesmo com essa correria, havia os dias mais calmos, e os dias que tínhamos para manter uma velha tradição que eu amava e que nunca abriria mão dela, nos reunir em casa, para conversar, assistir alguma coisa, rir muito e sermos a família que sempre fomos.

E foi em um desses dias calmos que eu o encontrei em casa, escrevendo uma canção nova, sentado no sofá, com todas suas típicas características de concentração ali.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando... - eu me aproximei devagar.

-Você? Nunca - Brian se levantou, fazendo questão de me dar um beijo - só tô terminando uma música, ela é meio...

-Meio o que? - voltei toda minha atenção para ele.

-Não muito rock, digamos assim - ele tentou começar a explicar - pelo jeito que eu compus, pra manter a essência original da música tem que ficar nesse estilo folk, sabe? Eu precisaria de um violão pra essa música dar certo.

-Hã, entendi - eu assenti - tem medo de que os meninos achem ruim porque não é rock'n'roll o suficiente?

-É bem isso - confessou meu marido, um tanto sem graça.

-Mas sabe de uma coisa? Só vou poder falar propriamente se os meninos vão gostar se eu ouvi-la primeiro - dei um sorriso o instigando a tocar para mim.

-Sabe que era só pedir, não sabe? - apontou ele, achando um pouco de graça no que eu fiz.

-Eu sei, mas era pra fazer você rir - expliquei - quis te despreocupar um pouco.

-Obrigado, meu amor - ele reconheceu meus esforços-Eu já volto.

Brian foi atrás de um violão antes de tocar sua mais nova e misteriosa música, além da Red Special tínhamos um violão e piano, tudo para que ele usasse nas suas composições, dependendo do estilo de cada música que criava. Logo ele voltou e se sentou, posicionou o instrumento e deu um suspiro antes de começar a tocar.

-Ok... - Brian disse e finalmente tocou e cantou a música.

Eu amava vê-lo no palco com o Queen, mas ali, só ele e o violão no seu momento de criação era mágico. A canção falava de acontecimentos no ano de 39, não dava pra saber de que século, parecia um conto, alguém contando uma história que viu, com requintes de uma narrativa falada para crianças, mas conforme a letra foi se discorrendo, vi que era muito mais que isso.

A melodia era suave, como a voz de Brian acompanhando os acordes, tantos acordes que não sabia como ele não ficava confuso. Aquela canção tinha me emocionado de um jeito inesperado. Me surpreendeu ter que conter uma lágrima ou duas.

-Opa... - Brian percebeu meu choro - não era bem isso que eu queria...

-Sou eu que você está chamando na música? - perguntei, seguindo minha interpretação.

-É uma história que surgiu na minha cabeça, quando estava observando o céu, mas... - ele se sentou ao meu lado - acho que tem um pouco da saudade que sinto de você, quando não nos vemos.

-Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum - prometi mais uma vez, como no dia do nosso noivado - acho que só me emocionei demais porque sou uma manteiga derretida, a música é linda... E agora posso ter certeza que os meninos vão gostar, mesmo se você fazer eles chorarem.

-Ah vindo de você é o maior dos elogios - ele beijou a lateral da minha testa e me puxou com cuidado pra mais perto dele.

Tudo que eu falei nos deixou sentimentais demais a ponto de termos que ficar pertinho um do outro por um tempo. Era engraçado como o clima de '39 combinou perfeitamente com o que passaríamos nas semanas seguintes. Já estava tudo acertado para a turnê no Queen no Japão.

É claro que eu estava feliz, serem uma banda internacional significava que mais e mais pessoas reconheciam e apreciavam o talento deles, algo que eu os vi lutando tanto pra conquistar, era mais que merecido. Mas a minha ansiedade também fazia eu sentir saudade por antecipação. Tentava aproveitar todos os momentos que tinha com Brian, até o dia da viagem. Eu o ajudei a fazer as malas, rindo do contraste entre as roupas comuns e as roupas dos shows.

Acordamos cedo para encontrarmos o resto do pessoal no aeroporto. Eu estava inquieta ao lado do meu marido, esperando a chamada para o avião deles. Mas não era só eu que estava assim, Mary e Veronica estavam preocupadas com os namorados, mas não deixavam transparecer tanto quanto eu. Foi então que John Reid os chamou para partir, eu dei um grande abraço em Freddie, John e Roger, desejando toda sorte e boa viagem.

-Tá na hora... - Brian se virou pra mim.

-É, eu sei - suspirei - sabe que não é a primeira vez que nos despedimos antes de você ir pra um show, eu nunca reagi assim, é só que... Nunca ficamos longe um do outro por tanto tempo.

-Eu sei - ele tocou meu rosto - mas vamos ficar bem, logo vou estar de volta. Não esquece disso, tá?

-Tá bem - aceitei - me liga quando puder, tá? Todo dia, se puder...

-Só temos que prestar atenção no fuso horário - meu marido me lembrou - mas eu ligo sim. Eu tenho que ir mesmo, Chrissie. Eu te amo.

-Faz uma boa viagem, meu amor - eu o beijei me demorando um pouco de propósito - lembra disso antes dos shows, tá?

-Beijo de boa sorte - ele entendeu e sorriu.

-Tchau, Bri, te amo! - acenei pra ele enquanto se juntava aos meninos.

Eu e as meninas ficamos ali até ver o avião decolar, já sentindo saudade daqueles bagunceiros, talentosos, e amores da nossa vida.


	32. Durante a distância

Na ausência de Brian, o que me distraía de sentir sua falta era continuar trabalhando e cuidar da nossa casa, mas cada canto que eu olhava, sentia falta dele. De conversamos sobre coisas comuns, suas repentinas ideias pra compor que o faziam sair correndo, o jeito como ele perguntava sobre o meu dia e tinha toda paciência do mundo para me ouvir.

Era agoniante não ter um número para ligar e falar com ele, tinha que esperar que ele me ligasse, o que me lembrou um pouco quando era uma simples universitária, apenas a amiga dele, que sem saber bem porque amava quando ele ligava, mas agora eu tinha mais do que certeza que o amava, tinha me tornado sua esposa, e minha antecipação por suas ligações era ainda mais significativa.

As meninas também vinham me visitar, ajudava Veronica com os trabalhos do seu último ano da faculdade e Mary passava em casa sempre que podia depois do trabalho, pra tomarmos um chá e conversamos sobre outras coisas além da ausência dos meninos. Ficar as três juntas ajudava uma a outra a lidar com a saudade.

Era sempre muito tarde quando Brian ligava, e eu sempre acabava pegando no sono, nunca conseguindo ficar acordada enquanto esperava. A primeira vez que ele me ligou durante a viagem, quase não ouvi o telefone tocando do meu quarto, mas estava tão ansiosa que assim que percebi o que era aquele barulho, corri para atender, ignorando a tontura pelo sono, a escuridão, e o risco de tropeçar nos degraus da escada.

Tocou umas seis vezes antes de eu atender, e eu estava torcendo para ele não desligar, só podia ser Brian me ligando a uma hora dessas, fiquei torcendo para que não fosse um engano.

-Alô? - atendi com a voz trêmula e meio esganiçada de sono, transbordando ansiedade.

-Meu amor? Te acordei, não foi? - a voz do meu marido soava cansada e preocupada - mas eu tinha que ligar, porque você pediu...

-Eu queria muito, muito que você ligasse - ignorei meu sono, animada - mas você me ligou só porque eu pedi? Achei que não fosse só por isso....

-Claro que não - ele riu percebendo que eu estava brincando - eu estava só preocupado em te acordar, mas queria falar com você assim que tivesse um tempo. Como é que você tá, Chrissie?

-Eu tô bem, tá tudo bem, nada de novo, mas tudo bem - respondi - só estou com saudade.

-Eu também, demais... - Brian suspirou - mas tem sido ótimo aqui, e confesso que um pouco assustador também.

-Assustador? Por que? - fiquei confusa e preocupada.

-Tinha uma multidão de fãs no aeroporto esperando a gente - Brian foi contando - muita gente mesmo Chrissie, com faixas, fotos nossas, desenhos, nossos discos, eu cheguei a estranhar quando me pediram autógrafo. Sabe, a gente é... Famoso aqui. É bom, mas...

-Você não sabe muito bem como reagir? - deduzi o que meu marido estava sentindo.

-É, bem isso, estou aprendendo a lidar com isso - confessou ele - e nós nem ainda nos apresentamos.

-Não? Ah é, fuso horário - me lembrei - então boa sorte no show, fala pros meninos que eu disse oi, e pede ajuda pro John pra dar um jeito no Freddie e no Roger, caso eles aprontem alguma coisa.

-Ah, pode deixar, por enquanto eles não fizeram nada... - Brian riu - eu vou deixar você descansar agora, tá? Eu te amo Chrissie, tchau.

-Te amo, tchau - eu desliguei e fiquei mais aliviada por ter conseguido falar com ele.

Nos dias seguintes, acabei dormindo no sofá, pra não perder nenhuma ligação de Brian, que me contava mais como eram as coisas e os fãs no Japão. Então minha espera finalmente acabou, quando Brian me contou a data e a hora em que eles voltariam pra casa.

Estava ansiosa no aeroporto, sem tirar os olhos do céu. Já Mary e Veronica conseguiam estar mais calmas. Parece que eu sempre era a mais emotiva das três. Veronica percebeu meu nervosismo e me trouxe um café como consolo.

-Você precisa relaxar um pouco - aconselhou ela.

-Eu sei, mas eu não consigo... - lamentei, tomando um gole de café logo em seguida.

-Parece que vamos esperar em aeroportos muito mais vezes agora - Mary se levantou e ficou ao meu lado.

Ela já tinha se acostumado com a fama crescente do Queen, com a ausência deles, embora não fosse fácil, mas eu... nada na minha vida tinha me preparado para momentos assim. Respirei fundo para encarar mais essa mudança.

-Eu sei - apenas concordei, pensativa.

Tentei me distrair um pouco, não focando na espera em si, prestando atenção no que estava passando nos monitores do aeroporto. Foi então que reconheci o avião que pousava, o Queen estava de volta à sua terra natal.

Me contive pra não ir correndo ao encontro de Brian, mas mesmo eu ficando parada, eu percebi ele apressando seus passos até mim. Ainda assim, John, Roger e Freddie chegaram primeiro até nós.

-Como vocês fizeram falta! - eu os abracei depois que eles cumprimentaram Mary e Veronica - não fazem ideia do quanto eu amo vocês, meus meninos!

-Ah também senti sua falta, mãe - brincou Roger.

-Eu sei que eu falei igual uma mãe, mas é sério - me justifiquei.

-Você me ama também, né? - meu marido surgiu atrás dos amigos.

-Brian! - gritei seu nome sem querer e eu o abracei com força, enquanto ele me tirava do chão.

-Oi Chrissie... - ele me disse depois de me soltar.

-Eu te amo tanto que, olha só! - mostrei minha aliança pra ele - eu casei com você!

-Ah não gente, já vão começar? - Roger reclamou da nossa demonstração pública de afeto.

-E agora você sabe exatamente como a gente se sentia uns anos atrás aí... - Brian deu de ombros, satisfeito com sua vingança inesperada.

-Depois vocês tem que contar essa história pra gente - pediu John.

-Desencana Deaky! - Roger o empurrou de leve.

-Não sei vocês crianças, mas tudo que eu quero agora é dormir pelo menos um dia inteiro - Freddie cortou, e assim nos despedimos um dos outros, já que os meninos estavam mesmo exaustos.

Vê-los brincando daquele jeito me ajudou a matar a saudade deles de imediato. Mas realmente, Mary tinha razão, eu teria que me acostumar com o fato de eles viajarem e estarem fora por um tempo, já que a fama do Queen tinha chegado do outro lado do Atlântico. Dessa vez eles tinham conseguido uma turnê nos Estados Unidos.

Antes dos meninos viajarem, não foi só a nova turnê que comemoramos, mas também o noivado de Freddie e Mary.

-Eu bem que desconfiava já fazia um tempo - disse a eles - mas me admira sr. Mercury, o senhor insistir tanto pra que o Brian me pedisse em casamento na frente de uma multidão e quando chega a sua vez, faz isso bem discretamente...

-O que eu posso fazer? - Freddie deu de ombros, meio que sei saber o que responder - eu já estava pensando nisso por um tempo, o momento certo surgiu e eu não podia deixar passar...

-Sei... Acredito em você - parecia descrença, mas eu realmente acreditava nele.

Uma das coisas contraditórias no Freddie era ser extremamente extravagante no palco, cheio de presença e confiança, mas com a gente ele chegava até ser tímido e discreto dependendo da situação. Esse era seu verdadeiro eu, que só a gente conhecia.

Na hora de se despedir quando chegou o dia deles irem, consegui lidar melhor com tudo, eram mudanças difíceis, mas eu sei que eram consequências de coisas maravilhosas. Não que eu não estivesse acostumada com Brian viajar para fazer um show, mas uma turnê oficial passando meses fora, tinha uma proporção muito diferente. De qualquer forma, eu também era a esposa do guitarrista do Queen, e sempre entendi essa parte da vida dele.

Assim como quando estava no Japão, Brian sempre me ligava quando podia, me contando sobre o pouco que conhecia de cada cidade em que passavam.  
Numa tarde, atendi o telefone, achando que era mais uma ligação do meu marido.  
Antes que falasse alguma coisa, só ouvia Roger soluçando num choro que ele mal conseguia controlar. Meu coração ficou imediatamente aflito.


	33. No hospital

-Chrissie... - reconheci a voz de Roger, pesarosa e preocupada, muito diferente de como ele costumava ser, sinal de que algo grave tinha acontecido - o Bri... Bri...

Ao mencionar o nome de Brian tive que me sentar, minha mente começou a viajar em velocidade máxima por inúmeras possibilidades, a maioria ponderando coisas ruins.

-Roger, se acalma - vi que eu que tinha que acalmá-lo, já que ele estava mais nervoso que eu - respira fundo e me conta o que aconteceu.

-Eu... Eu... - soluçou ele e eu ouvi um burburinho do outro lado da linha.

-John? - reconheci Deaky, sua voz abalada, mas bem mais calmo que Roger.

-Oi Chrissie - disse o baixista - eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas...

-O que aconteceu com o Brian? - implorei, colocando uma mão na cabeça - me diz, só me diz...

-Ele passou muito mal durante a turnê - retomou John - não sabemos ao certo o motivo, mas estamos voltando pra Londres, daqui a pouco já vamos embarcar.

-O que ele tem, John? - eu estava aflita por mais notícias.

-Ele desmaiou e ficou meio desacordado, e tá muito pálido - ele contou os sintomas - mal consegue ficar em pé, Freddie está cuidando dele agora, e John já providenciou um médico pra quando chegar aí.

-Tem como eu falar com ele? - eu comecei a chorar, por medo e preocupação.

-Ele não tá em condições, sinto muito - John se desculpou, mas ouvi outro chiado estranho e outra pessoa veio falar comigo.

-Chriss... - Brian murmurou baixinho, e eu notei o tamanho do esforço que ele estava fazendo e mesmo assim, nem conseguiu completar meu nome.

-Não se esforça, tá? - respondi, tentando ser forte - poupa sua energia, faça uma boa viagem, logo a gente se vê.

-Nós estamos saindo agora, Chrissie - John voltou ao telefone - não se preocupe, estamos cuidando dele, ele vai ficar bem.

-Sim, vai sim, tchau - eu desliguei sentindo que eles estavam com pressa.

Brian iria ficar bem, precisava acreditar nisso, mas eu não ficaria bem até vê-lo. Fiquei aguardando outro telefonema, desesperada por notícias, e apenas no meio da noite, John Reid me avisou que eles tinham chegado e Brian estava sendo hospitalizado em St. Bartholomew.

Dirigi até lá às pressas, e tentei não correr enquanto entrava no hospital, eu pensei que poderia encontrar os meninos na entrada, mas não vi nenhum conhecido ali. Fui até a recepção e pedi por informação.

-Por favor, senhora - implorei para a recepcionista - eu preciso saber sobre um paciente que acabou de ser internado, o nome é Brian May.

-Desculpa, mas tenho ordens restritas pra não deixar ninguém ver esse paciente - respondeu ela.

-Como assim? - eu me assustei e logo me indignei - mas eu sou esposa dele! Nem eu posso vê-lo?

-Na verdade - acho que ela se compadeceu pelo meu desespero - o sr. Reid que é o responsável pelo sr. May autorizou que uma Christine Mullen May visitasse esse paciente.

-Sou eu! Pode acreditar que sou! - eu afirmei categoricamente.

-Vou ter que ver sua identidade, são regras do hospital - eu senti uma certa pena na senhora, mas ela não queria facilitar as coisas pra mim.

Eu saí tão apressada que não tinha trazido nenhum documento. Eu tentei me acalmar e não fazer escândalo, não era do meu feitio fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Pode por favor chamar o sr. Reid? - pedi, lutando contra minha impaciência.

-Tudo bem, só aguarde aqui - ela saiu e foi atrás de John.

Respirei fundo enquanto jogava meu cabelo teimoso que insistia em cair no meu rosto pra trás. Involuntariamente, comecei a bater o pé no chão de nervoso e impaciência. Me virei para o corredor e fiquei aliviada ao ver o empresário do Queen.

-Sra. May - ele veio até mim - me desculpe por isso, vem, Brian está aqui e o médico vai falar pra gente o que ele tem.

Reid me guiou até o quarto, Freddie e Deaky estavam em pé em um canto conversando baixinho, Roger estava sentado na cabeceira da cama, ainda em estado de choque, seu rosto estava vermelho por ter chorado muito, Brian estava dormindo tranquilamente, seus dedos se mexiam devagar, como ele fazia algumas vezes durante o sono. Minha vontade era de acorda-lo e implorar que ele falasse comigo, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso.

-Ele foi medicado agora pouco - Freddie me explicou - o médico fez uns exames e estamos esperando o resultado.

-Ok... - entendi, e estava tão preocupada que nem me liguei em dar um oi propriamente aos meninos, que tinham acabado de chegar da turnê.

Uma parte de mim quis sentar no lugar que Roger estava, mas ao invés disso, eu dei um abraço em Taylor, sabia o quanto ele precisava disso.

-Eu tenho medo de acontecer o pior - ele me contou baixinho - Chrissie, ele é meu melhor amigo...

-Vai ficar tudo bem - acariciei os cabelos de Roger, fazer isso me lembrava como ele me chamava de mãe para brincar comigo, e isso me fez sorrir por um instante - você vai ver, só tem que acreditar.

Eu soltei Roger e me abaixei do outro lado da cama, tirei os cachos que caíam sobre os olhos de Brian da sua testa, segurei sua mão com todo cuidado.

"Deus, por favor, não tira ele de mim..." fiz essa oração em pensamento.

Eu senti meus dedos serem apertados lentamente, olhei para Brian e suas pálpebras tremeram, seus olhos azuis se abriram e focaram em mim.

-Chrissie... - agora ele já conseguia falar melhor - me desculpa...

-Você não tem culpa de nada, meu amor - eu sorri, contente por vê-lo acordado.

Eu apenas o abracei com cuidado, matando a saudade do tempo que ele ficou fora e pra ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Então o médico finalmente apareceu pra acabar com nossa agonia.

-Bom, estou vendo que está toda família aqui - o doutor disse, olhando pra nós - pelo resultado dos exames, o sr. May teve uma crise devido um caso de hepatite num nível moderado. Ele está medicado agora, mas vai ter que ficar internado em tratamento por um bom tempo.

-Quanto tempo? - Brian perguntou assustado e eu sabia qual era sua preocupação.

-No minímo meses - esclareceu o médico.

-O que? Não, eu não posso, tem que ter um jeito de... - meu marido entrou em pânico.

-Sh... - tentei acalmá-lo tocando seu rosto - uma coisa de cada vez, se lembra?

-Eu lembro - Brian pareceu aceitar sua atual condição.

Os meninos e Reid ficaram aliviados por saberem que o que Brian tinha era algo tratável, por mais complicado que fosse. Mas todos nós sabíamos o que a situação de Brian significava para o futuro próximo da banda.


	34. Paciente Teimoso

Insistiram muito pra que eu fosse pra casa, inclusive Brian, mas eu não poderia deixá-lo ali. Pelo menos aquela primeira noite no hospital eu queria passar ali. O Dr. Reeves que tinha atendido e cuidado do meu marido até agora acabou concordando. John Reid e os meninos se despediram de nós, desejando melhoras a Brian mais uma vez.

Agora estava sentada na cadeira onde Roger estava antes, observando meu marido, por mais cansado e debilitado que estivesse, Brian se recusava a dormir.

-Você precisa descansar – insisti.

-E você também – murmurou ele de volta – não queria te dar todo esse trabalho, te deixei preocupada, deixei todo mundo preocupado, até o Roger entrou em desespero.

-John me contou como você estava, não era pra menos que isso a reação deles – respondi – mas...

Parei de falar, já que percebi que o que diria em voz alta soaria estranho e até uma crítica cruel. Desde que conheci Brian sabia que ser músico era um dos seus maiores sonhos, e agora, ele estava vivendo tudo isso, shows e mais shows, viagens, gravações, mas deduzi que toda essa correria era o que provavelmente tinha feito ele ficar doente. Por mais que fosse um sonho, toda essa loucura valia a pena? Era injusto eu fazer uma comparação dessas, não podia medir as coisas dessa maneira. Se fosse parar para pensar, todas as profissões tinham um risco.

Não era só isso que tinha me deixado triste, a forma como a recepcionista me barrou, como se eu fosse uma mera desconhecida, ou uma fã imprudente se aproveitando da situação, era como se eu estivesse sendo proibida de ver meu marido só porque ele era um guitarrista famoso e eu podia estar fingindo ser a esposa dele só pra vê-lo. Que absurdo!

Não notei que fiquei encarando a porta do quarto, com uma mão no queixo, meu dedo indicador batendo nervosamente na minha bochecha, até Brian me chamar.

-Chrissie, o que foi? – eu me virei pra Brian e notei o quanto ele estava preocupado.

-Eu... – tentei me recompor dos meus devaneios – só estava pensando se... Você se alimentou e descansou direito durante a viagem? Talvez foi por isso que você ficou mal.

-Eu descansei conforme podia, mas, talvez foi por um acúmulo de cansaço mesmo – ele respondeu pensativo – quanto à doença, eu agora tô mais tranquilo, só estou preocupado com você.

-Eu estou bem, Bri – tentei disfarçar – acho que tudo que precisamos agora é dormir um pouco.

-Tudo bem – ele não insistiu mais, o cansaço finalmente o venceu.

Eu me deitei em seu peito, o abraçando com força, estar com ele ali me lembrava de que independente do que tinha acontecido e do que eu tinha pensado, naquele momento ele era apenas meu marido, que prometeu me amar pra sempre, até o resto de nossas vidas, não importasse as circunstâncias.

Na manhã seguinte, por mais relutante que estivesse, voltei para casa e deixei em ordem o que eu precisava. O Dr. Reeves, depois de fazer mais alguns exames, concluiu que levaria 4 meses até que Brian se recuperasse totalmente. Ele aceitou esse tempo com certa tristeza. Se tinha uma coisa que Brian odiava era ficar muito tempo parado sem fazer nada, enquanto ele podia estar estudando um fato científico novo ou fazendo uma música nova. Mas era muito mais que isso que o preocupava. Eu também vi que para acompanhar seu estado teria que pedir licença do emprego.

-Não faz isso, Chrissie - Brian me pediu quando contei - não pode parar sua vida por mim...

-Não é isso que estou fazendo, sério, a decisão é minha, você precisa de mim, eu te amo e eu vou cuidar de você, sem essa de "parar sua vida por mim", você é uma parte muito, mas muito importante da minha vida, entendeu Brian? - soei meio brava, mas ele entendia que era pro seu próprio bem.

Às vezes deixávamos nossa insegurança transparecer. No meio dessa situação, uma trégua que surgiu entre nós era termos concordado em eu passar o dia no hospital e dormir em casa. Aos poucos fomos nos acostumando a essa rotina de hospital, os meninos e as meninas vinham nos ver sempre, e, por enquanto o Queen tinha parado todas as suas atividades.

-Isso não tá certo, gente - Brian retrucou quando eles contaram sobre a pausa - eu estou... atrapalhando vocês... deveriam...

-Continuar a banda sem você? Te substituir? - Freddie adivinhou - é, talvez a gente faça isso... Quem sabe a gente arranje um guitarrista mais inteligente que você...

-Como se fosse possível achar outro guitarrista astrofísico por aí - John adicionou.

-É sério, gente - Brian riu, mas depois fez uma careta, sentindo dor do efeito dos remédios - eu tenho medo, mesmo, que vocês coloquem alguém no meu lugar...

-Ninguém vai te substituir! - Roger bateu na cama, o que fez Brian gemer de dor novamente - desculpa... Mas se fizerem isso, vão se ver comigo.

-Que bom saber que vocês sentem minha falta... - meu marido sorriu para os amigos, comovido.

Roger, Freddie e John se despediram e quando ficamos a sós, tive que perguntar.

-Ficou com medo mesmo Bri, de ter que deixar a banda? - aquilo foi o suficiente pra partir meu coração, e esquecer todas as consequências ruins da fama.

-Eu não quero ter que fazer isso nunca - Bri não conseguiu conter as lágrimas - eles são minha família, Chrissie.

-Eu sei, e você viu, se depender deles, você não vai a lugar nenhum - falei com firmeza, pra que ele não duvidasse.

-Meu amor, faz um favor pra mim? - Brian voltou a me chamar.

-Claro, pode falar - estava disposta a atender seu pedido.

-Quando você ir pra casa, traz o meu caderno e a Red Special - ele me disse, fazendo aquela carinha que conseguia me convencer sempre, mas não agora.

-De jeito nenhum! - eu discordei e fiz uma careta - você está em recuperação e repouso, não vai trabalhar agora, não senhor, e além disso, isso aqui é um hospital, sabe, tem uma regra básica que você precisa fazer silêncio, e tocar uma guitarra faz barulho, então sinto muito, meu amor, mas não vou poder fazer isso.

-Chrissie... - Brian tampou os olhos com as mãos e começou a rir, não sabia se era de nervoso, de frustração ou da minha cara.

-Não adianta você rir, não vou trazer sua guitarra - eu acabei rindo também.

-Faz o seguinte - meu marido respirou fundo, pronto a propor outra trégua - arruma um papel e uma caneta pra eu pelo menos escrever a letra, escrever não exige tanto esforço assim.

-Tá bom - consegui concordar e esse pedido eu concedi.

Mesmo recostado na cama de hospital, Brian escrevia e murmurava uma melodia, bem ao seu jeito de compor. Por mais entusiasmado que ele estivesse, aquela composição teria que esperar mais um tempo pra ficar pronta.


	35. Voltando à ativa

Eu nunca vi Brian ficar mais aliviado na vida do que o dia em que ele finalmente recebeu alta. Eu estava agoniada por vê-lo meio cabisbaixo e triste todos esses meses no hospital, embora eu lhe fizesse companhia e nossos amigos viessem vê-lo sempre.

Brian fez questão de segurar minha mão e sairmos de mãos dadas do hospital, agradecendo no caminho quem tinha cuidado dele. Parte de mim tinha medo do que poderíamos encontrar lá fora, talvez o que meu marido me contou que aconteceu no Japão aconteceria ali também, mas pela discrição de John Reid, ele não deixou que a notícia do estado de Brian se espalhasse, o que fez com que nenhuma ou um monte de fãs estivessem ali esperando por ele. Eu tinha escapado dessa vez, mas sabia que teria que lidar com uma situação assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde. No momento, estava feliz por meu marido estar bem novamente.

Os pais de Brian vieram de Hampton para passar uma semana com a gente, já que ficaram muito preocupados quando souberam que ele estava doente. Os Mays mais velhos elogiaram nossa casa e nosso bom gosto em escolhê-la, mas Sir Harold não parecia estar satisfeito com o jeito que seu filho ganhava a vida agora, sendo guitarrista em tempo integral. Eu sentia o desconforto de Brian e sua luta em querer responder o pai à altura (ele nunca faria isso, Brian sempre respeitou muito Sir Harold), porém sua mãe que sabia o que o filho estava passando, sempre dava um jeito de contornar a situação.

Um desses jeitos me deixava tão desconfortável quanto o pai de Brian pedindo pra ele deixar essa coisa de músico pra lá, pensando melhor, era algo que deixava eu e meu marido igualmente sem graças.

-Mas se a escada tem proteção é por que já temos um netinho a caminho, não é? - tentou adivinhar a senhora Ruth - é por isso que esperaram a gente vir até aqui, pra nos contar pessoalmente!

-Mãe! - Brian gritou morrendo de vergonha, se sentindo um menininho outra vez - por favor, eu... Não é nada disso, é que...

Ele me olhou procurando ajuda. Eu também estava tão desesperada quanto ele, mas se existia alguém com quem eu conseguia ser sincera era com meus sogros.

-Sra. May... - comecei, mexi distraidamente no cabelo, procurando as palavras certas - nós acabamos de nos casar e ainda não conversamos sobre isso. É que ter filhos é uma responsabilidade muito grande, e eu e Brian ainda estamos aprendendo a lidar com a vida de casados...

-É o que ela disse - Brian concordou, já que estava surpreendentemente sem palavras.

Depois de toda aquela conversa constrangedora e mais alguns dias nos despedimos dos pais de Brian e voltamos à nossa velha rotina. Eu voltei ao trabalho e ele a fazer música, mas como sempre, ficava com aquele jeito distraído e o olhar perdido quando algo o incomodava.

-Eu sei que o que sua mãe falou tá te incomodando... - eu sabia que era isso que preocupava meu marido - não sei se é isso que você pensa, mas... não acho que estou pronta pra ser mãe, não agora...

-Ah nem eu... - ele suspirou de alívio por pensarmos igual - quer dizer, eu... quero, algum dia... Mas definitivamente não agora, não é qualquer coisa cuidar e educar alguém pra vida, pro mundo, e eu acho que ainda posso aprender muito mais coisas que me ajudem a ser... Você sabe... Mas você, os meninos tem certeza que você leva jeito pra isso.

-Eu sei... - consegui rir - mas ser mãe de verdade é diferente. Nós vamos decidir juntos o momento certo, está bem assim, Bri?

-Pra mim está perfeito... - concordou ele e nós nos beijamos selando o acordo.

Naquela mesma semana, Brian se dedicou a terminar a canção que tinha começado a criar no hospital. Era ótimo vê-lo feliz de volta à ativa e John, Freddie e Roger estavam ansiosos por seu retorno tanto quanto Brian estava. Meu marido encheu "Now I'm Here" de solos de guitarra, suas lembranças da turnê nos Estados Unidos, e como ele se sentia como um novo homem voltando a tocar e cantar depois de tanto tempo parado.

A EMI resolveu dar uma espécie de folga à banda, deixando eles esperarem até o ano seguinte pra trabalhar num novo álbum, mas enquanto isso, eles continuavam fazendo shows em Londres. No meio deles, os meninos escolheram um dia para tocar em Hyde Park totalmente de graça, um presente para os fãs na nossa terra natal.

Brian insistiu muito para que eu fosse junto quando o Queen encontraria Richard Branson, que produziria o show em Hyde Park, e novamente, fiquei em dúvida, aquela mesma sensação de não ser importante o suficiente pra estar ali com eles voltou a rondar minha cabeça, mas aí me lembrei da decisão de que tinha feito há um tempo atrás, e agora que era oficialmente a sra. May, eu tinha que me esforçar para cumprí-la. Estaria ao lado do meu marido para apoiá-lo. Além disso, era ótimo poder sair com Brian e os meninos depois de todo aquele tempo no hospital.

Os meninos e eu esperamos o sr. Branson na recepção do seu escritório, até que ele estivesse disponível pra falar com o Queen.

-Odeio esperar - reclamou Freddie, ameaçando se levantar.

-Ninguém gosta, mas não faz escândalo por causa disso, tá? - John olhou pro vocalista distraidamente, enquanto folheava uma revista.

-Eu não ia fazer escândalo - Freddie se ajeitou na cadeira - só ia perguntar educadamente se eles tinham uma previsão de quando o sr. Branson ia falar com a gente...

-Hã ram, vou fingir que acredito - Roger deu um risinho meio debochado.

Nisso, como que adivinhando que o Queen poderia dar uma de artistas histéricos (outra coisa pela qual eles estavam ficando famosos), uma moça apareceu para nos salvar da impaciência. Ela tinha um ar sério, já que estava no local de trabalho, mas seu olhar era paciente, e até tinha um pouco de travessura por trás, só tinha visto algo parecido com isso em Roger.

Roger, aliás, ao vê-la, ficou boquiaberto. "Ai Jesus! Vai começar tudo de novo..." eu pensei, já entendendo o que se passava na cabecinha de Taylor.

-Eu sinto muito por fazê-los esperar - ela estava calma, e não demonstrava sua empolgação em conhecer o Queen, não é porque ela não gostava deles, pensei, mas porque estava acostumada a lidar com artistas - eu sou Dominique Beyrand, assistente do sr. Branson, ele pediu pra vir chamá-los.

Dominique apertou a mão de todos, e quando chegou a vez de Roger, ele ainda estava com a boca aberta. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e se desvencilhou dele, fazendo um gesto para que a banda a seguisse.

Antes que Roger levantasse, eu toquei seu queixo e o empurrei pra cima de leve.

-Que foi Chrissie? - ele me olhou meio confuso.

-Se eu soubesse que ia ficar babando assim, ia trazer um babador pro meu filhinho - eu brinquei, era engraçado vê-lo bobo daquele jeito.

-Não enche, Chrissie! - ele fez uma careta, indignado com a minha audácia.

-Anda logo, Rog! - Brian o chamou de lá de dentro.

O baterista bufou e se juntou aos companheiros de banda. Eu não conseguia parar de rir por toda reação dele ao ver Dominique.


	36. A srta. Beyrand

Falando em Dominique, ela voltou depois de um tempo à recepção, suas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando um monte de papeis, que pareciam ser arquivos e documentos. No entanto, ela deixou essas coisas que pareciam importantes por um momento, para falar comigo.

-Desculpa não ter dado um oi à senhora antes, é que meu chefe estava com pressa de conversar com a banda e eu tive que cumprimentá-los antes pra apresentá-los logo - Dominique se justificou, mas pra mim isso não era necessário, entendia perfeitamente a situação dela, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei contente com a consideração que ela teve comigo.

-Ah, está tudo bem - eu a respondi - eu entendo. Eu sou... Chrissie May, srta. Beyrand.

-Ah esposa do guitarrista, não é? - ela quis confirmar enquanto apertava minha mão - acho muito gentil da sua parte ter vindo acompanhá-los.

-É, às vezes eu faço isso - percebi que estava gostando de conversar com Dominique - eles são músicos e pessoas excelentes, mas... Às vezes precisam de alguém pra dar um puxãozinho de orelha, e, querendo ou não, ainda bem que eles me dão ouvidos.

-É, eu percebi - ela concordou - muitos artistas são arrogantes e babacas porque querem e têm prazer nisso, mas o Queen aqui, o que eu notei neles foi só uma auto confiança enorme.

-É, isso eles são mesmo - repliquei, pensando neles mais como artistas dedicados do que astros do rock metidos.

-Hã... - ela hesitou um pouquinho, e percebi que Dominique estava com certo receio de fazer sua próxima pergunta - eu tenho que terminar de organizar umas coisas, sra. May, mas se não se importa, gostaria de continuar conversando com você.

-Ah sim, tudo bem, srta. Beyrand - eu sorri por ela estar gostando da nossa conversa - e a propósito, pode me chamar de Chrissie.

-Nesse caso pode me chamar de Dominique então, ou Domi - respondeu ela.

Eu sorri de volta e ela saiu para outro lugar, levando seus documentos e arquivos. Eu tive que esperar mais um tempo até acabar a reunião dos meninos com Richard Branson. Dei uma olhada de relance nas revistas que estavam expostas ali, mas nenhuma delas me interessou.  
Ao invés de me preocupar com a demora, acabei pensando em outra coisa: a reação cômica de Roger ao ver Dominique.

Eu já tinha visto ele olhando pra outras garotas assim, mas o jeito que ele se concentrou nela naquela tarde, tinha algo muito diferente, nem para Jo ele olhava assim... Então a situação era bem pior do que eu imaginava.

Depois de pensar nisso, Dominique voltou e me ofereceu chá ou café, e acabei ficando com a segunda opção. Um café era bem o que eu precisava no momento pra me ajudar a continuar esperando.

-Então, Chrissie... - ela reiniciou nossa conversa - eu... Realmente não quero perguntar, mas... Talvez seja falta de ética no trabalho, mas se você me responder, me ajude a lidar melhor com o Queen e eu preciso fazer isso para trabalhar bem, então minha pergunta é... O sr. Taylor é sempre pegajoso daquele jeito?

-Ah o Rog? - eu não consegui evitar e ri de novo - desculpa, é que... ele nem sempre é assim, eu garanto, já faz um bom tempo que eu conheço ele e acredite, por trás dessa banca de bonachão tem um cara muito sensível e amoroso, de verdade.

-Bom, isso foi esclarecedor, Chrissie - Dominique fez uma cara de pensativa - obrigada por não me achar estranha por perguntar isso.

-Ah, não, não te acho estranha - eu a compreendi - sempre me acharam estranha, então eu sei bem como é se sentir mal por isso, eu não te julgo.

-Obrigada, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho - ela se levantou e se despediu.

-Claro - eu entendi sua situação e a vi entrar para outra sala de novo.

Passou mais um tempo e finalmente os meninos surgiram novamente.

-E então? - perguntei a Brian - o que decidiram?

-Vamos agitar Hyde Park esse fim de semana! - Freddie comemorou.

-E conseguimos manter o show de graça - Brian acrescentou.

-Isso é ótimo - eu sorri pra eles, realmente orgulhosa por pensarem nos fãs.

-Hã... Chrissie - Roger se dirigiu a mim do nada - sabe pra onde a Dominique foi?

-É srta. Beyrand, sr. Taylor - a própria Dominique surgiu acabando com a curiosidade do baterista - por favor, vamos manter o profissionalismo, se não for pedir demais.

John e Freddie se seguraram pra não rir, e até Brian traiu o melhor amigo com um sorrisinho.

-Sinto muito se de alguma forma eu a ofendi - Roger se esforçou pra usar toda sua cortesia - é que o Branson nos instruiu a procurá-la para nos passar os telefones e contatos necessários pra organização do show.

-Era bem por isso que eu já estava aqui os aguardando - ela deu um sorriso mortal, bancando a esperta pra cima dele - aqui está uma lista de números se precisarem tirar alguma dúvida, perguntem direto pelo meu nome, mas a maioria das burocracias já está sendo resolvida com John Reid. Tem mais alguma coisa que possa fazer por vocês?

Ela entregou a lista com os números a Freddie, embora Roger tentasse pegá-la antes do amigo. Dominique fez uma careta ao ignorar a atitude de Taylor.

-Na verdade tem sim - Roger tentou de novo - algum desses números é o seu telefone pessoal, srta. Beyrand?

-Não, sr. Taylor - eu a vi perdendo a paciência - eu já pedi pra sermos profissionais, e se precisar falar comigo vai ligar para o escritório do sr. Branson, estamos entendidos?

Roger apenas sorriu sem graça, não tinha como ele responder alguma coisa depois daquela bronca.

-Obrigado pelo seu tempo e pela ajuda, srta. Beyrand - Freddie poupou a banda de mais constrangimentos por causa do baterista - tenha uma boa tarde.

-Igualmente, sr. Mercury - ela respondeu e saiu dali elegantemente.

Quando estávamos fora do escritório e caminhando até o estacionamento, eu, Brian, Freddie e John rimos em voz alta de Roger.

-Eu não sei como eu aguento vocês... - ele se virou pra nós irritado, sabendo que era o alvo das risadas.

-O que você esperava? Fez o maior papel de bobo - John apontou.

-E olha, odeio acabar com seu ego estufado, mas eu tenho que tirar o chapéu pra srta. Beyrand - Freddie acrescentou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Roger - ela tem coragem.

-E te pôs no seu lugar, como nenhuma garota tinha feito antes - Brian comentou, bem o que eu estava pensando.

-Eu garanto uma coisa pra vocês - Roger se esforçou para parecer imponente, embora sua altura não ajudasse muito - eu vou conseguir um encontro com a Dominique ou não me chamo Roger Meddows Taylor!

-Vai sonhando, garotinho... - John deu um tapinha no ombro do baterista antes que nos separássemos.

Nos despedimos com mais risadas e voltamos pra casa, Roger ainda estava irritado. E eu, comecei a ficar com medo da próxima conquista amorosa que ele tinha em mente.


	37. Em Hyde Park

Os dias seguintes para o Queen foram preenchidos pelos preparativos do show em Hyde Park. Por mais que John Reid estivesse cuidando de tudo, Roger, John, Freddie e Brian faziam questão de estarem presentes para averiguar como tudo estava sendo organizado. Mais uma vez, Brian me trouxe para ver a montagem do palco e todos os equipamentos de som. Havia pelo menos umas cinquenta pessoas trabalhando, correndo pra lá e pra cá, resolvendo eventuais contratempos aqui e ali. Brian me levou pela mão até uma certa distância da estrutura quase pronta do palco, e ficamos de pé bem na frente dele. 

 

O tamanho daquela coisa fazia meu estômago dar cambalhotas. Algo tão grande como aquilo, pra ser usado por apenas quatro pessoas, quatro pessoas da minha família, que eu amava muito. O Queen estava crescendo e a multidão ainda me assustava. Mas eu decidi não deixar isso me amedrontar, eles seriam o centro das atenções, não eu. Mais e mais pessoas reconheciam o talento deles e isso em si era o que me deixava feliz.

-Vai ser um evento bem grande, não? - falei para o meu marido em voz alta.

-É, Branson não mediu esforços - Brian deu um suspiro - vão encher o parque no sábado, é o que eu espero, pra que valha a pena tudo isso.

-Bri, eu... - hesitei, ainda impressionada com todo o trabalho pra organizar o show - nunca te perguntei isso, mas... vendo esse palco desse tamanho, não te intimida nem um pouquinho?

-Ah sim, com certeza - ele riu, meio sem graça - mas depois das turnês comecei a me acostumar. Sabe o que ajuda um pouco? É que ninguém está olhando diretamente pra mim, e mesmo se olharem, não tem como eu notar isso por causa da distância que o público está do palco, além disso, nós somos em quatro. E... O Freddie sempre chama a atenção só pra si.

-Isso é verdade - constatei, lembrando o quanto o vocalista estava um tantinho mais animado que o normal nos últimos dias por causa do show - ele está a mil, mas e você?

-Um pouquinho nervoso, de verdade - Brian confessou - mas até que isso passa lá em cima, quando eu começo a tocar com os caras, a gente meio que se diverte e ajuda a esquecer o medo do palco, a gente se conecta com a plateia e acaba trocando a mesma energia. Eles acabam prestando atenção mais na música em si do que em cada um de nós. É incrível! Que foi?

Eu amava observar Brian quando ele falava empolgado sobre algo que amava, e eu estava ali bem nesse tipo de situação de novo, o encarando com os olhos brilhando.

-Nada, é que... - baixei os olhos, mas criei coragem para dizer - quando você fala desse jeito, sempre me faz me apaixonar por você ainda mais.

-Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas obrigado - Brian sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido, o que era permitido no seu atual ambiente de trabalho.

-Detesto atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, mas precisamos ensaiar Bri - John veio chamar o guitarrista da banda - aliás você viu o Roger? Ele deu uma sumida faz um tempo.

-Hã, não faço ideia de onde ele se meteu - respondeu Brian meio preocupado - eu vou ver se acho ele, John e nos encontramos depois.

-Tá bom, eu espero vocês - John concordou e foi para o palco.

-Olha Bri, acho que tenho uma ideia de onde ele está - me lembrei do motivo dos micos que nosso amigo tinha pagado na semana passada - vai indo encontrar o Freddie e o John que eu já acho o Rog.

-Tá bom, obrigado - ele beijou minha bochecha se despedindo.

Eu fui até o trailer do sr. Branson, uma espécie de escritório móvel para que ele cuidasse dos detalhes do show bem de pertinho de onde aconteceria, e é claro que sua fiel escudeira Dominique estava ali o acompanhando e o auxiliando em tudo. Olhei em volta do trailer, mas não havia sinais de Roger por ali. Então bati na porta, esperando alguém atender.

-Chrissie! - Dominique sorriu pra mim depois de abrir a porta, parecendo levemente aliviada - em que posso ser útil?

-Na verdade, acho que não vou precisar de ajuda - desviei o olhar para um Roger com cara de folgado dentro do trailer e o encarei, brava - encontrei exatamente o que procurava.

-Qual é, Chrissie, não veio até aqui me dar um sermão, né? - ele deu de ombros, se fazendo de inocente.

-Eu vim é te fazer um favor, os meninos estão te procurando pra ensaiar, agora! - coloquei as mãos na cintura, colocando autoridade na voz.

-Tá bom, não precisa falar de novo - ele resmungou e antes de me seguir, deu um olhar de cachorrinho pra Dominique.

-O dever chama, sr. Taylor - ela o respondeu soando irritada - o senhor tem que trabalhar e eu também, ah, e mais uma coisa, se sentir sede outra vez não precisa vir até mim só pra beber água, lembre-se que tem água disponível com os assistentes de palco, ok?

Ele acenou pra ela, sem conseguir falar nada de novo, e finalmente deixou Dominique em paz.

-Mas que história de água é essa? - perguntei enquanto andávamos lado a lado.

-Ah, me deu sede e eu vim perguntar pra ela onde tinha água - ele deu de ombros.

-Sério? - olhei pra ele como se fosse o maior idiota do mundo - e o que mais inventou só pra ver ela? Porque eu sei que é exatamente isso que ficou fazendo o dia todo, eu vi você atrás dela mais cedo.

-Ora Chrissie, eu só estava tirando umas dúvidas sobre como tudo vai funcionar, só isso... - ele achava que me enganava com aquele sorriso travesso dele.

-Olha, me escuta, se gosta mesmo dela, tem que deixar a pobrezinha respirar, você tá obcecado com ela, se não reparou - falei meio irritada com o comportamento dele.

-Sabe minha aposta? Eu tô correndo atrás pra conseguir cumprir, uma hora dessas ela aceita sair comigo - Roger me explicou, mas aquilo só me deixou mais brava.

-E você já chamou ela? - cruzei os braços.

-Não... - acabei achando a falha dele - mas tô trabalhando nisso.

Eu só pus uma mão na testa e balancei a cabeça, tentando lidar com a insistência idiota dele. Fiquei num cantinho do palco para ver o ensaio.

Roger se juntou aos meninos, que o receberam com resmungos e caretas. Então eles ignoraram o atraso e começaram a ensaiar. Tocaram Sheer Heart Attack inteira, e Roger fez uma careta aqui e ali no processo. Antes de passarem pra próxima canção, o baterista pediu uma pausa.

-Que foi agora, Rog? - Freddie perguntou pra ele, impaciente.

-Não, é que... - Roger fez outra careta e tentou mexer o pé que tocava o bumbo da bateria - parece que colaram chiclete nesse pedal!

-Tá de brincadeira... - Brian soou incrédulo.

-Não, cara é sério - Roger ergueu o pé com força e realmente tinha um chiclete grudado no seu tênis - eu vou reclamar com o Branson, que absurdo, tá na cara que colocaram isso aqui de propósito...

Sem pensar muito ele tentou tirar o chiclete com a mão mesmo, e de repente, uma bombinha explodiu perto da bateria. Roger deu um pulo e um grito tão agudo como quando ele cantava, nós todos nos assustamos, demos uma olhada ao redor pra ver quem tinha sido o autor da façanha, talvez a mesma pessoa que tinha pregado, literalmente, a peça do chiclete.

Um instante depois, Dominique apareceu e logo percebi que ela estava se segurando pra não dar uma gargalhada.

-Eu estava aqui perto e ouvi alguma coisa estourando - ela se explicou pra banda - aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

Roger se levantou com raiva e foi até ela cheio de marra.

-Primeiro, alguém grudou chiclete no meu pedal e depois, estouraram uma bombinha perto de mim, eu gostaria muito de descobrir quem foi e de ter uma bela conversa com ele, srta. Beyrand - ele foi falando com as mãos na cintura, deixando de lado o ar de conquistador que tinha usado pra falar com ela até agora.

-Pois está falando com ele mesmo sr. Taylor - ela se permitiu rir - foi o meu jeito de deixar claro que sua perseguição comigo já estava passando dos limites.

Eu vi a cara confusa que o baterista fez enquanto processava o que Dominique tinha contado, ela tinha acabado de confessar que tinha feito essas pegadinhas com ele. Invés de gritar com ela, ou bancar o charmoso, ele começou a rir. Até Dominique ficou confusa com a reação dele. 

-Teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Tenho que te dar os parabéns! - Roger riu mais um pouco - Gata, você arrasou! E olha, eu te chamei de gata como um elogio, só pra deixar claro. E peço desculpas por ter sido um carrapato grudento hoje. Podemos começar de novo?

Ele acabou lhe oferecendo uma mão, que ela acabou apertando. 

-Desculpas aceitas, sr. Taylor - Domi respondeu, e eu percebi que ela estava um pouco impressionada por ele ter levado a brincadeira na esportiva.

-Pode me chamar de Roger - o baterista ofereceu.

-E pode me chamar de Dominique, fora do trabalho - ela sorriu.

-Quer dizer que eu vou te ver fora do trabalho? - Roger arriscou.

-Quem sabe... - Dominique deixou no ar - agora voltem pro ensaio, já atrapalhei vocês demais.

E assim, ela saiu nos deixando com o único pensamento de "Mas o que é que acabou de acontecer?". Roger ficou mais um momento com aquele sorriso bobo pro nada antes dos meninos voltarem a ensaiar.


	38. Romances Complicados

Passamos a semana indo a Hyde Park, com os meninos checando os últimos detalhes do show, e eu os acompanhando pois Brian fazia questão da minha presença e eu também gostava muito da companhia deles. É claro que para receberem todas as informações que queriam tinham que perguntar a Dominique, e agora, desde suas brincadeiras, a tensão ruim entre ela e Roger tinha se transformado numa convivência amigável.

Eu conhecia Taylor já fazia um tempo, e por isso, na maioria das vezes sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando e sentindo, e toda vez que ele tinha a oportunidade de conversar com a assistente do sr. Branson, ficava claro como ele a respeitava e admirava. Nunca tinha visto ele agir assim com nenhuma outra garota, não é que ele não as respeitasse, ele apenas tinha uma obsessão passageira por elas, que ele deixava de sentir assim que outra garota chamava sua atenção. Embora ele tenha de fato ficado obcecado com Dominique de cara, agora eu sentia que era mais do que isso.

Ela, por sua vez, o tratava com gentileza e cortesia, e vez ou outra, Domi e Roger faziam piadas um com outro que não os faziam ficar ofendidos, apenas trocar umas boas risadas.

De novo, outra coisa que eu nunca tinha feito ele fazer com outra moça. E olha só, lá estava eu já me preocupando com o que Roger ia fazer, de novo. Não era à toa que ele me chamava de mãe às vezes. Dessa vez, eu ia deixar ele resolver o que estava aprontando por conta própria.

Finalmente o dia do show chegou, e eu estava com Dominique num camarote reservado para os organizadores e as pessoas mais chegadas da banda, o que significava que Mary e Veronica também estavam ali, e eu aproveitei para apresentar minhas velhas amigas à minha nova amiga.

-Domi, essas são Mary e Veronica - disse enquanto elas se cumprimentavam - noiva do Freddie e namorada do John, respectivamente.

-Prazer em conhecê-las - respondeu a srta. Beyrand - fiquem à vontade e se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me pedir.

-Ok, obrigada - disse Mary - e a propósito a gente queria muito te conhecer pra te dar os parabéns.

-Parabéns por que? - Dominique não estava entendendo.

-Você fez com o Roger uma coisa que todo mundo queria fazer - explicou Austin rindo - nos sentimos vingadas.

-Ai meu Deus, isso? - Dominique se juntou aos nossos risos.

-Espero que não se importe de eu ter contado a elas - dei de ombros, levemente sem graça.

-Eu confesso que me arrependi só um pouquinho depois... - justificou a assistente meio envergonhada.

-No fundo, no fundo, por trás de toda aquela marra e flertes tem um cara legal, não é? - Veronica apontou.

-É, é acho que sim - Beyrand teve que concordar.

-Olha, não sei o quanto vai estar ocupada durante o show, mas quando puder, vem assistir aqui com a gente - convidei.

-Sim, sim, eu venho Chrissie - ela me prometeu e voltou a se ocupar com o trabalho.

Nós fomos ver os meninos rapidamente, eu e Brian trocamos npsso tradicional beijo de boa sorte e voltamos pro nosso lugar, pra ver o show começar, bem ao pôr do sol e durar até boa parte da noite. O público que lotou Hyde Park pra ver o Queen vibrou o show inteiro, até o fim, sem perder o fôlego. Esperamos bastante tempo até a multidão se dispersar, antes de vermos os meninos. Nós todos fomos cada um pra casa, exceto Roger, que ficou mais um tempo, e a última coisa que vi antes de ir embora, foi ele conversando com Dominique.

Dias depois do show em Hyde Park, recebi a visita de um Roger muito diferente do habitual, o coitado estava tão abatido que parecia um espantalho, e o cabelo claro bagunçado e a camisa xadrez que usava ajudavam mais a manter esse visual.

-Pelo amor de Deus, mas o que é que aconteceu com você? - eu estava muito assustada de vê-lo daquele jeito.

-Chrissie - ele agarrou meus ombros, mortalmente sério - você precisa me ajudar.

-Tudo bem - eu lhe dei um abraço e ele entrou em casa, sentou-se no sofá, mas não parava de tremer.

-Menino, desembucha logo antes que também tenha um treco! - falei pra ele, aflita.

-É que eu... - ele respirou fundo - sabe que os dias que passamos em Hyde Park, eu conversei bastante com a Dominique, e sério Chrissie, eu não sei porque mas eu sempre queria estar perto dela quando a gente tava lá, era tão bom ouvir ela falando sabe? Numa confiança, numa inteligência, e também o jeito que ela ria quando contava uma coisa engraçada, então, eu queria muito conversar com ela num lugar mais reservado, sem nenhuma correria de show, sem eu ser o baterista do Queen e só o Rog...

Ele fez uma pausa, sua expressão era de puro encantamento. Sabia bem o que tava acontecendo. Por enquanto não sabia julgar se era algo bom ou ruim.

-Hã e o que mais? - perguntei, agora me sentindo mais calma.

-Eu disse isso pra ela - Roger fungou - que a levaria onde ela quisesse ir, só que...

-O que Roger? - voltei a ficar agoniada.

-Ela falou que nós somos só amigos e que agora ela está muito ocupada pra sair com alguém, desse jeito - ele não se aguentou e começou a chorar.

Eu quis rir, mas logo me compadeci da situação dele.

-Pelo menos ela já considera você um amigo - pus uma mão no ombro de Roger.

-É, porque também, agora eu percebo que eu atazanei ela demais né? - ele se virou pra com os olhos inchados e vermelhos - mas eu pedi desculpa...

-Roger - eu disse o mais docemente possível - não percebe o que tá acontecendo com você? Será que você nunca sentiu isso antes?

-Eu... - ele olhou pra frente, franzindo as sobrancelhas - só quando a Eileen terminou comigo, mas isso foi séculos atrás.

-Então, você sabe o que é, vamos, admita em voz alta que você vai começar a se sentir melhor - eu pedi a ele, vendo uma pequena melhora no seu estado abalado.

-Deus do céu! - exclamou Roger de repente - eu tô... Realmente... Apaixonado... Pela Dominique!

-Hum hum - eu assenti.

-Mas... Mas... O que é que eu faço com isso agora? - ele voltou ao desespero.

-Seja sincero! - Brian surgiu do nada, o que assustou um pouco eu e Roger - foi o que funcionou pra mim.

Bri fez uma cara de espertalhão pro melhor amigo, e beijou minha bochecha, pra provar a eficácia da sua declaração de amor. Era verdade que tinha funcionado, eu casei com ele afinal de contas.

-Faz quanto tempo que tá aí ouvindo? - Roger se irritou.

-Ei, não pode me culpar por isso, eu tô na minha casa - Brian rebateu - mas falando sério Rog, tenta fazer o que eu falei.

-E se ela não sentir o mesmo que eu? - nosso amigo se preocupou muito.

-Bom, vocês continuam sendo amigos - eu aconselhei dessa vez - dói, mas é o certo a se fazer.

-De qualquer forma, Roger, estou feliz por você - Brian comentou.

-Está feliz por mim? - o baterista soou com raiva e confuso - mas eu tô sofrendo, cara... Muito...

-Estou feliz porque o meu melhor amigo finalmente se apaixonou de verdade por alguém - Brian explicou sorrindo - é sofrido, isso faz parte, mas é a melhor sensação do mundo.

Assim que terminou, meu marido olhou diretamente pra mim, me fazendo corar.

-Eu tenho uma ideia Rog - voltei ao dilema dele - eu posso convidar Dominique pra uma das nossas noites de filme, se ela vir, depois o resto é com você, o que acha?

-Parece um bom plano - ele suspirou - obrigado Chrissie.

-De nada - eu sorri pra ele e deixei os meninos conversando qualquer coisa para aliviarem a tensão daquele momento, enquanto fui fazer um chá.

Embora chá não fosse muito a praia de Roger, a bebida ajudaria a acalmar seu coraçãozinho apaixonado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ala galerinha! Tudo beleza? Eu falei que Roger ia sofrer por amor, mas o que vocês acham? Peguei muito pesado? Eileen realmente foi uma das primeiras namoradas do Roger lá em Cornwall, e ela separou dele pra voltar com o ex, dizem os rumores que o Roger chorou por isso. E esses conselhos do Brian e da Chrissie... Talvez eu use eles na minha vida, olha que o do Brian pode dar muito errado, mas esse da Chrissie faz sentido. Sou meio suspeita pra falar... Roger tá meio que me representando nesse capítulo. Bom pessoal, me falem o que estão achando de Rogerique e o que esperam desse casal. Até mais!


	39. Romances ainda Complicados

Depois de sair do trabalho numa quinta feira no fim da tarde, fui dirigindo tranquila, mas com certa ansiedade até o escritório de Richard Branson. Estacionei, desci e caminhei até lá, tentando parecer o mais descontraída e amigável possível. Amigável? Até conseguia ser, Bri e meus amigos diriam que sim. Descontraída? Eu nunca conseguia ficar descontraída fora de um ambiente familiar, mesmo que eu já tivesse vindo ali. O problema era o que eu tinha vindo fazer ali, isso é que me deixava nervosa. Apenas coloquei minha melhor cara de "Sra. May, esposa do guitarrista do Queen", entrei na recepção e encontrei justamente quem queria ver.

-Chrissie, oi! - Dominique me cumprimentou, tirando o ar sério do trabalho por um breve momento - está tudo bem com você? Trouxe alguma queixa do Queen pro sr. Branson?

-Hã... Não? - me assustei, já me preparando pro pior, achando que os meninos tinham aprontado alguma coisa grave outra vez.

-Eu estou brincando, desculpa te assustar - ela esclareceu ao ver meu estado e sorriu.

-Bom, nesse caso eu vou bem, todos nós estamos - eu me enrolei um pouco - na verdade, vim falar com você.

-Comigo? Isso é raro - ela voltou sua atenção pra mim, curiosa.

-Eu vim te convidar pra tipo uma reunião na minha casa, sabe? - fui relaxando conforme explicava - nós temos essa tradição de assistirmos filme sempre que os meninos tem um tempo, e se o Queen não te traumatizou demais, seria legal se você viesse.

-Nossa, eu... Nem sei o que dizer, obrigada pelo convite - Dominique hesitou, mas agradeceu com educação, sincera - faz tempo que ninguém me convida pra alguma coisa assim...

"Não é verdade, e o convite do Roger?" pensei, mas depois entendi o que ela quis dizer, prestando mais atenção, percebi que ela se sentia sozinha. E tecnicamente eu a estava convidando para uma reunião entre amigos, enquanto Roger a convidou para um encontro, o que eram duas coisas diferentes.

-Será um prazer ir - ela resolveu enfim - e não se preocupe, tirando o jeito que eu e o Roger começamos com o pé esquerdo, os rapazes do Queen são perfeitos cavalheiros.

-Com algumas exceções - respondi num tom brincalhão - olha, pra eu não te atrapalhar mais, me passa seu número de contato e te ligo pra explicar onde eu moro.

-Ah sim, tudo bem - Dominique pegou uma folha de um bloquinho que estava sobre a mesa e anotou, entregando pra mim logo em seguida - me liga durante a noite, é quando estou em casa.

-Pode deixar - sorri pra ela - e obrigada por aceitar o convite Domi.

-Não tem de quê - ela devolveu - tchau, Chrissie!

-Tchau! - acenei e fui saindo, voltando para casa.

Naquela mesma noite, antes de ligar para Dominique, eu e Brian recebemos o pessoal em casa. Enquanto Mary e Freddie estavam tranquilos, discutindo sobre um detalhe ou outro do seu casamento (na maioria das vezes era ela tentando barrar as ideias mais extravagantes dele), John e Veronica estavam um tanto tensos, o que era muito fora do normal para eles. Eles eram sempre tranquilos, mas a mesma coisa estava os preocupando, tinha quase certeza. Eu ofereci um chá de camomila ao baixista e sua amada, na tentativa de acalmá-los, já que não me achava no direito de perguntar diretamente a eles se eles estavam bem. Tava na cara que eles não estavam bem, mas se eles não queriam contar, respeitaria isso. Veronica e John agradeceram o chá e foram tomando aos pouquinhos, ainda preocupados.

Eu cutuquei Brian ao voltar pra sala e sentar ao lado dele, tentei fazer um gesto que não chamasse a atenção de todo mundo, pra ele me seguir. Meu marido veio atrás de mim de imediato, entendendo o que quis dizer.

-O que foi com o John? - eu perguntei a Bri quando estavámos na cozinha - ele falou alguma coisa no ensaio? É alguma coisa com a Veronica? Porque nenhum dos dois tá bem. Desculpa eu ser curiosa, é que eu me preocupo com eles...

-Não, eu sei que tá preocupada - Brian me entendeu - a gente também tá, ele tá assim, mais quieto que o normal já faz um bom tempo, mas uma hora ele conta, é só não pressionar.

-Eles sabem que podem contar com a gente, não é? - ainda assim duvidava se alguma hora eles contariam o que estava os incomodando.

-Claro que sabem - Brian me abraçou de lado, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito - se é algo entre eles, eles vão se entender.

-Tá bem - suspirei e aceitei não interferir, e nesse meio tempo, me lembrei de outro problema, envolvendo outro (suposto) casal - eu tenho que ligar pra Dominique.

-A assistente do Richard Branson? - Brian estranhou - ah sim, você prometeu ao Rog que ia convidá-la pra passar uma noite aqui com a gente, verdade, mas acha que ela e o Roger... sei lá, o baixinho tem alguma chance concreta?

-Não sei, Bri - eu balancei a cabeça - acho que agora está nas mãos dela.

Eu beijei a bochecha de Brian antes de me separar dele e fui até o telefone, que ficava no corredor que separava a sala de estar da sala de jantar.

-Alô? Dominique? É a Chrissie - sorri pela ligação ter dado certo - então posso te passar meu endereço agora?

Ela confirmou e fui ditando conforme ela anotava. 

-Nos encontramos na semana que vem então? - esperei a resposta de Domi.

-Sim, sim, eu vou - ela confirmou - olha, o Roger vai estar aí também?

-Vai - a curiosidade dela pelo baterista me deixou de orelha em pé - por que, se me permite perguntar?

-É que... - senti a hesitação e constrangimento de Dominique, ela suspirou num sorriso de nervoso - não sei nem se devia estar te contando, mas é que... eu acho ele um cara legal, de verdade, o que você e as meninas falaram sobre ele, quer dizer as coisas boas, eu percebi que ele realmente é assim. E também tem... o jeito que ele me olhou depois que eu fiz aquelas brincadeiras, eu achei que ele ia querer me matar, mas ele riu! Ninguém nunca reagiu assim às minhas pegadinhas, e depois disso, o jeito com que ele se prestou a pedir desculpas e recomeçar, ele se preocupou com os meus sentimentos, e quando eu falo com ele... ele me olha como se eu fosse a única garota do mundo. E olha, eu sei que é verdadeiro, sei diferenciar conquistadores de apaixonados. Talvez ele é um conquistador, mas ele tá agindo diferente comigo... Ah... não sei Chrissie... talvez eu gosto dele também.

Eu ouvi toda aquela confissão com o coração acelerado e esboçando um sorriso diante de toda aquela declaração, feliz por Roger. Até o dito cujo aparecer bem na minha frente, fazendo caretas, curioso pra saber a o que exatamente eu estava reagindo.

-Então talvez você... - tentei disfarçar pra que ele não adivinhasse do que se tratava a conversa - possa vir aqui e conversar com ele.

-Eu vou tentar - respondeu Dominique - obrigada por me ouvir Chrissie.

-Imagina, estamos aí pra isso - sorri - tchau!

Me virei pra Roger depois de colocar o telefone de volta no gancho e colocar as mãos na cintura.

-Você veio ouvir porque ouviu eu falando Dominique, né? - arqueei as sobrancelhas pra ele.

-Era ela? Eu sabia - sua raiva foi trocada por insegurança rapidamente - ela falou de mim? Ela perguntou de mim? Ela vai vir aqui?!

-Eita! - soltei, com as mãos pra cima - calma aí Taylor. Sim, era ela, ela perguntou se você ia estar aqui no dia que ela vai vir, eu disse que sim, e ela falou que vem.

-Mais alguma coisa? - ele implorou com os olhos de cachorrinho.

-Rog, fica calmo que vai dar tudo certo - eu bati no ombro dele de leve.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Roger ainda duvidava.

-Eu apenas sei! - sorri, e fiz minha melhor cara de esperta.

Por todo coração partido que Roger tinha deixado por aí, o dele, sofrendo por amor verdadeiro, podia esperar mais um pouquinho pra ser recompensado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fala aí gente! Nesse capítulo trago pra vocês um pouco (ou muito?) drama dos nossos casais. Alguém tem uma teoria do que é o problema de Johnica? MInha dica é: é uma coisa baseada na vida real. E gente, a Dominique também gosta do Roger! Sejam sinceros, Rogerique foi desenvolvido muito rápido e do nada? Comentem aí, porque se tem uma coisa que odeio é um casal mal desenvolvido que surgiu do nada. Eu como escritora sou suspeita pra falar. E gente, eu rio demais dos dramas do Roger com o jeito materno da Chrissie. Enfim, comentem, votem, muito obrigada por amarem e acompanharem essa fic. Essa é uma das minhas histórias que tem um lugar especial no meu coração. Valeu!


	40. Romances Resolvidos

Se tinha uma coisa que sempre conseguia me alegrar era receber o pessoal em casa, a gente brincava (principalmente os meninos quando resolviam implicar um com o outro, mas nada que os fizesse ficar magoados de verdade um com o outro), comentava o que estava passando na TV e se divertia muito, deixando os holofotes dos palcos por um momento pra sermos apenas um grupo de amigos. Quando eu parava pra admirar esse cenário, parava pra pensar na menina solitária que eu era em Leeds, e na faculdade, que pensava que nunca teria amigos e agora, eu tinha mais que isso, tinha uma família. E como em toda família, tínhamos conflitos familiares também.

Enquanto eu esperava Brian chegar do estúdio, estranhei ele chegar só com a companhia de Roger.

-Cadê o Freddie e o John? - perguntei, logo sentindo a falta deles.

-Freddie foi buscar a Mary e o John... - Roger parou por um momento - ficou pra trás pra conversar com o Jim Beach, o que é muito suspeito. Duvido que o Deaky tenha aprontado alguma coisa...

-Talvez ele tá resolvendo o problema que incomodou ele a semana toda - Brian opinou - aliás, notou que hoje ele tava um pouco melhor, conseguiu fazer piada e tudo mais...

-Tem algo de errado com o John, definitivamente - Roger cruzou os braços, num jeito que queria muito resolver esse mistério - mas mudando de assunto....

Roger se esgueirou pra perto de mim, revirei os olhos e Brian ficou na defensiva, pronto pra dar um sermão no amigo, caso ele me incomodasse demais.

-Como vai seu trabalho de cupido? - perguntou o baterista com um ar inocente.

-Ora, Roger, se acalma - eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando - ela vai vir, tá bem? Tá conseguindo ser mais ansioso que eu por causa disso...

-Outra prova de que ele ama a Dominique mesmo - Brian entendeu - que Deus nos ajude!

-Ah Ele vai sim - dei um sorriso pra Roger atiçando sua curiosidade, me aproximei de Brian, que se inclinou pra me ouvir cochichando em seu ouvido.

-Ah...!- Brian exclamou surpreso e acabou rindo.

-Não conta pra ninguém! - apontei um indicador pro meu marido, em tom de ordem.

-Eu detesto quando fazem isso - o baterista nem se deu ao trabalho de me atormentar pra descobrir o que tinha contado a Brian e acabou se jogando no sofá, seu assento favorito da minha casa.

Bem nesse momento, Freddie e Mary e John e Veronica chegaram.

-O que eu perdi? O que vocês fizeram com o Roger? - indagou Mercury ao ver Taylor naquele estado desolado.

-Só provocando o coração apaixonado dele - respondi - nem preciso falar pra vocês ficarem à vontade né?

-Chrissie - Veronica tinha me chamado - antes de qualquer coisa, eu e o John queríamos contar uma coisa pra vocês, é muito sério...

-Meu Deus do Céu! Eu sabia que era alguma coisa grave - não consegui não me desesperar - desculpa, desculpa gente, é melhor deixar vocês falarem.

Brian pôs uma mão ao redor dos meus ombros, me ajudando a me acalmar, mas o resto da turma também estava preocupado. Roger se endireitou no sofá, Mary e Freddie se sentaram e voltaram sua atenção pra John e Veronica, que nos encararam por um instante, criando coragem. Eles deram as mãos.

-Gente, o que tá acontecendo é que... - Veronica soluçou, tentando evitar chorar - eu tô grávida!

Foi unânime como todos saíram do lugar pra abraçá-la. Era tão inesperado, mas tão lindo, tão maravilhoso...

-Gente, gente... - John tentou nos chamar, mas demorou um pouco até a gente voltar nossa atenção pra ele - espera que tem mais, eu não acabei. Eu e a Veronica conversamos muito sobre isso e nós decidimos nos casar e precisamos que seja rápido, e pra isso precisamos da ajuda de vocês. Os pais da Veronica já marcaram a data na igreja e o Jim vai ceder a casa dele pra festa...

-Parece que todo mundo quer casar na casa do Jim Beach... - Freddie comentou - mas quanto tempo temos pra organizar tudo mesmo?

-Até janeiro do ano que vem - Veronica disse meio nervosa - meus pais insistiram e a gente também acha que é melhor.

-Legal o Jim ceder a casa dele de novo - Brian sorriu, obviamente lembrando do nosso próprio casamento - mas não se preocupem, é tudo uma questão de organização, a gente consegue!

Todo mundo assentiu e concordou num burburinho de vozes e mais abraços e parabéns. No meio de toda aquela comemoração confusa, eu quase não ouvi a campainha. Corri para atender, e se as notícias de Veronica e John já tinham nos deixado felizes, a visita da noite ia deixar Roger muito mais feliz.

-Eu vim numa má hora? - Dominique perguntou sem graça, dando uma espiada dentro de casa vendo todo aquele barulhão.

-Imagina, apesar da bagunça, garanto que tudo isso é por uma coisa muito boa - eu expliquei e a convidei para entrar.

-Dominique! - Roger não foi nem um pouquinho discreto - você veio...

-Chrissie fez questão de ir até meu trabalho me convidar, então não podia fazer desfeita - ela respondeu brincando.

Domi cumprimentou todo mundo rapidamente e os futuros pais contaram a novidade pra ela.

-Meus parabéns! - ela abraçou Veronica - que vocês continuem sendo muito felizes, porque dá pra perceber que vocês já são.

-Puxa, obrigado - John se sentiu sem graça com o elogio.

-Bom agora que resolvemos tudo e comemoramos, vamos ao filme - Brian fez as vezes de anfitrião.

Pegamos a sessão de Ben Hur na BBC, que tinha começado às 9 da noite. Desligamos a luz e só a televisão iluminava a sala. Notei que só eu, Brian, John, Veronica e Mary estavam prestando mais atenção. Freddie e Roger davam seus pitacos enquanto Dominique prestava mais atenção na conversa deles. Ou melhor em Roger, a cada olhar que trocavam, eu sentia o clima entre eles.

Depois de vários pedaços de pizza, eu me levantei pra ver se mais alguém queria. Quando voltei, e dei uma olhada geral em todo mundo, notei que Roger e Dominique já não estavam mais ali. Para não atrapalhar a sessão, me virei pra Brian e falei baixinho:

-Cadê o Rog? A Dominique também sumiu. Você viu eles saindo? - sussurrei.

-Ele me fez sinal que ia sair - Brian respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que o meu - ela foi junto.

-E você deixou? - eu fiquei um pouco preocupada..

-Meu amor, o Roger pode ser desmiolado às vezes, mas ele é adulto - Brian riu - além disso, você e eu temos certeza que ele ama a Dominique, ele não vai fazer nada pra magoá-la. E nem ela vai magoar ele, pelo que você me contou. Só deixa eles resolverem isso sozinhos, cadê aquela sua certeza que ia dar tudo certo entre eles?

-É, é, verdade - acabei concordando, desejando que o melhor acontecesse entre esses dois.

Continuamos assistindo, passamos a cena do naufrágio e a adoção do Judá, quando percebi que Roger e Dominique tinham voltado. Se sentaram um do lado do outro, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, uma mão dele acariciava as costas dela.

-Ainda bem que não perdemos a parte da corrida de bigas - eu ouvi Roger sussurrando pra ela - é a única parte que eu gosto desse filme...

-Ben Hur é muito mais que isso Rog... - Dominique riu baixinho e eles voltaram a prestar atenção na televisão.

Então quando o filme acabou, vi todo mundo com umas carinhas de sono, sinal de que estavam prontos pra ir pra casa.

Eu separei umas sobras de pizza, Mary levou as mais gordurosas, enquanto Veronica ficou com as mais saudáveis, já que eu estava pensando na saúde do bebê.

-Gente, gente! - Roger era o único que não parecia com sono - já que hoje é dia de pronunciamentos, deixa eu falar pra vocês que eu e a Dominique estamos oficialmente namorando.

Aquilo espantou o sono de todo mundo. Domi beijou a bochecha dele, concordando com o que Roger contou.

-Novidade ele arrumar uma namorada - John brincou.

-Até que enfim! - exclamou Freddie.

-É... Boa sorte Domi... - Mary deu de ombros.

-Ei! - protestou Roger.

-É brincadeira - Austin riu.

-Finalmente! Já não era sem tempo! Não aguentava mais ver esse menino sofrendo... - acabei confessando.

-Parabéns cara - Brian disse cordialmente.

E depois daquela noite memorável, só nos restava dormir um pouco. Minha família estava crescendo, logo conheceríamos o bebê Deacon e Dominique tinha entrado pra turma. Mais uma vez, encarava novidades que tornavam minha vida mais feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Então né... ROGERIQUE É OFICIAL!!! TÔ TÃO FELIZ!!! Ok, voltando às outras coisas, pois é gente, o segredo de Johnica era seu primeiro filho, eles realmente se casaram às pressas porque ela tava grávida, eu gostei tanto do Jim Beach emprestar a casa pros casamentos que fiz isso de novo, ah e por que a galera tá assistindo Ben Hur? Bom tava pensando em filmes blockbusters de antes dos anos 70 e lembrei desse (não confundam com o remake), um dos favoritos do meu pai e meu também por influência dele. Enfim é isso, ah e Chrissie desesperada representa todos nós kkkkkk. Até a próxima! gente!


	41. O casamento dos Deacon

Sabendo da urgência que Veronica e John tinham em se casar, nós agilizamos tudo conforme podíamos, organizamos documentos, os convites para os convidados, a cerimônia na igreja, os trajes de todo mundo, e finalmente a festa na casa de Jim Beach. Não foi fácil, mas como todo mundo estava empenhado, conseguimos. Passamos o Natal, o Ano Novo e finalmente chegou o dia do casamento, em janeiro de 1975.

Eu e as meninas nos encontramos em casa para aprontar a noiva. Veronica não queria estar muito chique nem chamar a atenção, e nós todas respeitamos a vontade dela. Os meninos aprontaram John no apartamento de Freddie.

-Ai... Eu não sei nem o que pensar – a noiva se levantou já pronta – eu estou feliz, e eu só fiquei bem depois de decidir me casar, e agora que estamos aqui... Será que vou fazer tudo direito?

-Eu sei exatamente o que está passando – eu me aproximei dela, ficando ao seu lado e segurando seus ombros – mas você consegue passar por tudo isso, se concentre no John e tenta ignorar o resto, por mais difícil que seja.

-Eu vou tentar – ela conseguiu sorrir – obrigada Chrissie.

Os pais de Veronica vieram buscá-la e a levaram antes de nós, ficamos esperando pela carona dos nossos amados.

-Vamos logo porque não podemos deixar a noiva chegar antes dos padrinhos – Freddie brotou na porta da sala e nos chamou com pressa.

Eu pisquei meio assustada, mas entendi o recado um pouco depois. Como éramos em três casais, os meninos estavam em dois carros. Roger e Dominique foram com Mary e Freddie e eu e Brian fomos no nosso carro.

-O Freddie tá... – escolhi bem as palavras antes de dizer, conforme estávamos a caminho da igreja – chamando mais atenção que a noiva...

-Ah é – Brian riu – ele pegou o paletó de um conjunto, a calça de outro e pra completar, a echarpe.

-E não esquece o óculos de sol – acrescentei – mas é só o Freddie sendo Freddie...

-Mas hoje ele extrapolou, a gente começou a chamar ele de Camaleão 2.0 – meu marido riu mais um pouco.

-Por que camaleão? – fiquei curiosa, aquela história ainda não conhecia.

-Quando a gente encontrou com o John Reid a primeira vez – Brian recordou – ele tava com uma jaqueta toda escamosa, com umas asas de dragão nas costas, eu que falei que ele tava parecendo um camaleão, lembrei disso hoje.

-Só vocês mesmo – eu balancei a cabeça – e como é que tá o John?

\- Ele tá nervoso, menos do que eu tava no nosso casamento, mas ele tá muito seguro de si, e isso é o mais importante.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Bri? – repliquei pensativa – acho que o John já estava se preparando pra fazer o pedido, e o bebê foi só um empurrãozinho pra criar coragem, eles já se amavam muito antes disso. E amar um ao outro é o principal motivo pra se casar.

-Está absolutamente certa, meu amor – Brian sorriu e pegou minha mão por um breve instante.

Nós chegamos e vimos que a noiva estava na porta, esperando todos chegarem.

-Não tem como entrar sem todos os padrinhos chegarem – Veronica justificou.

-Desculpa o atraso – Brian se desculpou por nós dois.

-Na verdade não estão atrasados – ela explicou – eu que cheguei cedo, mas vão lá logo pro seus lugares.

-Sim, senhora – entendi a urgência da situação e obedecemos a noiva, rumando com pressa pra dentro da igreja.

Todos já estavam a postos, entre os meninos e as meninas, havia mais um casal de padrinhos do lado de John. Eu e Brian demos um oi rápido pra todos e fomos pro nosso lugar.

-É muito mais fácil ser madrinha – percebi, falando em voz alta.

-Eu tenho que concordar, mas passar por esse nervoso todo vale a pena – ele beijou minha bochecha e voltou sua atenção para a porta, e então, esperamos a entrada de Veronica.

Ela entrou lado a lado de seu pai, devagar e trêmula, perto de nós John começou a chorar. Roger que estava mais perto dele, colocou uma mão em seu ombro em solidariedade. Então olhei de volta pra Veronica, que estava chorando também. Desse jeito, daqui a pouco eu também ia começar a chorar. A noiva chegou no altar e rapidamente ela tentou secar as lágrimas dele e ele as dela. John recebeu Veronica do pai dela. O padre pediu para que eles ajoelhassem e os noivos obedeceram. A cerimônia então teve início.

Eu prestei atenção em cada palavra, emocionada e percebendo o quanto aquele casamento estava sendo muito mais formal e tradicional. Talvez fosse exigência dos Tetzlaff, a família de Veronica. Pelo pouco que os conhecia, dava pra perceber que eram tradicionais, talvez esse fosse um dos motivos para ele ter se tornado uma moça quieta e tímida.

Depois do sermão, o padre passou para as alianças e finalmente a pergunta pela qual todos estavam ali. John e Veronica voltaram à choradeira ao dizer sim e, dessa vez, eu chorei junto. O beijo deles foi tímido e rápido, mas tão doce que não fazia ninguém duvidar do quanto eles se amavam.

Eles saíram da igreja acenando para todos e nós, padrinhos e madrinhas fomos atrás deles. Antes de irmos para a festa, fomos bombardeados pelos flashes do fotógrafo. Eu me sentia meio desconfortável em tirar foto, mas três anos morando com Brian, que às vezes teimava em me clicar em momentos corriqueiros, me fez me acostumar com isso. E fotos em grupo eram mais confortáveis pra mim do que só eu aparecendo na foto.

Então nos encaminhamos todos para a festa, e, ao chegar lá, notei que era um tanto maior do que a minha festa e a de Brian. Nos sentamos com Roger, Freddie, Dominique e Mary, já que os parentes de Veronica e John eram meio que desconhecidos para nós.

-Quanta gente... - deixei escapulir, mas foi mais pra que Brian ouvisse.

-É que aparentemente tanto os Deacon como os Tetzlaff são famílias grandes - replicou meu marido - nós temos muito menos parentes, por isso nossa festa foi menor.

-Hum... - concordei meio distraída.

O que confortava meu desconforto de estar no meio de estranhos era estar bem pertinho dos meus amigos. Passou um tempo e John veio até nós, trazendo dois convidados que eu não conhecia com ele. O rapaz era um dos seus padrinhos e a garota era mais nova que nós.

-Hã, pessoal, eles insistiram muito pra vir conhecer vocês, então espero que não se importem - John nos explicou - esse é meu amigo Nigel Bullen, éramos da mesma banda na época da escola, e essa é a minha irmã Julie. Julie, Nigel, esse é o resto do Queen, Roger, Brian e Freddie.

Eles trocaram apertos de mãos educadamente, enquanto cada um dos meninos apresentou a mim, Dominique e Mary aos convidados do John.

-Eu reconheci o John na televisão - contou Nigel - naquele vídeo de vocês, Killer Queen não é? Eu mal acreditei que era o velho Deaks na TV.

-É, parece fácil, mas nós demos muito duro pra chegar ali - a voz de Freddie demonstrava orgulho.

-Será que não teria como vocês tocarem alguma coisa? - Julie pediu, esperançosa.

-Ah não, Julie, talvez nosso estilo não agrade a maioria dos convidados, e também não dá ideia que eles são capazes de por em prática - o irmão dela aconselhou.

-Sabe John, aquela música que compôs pra Veronica, seria perfeita pra tocar agora - Roger sugeriu.

-Não, não, nem pensar - John negou balançando a cabeça - ela não tá pronta, e já tô fazendo muita exposição da minha figura pra um dia só, tá bom? Eu amo vocês gente, mas dá pra me dar um tempo, pelo menos no dia do meu casamento?

-Corta o drama Deaky, acabou vencendo - Freddie aceitou a trégua.

-Obrigado - John disse com sarcasmo, mas aliviado.

Depois de um tempo, Veronica também veio nos ver. A pobrezinha que já estava cansada por toda correria e pelo bebê, só queria um lugar familiar para descansar. John veio sentar ao lado dela um tempo depois, e foi ali perto da gente que vi uma das coisas mais lindas da minha vida. O futuro papai sussurrou algo para o seu filhinho, que tudo aquilo que ele e sua mamãe fizeram era para ele, para a família que em breve os três formariam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oi gente! Aí está o casamento do melhor casal do mundo! Gostaram? Bom vamos às curiosidades: tem uma anedota verídica de que realmente o Freddie foi todo pomposo pro casamento do John, Brian e Chrissie conversando no carro foi muito meu pai e minha mãe, sério, aliás meus pais também são uma ligeira inspiração pra eles, não quis descrever cada palavra do casamento pra não soar repetitiva, já que já tinha feito isso no casamento Brissie, a Chrissie chorando, não querendo tirar foto e com vergonha na festa é muito eu. Nigel realmente foi amigo e colega de banda do John e padrinho de casamento dele e ele tem mesmo uma irmã chamada Julie, acho que todo mundo conhece a música que o Roger cita aqui, né? E pasmem, sempre achei que You're my best friend era dos Beatles, esses meninos me enganaram direitinho, ah e aquele finalzinho... Tenho um fraco por coisas fofas. É isso, espero que tenham gostado, té mais!


	42. Outra despedida

À essa altura, depois que John e Veronica se casaram e Roger e Dominique estavam num relacionamento surpreendentemente estável e saudável, o Queen já tinha uma quantidade significativa de fãs fiéis e por isso a EMI não perdeu tempo em encomendar um disco novo da banda.

Freddie estava muito concentrado pensando no próximo tema que a banda usaria como inspiração. Dava pra perceber que era algo grande e diferente que ele tinha em mente, e seus companheiros embarcaram na onda. Chegou a um ponto em que não dava pra definir o Queen exclusivamente como uma banda de rock. Rock foi o que os uniu e os fez nascer primeiramente, mas juntos, cada um com seu jeito e personalidade conseguia criar coisas novas e criativas inspirando-se em um pouco de tudo que gostavam. Foi assim que Freddie convenceu a banda a usar ópera na sua nova gravação. Querendo admitir ou não, Brian, John e Roger também gostavam de ópera.

Brian tinha saído aquele dia pra conversar com o produtor da EMI Ray Foster sobre a proposta do Queen para o novo álbum. Ele voltou pra casa sozinho, eu senti a falta dos três, mas sabiam que eles estavam ocupados.

-Como foi? - eu perguntei depois de cumprimentá-lo com um beijo.

-Querem outro hit, mas criar uma música não é a mesma coisa que criar um produto industrializado - ele suspirou, um tanto incomodado.

-Embora o mercado da música seja uma indústria - ponderei - mas entendi, é mais fácil fazer uma música ruim que gruda na cabeça e faz sucesso do que uma música profunda que todo mundo gosta.

-Acha o nosso repertório profundo, Chrissie ? - a voz de Brian era uma mistura de dúvida e curiosidade.

-Tá brincando? Tem um pouquinho de vocês em tudo que escrevem - expliquei - incluindo suas próprias experiências e seus dramas. Bri, olha o que você fez em '39!

-Não foi nada demais, é só uma viagem no tempo e as consequências disso - meu marido foi modesto como sempre.

-E quem mais pensaria numa música sobre viagem no tempo do que o meu doce astrofísico? - virei a cabeça pro lado fazendo charme.

-Ah talvez a minha esposa gostar de Julio Verne também tenha influenciado um pouco... - respondeu ele, rindo.

Ri com ele até Brian retomar a conversa.

-Aliás, vamos gravar '39 no próximo disco - ele me avisou.

-Sério? Maravilha, apesar das lágrimas, eu amo essa música - fiquei feliz com a notícia.

-Só que tem mais uma coisa que ficou decidida - ele coçou a nuca, seus cachos balançaram e ele deu um suspiro - vamos ter ir pra Wales, numa fazenda que tem um estúdio, diz o Foster que é pra evitar eventuais distrações.

-Ah... - falei, mas fiquei um pouco triste, eu sentia saudade quando Brian estava fora - sabe quanto tempo vão ficar lá?

-No mínimo um mês - meu marido chutou - mas nunca se sabe...

-E quando vocês vão? - continuei perguntando..

-Sexta agora de manhã - eu vi que ele tinha notado minha tristeza - não se preocupa, Chrissie, logo estou de volta.

-É, eu sei, sou só uma boba - acabei dando de ombros.

-Você não é nada boba - Brian me beijou rapidamente - é só sua preocupação falando mais alto. Mas não se preocupa, Roy e Paul vão estar lá pra supervisionar o trabalho e evitar qualquer procrastinação. E é claro que eu ligo sempre que puder, tá bom?

-Tá bom - me convenci de que não ficaria tão mal sem ele, mas não quer dizer que não sentiria falta dele.

Fizemos as malas de Brian juntos, enchendo-as com seus jeans boca de sino, e os suéteres e as meias igualmente listrados e coloridos. Também lembrei de colocar alguns agasalhos, caso o tempo em Wales esfriasse do nada.

No dia da partida, acordamos cedo, tomamos um café da manhã reforçado e e os meninos vieram buscar seu guitarrista, com um motorista particular. Esse pequeno detalhe fez meu coração se apertar um pouco. Há três anos atrás era Roger quem estaria dirigindo a van, van que foi vendida e que contribuiu para chegarem a ter um motorista agora. Tentei não me concentrar nisso, o mais importante agora era me despedir de Brian.

-Tchau, Bri! - dei um abraço apertado em meu marido - vai com Deus, me liga assim que puder, eu te amo! Muito!

-Também te amo, Chrissie! - ele me beijou se despedindo - se cuida!

-Eu vou - prometi.

Observei o carro partir rua abaixo, respirando fundo. À essa altura já devia me acostumar, isso fazia parte da vida de Brian e por consequência da minha vida. Concentrei-me em resumir aquela viagem como apenas uma viagem à trabalho do meu marido. Eu entrei de volta pra casa, ainda tinha muita coisa pra eu cuidar.

Como que adivinhando o que eu estava passando, aliás, acho que sentir falta do seu amado respectivo membro do Queen era uma coisa que todas nós sentíamos, Veronica me ligou pra ver como eu estava.

-Tudo bem Chrissie? - perguntou a sra. Deacon, parecendo preocupada.

-Eu estou sim - acabei sorrindo pela consideração dela - e você? E nosso bebê Deaky?

-Estamos bem - ela riu - mas já disse que pode muito bem ser uma menina...

-Não, não - balancei a cabeça - todos apostamos que é menino.

-Baseado no quê? - Veronica ria, incrédula.

-Puro instinto - respondi - a que devo a honra de sua ilustre ligação, se não importa eu perguntar?

-Bom, os meninos foram pra Ridge Farm e tanto eu quanto a Mary e a Domi concordamos em continuar nos encontrando, mesmo sem eles - a sra. Deacon foi explicando - o que você acha?

-É uma ideia ótima, eu agradeço por me chamarem, que horas quer que eu apareça aí? - eu realmente amei a ideia.

-Hã... depois das 8 acho que fica melhor - respondeu Veronica depois de pensar um pouco - à essa hora Mary e Dominique já saíram do trabalho e vão ter tempo de descansar um pouco.

-Também é um bom horário pra mim - concordei - então nos vemos mais tarde, sra. Deacon.

-Até mais, sra. May - Veronica riu da minha brincadeira formal e desligou.

Passar um tempo com as meninas realmente ajudaria a lidar com a falta dos meninos. Por um lado era bom ter uma noite só nossa pra conversarmos coisas que eles não entenderiam.  
Me abasteci com todo tipo de chá que achei em casa mais uns ingredientes para não chegar na casa dos Deacon de mãos vazias. Saí de casa agradecida pela iniciativa das meninas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Tudo bem? Mais um capítulo aí que se situa com o filme. Lá foram os meninos gravar A Night at the Opera onde Judas perdeu as botas. Eu ia colocar as meninas se encontrando e conversando mas o capítulo ia ficar muito grande, então parei por ali. Mas nada temam, amanhã vamos ver o que essas quatro vão papear kkkkkk. Valeu pelos comentários gente, continuem comentando e até mais!


	43. A noite dss meninas

Toquei a campainha do apartamento dos Deacon e fiquei esperando que Veronica atendesse, tentando equilibrar as sacolas que eu carregava. Não demorou muito para que a sra. Deacon abrisse a porta.

\- Oi! - Veronica me cumprimentou e logo estranhou minhas bagagens - pra que isso tudo? Não precisava trazer nada...

Eu aproveitei para entregar uma das sacolas a ela.

-E abusar da sua hospitalidade? - rebati e fui entrando - não é do meu feitio.

-E eu posso saber pra que é tudo isso? - Veronica cruzou os braços, se esforçando pra se manter séria enquanto queria rir.

-É que eu lembrei do pão de ló que minha mãe fazia - expliquei - nunca consegui fazer um tão bom quanto o dela, mas o meu dá pro gasto. E eu queria variar o nosso cardápio um pouquinho, uma coisa diferente de pizza.

-Eu não deveria comer tanto doce, aliás a senhora também pega no meu pé pra não comer doce - a sra. Deacon me lembrou.

-Mas hoje quero abrir uma exceção só pra mimar o nosso bebê Deacon! - eu sorri e falei num tom de voz animado, me aproximando da barriga da minha amiga pra falar com seu filhinho - se depender da tia Chrissie, você vai ser muito mimado!

-Não, não, isso é papo furado - Veronica riu - você é tão severa com os meninos, quem dirá com seu sobrinho, ou sobrinha, ou...

-Ou o que? - eu sabia com que palavra ela completaria aquela frase - quer saber? Deixa eu começar logo, assim o pão de ló vai estar pronto quando a Domi e a Mary chegarem.

Eu pus a mão na massa, literalmente, desembrulhando tudo que tinha trazido, e ficando à vontade na cozinha, enquanto Veronica assistia alguma novela na TV. Cozinhando a receita da minha mãe, e pensando no que Veronica iria falar, comecei a pensar de novo sobre maternidade. Ainda não tinha feito nem um ano que eu tinha me casado, por mais maternal que eu fosse, ainda não me sentia pronta e além disso, tinha outra coisa que me preocupava. Onde quer que eu fosse, se alguém conhecesse Queen, significava que também conhecia meu marido. Pensar na dimensão disso me dava medo. Eu tinha que aprender a lidar com isso antes de ser mãe, eu sentia a necessidade disso.

Mary e Dominique chegaram enquanto eu espalhava o recheio pela massa, e atraídas pelo cheirinho de doce recém saído do forno, foram direto pra cozinha.

-Se soubesse que ia cozinhar, tinha vindo mais rápido - Mary comentou ao ver o que eu estava fazendo.

-Ficou um pouquinho depois do horário hoje? - perguntei.

-É, sabe como é puxado trabalhar numa loja às vezes - ela disse com um ar cansado.

-Bom, parece que ganhamos uma boa recompensa pelo dia cheio de trabalho - Dominique sorriu ao admirar o pão de ló.

-Aqui, gente, vocês tão com uma lombriga tão grande que podem ficar com a vasilha do recheio, até ficar pronto - eu ri e entreguei a elas.

As três enfiaram um dedo indicador sem cerimônia dentro da vasilha, e lamberam o recheio. Pelas carinhas de hummmmmm, eu sabia que estava bom, quem sabe até tão bom quanto o da minha mãe. Coloquei a forma na geladeira, e decidi fazer um chá para acompanhar. Tanto eu quanto as meninas gostavam de camomila, era o meu favorito, embora ele nem sempre surtia o efeito esperado em mim. Ser ansiosa e preocupada eram partes essenciais de mim. Mas aquela era uma noite de calmaria e diversão.

-Acho que agora vou descansar um pouco - me sentei, e até estiquei as pernas sob a mesinha de centro - acho que só a Veronica teve um dia calmo.

-Ah eu sinto falta de trabalhar às vezes - ela disse pensativa.

-O cansaço faz parte - comentei - eu que o diga. Correr atrás das crianças me deixa exausta.

-Ainda assim, acho mais fácil lidar com crianças do que com certos adultos que não deveriam se comportar como crianças, mas são verdadeiros pirralhos mimados - Dominique se referiu ao seu trabalho.

-Artistas temperamentais, não é? - Veronica deduziu - deve ser bem ruim mesmo.

-Uma criança mimada dá pra corrigir, agora um adulto é realmente bem pior, ainda mais se for um artista - Beyrand concordou.

-Mas uma birra de criança também é pesado - Mary ponderou - já vi umas crianças torrando a paciência das mães, eu sempre fico sem graça e tento não prestar atenção nisso.

-De qualquer forma, se tem uma coisa que sabemos é lidar com crianças crescidinhas - eu ri, me lembrando dos meninos, indo buscar o chá e o pão de ló.

-Ah sim, eles dão um trabalho, mas já sinto falta do meu espantalho desengonçado... - Dominique riu, mas sonhou acordada por um momento.

-Espantalho? - eu também ri de como ela chamou Roger, mas fiquei com dó - não deveria chamar ele assim, foi desse jeito que ele ficou parecendo antes de vocês começarem a namorar.

-É sério? - Beyrand ficou chocada.

-O coitado mudou tanto por sua causa que nem parecia ele mesmo - Mary confirmou o que contei.

-Aliás, até hoje não sabemos exatamente como vocês se acertaram - Veronica instigou.

-Foi repentino vocês saírem e de repente, "somos namorados" - completou Austin.

-O Roger sempre fez isso, mas no caso de vocês... - eu sorri - foi realmente diferente e especial.

-Tá legal, meninas - Dominique estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços - já entendi que vocês querem que eu conte o que aconteceu naquela noite.

-Sim! - gritamos eu, Mary e Veronica ao mesmo tempo.

-Ok, ok... - riu Dominique - eu vou contar. Bom, acho que o começo dessa história é quando começou o filme, e Roger ficou prestando atenção em mim, eu sentia ele me olhando de soslaio, e ele conversava com o Freddie só pra disfarçar. Aí ele falou pra mim "vem comigo, por favor", e fez aqueles olhinhos de cachorrinho, como eu podia dizer não? Eu só assenti, ele sussurrou pro Brian, apontou pra porta e nós saímos de fininho.

-Nem percebi vocês saindo - comentei.

-Então - ela retomou - nós andamos um pouco em silêncio, até Roger sentar perto da fonte no centro do bairro. Aí eu perguntei o que ele tinha, ele só falou pra eu sentar, e aí ele começou assim "eu preciso te contar uma coisa, se não, não consigo mais viver".

-Dramático como sempre - comentou a sra. Deacon.

-Né? - assentiu Dominique - aí eu fiquei de orelha em pé, não vou negar que eu também já estava sentindo o mesmo que ele, aí eu "pode falar Roger" e ele "nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, eu sei que soa clichê, mas é a verdade. Dominique, não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu precisava te contar, eu... me apaixonei por você, Domi, de verdade."

-Own... - suspiramos as três juntas.

-É, eu sei, derreteu meu coração também - Domi comentou nossa reação - ele até começou a chorar por causa disso, aí eu segurei a mão dele, pra ele parar de chorar, e eu consegui falar "desde um pouco depois das minhas pegadinhas, eu fiquei encantada com você, justamente por me mostrar um pouquinho de quem você é de verdade, tão atencioso, amoroso e, confesso que o charme ajuda um pouco, então, sr. Taylor, não é que eu me apaixonei por você também? E se quiser que eu seja sua namorada, vou ficar muito feliz."

\- Você pediu ele em namoro então? - Veronica se animou.

-Tecnicamente sim, mas era bem isso que ele ia pedir - Dominique deu de ombros.

-E aí? O que ele fez? - perguntou Mary.

-Foi bem assim "é sério? Eu não tô acreditando! Me belisca pra ver se eu tô sonhando" aí eu aproveitei e falei bem assim "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor que um beliscão", eu sorri e beijei ele, e eu me senti tão... - ela voltou a fazer aquela cara de apaixonada - amada e importante...

-Tô de queixo caído! - admiti - agora eu acredito que o Roger tem jeito.

-Mas é claro que tem, eu estou oficialmente encarregada de colocá-lo na linha! - Beyrand fez uma cara séria, mas logo riu.

E depois dessa história de romance real mas tão açucarado como um conto de fadas, continuamos nossas conversas, aproveitando o pão de ló e o chá. A companhia das meninas me trazia alegria e calma, e era bom saber que éramos amigas de verdade e podíamos contar uma com as outras, especialmente para compartilhar segredos do coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oi gente! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo. Já falei que amo escrever essa fic? Então, vamos aos comentários: eu não descrevo muito as comidas porque sempre penso "será que comem isso na Inglaterra?" aí quando tive a ideia da noite das meninas, pensem no chá que é bem britânico e o pão de ló, acho que se passaria como algo inglês, pelo menos me lembra o Reino Unido, e as crises da dona Chrissie gente? Ela nem sabe que logo vai ser mãe... Ops! Será que falei cedo demais? Vamos ver, continuem acompanhando. E quem é fã de Rogerique aqui? Até eu fiquei curiosa pra saber o que eles fizeram quando escapuliram na noite de filme, então aí tá a resposta. Desculpa pelo textão, té mais!


	44. Compreensão e Paciência

A noite das meninas havia sido um tremendo sucesso entre nós, e mais noites assim vieram, já que não se tinha uma previsão de quando os meninos voltariam, então, sem eles, pela lógica, só tínhamos encontros com as meninas. Toda essa enrolação nos fazia ficar imaginando o que tinha de tão especial nas músicas do álbum novo e como ele ficaria no final de tudo.

Variamos um pouco os lugares onde marcávamos nossos encontros, um pouco no apartamento dos Deacon, depois no apartamento de Mary e Freddie, no apartamento de Dominique e no lugar de sempre, a residência dos May, minha casa.

Estávamos assistindo a Os Apuros de Cleópatra dessa vez, quando o telefone tocou. Levantei para atender e não pude conter meu sorriso ao ouvir a voz do meu doce astrofísico.

-Tô atrapalhando, Chrissie? Só deu pra ligar agora... - ele parecia cansado.

-Você? Nunca - respondi do jeito que ele sempre me falava quando o encontrava ocupado - mas me fala, como tá tudo aí, e os meninos? E as gravações?

-Bom... - meu marido riu do meu entusiasmo - estamos bem, eu só ralei o joelho mais cedo jogando tênis, ardeu um pouco, mas já cuidei disso. Já os meninos... Freddie tava meio chateado e pensativo, mas acho que é por causa do álbum, ele tá com essa ideia de ópera na cabeça e... Acho que nem ele sabe direito o que quer, estamos experimentando. John fala muito no bebê e o Roger...

Nisso, Brian começou a rir sem parar, o que me deixou confusa.

-Meu amor, você tem que me contar o que foi pra eu entender porque você tá rindo desse jeito - constatei e Brian se acalmou um pouco.

-A Dominique tá aí? - por um momento achei que Brian estava desviando do assunto - chama ela que ela precisa...

Houve um chiado e uma gritaria e finalmente um Roger muito bravo do outro lado da linha.

-Não faz isso, Chrissie! - ele pediu, ainda irritado com Brian - Não vou deixar que Brian tire onda com a minha cara pra minha namorada.

Desse jeito, eu até achei melhor eu contar pra Dominique o motivo dessa discórdia toda.

-Certo, então, me conta você o que tá acontecendo porque o Brian não vai conseguir, pelo jeito - acabei achando um jeito de acalmar Taylor.

-Eu escrevi uma música sobre um carro, mas é uma metáfora, eles não entendem que não é pra levar ao pé da letra - Roger me explicou com toda paciência.

-Tá ok, mas como é o nome da música? - fiquei curiosa.

-"I'm in love with my car" - respondeu ele com orgulho.

Eu realmente me esforcei pra não rir, mas não consegui.

-Não acredito que tá fazendo isso comigo, Chrisse - Roger voltou à irritação - você é uma May mesmo, não entende nada de metáfora igual o poodle gigante aqui.

-Ei! - ouvi Brian reclamar ao fundo e continuei rindo.

As meninas vieram até onde eu estava.

-O que é que tá acontecendo pra você rir tanto assim? - questionou Veronica.

-Ai... - eu suspirei ao parar de rir, sentindo a barriga doer - só nossos meninos sendo meninos.

-Ainda tá aí, Chrissie? - Brian retornou ao telefone.

-Tô sim, Bri, eu e as meninas - olhei pra elas.

-Certo, John e Freddie estão na fila pra falar com Veronica e Mary, a Domi vai ter que esperar o Roger se acalmar - meu marido explicou - então eu vou ter que me despedir agora, tchau, se cuida, eu te amo, muito!

-Também te amo Bri - sorri - tentem não se matar.

-O que foi que aconteceu? - Mary perguntou dessa vez, mais curiosa do que preocupada.

-Hã... Só o Roger fazendo confusão por causa de uma música - falei meio por cima - toma, talvez o Freddie te conta mais, ah e Veronica, John vai falar com você depois.

Passei o telefone pra Mary e nós três voltamos pra sala.

-Já sei, não gostaram da música dele, né? - adivinhou Domi - confesso que o Rog tem uns problemas de composição e temperamento.

-E como consegue lidar? Em todos esses anos, eu tento contar até dez quando ele faz drams- confessei.

-Deixo ele falando sozinho até perceber que não tem motivo pra ficar bravo - Beyrand deu de ombros - ou se eu contrario ele, faço a mesma coisa, só volto a conversar com ele depois que ele volta a se acalmar.

-Bom, talvez nesse caso, eles mereçam um desconto - Veronica sugeriu - estão trabalhando sobre pressão e têm que fazer um álbum extraordinário pra gravadora ficar satisfeita.

-É, tem razão - acabei concordando.

Fazer algo sob pressão, até mesmo algo que se amava fazer, podia deixar qualquer um com os nervos à flor da pele, especialmente quando se tratava de quatro músicos tão diferentes um do outro.

-Veronica? - Mary a chamou indicando que era sua vez de usar o telefone.

A sra. Deacon então foi atender o marido.

-Poxa, o Freddie tá cansado de um jeito que eu quase nunca vejo - Mary contou - ele tá se esforçando tanto que acho que vem mais um sucesso por aí...

-Tomara - desejou Dominique - vai ser a recompensa por ficarem tanto tempo isolados.

-É... - tentei concordar, mas discordava em parte.

-Ih, conheço esse tom de voz... - Austin se preocupou comigo - que foi, Chrissie?

-Bom, é que, sabe, nós somos namoradas e esposas dos membros do Queen, e tipo, eles tão ficando cada vez mais famosos - tentei desabafar - e... O que isso faz de nós? Já aconteceu alguma situação desagradável por causa disso com vocês? Digo, o corretor que nos vendeu essa casa, quase reconheceu Brian, e nós dois ficamos sem graça com isso.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer - Mary me respondeu - às vezes é surreal acompanhar os meninos num show, ver eles sendo ovacionados , e no dia seguinte, voltar a ser uma simples atendente na loja.

-Isso é diferente comigo - Dominique opinou - às vezes uns artistas e outros assistentes mal intencionados me acham interesseira ou aproveitadora por namorar alguém da mídia que conheci no trabalho, mas eu sei como tudo aconteceu de verdade, que eu e o Roger nos amamos de verdade, não pela nossa profissão, mas por quem somos como pessoas.

-É, me sinto assim também - falei enquanto Veronica voltava à sala - quer dizer, nós conhecemos eles de verdade, quem eles são além de músicos.

-E é por isso que eles são nossos meninos - a sra. Deacon entendeu o assunto - nós conseguimos ver além do baixista, ou guitarrista, ou baterista, ou vocalista. E temos que entender que eles também são o Queen. Soou confuso, mas vocês entenderam?

Nós três assentimos.

-Só temos que ter compreensão e paciência - Mary resumiu.

-Compreensão e paciência - repeti, sentindo um pouco de conforto - por amor a eles.

-É isso aí! - confirmou Dominique com um sorriso.

O telefone nos interrompeu outra vez e ao atender, vi que era Roger. Pedi desculpas a ele por ter rido da sua música e entreguei o telefone a Dominique. Voltei à sala tentando me concentrar no filme, mas meu pensamento foi pra outro lugar. Enquanto me lembrasse que Brian me amava e era meu querido marido, tinha certeza que ficaria tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fala meus amigos, beleza? Então esse capítulo foi patrocinado pelas zoeiras com Roger Taylor kkkkkkk. É claro que tinha que colocar a reação da Chrissie à brilhante composição do nosso baterista, e por consequência, um pouco da reação do Brian também. Vai ter mais I'm in love with my car mais pra frente. Então, esse incômodo da Chrissie com a fama tá muito repetitivo? Sejam sinceros, é porque esse é um elemento muito importante pra umas coisinhas que vão vir por aí. Ah e sorte dos meninos das meninas serem tão sensatas, porque senão eles iam se matar kkkk. Deixem um comentário contando o que vocês estão achando. Valeu!


	45. Um poema épico

Depois de mais alguns encontros das Queen Girls, como eu e as meninas começamos a nos chamar por brincadeira, mas que acabou pegando, finalmente ficamos sabendo em que dia os meninos iriam voltar. Brian me avisou assim que eles saíram de Ridge Farm, seria uma viagem longa e cansativa, que duraria um dia todo e mais um pouco, mas o que os motivava era poder voltar pra casa e terem terminado o trabalhoso A Night at the Opera.

Antes de qualquer reunião com os produtores da EMI, os membros do Queen foram direto para casa ao chegar em Londres, as burocracias e decisões sobre o álbum esperariam até a semana seguinte.

Eu estava na cozinha quando ouvi uma voz tão conhecida chamar o meu nome. Meu coração bateu mais forte e parei o que estava fazendo pra ir ao encontro de Brian.

-Meu amor! - eu gritei e o abracei.

Ele desfez o abraço para nos beijarmos, um beijo demorado, para conseguir matar a saudade.

-Eu nem acredito que tô em casa de novo! - Bri começou a rir, dando uma olhada na casa, como que pra verificar se tudo ainda estava do mesmo jeito que ele deixou.

-E como é que foi? Terminaram de gravar tudo? - eu perguntei enquanto ele guardava a Red Special com cuidado de volta ao lugar dela.

-Foi um verdadeiro... - Brian franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando achar a palavra certa - teste de sobrevivência, eu acho? Não, é dramático demais, enfim, foi difícil, mas conseguimos e agora é só esperar o lançamento, vamos ver o que o público vai achar. Agora eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

-O que? - fiquei curiosa.

-Esse cheirinho é do recheio do pão de ló da sua mãe? - Brian perguntou meio surpreso - aquele que você nunca quis fazer porque achava que não ia ficar bom?

-Na verdade, eu fiz um dia em que eu e as meninas nos encontramos - confessei - e elas aprovaram e hoje eu fiz pra comemorar sua volta pra casa!

-Mesmo? - não sabia porque, mas meu motivo pra cozinhar fez Brian corar - você...

-Eu o que? Não fiz nada de errado, né? - fiquei meio alerta com o que ele tava pensando.

-Toda vez que pensa em mim e cuida de mim desse jeito... - ele sorriu e tocou meu rosto - me faz me apaixonar por você ainda mais.

-Você me deixa muito sem jeito, sabia, Brian Harold May? - eu respondi rindo e nós trocamos outro beijo.

Terminei o pão de ló e comemos juntos, ele me contando os detalhes da gravação, como Roger de forma pirracenta e infantil conseguiu ter sua música sem noção no lado B do poema épico do Freddie (o que arrancou umas boas gargalhadas minhas) e como foi difícil gravar o tal poema épico. Eu contei sobre como foi legal me reunir com as meninas. Era maravilhoso ter o meu amado marido em casa de novo!

Voltando à nossa rotina de trabalho, que eram aliviadas pelas noites que passávamos todos juntos, escolhemos uma delas para que nós, as Queen Girls ouvíssemos algumas das músicas de A Night at the Opera, quatro delas, cada uma escrita por um dos meninos.

Começamos por " '39", eu achava ela perfeita só com Brian cantando, mas como sempre quando os meninos se juntavam, conseguiam deixar algo bom ainda melhor, e fiquei feliz que respeitaram a visão inicial de Brian de ser apenas uma canção country.

Percebi John corando como um adolescente envergonhado ao ouvirmos "You're my best friend", porque Freddie e Roger começaram a chamá-lo de gracinha por ter feito essa música pra Veronica. A sra. Deacon, por sua vez, reagiu de forma diferente.

-John... - ela estava quase chorando - é assim que você me vê? É tão... É lindo, obrigada!

-Mas é verdade... - Deaky declarou como se aquela resposta fosse óbvia.

Mas é claro que era, até o bebê deles concordou, quando começou a chutar a barriga da mãe quando "You're my best friend" começou a tocar.

Os meninos garantiram que a música de Freddie era a melhor de todas, e ele mesmo sugeriu deixá-la pro final, o que fez com que a próxima música fosse a famigerada e caçoada "I'm in love with my car." Conforme eu ia escutando a letra, minha curiosidade me levava a ficar olhando pra Roger e Dominique. Ela olhava pro namorado como se ele fosse o maior maluco do mundo, enquanto ele fazia aquela cara de "Ah vai! Tem um pouco de sentido!".

Quando a música parou de tocar, eu acabei rindo, e por consequência, todo mundo, menos a sábia Dominique, que sabia muito bem como era seu namorado.

-Meu amor, me explica uma coisa - ela disse a Roger docemente e paciente - o que exatamente você quis dizer com essa música?

-Bom, eu... - Rog fez uma cara de achar que tinha alguma pegadinha na pergunta da namorada - é sobre alguém apaixonado por um carro, mas também serve pra alguém apaixonado por uma garota, é uma metáfora, sabe?

-Mas tem um trecho que fala " deixaria minha garota por você" - continuou Dominique na sua análise - isso seria uma espécie de traição, não acha? Se o carro representa uma garota. Mas se for mesmo um carro literal, desculpa, mas é estranho se apaixonar por um carro como se apaixonaria por uma pessoa.

A explicação da srta. Beyrand fez Roger ficar muito confuso.

-Domi, a música é boa, tá legal? Por que não admite isso logo? - ele cruzou os braços, beirando a irritação - ou se não gostou, fala logo!

-Ei, eu gostei dos arranjos, do ritmo que você pôs - Dominique continuou paciente, se aproximou do namorado, segurando o rosto dele, o forçando a olhar pra ela - só me responde uma coisa, se tivesse que escolher entre mim e o carro dessa música, com quem ficaria?

Nós ficamos em silêncio e expectativa depois que Domi jogou essa bomba. Olhei pra Roger e tava na cara que ele estava morrendo de dúvida por dentro.

-Mas é claro que é você, Domi! - declarou ele e para não restar dúvida, a beijou com certo exagero.

-Eu falei pra você fazer uma música de amor normal como todo mundo - Brian comentou quando eles se separaram.

-Não enche, Brian! - Roger atirou a almofada mais próxima em direção ao meu marido.

-Mas não é má ideia, meu amor... - Dominique fez um beicinho - eu posso te cobrar depois.

-Vou colocar na minha lista, pode ser? - sugeriu Roger.

-Estou brincando - Domi sorriu e beijou sua bochecha - eu sei que você me ama mais que o carro.

Nós rimos mais uma vez de "I'm in love with my car" e nos preparamos pra ouvir "Bohemian Rhapsody". Nos primeiros momentos, cheguei a me arrepiar com as harmonias vocais dos meninos, e aí na parte da balada, fui me comovendo com a narrativa do pobre menino que tinha matado alguém, Freddie cantava expressando o medo e a angústia, dando a impressão que o eu lírico da canção era alguém inocente e assustado. O solo de Brian na Red Special me fez sorrir, associando o som ao amor da minha vida, e depois veio a surpresa. A parte lírica! Era impressionante o que esses quatro conseguiram fazer só com a voz deles e regravações em cima de regravações, se não soubesse acreditaria que tinha um coral cantando com eles. E na última parte da música, todos mexiam a cabeça e batiam os pés involuntariamente. Então a canção se encerrou com o gongo e senti ter passado por uma experiência única.

Depois de elogios, comentários e palmas, eu constatei:

-Vocês criaram uma obra prima! - exclamei.

Eu sempre soube, desde que vi John, Roger, Freddie e Brian tocando juntos, o quão talentosos e criativos eles eram, mas pra mim, Bohemian Rhapsody os levava ao ápice do seu talento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Esse capítulo foi patrocinado pela trilha sonora de A Night at the Opera e a fofura dos nossos casais. Como diz minha melhor amiga, vamos colocar eles num potinho. Aqui tem um pouco da reação das meninas às músicas e é claro que eu não podia deixar de zoar o Roger né? Mas usei Rogerique pra dar uma aliviada (não sei se vocês perceberam, mas tenho um fraco por esse casal). Ah e essa descrição de Bo Rhap, é bem como eu me sinto toda vez que escuto ela. Então gente, A Night at the Opera está prestes a ser lançado, o que significa que o Queen está prestes a estourar, e também... Bem, vocês vão ver. Obrigada pelos comentários, até a próxima!


	46. O estouro

Eu tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho, deitando no sofá da sala para tentar recuperar as energias quando ouvi Brian abrindo a porta com certa raiva. Me sentei devagar, já me preparando pro pior.

-Está vindo de onde, Bri? - eu olhei pra ele, confirmando minha suspeita de ele estar bravo e tentei deduzir o motivo - e o que foi que aconteceu?

-O Ray Foster disse que não vai lançar "Bohemian Rhapsody" como single! - ele pôs uma mão na testa e suspirou - todo mundo decidiu que queria Bo Rhap, mas ele preferiu "I'm in love with my car"!

-Ah não, agora entendo porque você tá irtitado, e com razão! - me agitei um pouco diante do que Brian contou.

-Mas não foi só isso que aconteceu - Bri se acalmou um pouco - cancelamos o contrato e... Freddie quebrou a janela do escritório do Foster jogando um tijolo!

-O que? - não sei se ria ou ficava preocupada - e como é que ficam as coisas agora?

-John e Jim decidiram que nós mesmos vamos lançar o álbum por conta própria - ele não parecia tão seguro da decisão - vamos ver o que acontece.

-Só nos resta ter esperança - tentei manter o otimismo.

Freddie conseguiu que Kenny Everett divulgasse "Bohemian Rhapsody" no rádio, tocando-a quase que ininterruptamente durante vários dias. A crítica massacrou a canção, mas o público tinha uma opinião bem oposta. Bo Rhap se tornou uma das músicas mais ouvidas do país durante semanas.

Isso tinha acontecido com "Killer Queen", mas com "Bohemian Rhapsody" era diferente, quem gostava dela era por ter sentido o mesmo que eu quando a ouvi pela primeira vez. E onde se fosse, se tivesse alguém comentando sobre música, Bo Rhap estava no meio do assunto. Escutava-se entre eles o cantarolar de "Mama, oo oo ooh", " Galileo! Galileo! Galileo, Figaro, Magnifico..." e "Nothing really matters to me...". Vendo toda essa repercussão, percebi que as pessoas não associavam a canção diretamente a Brian, John e Roger, mas ao Queen e a Freddie.

Isso até eu ver alguns alunos na escola analisando "Bohemian Rhapsody" e porque ela era tão boa. Escutei uma aluna defendendo os solos de guitarra com todas as forças, de como eles eram importantes, o que me fez sorrir de orgulho por Brian. Isso até ela começar a descrever meu marido, seu nome completo, sua idade, como tinha criado a Red Special, e ver o quanto ela sabia me assustou um pouco. Mas esse susto não se comparava com situações que ainda estavam por vir.

Era um sábado de manhã quando eu e Brian fazíamos as compras do mês no mercado do bairro, ninguém nunca o reconheceu ali como o guitarrista do Queen, apenas o sr. May, ou Bri, famoso ali apenas pela cabeleira cacheada. Estávamos no corredor decidindo o que levar quando ouvi um burburinho do outro lado.

-É ele, é ele sim! Tenho certeza... - ouvi alguém dizer com entusiasmo.

-Não, não pode ser... - respondeu outra voz e vi uma movimentação ao nosso redor - ai meu Deus! É ele mesmo!

E depois disso dois rapazes vieram ao encontro do meu marido, empolgados, mas se segurando para não serem invasivos.

-Desculpa, mas você é o Brian May, não é? - um deles perguntou enquanto eu me afastava um pouco.

-Sou eu - Brian tentou conter o constrangimento e apenas sorriu de forma simpática.

-Por favor, pode nos dar um autógrafo? - pediram e logo tacaram um pedaço de papel e o uma caneta no rosto do meu marido.

Ele deu outro sorriso sem graça e assinou, enquanto os rapazes enchiam ele e o Queen de elogios.

-Valeu, valeu mesmo! - disseram eles e tão logo como surgiram, saíram.

-Isso foi... - murmurou Brian e vi que ele estava me procurando.

Estava meio que escondida atrás de uma prateleira.

-É... - mordi o lábio sem saber o que dizer.

-Hã... Inacreditável? - sugeriu ele - você tá bem, Chrissie?

-Estou - assenti várias vezes - só não sabia direito o que fazer, mas eles foram educados e respeitosos, isso é bom...

-É... - Brian tentou não se incomodar com o que tinha acontecido e voltou às compras.

Tentei seguir seu exemplo. Nas semanas seguintes, A Night at the Opera continuou ganhando destaque na televisão e nas revistas também, o que fez com que os meninos fizessem incontáveis sessões de fotos e entrevistas. Acompanhar tudo isso me deixou cansada e preocupada.

Era de praxe nós recebermos revistas e jornais que faziam matérias sobre o Queen, e é claro que eu lia tudo, embora soubesse que muito do que a mídia percebia sobre eles era o que deduziam do que os meninos deixavam transparecer.

Foi então que me deparei com uma matéria que acabou comigo.  
Tinha o título de "Garotas sortudas: veja no lugar de quem você queria estar!." Só por esse título sabia que não deveria levar a sério, mas conforme fui lendo, fui ficando revoltada e de coração partido.

O escritor contava ao leitor sobre mim, Mary, Dominique e Veronica. Não havia muita informação pessoal sobre nós, ainda bem, mas tinhas umas descrições bem infelizes e injustas. Mary era descrita como "uma princesa, com seu perfeito cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, silhueta magra, e pele pálida, que combinava com o líder do Queen, mas sabia onde era o seu lugar e não chegava a ofuscá-lo." Veronica era "simples e discreta, assim como o baixista da banda, que podia muito bem ser substituído por alguém mais falante". Dominique era " a beldade que tinha conseguido conquistar Roger Taylor no momento, tão bela quanto ele, mas ninguém sabia até quando esse romance iria durar." E eu... Bom, eu "era muito sem graça e mais parecia um bichinho assustado perto do descolado Brian May, sem ter nada a ver com ele".

Sem perceber, comecei a chorar. Fechei a revista com raiva, chegando a jogá-la contra a parede. Não queria que Brian me visse assim e nem porque eu estava daquele jeito. Dei um suspiro fundo, lavei meu rosto, e sentindo a temperatura fria da minha aliança sobre a bochecha, lembrei que não importava o que os outros pensavam, Brian me amava, exatamente como eu era. Lembrar do discurso dele no nosso casamento me acalmou um pouco.

O Queen continuou ocupado com os shows de lançamento de A Night at the Opera, e eu notei que eles estavam muito mais lotados do que costumavam estar há 3, 4 anos atrás. Chegar no local do show era a parte fácil, já que os meninos iam muito mais cedo para acertar todos os detalhes, mas ir embora, tinha se tornado uma verdadeira maratona com obstáculos. Os fãs se espremiam e se atropelavam na chance de conseguir falar com Freddie ou conseguir um autógrafo de um dos quatros. Foi num tumulto desses que levei um susto.

Eu estava saindo com Brian de mãos dadas, passando pela multidão de fãs contidos por barreiras, mas de algum modo, uma fã chegou perto demais, e, na tentativa de chegar perto do guitarrista do Queen, me empurrou. Eu tropecei, mas não cheguei a cair porque Brian ainda segurava a minha mão. Não sei como, porque tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas percebi que a mesma fã agarrou o ombro do meu marido e fez um rasgo na sua jaqueta.

Brian me puxou com cuidado pra mais perto dele, me abraçando, nós dois estávamos com medo.

-Você tá bem? - perguntou ele, baixinho.

Só consegui assentir, e o abracei com mais força ainda. Ao chegarmos em casa, notei que tinha um arranhão feio no ombro de Brian.

-Aquela fã conseguiu fazer isso? - perguntei, assustada.

-Pelo jeito sim - ele gemeu de dor - está ardendo um pouco.

-Espera, eu faço um curativo - me ofereci, preocupada.

Limpei a ferida com cuidado e passei um bálsamo, tanto eu quanto ele em silêncio, assustados demais com o que tinha acontecido, que nem sabíamos que palavras usar para descrever o que estávamos sentindo.

Eu estava feliz pelos meninos, por sua música tão criticada por alguns, ser tão amada por outros, mas ainda assim, todas aquelas situações ruins que aconteciam por causa da fama do Queen, causaram um mal estar terrível em mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, gente... Não me matem por fazer nossa heroína sofrer, mas é necessário pra história. Porque ser mulher de rockstar não é tudo essas mil maravilhas. Alguém chorou? Desculpa por isso. Então né, me deu vontade de matar o jornalista que escreveu aquela matéria, sério! Já tô imaginando as Queen Girls queimando essas revistas de fofoca juntas. E olha, sinto em informar, mas talvez vocês vão continuar precisando de lencinhos nos próximos capítulos! Deixem uma palavra de consolo pra menina Chrissie nos comentários! Até mais


	47. Confissões

Depois dessas ocasiões infelizes, não consegui evitar entrar em parafuso. De uma forma lenta, mas impactante, me sentia triste, com medo e abalada. Ao pensar que toda vez que ia a um show ou estava envolvida com algo que estava relacionado ao Queen me tornava um alvo de críticas maldosas ou completamente desrespeitada ou ignorada, me fez querer evitar participar dessa parte da vida dos meninos.

Ir ao estúdio era a atividade do Queen mais segura pra mim naquele momento e eles não estavam gravando agora, o que significava que estavam ocupados com entrevistas e shows. Eu até acompanhei algumas entrevistas, mas estar na presença da mídia, me lembrava das matérias maldosas, que julgavam sem dó nem piedade, sem se importar que estavam falando de um ser humano com sentimentos reais.

Comecei a recusar quando Brian me pedia pra ir com ele à televisão ou à rádio. Quando ele perguntava o motivo, dizia que estava ocupada com projetos da escola, o que era verdade, mas não a verdadeira razão de eu não querer ir.

-Não está se sobrecarregando demais, está? - perguntou o meu marido, depois de tantas recusas com a mesma desculpa.

-Não, não, claro que não - consegui sorrir com sua preocupação por mim - só tem ocupado boa parte do meu tempo, só isso...

\- Só isso mesmo? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda querendo confirmar que eu estava bem.

\- É! - sorri, e suspirei, me sentindo sem graça, e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha - não se preocupa tanto com isso, tá? É só trabalho.

-Ok - consegui convencê-lo, pelo menos naquele momento.

E então comecei a ir embora dos shows mais cedo. Aos primeiros acordes de God Save the Queen, que os meninos sempre tocavam pra encerrar suas apresentações, saía do nosso camarote, usava as saídas de emergência para sair do lugar em que estávamos, pegava um táxi e ia pra casa.

A primeira vez que fiz isso, Brian estranhou demais.

\- Tá tudo bem, meu amor? - ele perguntou de mansinho, enquanto estava deitada.

-Eu não me senti bem e achei melhor vir pra casa - improvisei outra desculpa esfarrapada.

-Tá sentindo alguma coisa? - Brian continuou preocupado.

-Não, não... - neguei - acho que foi só cansaço mesmo.

-Entendi, então descansa, amanhã a gente se fala - ele beijou minha testa e me deixou um pouco sozinha.

Eu queria gritar, abraçar ele, pedir pra não me deixar sozinha, mas eu não queria incomodá-lo. Acabei pegando no sono e, no dia seguinte, continuei minha velha rotina. Graças a Deus o que continuava fazendo parte dela era nossas reuniões em casa, o que sempre me deixava feliz e me fazia esquecer todos os problemas e preocupações. E era o meu lembrete preferido de que os membros do Queen não eram o que a mídia falava, eram pessoas normais, homens maravilhosos, os membros da minha família. Assim como as meninas que, mesmo sem eu falar nada, começaram a me dar abraços mais apertados e contar histórias engraçadas com muito mais frequência.

-Não, eu confesso que eu ri - declarou Dominique diante de todos nós sobre ver o clipe de "I'm in love with my car".

-Quando eu fui ver porque ela ria tanto, eu nem acreditei - Roger deixou claro seu desapontamento.

-Mas... - Beyrand começou a rir de novo - quando você imagina um carro no lugar de uma namorada... Por exemplo, como você abre a porta do carro pra ela sair, se sua namorada é o próprio carro? Vai sair de mãos dadas com o carro encostando no capô dele? Não vai precisar de outra pessoa dirigindo? Essa pessoa não vai ser a vela do encontro?

-Vocês vão me caçoar o resto da vida por causa disso, né? - Roger perguntou ao grupo - quer saber, pode rir gente, já entendi que vocês não entendem minha lógica, já acostumei...

E a frase de Roger foi a deixa pra todo mundo rir, até ele mesmo.

No entanto, por mais que ainda tinha esses momentos alegres e descontraídos, meu medo e angústia nunca desapareciam por completo. Continuei saindo cedo dos shows e evitando as entrevistas. Às vezes, até evitava ver Brian compondo novas músicas.

Numa das minhas escapulidas de fim de show, Jim Beach interveio antes que desse início a minha fuga.

-Desculpa perguntar, sei que posso soar curioso, mas acredite é só preocupação - ele foi se justificando - está tudo bem, Chrissie? Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

-Só estou cansada sr. Beach - dei minha resposta pronta e meu sorriso tímido - diga ao Brian que eu estou bem, só precisei ir mais cedo, por favor.

-Está bem - ele percebeu que estava com pressa e me deixou ir.

Ao perceber que meu marido tinha chegado em casa, antes que Brian viesse perguntar o que eu tinha, fingi que estava dormindo. Ao sentir que ele me abraçava ao se deitar ao meu lado, me dava vontade de chorar, mas me segurava. Eu não queria contar o que estava acontecendo, seria como culpá-lo por minha tristeza, como se o sonho realizado dele tivesse dado vida aos meus pesadelos.

E continuei fugindo e fingindo dormir, dando a desculpa do trabalho e do cansaço, até Brian notar o quanto eu estava ausente quando se tratava de algo relacionado ao Queen. Então foi numa noite, depois de nos despedirmos de todos em mais uma reunião na nossa casa, que tive que enfrentar o que mais temia.

-Chrissie, vem aqui, por favor - Brian me chamou à sala, como toda delicadeza possível, mas muito sério, o que me deixou com medo.

Me aproximei devagar e trêmula, sentando ao lado dele no sofá, mas não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. Algo que sempre fiz, que sempre me fazia sentir tão segura e amada, e meu medo me deixava incapaz de fazer isso.

-Por favor, não precisa ter medo - agora Brian usou o tom de voz que usaria com uma criança - só quero entender o que tá acontecendo com você... Você não está bem, já faz um tempo, e não sei porque não quer me contar. Eu fiz algo errado?

-Não, não... - e quando vi já tinha desatado a chorar - pelo amor de Deus não se culpe pela minha tristeza, você não tem culpa de nada Bri, você é maravilhoso! É só que... Eu nào quero contar porque eu vou te magoar e eu nunca vou querer te machucar...

-Espera, mas se eu sou tão maravilhoso assim, por que te daria um motivo pra me magoar? - sua voz se alterou um pouco, o que voltou a me assustar.

Eu só chorava enquanto ele me encarava sem saber o que fazer.

-Chrissie, para de chorar - Brian tentou, mas mesmo não sendo áspero, suas palavras doeram - para de chorar...

Eu não conseguia, me deu vontade de sair correndo e me trancar no meu quarto. Foi então que meu marido me abraçou, tão apertado, mas tão gentil, acariciando minha cabeça.

-Calma, calma... - murmurou ele - desculpa pelo que eu fiz, eu não sei o que foi, mas desculpa...

Senti minha respiração voltar ao normal, meu coração desacelerou, e consegui olhar pra ele de novo. Seu olhar transbordava amor, compreensão e preocupação. Brian aproximou uma mão do meu rosto, com medo que eu rejeitasse seu toque ou que eu quebrasse. Peguei sua mão e levei ao meu rosto.

-Consegue me contar agora? - perguntou ele baixinho.

Assenti, enxugando as lágrimas e o nariz, respirei fundo.

-Não me leve a mal pelo que eu vou falar, só... - hesitei, fechando os olhos - só se coloca no meu lugar, tá bem?

-Entendi - ele suspirou, pronto pra me ouvir.

-Brian, eu amo você, de todo coração - confessei sincera - e se perguntar porque é porque você é como eu, entende o meu jeitinho, é inteligente, gentil, bondoso, lindo! Nada disso tem a ver com você ser guitarrista, ser guitarrista faz parte de quem você é, mas não me apaixonei por você por você ser músico. Mas eu também amo seus talentos musicais, me enche de orgulho o reconhecimento que você e os meninos estão recebendo, porque é o sonho de vocês, e vocês merecem, por quem são e por terem trabalhado duro por isso. O problema é que... Serem artistas profissionais de sucesso fizeram vocês ficarem famosos, e com a fama, passei... Por situações difíceis, que nunca imaginei passar, que me traumatizaram. Então às vezes eu penso que se... Vocês não fossem uma banda famosa, teríamos uma vida um pouco mais normal, com a qual eu ficaria mais tranquila. Só que desejar isso é a mesma coisa que pedir que vocês, você desistisse dos seus sonhos por minha causa e isso é errado e egoísta. É isso que eu estava pensando, desde quando você ficou internado, e eu não queria dizer porque ia magoar você e os meninos demais.

Brian ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas então me deu outro abraço, apenas me deu um espaço para olhar pra ele, mas seus braços ainda estavam em torno de mim.

-Você não pensou nada de errado - ele falou calmo, com os olhos fixos nos meus - eu e os meninos também entramos em parafuso com essa história de fama, e eu também fico muito incomodado com certas coisas que acontecem por causa dela, mas eu estou começando, bem no comecinho, a lidar com tudo isso, entender que já que eu quero ser guitarrista do Queen, também vou ter que aceitar as críticas e os fãs sem noção. E é bom você ter falado porque se apaixonou por mim, por quem eu sou de verdade e não só por quem pensam ser o guitarrista do Queen.

-Você me perdoa? - ainda me sentia culpada - porque eu também sei que tenho que entender esse lado da sua vida, que vou ter que deixar de lado os medos pra ser a esposa do guitarrista do Queen.

-Como eu posso te perdoar se não fez nada de errado, meu amor? - ele sorriu - de certa forma, também já pensei no que você pensou. Apenas, vamos aprender a lidar isso juntos, sem esconder mais nada um do outro. Promete?

-Eu prometo - eu consegui sorrir de volta - obrigada por me entender Bri... Como eu te amo por isso!

\- Não esqueça que eu também te amo, Chrissie... - Brian fez um carinho na minha cabeça - vem, vamos descansar um pouco, tá?

-Tá - eu me levantei devagarinho, deixando o alívio trazido pela conversa me acalmar.

Nos deitamos e logo adormecemos. Mesmo assim, toda adrenalina da conversa me fez acordar no meio da madrugada, mas eu estava calma. Saí do quarto, subi as escadas do sótão devagar e olhei para o céu pela janela. Quase não havia estrelas, mas a lua cheia brilhava, forte e linda. Meio sem graça, fixei meu olhar naquela imensidão sobre mim.

-Deus? - comecei uma oração, meio incerta - hã... É a Chrissie Mullen... Chrissie May... Eu sempre agradeço por colocar o Brian na minha vida, mas hoje eu quero agradecer ainda mais. Às vezes eu não acho que o mereça, mas... eu acho que se os meninos formaram a banda, é porque era o Seu plano pra eles, então, me ajuda a ajudar eles, a apoiar, a cuidar, a não me importar tanto com as coisas ruins, e continuar sendo uma boa esposa pro Brian, não importa qual seja seu trabalho, porque eu amo ele demais... Amém.

Voltei ao quarto com o coração totalmente aliviado. Antes de me deitar com cuidado, dei uma olhada no meu marido, dormindo tranquilamente, e mais uma vez me senti agradecida por eu ser sua esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, desculpa por esse capítulo gigante (digno da altura de Brian May), mas eu precisava escrever tudo isso, estava com isso planejado desde que comecei a organizar a fic. Vocês choraram? Desculpa, mas eu também quase chorei escrevendo certos trechos. Mas enfim, coloquei a eterna zoeira com o Roger ali no meio pra dar uma quebrada no drama. Ah, e agora que isso foi resolvido, vamos ter capítulos mais felizinhos daqui pra frente. Gente, eu amo os comentários de vocês, então deixa um por favor, tá? Valeu, té mais!


	48. Propostas

Eu havia tido uma noite de sono tranquila, como não tinha há muito tempo. Era como se literalmente arrancasse um peso das costas, mais do que nas costas, e mais pesado de carregar, o peso estava no meu coração. E agora eu me sentia leve, sem culpa, pronta pra enxergar tudo de uma forma diferente, mas sem esquecer do essencial, que nunca mudou. Meu amor pelos meninos e como eles verdadeiramente eram.

Brian já tinha acordado quando eu desci pra cozinha. O cheirinho do café da manhã fez meu estômago roncar.

-Olha se não é a garota dos meus sonhos que acaba de aparecer pra iluminar o meu dia - Brian veio até mim e me deu um beijo que me ajudou a terminar de despertar por completo - Bom dia, sra. May.

-Bom dia? - eu hesitei, rindo, um pouco confusa com todo aquele exagero - a que devo tudo isso?

\- Você é minha esposa e eu te amo - ele me deu outro beijo - é motivo suficiente pra mim.

-Também te amo - eu sorri.

Nos sentamos pra tomar café e, pelo que Brian contou, ele teria um dia calmo e tranquilo, que passaria em casa.

-E o que pretende fazer com todo esse tempo livre? - perguntei.

-Hã... Vou tentar ler todos os livros de As Crônicas de Nárnia  - ele disse pensativo - já faz um tempo que não leio, o último que li foi O Cavalo e Seu Menino, na turnê dos Estados Unidos, enquanto a gente tava na estrada.

-É o meu preferido! - lembrei ele.

-Eu sei, porque acha que eu escolhi ele pra ler? - Brian fez sua cara de espertalhão.

-Ah, para! - eu ri, mas depois me senti comovida - na verdade, não para não... Obrigada por tudo, pela conversa de ontem, pelo bom dia, pelo café da manhã...

-De nada - sorriu o meu marido - agora que já rimos e estamos bem alimentados, preciso te contar uma coisa séria, na verdade é uma coisa que eu pensei hoje, só que... Assim, na minha humilde opinião, é uma boa ideia, e eu ia amar se você concordasse, mas é você quem decide, e eu vou respeitar o que você escolher.

-Você e seu jeitinho de explicar as coisas... - suspirei encantada, colocando uma mão no queixo, pronta pra prestar atenção.

-Eu queria que fosse minha assistente pessoal, como uma assessora, sabe? - ele falou, meio envergonhado.

-Assistente, eu? - fiquei perplexa a princípio - mas... Vocês já não tem o Paul? Eu não sei se eu conseguiria, eu...

-Eu sei, mas o Paul, pode ser meio... invasivo às vezes, sabe? - continuou Bri - tem coisas, certas coisas a respeito do meu trabalho que não confio totalmente nele.

-Já percebi isso - comentei.

-Então, agora você, minha doce Chrissie - ele apelou para o charme e eu ri - me conhece muito bem, sabe o que me agrada e não me agrada, saberia contornar uma situação em que Paul insistiria pra eu participar mesmo que eu não quisesse.

-Bri - olhei bem pra ele, sabendo onde queria chegar - conversamos ontem sobre não termos mais segredos um com o outro, então, se eu posso pedir, fale o motivo real de você me oferecer o emprego.

-Poxa vida, minha linda, me pegou em cheio... - ele riu de nervoso - tudo bem, tudo bem, vou ser sincero. Eu quero estar perto de você, te proteger de tudo que te deixou triste, e mostrar a todos a esposa maravilhosa que eu tenho, bem do meu lado. 

-Você não existe... - eu quase chorei de novo, mas dessa vez de alegria - mas... o que eu faria? Eu não tenho formação nenhuma pra ser assistente de um rockstar, eu mal consigo falar com estranhos...

-Mas você tem um dom incrível pra lidar com as pessoas - ponderou meu marido - você é gentil, inteligente, educada, compreensiva, e é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do Freddie e do Roger.

-Eu sei, mas ainda assim, se eu topar com pessoas que... Não sejam tão educadas comigo? - pensei nessa possibilidade.

-Sabe aquela firmeza que tem se ter com alunos mais difíceis? - Brian falou numa língua que eu entendia muito bem - ou a compreensão com quem tem mais dificuldade? E a paciência e perseverança pra se continuar ensinando até que o aluno aprenda?

-Já sei, já sei - eu sorri e suspirei, parando pra pensar um pouco.

Eu sentia muito a falta de Brian e dos meninos quando eles estavam longe, eu de certa forma já acompanhava sua carreira, com as gravações e os shows, e depois de tudo, senti que estava pronta para encarar os holofotes e tomar a postura que sempre cobrei de mim mesma. Além disso, se tivesse alguma dúvida, poderia perguntar a Dominique, ou o sr. Reid ou o sr. Beach.

-Então? - Brian perguntou, paciente mas curioso.

-Acho que suas metáforas de professor funcionaram, meu amor - finalmente cedi - onde eu assino o contrato, sr. May?

-Hã... Acho que até amanhã já está tudo pronto - ele avisou.

-Já falou com Reid? Ah... Brian Harold May... - eu ri - você nem sabia se eu ia aceitar.

-Eu calculei que tinha uns 80% de chance - ele deu de ombros - mas Chrissie, obrigado.

-Obrigada, Bri - eu sorri de volta.

Então eu agilizei as coisas na escola e comecei a me preparar para o meu novo trabalho. Eu amava ser professora, mas entendia que era hora de deixar a profissão, de estar pronta para encarar novos desafios causados pelas grandes mudanças na minha vida.

Outra grande mudança, uma das boas e tão inusitadas e impossíveis, que me deixava muito feliz aconteceu com Roger.  
Depois de uma das reuniões com o empresário e o advogado da banda, que graças ao meu novo emprego fazia parte da minha rotina, o baterista me chamou para uma conversa em particular.

-Vai indo na frente Bri, depois te encontro - avisei meu marido.

-Vê se não amola ela, tá Roger? - Brian riu ao se afastar de nós.

-Que foi? - perguntei preocupada.

\- Chrissie, eu não consigo esperar mais, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, e não pode passar de hoje! - ele me falou num tom urgente.

-Espero que não seja nenhuma loucura hein! - repreendi, já esperando o pior.

-É, assim, se fosse eu há seis, sete anos atrás, eu me acharia maluco, mas eu pensei, e pensei tanto, e é isso! É ela, e eu tenho que fazer o que todo homem decente faz quando essa hora chega.

-Menino, para de falar em código e me explica de uma vez o que é! - perdi a paciência, me corroendo de curiosidade e preocupação por dentro.

Roger suspirou pra retomar à calma, deu um dos seus sorrisos travessos, mas que agora estava um pouco mais feliz que o normal, se inclinou e contou no meu ouvido o que era.

Eu quase tive um treco, quis gritar e pular, mas apenas quase matei Roger sem ar num abraço apertado.

-Chrissie, Chrissie, Chrissie! - ele me deu uns tapinhas de leve pra que eu soltasse ele - pode me soltar agora, tá?

-Desculpa, é que isso é um verdadeiro milagre! - eu ri - você tomou jeito mesmo!

-Desse jeito você me magoa - ele ergueu as mãos - mas tem razão, mãe... Então, vamos por o plano em prática?

-Só se for agora! - eu concordei animada, saindo junto com Roger.

Brian nos olhou confuso, estrando nossa movimentação.

-Nunca achei que ia perguntar isso, mas, o que tá aprontando Chrissie? - perguntou meu marido.

-Hã... Roger pediu minha ajuda pra escolher um presente pra Dominique - contei parte da história - eu vou com ele agora, tá?

-Tá bem - Bri me beijou e nos despedimos.

Então fui ao apartamento de Roger buscar o presente, que ele já tinha guardado há um tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Depois de todo drama e choradeira, eis que volto com as fofuras de sempre! Um capítulo de pura fofura pra ajudar vocês a se recuperarem. Bom, eu amo O Cavalo e Seu Menino, por isso que faço tanta referência dele aqui. Sentiram a alfinetada no Paul Prenter? E gente, quando casar quero que meu marido seja igual o Brian. Ah e eu acho que é meio óbvio o que o Roger vai fazer né? Bom então gente, é isso, obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!


	49. O plano de Roger

Quando entrei no apartamento de Roger, pra onde ele tinha se mudado fazia uns dois anos, fiquei surpresa em como o lugar estava limpo e arrumado, muito diferente de como era o apartamento em que ele morava quando o conheci. 

Eu o esperei na pequena sala do lugar, havia um porta retrato na mesinha de centro, que exibia uma foto de Dominique e Roger depois de um show, Brian tinha tirado aquela foto, eu me lembrava bem da ocasião. Olhar para a foto me fez sorrir.

Roger não costumava tirar fotos com suas namoradas, talvez uma ou duas com Jo, porque eles namoraram até um bom tempo, mas todas as outras, acho que nunca ficou com elas o tempo suficiente pra tirar fotos. Era outro sinal de que ele amava Dominique de verdade. Outra coisa entre o relacionamento deles é que ele não quis convidá-la para morar com ele. Acho que ele entendia que ainda precisavam de espaço para continuarem se conhecendo melhor, e essa decisão os ajudou a ter um relacionamento mais maduro. Eles pareciam duas crianças quando estavam juntos, e ainda assim, tinham um namoro sólido e responsável. Ela sempre puxava a orelha dele quando necessário e ele sempre a alegrava nos momentos mais difíceis. E por tudo isso, estava feliz com a decisão que Roger tinha tomado.

-Quase não achei - ele finalmente apareceu - como é que eu tô?

-Apaixonado - eu ri - acho que essa roupa de reunião é formal o suficiente.

-Então tá, já perdemos tempo demais - ele saiu do apartamento cheio de pressa e eu corri pra não ficar pra trás.

Roger dirigiu até o escritório de Richard Branson, onde Dominique ainda trabalhava. Descemos do carro e ele parou um pouco, encarando a entrada do lugar. Eu quase pude adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

-Você consegue - disse incentivando.

-É, é - ele esfregou as mãos, se concentrando - vamos nessa!

Deixei ele ir na frente e o acompanhei, um pouco mais atrás. Encontramos a recepção um pouco cheia, e nem sinal de Dominique.

-Vamos esperar um pouco, ela deve estar ocupada - disse a Roger, já que ele estava nervoso.

-Não tem chance de ela ter saído agora, né? Porque ela mal sai daqui no horário de trabalho... - ele começou a imaginar se tudo daria errado - Eu vou atrás dela.

-Não, Roger, ela está trabalhando, se fizer assim, talvez a atrapalhe, só tenha paciência de esperar ela aparecer, ok? - tentei ser um pouco mais firme, mas compreensiva.

Roger apenas assentiu e remexeu dentro do bolso da jaqueta, como que pra ter certeza que seu presente ainda estava ali. Depois de mais uns instantes, Dominique apareceu, tão concentrada lendo os papeis na sua mão, que não nos notou a princípio. Só quando foi falar com algumas pessoas, autorizando sua entrada para o escritório do sr. Branson, é que ela nos notou.

-Mas que surpresa mais agradável! - ela veio até nós com um sorriso agradável.

Roger se levantou, se inclinando para beijá-la nos lábios, mas ela virou o rosto.

-Desculpa, meu amor, mas aqui não, local de trabalho, sabe? - ela soou um pouco arrependida - olha Rog, Chrissie, o dia está meio cheio então, desculpem a pressa, mas falem rapidinho o que precisam falar comigo.

-Na verdade, Roger veio falar algo muito importante - eu vi que ele não conseguiu falar nada, pelo jeito, duvidava se ele tinha planejado o que falar.

-Casa comigo? - despejou ele no calor da emoção, como se não tivesse tempo a perder.

-O que? - Dominique ficou assustada e não soube como reagir, sua respiração ficou entrecortada.

-Eu sei que é meio na lata, que eu sou muito idiota às vezes, mas eu quero muito casar com você, porque... - Roger conseguiu elaborar - Eu te amo, é isso, eu te amo Dominique, e quero que você faça parte da minha vida, todos os dias. Por favor, eu sei que não te mereço, mas diz que sim, diz que sim...

Dominique ainda estava sem palavras, ela começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. 

-Sr. Taylor, você fez uma coisa que eu nunca achei que alguém fosse fazer comigo - ela conseguiu se recuperar - pode até ter sido na lata mas, esse é o melhor pedido de casamento de todos porque foi você que fez, bem no seu jeito Roger de ser.

-Tá, eu sei, eu sei - ele assentiu, com a adrenalina a mil - mas é sim ou não?

-Sim, sim - Ela deu um sorriso enorme - eu também quero muito me casar com você.

Dominique se aproximou para beijá-lo e Roger hesitou de propósito.

-E quanto a regra de não demonstrar afeto em ambiente de trabalho? - ele provocou.

-Acho que pra um momento assim podemos abrir uma exceção, não acha? - sugeriu ela, no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

-Concordo plenamente - Roger sorriu de lado e eles se beijaram, o que arrancou palmas da plateia inesperada que as pessoas da recepção formaram.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o próprio Branson veio checar o que era aquilo tudo.

-Nada, nada sr. Branson - Dominique estava com dificuldade de voltar à compostura - eu só acabei de ficar noiva!

Roger tinha sido tão afobado que só agora tinha lembrado de colocar o anel no dedo de sua noiva.

-Espero que não esqueça o dia do casamento - ela brincou.

-Nunca, nunca mesmo - Roger olhou pra ela, totalmente encantado - te vejo mais tarde?

-Com certeza - Dominique beijou o noivo e me deu um tchau rápido.

Não sabia como ela iria conseguir se concentrar no trabalho o resto do dia depois daquela surpresa.

Depois de cumprida a missão, o noivo e a noiva da vez contaram pra todos sobre seu compromisso quando estávamos todos reunidos em casa. 

-Não acredito, não acredito... - murmurava Brian e depois deu uma risada - ele vai casar mesmo! O Roger... Nosso Roger...

-E com a mesma garota das pegadinhas - acrescentou John - sem ofensa Dominique, aliás, te desejo sorte e que você continue colocando ele na linha porque a gente às vezes nem sabe mais o que fazer.

-Eu sempre achei que você era muito areia pro caminhãozinho dele Domi, mas se você disse sim... - brincou Freddie.

-Que é isso gente?! - Roger ficou indignado - ninguém vai dar um parabéns normal pra mim, não?

-Está bem, eu dou - Mary salvou a situação - você querer se casar é admirável.

-Obrigado! - disse Taylor com ênfase.

-Cuide bem da Domi, tá? Ela merece o melhor, hein!  - recomendou Veronica.

-Eu sei que vai cuidar de mim, ele já faz isso - a noiva sorriu para a amiga e depois para o noivo - eu sei que vai ser um excelente marido.

-Ah se precisar de ajuda e conselhos pra isso, pode pedir ao Brian - disse meio baixinho, com vergonha, mas todos ouviram.

Meu marido me recompensou por isso com um beijo na bochecha. 

-Chrissie, assim você tira a atenção do casal da noite! - apontou Freddie.

-Não foi minha intenção, desculpa - ri sem graça.

Era realmente um alívio ver o quanto Roger tinha crescido, ele era como um irmão pra mim, e ver que ele estava tão feliz, também me deixava feliz. Isso sem falar em Dominique, que por ter vindo da França e não ter ninguém em Londres havia encontrado uma família em nós e agora estava prestes a começar sua própria família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Tudo beleza? O que acharam desse pedido de casamento a la Taylor? Só o Roger mesmo kkkkkk. E é claro que tinha que colocar um momentinho Brissie ali, né, porque Brissie é OTP. Bom, próximo capítulo teremos um personagem novo, quem será? Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, obrigada por lerem e acompanharem, té mais!


	50. Conhecendo Bobby

Era um fim de tarde numa quarta feira, eu e Brian assistíamos às reprises de Doctor Who na TV, quando o telefone tocou. Brian se prontificou para atender, mas antes fez um pedido.

-Me conta o que aconteceu depois - ele não desgrudou os olhos da tela da televisão, até não poder olhar mais.

Ele realmente amava Doctor Who e não perdia nenhum detalhe só pra ver se suas teorias sobre o programa estavam certas.

-O que? - ouvi Bri surpreendido ao telefone - sério? Ai meu Deus! Não, não, vou avisar a Chrissie, já estamos indo.

Sem nenhum tchau ou outra despedida, ele encerrou a ligação.

-Chrissie, se apronta rápido! - ele me pediu, animado e com pressa - Veronica entrou em trabalho de parto. John me ligou do hospital, todo mundo tá indo encontrar com eles lá.

-Tá, tudo bem - me levantei e logo também fiquei animada.

Enquanto me arrumava, não pude conter a emoção que surgiu. Eu lembrei do dia em que John e Veronica deram a notícia, estavam tão nervosos e com medo, e conforme o tempo foi passando, começaram a se acostumar com a ideia e a ficarem ansiosos com o dia em que conheceriam seu filhinho.

Além de estar feliz por eles, eu sempre gostei de crianças, e às vezes ficava me imaginando como seria como tia, já que pensar em ser mãe ainda me dava medo. Por enquanto, estava contente por ajudar a cuidar do nosso pequeno novo membro da família.

Entramos no carro e Brian dirigiu com pressa conforme o trânsito permitia, mas com todo cuidado.

-Acredita que eu tô nervoso? - me confessou meu marido - não sei bem porque, talvez seja a preocupação, mas vai dar tudo certo...

-Claro que vai - Eu sorri - se tem alguém que consegue lidar com uma situação assim é o John e a Veronica.

-É, John tem sempre a cabeça no lugar, mas ainda assim, controlar a emoção é quase impossível - comentou Brian.

-Ninguém precisa controlar a emoção numa hora dessas, deve ser tão... - não tinha palavras pra expressar.

Eu e Brian estávamos fazendo esse mesmo exercício de nos colocar no lugar de Veronica e John, e sem querer, surgia no ar a questão de quando teríamos nossos próprios filhos. Ainda não me sentia totalmente confortável com a ideia, ponderava tantas coisas que eu achava que ainda tinha que mudar na minha vida, e em como criaria uma criança. Por mais que uma partezinha dentro de mim começou a desejar isso, outra parte maior me lembrava de tudo o que ainda me preocupava.

Eu fiquei distraída nos meus pensamentos, mas notei Brian me observando. Nós trocamos um olhar, era como se estivéssemos discutindo a questão novamente. E eu notei Brian relutantemente não insistir em conversar sobre isso.

-Vamos descobrir em primeira mão daqui a pouco - ele acabou completando minha frase, dando um sorriso tímido.

Liguei o rádio do carro para distrair os pensamentos de novo, e até chegarmos no hospital, Bohemian Rhapsody tocou entre as outras músicas, o que nos fez sorrir.

Entramos rapidamente à procura de John, ele estava na sala de espera, Freddie e Roger conversavam com ele, e Mary e Dominique entre si.

-Faltou quem chegava, literalmente! - brincou Roger ao nos ver.

-É, desculpe a demora - Brian justificou - como a Veronica tá, John?

-Faz quase uma hora que ela entrou, mas disseram agora há pouco que está tudo bem, que costuma demorar às vezes, mas ela e o bebê estão bem - John explicou e depois deu um suspiro.

-Vai dar tudo certo - eu o assegurei mais uma vez.

Deaky estava aguentando bem a expectativa, mas era claro que ele estava preocupado. Todos estavam, na verdade, acho que aquela era a primeira vez que passávamos por uma situação daquelas, então era tudo muito novo e confuso, só sei que no fim, estaríamos felizes, chorando, rindo e se abraçando, e querendo abraçar o bebê. Eu sei, parecia exagero, mas era bem assim que a nossa turma era.

Um pouco depois, uma enfermeira veio chamar John. Ele a seguiu, e começou a demorar a voltar.

-O que será que foi agora? - me perguntei em voz alta.

Brian apenas me puxou pra mais perto dele, como sempre fazia quando estava preocupada.

-Essa espera também está me matando... - murmurou ele - é ruim demais não nos contarem o que está acontecendo...

-Isso é um pensamento negativo, Brian? - questionou Freddie - não acredito que logo vocês, estão desse jeito.

-É que... - hesitei - não temos ideia do que tá acontecendo.

-Eu digo o que tá acontecendo - Freddie olhou bem pra mim - bebê Deaky está chegando, e ele mal pode esperar pra conhecer os tios e as tias.

-Pensei que não conseguia se ver como tio, Freddie - comentou Dominique.

-No começo a ideia pareceu meio estranha pra mim, mas aí eu lembrei que um dia a Kash também pode ter filhos, então os filhos de vocês vão ser o meu treino - resumiu Mercury.

-Calma aí que é meio cedo pra isso - Roger já foi se defendeu.

-Talvez pra vocês, mas pra outro casal... - entendi a indireta de Freddie.

-Gente! - não aguentei - dá pra mudar de assunto?

Como que por um milagre pra me salvar do meu constrangimento, John finalmente voltou.

-Ei, seus encrenqueiros - ele se aproximou, percebendo uma tensão entre nós - venham conhecer meu filho.

Nós então enchemos o quarto de Veronica, Roger e Freddie foram os primeiros a se aproximar do bebê, bem como duas crianças curiosas. Eu, Brian, Mary e Domi ficamos admirando o pequeno Deacon à distância.

-Olha só, Robert - Veronica murmurou para o bebê - essa é a parte Queen da família.

Nós sorrimos ao ouvir como ela nos descreveu. O pequeno Robert estava acordado, tinha os olhos claros da sua mãe, e no geral, lembrava mais Veronica do que John. Ele olhava pra nós com curiosidade, como se tentasse decifrar quem era aquele povo todo.

-Robert? Sério que vão chamar o bebê Deaky de Robert? - Freddie fez essa objeção.

-É o nome dele, Freddie - John revirou os olhos - ou achou que ia chamar ele de bebê Deaky pra sempre?

-Não, claro que não - negou Mercury - se chamar os dois de Deaky confunde todo mundo. É que Robert é chato demais! E nome de adulto, olha pra ele, é só um bebêzinho, tão pequenininho, merece um apelido condizente com isso, então pra mim, ele é o Bobby, Bobby Deacon.

-É, Bobby não é tão ruim - Veronica acabou gostando - achei que ia inventar um nome pior.

-Até você, meu amor? - John soou incrédulo, mas sua esposa apenas riu.

-Eu nunca daria um apelido ruim a alguém tão precioso quanto o Bobby - declarou Freddie.

-Tudo bem então - John aceitou, já acostumado com o jeito do amigo.

Nós revezamos para pegar o bebê, e quando chegou minha vez, confesso que morri de medo. Ele era tão frágil e eu tinha que ser tão cuidadosa. Fiz muito esforço para equilibrar Bobby nos meus braços, sem me mexer de forma brusca.

-Oi Bobby - eu estava encantada - é a tia Chrissie, a mesma que encheu sua mãe de pão de ló e broncas pra ela se cuidar por causa de você. É muito bom te conhecer...

Brian ficou me olhando enquanto conversava com o bebê, mas não me olhava como se eu fosse maluca. Era aquele seu velho olhar apaixonado, que sempre me constrangia.

-Queria ter trazido minha câmera pra tirar uma foto desse momento... - Brian se explicou.

-Bom, depois que Bobby for pra casa, podemos tirar uma parecida com essa - sugeri.

Meu marido sorriu concordando comigo. Ficamos mais um pouquinho, então nos despedimos dos Deacon, deixando eles descansarem e sossegados um pouco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí meu povo! Digam olá ao Bobby (não Robert. Ass.: Freddie). Eu não podia deixar de fazer umas referências a futuros bebês Brissie, porque até eu como autora dessa fic, acho que tá demorando demais kkkkkk. Mas enfim, mas também penso que ainda tá meio cedo porque a essa altura da história eles mal tem um ano de casados, ou seja, cedo! O problema é que todo mundo acha eles fofinhos demais e ficam nessa expectativa. Mas espera que vamos chegar lá! Gente, não esquece o comentário, por favor, se possível! P.S. Escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo uma playlist só de músicas do John :3. Té mais!


	51. Alguém para amar

Alguns dias depois, Veronica e Bobby foram liberados para voltar pra casa e nós nos revezamos para visitar o bebê outra vez, porque não tínhamos como nos cansar dele, ele se tornou rapidamente nosso xodózinho. Quando chegou a vez em que eu e Brian fomos visitar Bobby e seus pais, encontramos o pequeno em seu sono, que finalmente tinha chegado para o alívio de sua mãe.

-Confesso que essa é uma das partes mais difíceis - Veronica nos contou, parecendo cansada - nem sempre ele dorme a noite toda e nem o John consegue acordar pra acalmá-lo.

-Não tenho culpa de ter o sono pesado - justificou-se o papai - além disso, ele se acalma muito mais rápido com você.

-Não é verdade John, ele prefere seu colo ao meu na maioria das vezes - rebateu a esposa do baixista.

-Só pra poder puxar meu cabelo, isso sim - respondeu John.

-Talvez seja o jeito do Bobby dizer que está na hora do papai usar um corte novo - a sra. Deacon cruzou os braços.

-Ah mas você gostava de mim assim quando me conheceu - John deu um sorriso de lado.

-E eu amo ainda mais o dono do cabelo, não por causa do cabelo, entende, Johnny? - Veronica disse no mesmo tom dele.

Eu e Brian ficamos acompanhando aquela discussão como se acompanhássemos uma partida de ping pong, de olho no movimento da bolinha. Ele então me olhou como me dizendo "você nunca vai me mandar cortar meu cabelo, né?", no que eu respondi "de jeito nenhum, eu amo seus cachinhos".

-Meu bem, depois a gente decide isso, deixamos as visitas boquiabertas - John riu do nosso estado - vamos voltar a ser adultos, pra variar um pouco, já que a criança da casa está dormindo.

-Verdade - concordou Veronica - então Chrissie, agora é a assistente do seu marido, o que tá achando do trabalho?

-Um pouco difícil - confessei - mas gratificante, porque aos pouquinhos eu estou vendo que dou conta do recado, sabe? Não estou me achando por isso, é só que, estou surpresa por ter conseguido.

-Você se menospreza muito sabia, sra. May? - John sorriu pra mim - você sempre consegue achar uma solução nas horas mais difíceis, e faz isso sem perceber.

-É mesmo? - eu fiquei sem graça com o elogio - bom, obrigada por notarem e... eu fico feliz por poder ajudar.

-Só tem que aprender a aceitar nossa ajuda também quando precisa - acrescentou a sra. Deacon - sabe aquelas suas escapadas depois dos shows? Estava me segurando pra não te perguntar o que era aquela pressa toda, mas não iria te pressionar, só ia te fazer mais mal ainda, por isso fiquei muito aliviada por te ver melhor ultimamente, Chrissie.

-Deu pra perceber, né? - eu suspirei, mas me senti tranquila na presença dos meus amigos - eu não sei se vocês já se sentiram assim, eu acho que já, incomodados com a fama do Queen, ou o que a mídia fala sobre a banda...

-Ah com certeza - John cruzou os braços e assentiu - mas sabe de uma coisa, Chrissie? Eu não ligo pra nada disso! Porque no cotidiano, quem eu realmente sou, quando estou com a Veronica ou com vocês, é isso que me importa. Não consigo me ver como o que as pessoas falam. Eu mesmo não consigo me ver como um astro do rock, nem tenho cara disso. Eu sou só John Deacon, o baixista, fazendo meu trabalho, tocando com os meus amigos porque é o que eu amo fazer. E é assim que eu vou levando tudo isso.

-É o que eu aprendi nesses anos também - Brian concordou - por mais que eu ainda fique surpreso em ser reconhecido na rua, ou ter que autografar coisas que as pessoas pedem, essa ainda é a parte boa, já a parte ruim, por mais que doa às vezes, você tenta ignorar, e quando foca no que é importante, no trabalho, em quem amamos, não te incomoda mais tanto assim.

-Verdade - eu sorri pra ele, e Brian colocou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros - não podemos esquecer nunca disso.

-É, nós ainda somos Veronica Deacon, professora, e Chrissie May, a assistente - reafirmou Veronica, enquanto meu coração ficava aliviado e agradecido por eu não ser a única a estranhar as consequências do sucesso.

Os meses seguintes foram agitados pelo planejamento do casamento de Roger e Dominique. Ele queria algo grande e marcante, mas não tinha a mínima paciência pra acertar todos os detalhes, já ela acostumada com o jeito impaciente que o noivo tinha às vezes, mais sua incrível habilidade de organização e improviso com imprevistos inusitados, tomou conta de tudo como uma profissional, mas também deixando transparecer que era uma noiva muito animada e feliz por estar planejando o próprio casamento.

Outra coisa que precisou ser organizada foram as músicas para o novo álbum do Queen, o que significava que os meninos se esforçaram mais uma vez para compor. E eu, como sempre, ficava encantada ao admirar Brian compondo. Dessa vez, parecia que ele queria se superar, ou talvez, fosse só por estar inspirado mesmo, inspirações diversas que ele tinha encontrado em coisas tão diferentes, como genocídio, jovens inconsequentes, viagens pela estrada afora e até uma homenagem fofinha aos fãs do Japão.

Gravar um novo álbum significava acompanhar o Queen nos estúdios, o que era uma coisa que eu sempre gostei de fazer, e ao observá-los trabalhando, minhas lembranças me levavam até os tempos em que usavam um estúdio de madrugada, porque era o único horário que tinham, que suas economias permitiam pagar. E olha só onde estávamos agora... esses momentos me enchiam de orgulho e satisfação.

Houve uma canção em particular que me deixou emocionada ao vê-la ganhar vida no estúdio. Os meninos eram muito sérios quando se tratava de remixar a versão final de uma coisa, principalmente quando era uma canção de sua própria autoria.

Dentro da cabeça de cada um, eles sabiam exatamente como a música ficaria pronta, mas até chegar lá, tirando-a do plano das ideias e trazendo-a ao plano real, tinham que percorrer um longo caminho, o que geralmente causava um atrito aqui e ali, mas no fim, os meninos conseguiam chegar num acordo.

Vendo-os gravar os back vocals para "Somebody to Love" de tão pertinho me causou arrepios. Era incrível ouvir a parte lírica de "Bohemian Rhapsody", mas ver aquelas mesmas vozes ao vivo, mesmo em outra canção, trazia uma sensação diferente. Algo especial sobre o Queen é que eles sempre expressavam ao extremo o que cantavam, e pra mim era exatamente isso que tocava os fãs.

Quando Freddie cantou a parte principal da canção, senti o desespero, a preocupação, a solidão. Ele continuava não dividindo seus sentimentos conosco totalmente, mas pelo teor da música, era como se sua busca por aprovação fosse constante. E eu sentia que era isso mesmo.

Acabei sendo uma manteiga derretida mais uma vez e chorando conforme os meninos cantavam. Eu não me sentia mais assim como a música descrevia, mas já tinha me sentido sozinha antes na minha vida, e agora eu me sentia amada. Acho que as lágrimas eram de gratidão por ter encontrado esse amor.

Ao final da sessão, Brian veio correndo ver o que eu tinha.

-Tá tudo bem, Chrissie? - ele enxugou minhas lágrimas com as pontas dos polegares enquanto segurava meu rosto.

-Tá sim, só... - consegui sorrir - me emocionei com a letra da música, eu... Encontrei alguém pra amar.

-E eu também - ele me deu um abraço, me fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu peito - você! Eu amo você.

-Te amo, Brian - disse baixinho, pra que só ele escutasse.

Antes que começassem a nos chamar de melosos, nos desgrudamos, afinal ainda tínhamos trabalho a fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oi gente! O capítulo de hoje deu uma leve demoradinha, foi mal! Passei por uns perrengues, mas como sempre, essa fic sempre me ajuda esquecer os problemas. Bom, esse capítulo foi mais pra estabelecer algumas coisas que vão ser importantes daqui pra frente. Pegaram as referências das músicas do Brian e que álbum estão gravando? Qualquer dúvida pode me perguntar. Quero dar um spoiler do próximo capítulo pra deixar vocês felizes: vai ter casamento Rogerique meu povo! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	52. O casamento dos Taylor

Acordamos um pouco mais cedo naquele sábado de Abril de 1976, extremamente animados e ansiosos com os eventos da noite.  
Depois do café da manhã, deixei Brian revisando seu cronograma da cerimônia enquanto relia minha velha cópia de "Um Estudo em Vermelho" vinda direto da minha adolescência. E assim, mesmo ocupados e concentrados, em silêncio fazíamos companhia um ao outro.

Roger tinha feito questão de não ter um casamento tradicional, mas mesmo assim, que tivesse os elementos principais da cerimônia, para agradar sua noiva. Dominique, como a maioria das meninas, sonhava com o dia do seu casamento, e por um tempo, até chegou a acreditar que não fosse acontecer, e agora que tinha achado o homem da sua vida, só queria que tudo corresse bem.

A ideia mais romântica que o noivo teve foi realizar a cerimônia em Hyde Park, o lugar em que ele e a amada tinham se conhecido. Mesmo eles não se dando tão bem no começo, o lugar tinha um significado especial para Dominique e Roger. Uma cerimônia de dia chamaria a atenção de curiosos indesejados e principalmente dos temidos fãs sem noção, por isso o casamento seria feito à noite, num lugar mais isolado do parque.

Outra coisa inusitada foi Roger dispensar um ministro religioso ou juiz de paz, escolhendo Brian para conduzir a cerimônia. A ideia pegou meu marido de surpresa, mas logo depois ele achou que seria legal. Melhor do que ser padrinho, Brian ia se certificar que seu melhor amigo rebelde e teimoso estava realmente se casando.

Dominique apenas recomendou que as palavras que Brian usassem fossem solenes e românticas. Meu marido atendeu à esse pedido da noiva, e agora na manhã do grande dia, colocava os últimos detalhes em seu discurso.

-É, acho que é isso - anunciou Brian depois de ler e reler seus escritos - pode dar uma olhada, Chrissie? Quero saber o que acha...

-Claro, meu amor - deixei meu livro de lado e peguei as anotações dele.

Espremi os olhos pra ler aquela letrinha miúda e corrida, o terror de qualquer professora, mas como era bem treinada nisso, e conhecia bem a letra de Brian, consegui decifrar o que ele quis dizer. Eu sorri em algumas partes e ri em outras. Mas no fim, me emocionei. É, não podia esquecer de levar um lenço porque na hora da cerimônia com certeza eu ia chorar.

-Está tão... - fiz um suspense de propósito - você! E eu amei como falou do Roger e da Domi.

-Não tá formal demais? - Brian ainda tinha dúvida - porque eu sei que o Rog quer uma coisa mais descontraída, mas pelo amor de Deus, é um casamento, tem que ter seriedade, é um compromisso pra vida toda e não posso fazer isso de um jeito esculhambado.

-Tem toda razão, Bri - ri um pouquinho da maneira como ele se exaltou pra defender sua escrita - e pra mim está perfeitamente equilibrado, você vai conseguir agradar os dois.

-É o que eu espero - ele acabou relaxando.

Às 19:30, estávamos todos no local marcado, o céu estava quase totalmente escuro e as estrelas eram o enfeite perfeito para a noite. Havia um tapete branco para a entrada de Dominique, ao longo do caminho, tochas acesas estavam posicionadas, cadeiras enfileiradas dos dois lados do tapete, uma pequena mesa onde Brian falaria com os noivos e acima dele um portal florido.

Os pais de Roger, Winifred e Michael já estavam ali, junto com a irmã dele, Clare. Tínhamos conhecido os Taylor alguns dias antes.

Ainda faltava meia hora para a horário marcado da cerimônia, mas Roger começou a ficar ansioso sem ter sinal de sua noiva.

-Acha que tá tudo bem com ela? - perguntou ele pra mim, preocupado - você ao menos falou com ela hoje? Como é que ela tava? Nenhum sinal de ela desistir, né?

John riu do estado do amigo, enquanto eu, Mary e Veronica nos comovemos, já Freddie estava incrédulo diante de tamanho desespero, Brian apenas deu um sorriso discreto.

-Ela não vai a lugar nenhum a não ser pra cá, Rog, eu garanto - disse ao noivo com convicção - ela realmente ama você, e eu espero que você a ame pra sempre da mesma forma.

-Eu vou, é claro que eu vou - Roger me prometeu, transbordando sinceridade.

Notar o quanto ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo aqueceu meu coração. Para aliviar a tensão do noivo e a nossa espera, Dominique chegou, sozinha, mas confiante e deslumbrante, como ela sempre era, e em seus lábios carregava um sorriso que não podia ser contido.

Dei uma olhada rápida para Roger, ele estava encantado, se esforçando pra acreditar que Dominique era real.

-Vai lá buscar ela - sussurrei pra ele, com medo de que esquecesse.

Roger assentiu, e foi até ela, com passos decididos e firmes. Vi eles trocando um rápido oi, mas ele estava tão emocionado que acabou beijando a noiva antes da hora.

-Rog, isso é no final! - gritou Freddie pra ele, o que fez os convidados rirem.

Os noivos então retomaram sua caminhada até o altar.

-Bom... - Brian deu um sorriso nervoso, se preparando para começar - boa noite a todos! Falo em nome de Roger e Dominique que é um prazer recebê-los nessa hora e nesse lugar para vermos esses nossos dois amigos, que tanto amamos, se unirem em casamento. Devem estar se perguntando, porque se casar em Hyde Park. Bom, esse lugar é onde o amor de Dominique e Roger nasceu, de forma inusitada, confesso, envolvendo bombinhas e chicletes, mas aqui estamos nós. Não haveria melhor lugar para se celebrar essa união.   
Roger Taylor, Roger Meddows Taylor, meu velho amigo, que sempre me deu dor de cabeça, mas nunca me negou um ombro amigo quando eu precisei, hoje você faz a escolha de tornar Dominique sua esposa, quem você irá amar e cuidar para sempre?

-Sim! - respondeu Roger em alto e bom som.

-Dominique Beyrand - retomou Brian - a sensata e sábia Domi, a garota das pegadinhas, nossa irmã de coração, hoje você faz a escolha de tornar Roger seu marido, quem você irá amar e cuidar para sempre?

-Sim - ela olhou para Roger.

-Diante disso - Brian voltou a falar - mostrando que realmente se tornam cônjuge um do outro, peço que declarem seu amor um ao outro nesse momento. Dominique, primeiro.

-Roger... - ela suspirou - eu achava que você era um completo babaca quando te conheci, mas ainda bem que eu vi seu verdadeiro eu, carinhoso, atencioso, sensível, que me faz acreditar ser a única garota do mundo pra você. E desde que estamos juntos, essa sensação nunca foi embora, porque é verdade. Eu te amo de todo coração, mesmo sendo tão bobo às vezes, e eu prometo continuar te amando.

Nós batemos palmas diante das palavras de Dominique, e tive que pegar o lenço pra enxugar as lágrimas que já apareciam.

-Roger, sua vez - continuou Brian.

-Dominique, eu nunca achei que fosse te encontrar - a voz de Taylor estava cheia de emoção - porque você é tão única, tão especial, como ninguém que eu tenha encontrado antes. Não sei se você me considera feito pra você, mas eu tenho certeza que você foi feita pra mim, porque sem você eu estaria perdido, e por sua causa, me esforço pra ser melhor, pra estar à sua altura todos os dias. Muito obrigado por me escolher pra ser seu marido, é um privilégio! Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime Rog... - suspirou Dominique em resposta.

Chorei mais um pouco por Roger ter pensado em dizer "eu te amo" na língua materna de sua amada. Aquilo foi muito lindo!

-Bem, diante disso, pelo poder investido em mim temporariamente pelo governo de Sua Majestade, eu declaro Roger e Dominique casados! - falou Brian entusiasmado - Agora sim é hora de beijar a noiva, Rog!

E foi o que ele fez sem esperar um segundo a mais. Foi um beijo tão demorado, mas tão sincero que fez com que os convidados aplaudissem de pé. Junto com o beijo, fogos de artifício iluminaram o céu sobre nós, outro exagero do noivo para o casamento.

-Uau! - Dominique riu impressionada ao admirar os fogos.

-Fiz igual o que você fez no dia que nos conhecemos - explicou Roger - mas as minhas bombinhas são de outro tipo...

-Você é impossível! - ela balançou a cabeça.

Roger envolveu a esposa em seus braços, para admirar os fogos mais um pouco, antes que o sr. e a sra. Taylor continuassem comemorando na festa que logo após aconteceria em sua nova casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Confesso que tô muito feliz, como eu esperei por esse casamento! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Bem, vamos às curiosidades, Um Estudo em Vermelho é a primeira história de Sherlock Holmes (outra coisa que eu amo), a letra do Brian é realmente desse jeito, Roger fala eu te amo em francês porque a Dominique é francesa. E cara, tinha que colocar as referências às pegadinhas, porque sinceramente considero isso uma das coisas mais legais que escrevi pra essa fic. E se vocês estavam ansiosos por bebês Brissie, será que vão ficar ansiosos por bebês Rogerique? É isso pessoal, até mais!


	53. Antes de uma grande viagem

A primeira festa que foi feita na casa dos Taylor em Surrey foi para comemorar o casamento dos donos dela. Dessa vez, diferente do último casamento em que estávamos juntos, os meninos fizeram questão de tocar algumas das nossas músicas preferidas do Queen, que não eram necessariamente as mais famosas.

Antes de se juntar aos companheiros, John entregou Bobby a Veronica, o que fez o menininho chorar querendo ficar bem onde estava. Mas quando seu pai e os amigos dele começaram a tocar, Robert ficou vidrado na música, prestando atenção a cada vibração que os instrumentos produziam juntos, chegando a dar umas risadinhas fofas durante algumas partes das canções. John ao ver aquilo, sorria de volta para o seu filhinho.

Tudo continuou familiarmente amigável até os meninos sugerirem a Roger tocar "I'm in love in my car". O marido de Dominique ficou tão empolgado que não percebeu que o pedido de Brian, Freddie e John era pura brincadeira. Dominique estava sentada comigo e as meninas quando reconheceu as primeiras notas da bendita música de carro.

-Licença, já volto - ela avisou pra nós e começamos a rir, já sabendo o motivo pra ela sair da mesa.

À distância, percebi ela cochichar ao ouvido de Roger, ele fez uma careta, mas entendeu o recado, falando alguma coisa para os meninos e logo os quatro começaram a tocar "Modern Times Rock'n'Roll."

-Ainda bem que essa música não me faz me arrepender de ter casado com ele - confessou a sra. Taylor pra nós quando voltou à mesa.

Depois do casamento, os meninos continuaram trabalhando, terminando o novo álbum, que ficou com o nome de "A Day at the Races". Minhas canções favoritas dele eram "Long Away", "You and I", "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" e é claro a emocionante "Somebody to Love".

John Reid teve uma ideia inusitada para promover o álbum. Iríamos pra um hipódromo num dos eventos pra divulgar "A Day at the Races", ver uma corrida de forma exclusiva com direito a assentos especiais. Um hipódromo era outro lugar que nunca imaginei estar. Sempre achava que era um lugar pra gente rica e principalmente esnobe, que ia lá passar seu tempo e gastar seu dinheiro quase infinito com apostas. Mas quando me avisaram que iríamos assistir uma corrida e tudo mais, tive que mudar o que pensava sobre isso. 

Ver uma corrida de cavalos, para poucas pessoas, mas mesmo assim, uma minoria existente, era acompanhar algo que eles amavam, assim como fãs de outros esportes assistiam uma partida, ou como eu vibrava em frente à TV a cada novo episódio de Doctor Who. Talvez comparar a televisão com esporte fosse muito destoante, mas na minha cabeça, a sensação de acompanhar algo que se amava era a mesma. Então foi com esse pensamento que me senti melhor para comparecer ao evento.

Eu fui simples, mas elegante, minha melhor blusa, minha melhor saia, os sapatos baixos, e um dos meus cardigãs pra completar. Eu e Brian dividíamos o espelho do quarto checando nossa imagem. Ele usava o conjunto preto do blazer com detalhes brancos nas lapelas e a calça social escura, seu cabelo estava cheio e volumoso como sempre,mas havia um pequeno detalhe diferente na sua aparência. Brian tinha deixado a barba crescer, eu desconfiava que era pra evitar ser reconhecido na rua, por mais que nem sempre a estratégia desse certo, mas nunca cheguei a perguntar o motivo. Eu não me importava, pra mim ele era lindo de qualquer jeito.

Encontramos todos no hipódromo, exceto Veronica e Robert já que o bebezinho estava agitado nos últimos dias e ela achou melhor ficar em casa. Nos aprontamos pra ver a corrida, e mesmo contra os meus conselhos, os meninos apostaram, e todos no mesmo cavalo, o que foi ruim porque ele perdeu a corrida ficando em quarto lugar.

No fim, acabei gostando daquele dia diferente, que mesmo sendo um dia de trabalho, acabou sendo muito divertido. Eu comecei a gostar do meu trabalho, não só pela companhia de Brian, e dos meninos, mas porque eu via que levava jeito pra coisa, eu conseguia contornar os imprevistos dos eventos, e me comunicar muito bem, quando a impressa e a mídia se direcionavam a mim, o que era surpreendente. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

E precisei de ainda mais confiança de que era capaz de realizar meu trabalho quando recebemos a proposta do Queen ser uma das atrações do festival de música brasileiro chamado Rock in Rio. Achei uma iniciativa legal fazerem um festival assim, proporcionando aos fãs de um lugar tão distante ter contato com seus artistas preferidos. O problema era que eu não sabia muito sobre o Brasil, e nem imaginava que o Queen tinha fãs brasileiros, era impressionante o alcance que a música dos meninos tinham.

Mas então, concentrada em fazer o meu melhor, comecei a estudar mais sobre o país, sua cultura e principalmente sua língua. Queria ter certeza de que saberíamos nos comunicar caso algum imprevisto acontecesse. Fiquei na cola de John Reid pra saber o que ele tinha planejado para a rotina dos meninos nos dias que ficaríamos no Rio de Janeiro.

Eu estava copiando e revisando os horários e o cronograma que Reid tinha me passado, em um cantinho no seu escritório, quando senti alguém me observando. Só podia ter sido alguém muito sorrateiro. Se fosse um dos meninos, teria reconhecido sem mesmo olhar, porque à essa altura conhecia John, Roger, Freddie e principalmente Brian como a palma da minha mão. Então por isso, sabia que não era nenhum dos quatro.

-Não sabia que estava aqui, Chrissie - disse Paul Prenter, me assustando um pouco, confirmando minha suspeita de quem estava à minha espreita.

-Eu já estou indo embora, só estou terminando isso aqui - respondi por educação, eu evitava conversar com Paul por não confiar muito nele.

-A viagem pro Rio, né? - ele olhou pros meus papeis sem minha permissão - você vai junto?

-Sim - confirmei, não acreditando que ele estava me perguntando isso, já que acompanhar os meninos fazia parte do meu trabalho.

-Mas é tão longe, e você nunca saiu do Reino Unido, não acho que devia ir - ele foi dando sua opinião sem eu ter perguntado.

-Se importa de dizer o porquê? - já estava perdendo a paciência, mas ele pareceu se divertir com a minha pergunta.

-Ora, você não tem experiências com viagens internacionais, a única coisa que fez antes disso foi dar aulas, e aqui não tem nenhuma criança - Prenter usou um tom de voz sarcástico ao falar - e olha, todo mundo sabe que Brian te deu esse emprego por pena...

Parte de mim quis chorar, mas eu estava mais indignada do que magoada, então tomei coragem pra responder à altura.

-Eu sei muito bem das minhas limitações, sr. Prenter, mas eu sei que consigo superá-las, e eu tenho conseguido - olhei séria e brava pra ele não deixando sua altura um pouco mais alta do que a minha me intimidar - se me lembro bem você não é meu patrão, John Reid poderia muito bem me demitir, mesmo sem o consentimento de Brian, mas acho que por ter feito um bom trabalho, isso não vai acontecer, você vai ter que aturar minha companhia, quer queira quer não!

Paul me olhou incrédulo e debochado, mas mantive o olhar firme sobre ele. Antes que o assistente dissesse mais alguma coisa, Brian chegou bem na hora. O olhar que trocou comigo perguntou silenciosamente se eu estava bem.

-Chrissie, já terminou? - perguntou meu marido pra mim, instintivamente me puxando pra perto dele - estava te esperando pra irmos embora.

-Sim, por hoje terminei - continuei encarando Paul.

-Olha Paul - Brian se virou pra ele sem hesitar, percebendo que eu estava agitada por causa de Prenter - eu sei que você fez alguma coisa que perturbou minha esposa, não precisa nem querer disfarçar, espero que isso não se repita mais, entendeu?

-Entendi - Paul se encolheu, sabendo que era burrice discutir com um dos membros da banda.

Saí com Brian em silêncio, agradecida por eu ter conseguido me impor e ele ter me defendido. Conversaríamos sobre isso depois, agora se preocupar com a viagem pro Brasil era mais importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Atrasei de novo outro capítulo, mas foi por uma boa causa, tava vendo o filme de novo! E dessa vez, foi tão emocionante, ainda mais, porque meio que lembrei da Chrissie e de todas as ideias que ainda vou escrever pra ela. Então, esse foi outro capítulo pra estabelecer coisas importantes, tinha que tirar sarro do Rog de novo, fazer referência às fotos fofinhas do dia que o pessoal foi pro hipódromo (procurem no Google e a história do cavalo é verdade), e é claro que Paul ia implicar com a Chrissie, e gente! Queen tá vindo pra cá! Tão na expectativa? Bom, é isso, té mais!


	54. No Rio de Janeiro

Brian esperou até entrarmos no carro pra perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

-Paul só foi me atormentar a troco de nada - balancei a cabeça - falando que eu não devia ir pro Rio, que eu não passo de uma professora e...

-E o que? - ele percebeu eu hesitar - Chrissie, não me esconde nada, por favor.

-Ele disse que você me ofereceu o cargo de assistente por ter pena de mim... - senti minha tristeza aumentar ao dizer isso em voz alta.

-Ah aquele... - Brian se conteve - eu nunca gostei do Paul mesmo, quer dizer, depois de saber quem ele é de verdade. Não acredita nele, meu amor.

Meu marido fez questão de olhar bem pra mim quando disse isso.

-Não, eu não acredito, Bri - assegurei ele - eu sei que você me viu capaz de te ajudar, por isso trabalhamos juntos.

-E porque eu te amo e quero ver você sempre bem - completou ele, o que me fez sorrir e me consolou.

Não precisava me entristecer com os ataques de Prenter quando sabia que Brian me amava.

Então, nos dias seguintes, nos preparamos pra grande viagem ao Brasil. Eu comecei a praticar falar português sozinha, mas logo Brian demonstrou interesse e então começamos a estudar juntos. Ao fazer as malas, trocamos as roupas mais quentes de típicos britânicos que moravam na Inglaterra de clima ameno por roupas mais leves e frescas já que estávamos indo para o chamado país tropical.

No dia da nossa partida, estranhei me despedir das meninas. Eu sempre estive no lugar delas e agora os papeis tinham se invertido.

-Podemos ter uma reunião das Queen Girls mesmo com uma delas faltando? - perguntou Mary, brincando, mas meio tristonha.

-É claro que podem, logo, logo eu vou estar de volta - respondi - além disso, vocês não se sentem mais tranquilas com uma de nós cuidando dos meninos?

-Não somos crianças, sra. May e estamos bem aqui ouvindo tudo - objetou Freddie.

-Eu sei que não são, mas podem muito bem se comportar como crianças - eu ri um pouco - estou errada?

-Não me faça responder - Mercury deu de ombros - não consigo mentir pra você.

-Viu? Esse é um bom motivo pra eu ir - encerrei aquela conversa me dando por satisfeita.

Eu e os meninos nos despedimos de Veronica, Dominique e Mary. Subi os degraus do avião ao lado de Brian. Mesmo me apoiando nele, senti um frio na barriga. Pelo típico medo de andar de avião e também pelos desafios e expectativas de estar em um país diferente pela primeira vez.

Eu me sentei na frente de Brian, e passei a viagem lendo, alternando entre minhas pesquisas sobre o Brasil e meus bons e velhos livros. Vi meu marido sorrir de lado ao me ver lendo "Príncipe Caspian".

-Esse é o seu favorito, não é? - dei um sorriso - por isso estou lendo.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu fiz, mas o que eu disse me fez ganhar um beijo do meu amado. Toquei seu ombro, como que pedindo pra nos separar.

-Vai deixar os meninos tristes desse jeito - expliquei - as meninas não estão aqui com eles.

-Ah, é, desculpe, vou me controlar - Brian se desculpou, corando.

Ele me deixou por instante, pra passar um tempo com os amigos jogando Sccrable, uma coisa que eles faziam muito quando estavam em turnê. Depois de algumas partidas, ele voltou e, sem que eu percebesse, tirou uma foto minha bem quando eu estava lendo.

-Brian! - reclamei, mas ri.

-O que? Não podia perder essa, você estava linda e perfeita! - ele deu de ombros.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e ri. Nós cochilamos nas horas seguintes e, quando chegamos ao nosso destino final, estávamos descansados o suficiente pra iniciar a maratona da nossa estadia até a hora do show.

Brian e os meninos desceram do avião primeiro, hesitei um pouco, respirando fundo, pisando firme cada passo. Meu marido percebeu que fiquei um pouco pra trás, ele fez questão de me esperar e pegou minha mão. Sorri, agradecida por isso.

Depois de nos instalarmos no hotel, Brian insistiu muito pra que déssemos uma volta pra conhecer o lugar.

-Sabe que aqui tem fama de ser perigoso, não sabe? - tentei despistar.

-Mas nós viemos de tão longe, e aqui é tão diferente, e é a primeira vez que você viaja com a gente, o que adianta vir de tão longe só pra ficar no hotel, hein? - Brian fez a sua cara que me convencia de tudo.

-Não, não faz essa cara... - tentei ficar brava, mas não consegui - você tem um show pra fazer à noite, deveria descansar!

-Eu vou, eu vou, eu prometo minha doce dama - ele se aproximou de mim com um sorriso bobo na cara - só depois de darmos um passeio! Vai ser rápido, prometo, voltamos a tempo de eu descansar, pode confiar.

E terminando sua frase, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha pra completar sua persuasão.

-Ai Brian... - pus uma mão na testa, suspirei e sorri - tá bem!

-Obrigado - ganhei outro beijo na outra bochecha - eu te amo!

Eu ri de novo enquanto ele me puxou pela mão, me fazendo ir pro seu passeio inesperado. É claro que havia seguranças nos acompanhando, e encontramos fãs no caminho, ainda bem que eram educados, e alguns até sabiam quem eu era e me deram um oi. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Quando a fome bateu, me deu vontade de provar um pastel local. Fiz uma careta diante da quantidade de óleo e gordura, mas o sabor do queijo e o jeito que o recheio derretia na boca me fez esquecer se era saudável ou não. Por um momento, meu marido ficou encantado com alguns passarinhos que sobrevoavam aqui e ali, tinham cores tão vivas que também chamaram minha atenção.

Como prometido, Bri voltou a tempo de dormir por algumas horas e se preparar para o show. À noite, na Cidade do Rock, onde acontecia o Rock in Rio, no camarote especial, estava ao lado do sr. Reid, o sr. Beach e infelizmente, Paul Prenter, que para meu alívio começou a me ignorar por completo.

Eu vibrei com cada música que o Queen apresentou naquela noite, relembrando os tempos que os via se apresentar em lugares menores. Quando estava ali apreciando suas canções, me sentia uma fã comum, porém ver que eu não era a única ali cantando, junto com milhares de pessoas, via o impacto que seu trabalho sincero e esforçado tinha na vida de tantas outras pessoas também.

No momento que os meninos apresentaram "Love of my Life", foi lindo e emocionante ouvir a arena inteira cantando, incluindo eu. Era uma das minhas canções preferidas de "A Night at the Opera", e ao mesmo tempo, me deixava triste. Era como se Freddie implorasse pra que Mary nunca o deixasse. Outro momento que me assustou foi quando a plateia começou a gritar o nome de Brian no meio do seu solo. Era assustador, como todos o conheciam, mas logo a parte sensata em mim me disse que aquilo era reconhecimento, mérito dos talentos do meu marido. E então finalmente pude sorrir diante da reação da plateia a Brian tocando, muito orgulhosa do meu amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente tudo bem? Era fofura que vocês queriam? Tá aí! Esse capítulo me deu quentinho no coração e vontade de gritar por causa da fofura de Brissie. Scrabble era um jogo que o Queen realmente jogava. Love of my life no Rock in Rio realmente é de arrepiar, e realmente começaram a gritar o nome do Brian na hora do solo. A Chrissie comendo pastel foi demais! Kkkkk. Brian olhando os passarinhos é uma referência a ele amar animais. Bom espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam os comentários e até a próxima!


	55. Sintomas

Nós ficamos mais alguns dias no Brasil, durante mais três noites, em que os meninos se apresentaram mais uma vez no Rio e outras duas vezes em São Paulo. Ao fim da nossa estadia, acabei gostando do lugar, apesar de não me adaptar ao calor. Entre verão e inverno, preferia mil vezes o frio, o que era uma boa desculpa para ficar em casa, já que mesmo com toda a mudança na minha rotina, continuava não gostando de sair muito.

John e Roger estavam ansiosos para voltar pra casa, nas suas ligações Deaky sempre perguntava de Bobby, se nesse tempo em que estávamos fora, ele já tinha aprendido a andar ou falar, e Taylor, sendo o meloso que ele sempre foi, ficava pendurado no telefone com a esposa, descrevendo pra Dominique cada detalhezinho dela que ele sentia falta.

Já Freddie... Tinha algo o incomodando, com certeza. Não sabia dizer se era saudade de casa, ou preocupação com detalhes técnicos do show, mas o que realmente começou a me preocupar foram os sumiços dele logo depois das apresentações. Ele se despedia da gente, enquanto saíamos juntos pra um lugar e ele ia pra outro, completamente diferente. Brian me disse que ele costumava fazer isso nas turnês às vezes. Mesmo assim, com essa explicação, não deixei de me preocupar. Freddie estava enfrentando alguma coisa, e de novo, não iria nos contar.

No entanto, quando voltamos à Inglaterra, ele voltou um pouco a ser como costumava ser, sarcástico, irreverente e comprometido com o trabalho. Os meninos continuaram com os shows de "A Day at the Races" em Londres, e começaram a trabalhar nas canções do próximo álbum.

Um dia, enquanto Brian estava compondo, saí para dar uma olhada no quintal rapidamente. Tinha algumas flores crescendo ao acaso num cantinho, o que atraía abelhas e borboletas. Eu me aproximei do canteiro, dando uma olhada mais de perto nas flores, quando me deparei com algo muito desagradável.

O que vi acabou provocando um choro inesperado em mim, e quando dei por mim, não conseguia me controlar. "Meu Deus, o que deu em mim?" pensei em silêncio. Prestando atenção nos barulhos de dentro de casa, percebi que Brian tinha parado de tocar, e um pouco depois, ele estava de pé ao meu lado.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou cheio de preocupação, segurando minhas mãos.

Minha voz não saiu quando tentei falar, então o guiei pela mão até o que eu tinha visto. Era uma pequena borboleta amarela, quando eu a tinha visto, estava batendo as asas muito lentamente, como se estivesse dando seu último suspiro. Então ela não se mexeu mais, e não tive coragem de tocá-la pra ver se...

-É, ela morreu - Brian disse, cuidadoso.

-A pobrezinha não tinha culpa de nada... - eu respirei - por que ela tinha que ir assim, tão de repente?

Eu olhei de volta pra Brian e vi que meu marido estava confuso e assustado com a minha reação. Bri apenas me deu um abraço, e quando me olhou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, vi que estava formulando uma ideia.

-Você quer... - ele hesitou, meio que tentando se convencer da própria ideia - enterrar ela? Talvez ajude a lidar com o processo de luto...

-É, é... - fui voltando aos poucos a me acalmar.

Não consegui pegá-la, Brian fez isso, pelo menos consegui assistir, seu dedo indicador longo e delicado tirou a borboleta do chão, e a deixou na palma de sua mão. Tive coragem de cavar um buraquinho com as próprias mãos, Brian a depositou ali, e e eu cobri. Observei profundamente o túmulo inusitado e então, senti a tristeza passando, entendendo que o tempo da borboleta tinha chegado ao fim porque era a hora dela.

Depois de passar por essa crise de luto, tive outra sensação estranha. Os dias seguintes tinham esfriado, mas enquanto todo mundo vestia agasalhos a mais, me sentia confortável só com meu cardigã. Brian até me oferecia sua jaqueta, mas eu dizia que ele precisava dela mais do que eu. Então quando dias quentes vieram, passei a sentir muito frio a ponto de me enrolar numa coberta e usar o comprido cachecol de Brian que era igual o do Doutor quando assistíamos televisão.

Meu marido quase pulou pra trás quando me viu toda agasalhada daquele jeito.

-Chrissie, você tá bem? - ele perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

-Tirando o frio, eu estou... - franzi o cenho, tentando decifrar o motivo da sua preocupação.

-Meu amor, está quente lá fora, e aqui dentro, eu não tô com frio - ele foi me explicando - tem certeza de que não está doente?

-Não, eu não tô, sério - assenti várias vezes e Bri não se deu por convencido.

Ele pôs uma mão na minha testa, julgando que eu estava com febre.

-Você tá quente - constatou ele - mas não é febre.

\- Eu já disse que não estou doente! - insisti, um pouco mais alto do que queria - desculpa...

-Você vai ao médico, sra. May - Brian estava bravo comigo não por eu ter gritado, mas porque eu realmente não achava que precisava de médico - sem falta!

-Ah Bri... - reclamei - e o meu trabalho? Você vai mesmo me dar um dia de folga só pra ir ao médico?

-Vou sim - Brian assentiu - e nada de reclamar. Agora você sabe exatamente como me senti quando tava no hospital.

-Ah, isso não vale! - declarei - você estava convalescendo e eu só estou com frio!

-Você tá com frio enquanto o clima tá quente! - ele insistiu com esse argumento.

-Você tá vendo que essa é uma discussão muito tola? - questionei, já me cansando.

-Hã ram - Brian concordou - mas você vai ao médico.

-Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou - acabei cedendo para pararmos com aquela conversa boba.

Brian tinha os afazeres da banda e não podia me acompanhar, então enfrentei a consulta sozinha. Eu nem sabia como descrever o porquê de ir ao médico ao médico, apenas descrevi o que meu marido achou estranho em mim pra me julgar doente. Por fim, a Dra. Carter apenas me mandou fazer um exame de sangue, e por ele, poderia dizer se eu tinha alguma coisa. Foi o que fiz, e antes de ir para casa, chequei os resultados. Estava tudo bem, como a doutora tinha me garantido, exceto por um detalhe que ela não quis me contar. Quando vi o que era, entendi o porquê. Ela queria que eu descobrisse sozinha. Entrei em estado de choque, sem saber como conseguiria voltar pra casa depois da minha descoberta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, acho que vocês entenderam as referências... só isso que eu vou dizer.


	56. Notícias

Eu dirigi de volta pra casa bem devagar, já que o meu coração estava acelerado. Eu e Brian estávamos prestes a tomar a decisão, eu sentia isso da parte dele e eu agora estava muito mais segura, mas então, aconteceu. Meio que de repente, mas ainda assim...

Era estranho a mistura de sensações que senti no momento. Cheguei em casa e sentei-me no sofá, encarando a parede, tentando conciliar tudo que estava sentindo. Estava feliz com a notícia, mas de repente fiquei ainda mais feliz, porque não detectei nenhum medo em mim, pelo menos não tinha dúvidas sobre como me saíria no futuro próximo. Minha mente conjecturou sobre como seriam as coisas num futuro mais distante, mas logo eu me voltei pro presente, pensando no presente que tinha ganhado. E assim, tendo consciência da existência de alguém muito especial, um amor diferente brotou instantaneamente em mim. Resumindo, eu estava feliz demais.

Achei melhor esperar Brian chegar do que encontrá-lo no estúdio. Ao fim da tarde ele voltou pra casa e, eu, ainda estava nervosa e conjecturando em como contar pra ele. Mas antes que ele notasse qualquer segredo em mim, eu o notei preocupado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - tive que perguntar - os meninos estão bem?

-É, hoje... O Freddie... - ele suspirou - depois eu conto, prometo. Primeiro me fala como foi no médico.

Me assustei com seu pedido, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

-Foi tudo bem - consegui responder - quero dizer, os resultados dos exames foram bons, eu só... acho que meu corpo demorou pra se acostumar com o clima da Inglaterra de novo, quando voltamos do Brasil, mas eu estou bem mesmo, Bri. Agora me diz o que foi com o Freddie.

-É que nós sentimos falta da Mary, sabe como ela sempre está no estúdio quando pode e naturalmente perguntamos pro Freddie se tinha acontecido alguma coisa - Brian foi explicando meticulosamente, soando triste - ele só... disse bem na lata que eles terminaram e o motivo não era da nossa conta, que uma hora ou outra a gente ia ficar sabendo.

-Sério? - não pude deixar de ficar triste - ai, por que o Freddie é assim? Nunca se abre com ninguém...

-É o jeito dele, meu bem, nós tentamos dar espaço - Bri tentou remediar - se ele quiser, ele nos conta.

-Acha ruim eu ligar pra Mary, pra ver como ela está? - perguntei, não sabendo se isso seria mau para a banda.

-Não, de jeito nenhum - Brian concordou - independente do que aconteceu, ela continua sendo nossa amiga.

Eu sabia que a uma hora dessas Mary já estaria em casa, então logo fiz minha ligação.

-Oi, é a Chrissie, eu soube do que aconteceu - falei numa voz compreensiva.

-Ah... - Mary suspirou triste - eu... É, nós não tínhamos mais como ficar juntos. Eu... Sei que ele ainda me ama, mas... ele também ama garotos e... nosso relacionamento não poderia mais funcionar assim. Você entende?

-Sim, sim - entendi o lado dos dois - e se você precisar de espaço, não querer nos ver por um tempo, eu entendo. Só saiba que pode continuar contando com a nossa amizade.

-Eu sei, eu sei - Mary respondeu - obrigada por me ouvir...

-De nada, fica bem, tchau - desliguei, sentindo pena de Mary e Freddie.

Levou uma semana pra que soubéssemos que agora Freddie estava em um relacionamento com Paul. Os meninos tinham suas desconfianças de que os dois estavam flertando, mas agora mesmo não parecendo um compromisso sério, eles estavam juntos. Nós ainda amávamos e nos preocupávamos com Freddie, embora quisséssemos aconselhá-lo a se separar de Paul, ele não queria nos dar ouvidos.

Uma semana foi o tempo que levou pra que todos se acostumassem com as mudanças e com a ausência de Mary, embora ela ainda conversasse comigo e com as meninas. Então depois que tudo se acalmou, eu ainda tinha minhas notícias para dar a Brian.

Foi então que surgiu a ocasião perfeita pra que eu contasse. Depois de arrumar a bagunça do jantar, suspirei tomando coragem e fui até ele.

-Bri, o que acha de irmos pra Hyde Park agora? - disse num tom animado - pra ver as estrelas, sabe? Como nos velhos tempos... Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso e, querendo ou não, eu... Sinto falta.

-Sério? - ele se animou também - é uma ideia maravilhosa! Também sinto falta disso...

-Tá, então vamos lá - eu assenti e trocamos um sorriso, concordando.

Então chegando ao parque, paramos perto de onde Brian e eu tivemos nosso primeiro encontro. Como poderia esquecer aquele lugar? Era onde ele tinha me pedido em namoro, onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez. O lugar perfeito pra contar o que eu tinha que contar.

-Meu lugar preferido... - suspirou meu marido, podia dizer que ele também estava revivendo suas lembranças.

-Vem, senta - eu ajeitei um cobertor no chão - dessa vez eu lembrei de trazer um cobertor.

Ele apenas riu e se sentou ao meu lado. Nossas mãos se tocaram e Brian segurou a minha mão, olhando para o céu, e eu fiz o mesmo, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

-Obrigado por dar a ideia... - Brian me agradeceu, sorrindo - eu sinto falta de momentos tranquilos assim...

-É, eu que o diga - eu ri, mas era verdade - Bri, eu... bom, eu...

-Fala, pode falar - ele me olhou com preocupação.

-Não é uma coisa fácil de se dizer... - olhei pra minhas mãos suadas - eu... é que... adiamos tomar uma decisão sobre isso durante muito tempo e... meio que aconteceu... faz umas semanas que eu sei, estava pensando num jeito de te contar...

-Chrissie, fala... - Brian começou a se desesperar.

Era maravilhoso demais pra dizer com palavras, a emoção não deixava minha voz sair. Comecei a chorar de alegria, e tive uma ideia pra acabar com o mistério. Guiei as mãos de Brian até a minha barriga. Ele entendeu imediatamente.

-Você... - ele deu um sorriso enorme - quer dizer, nós...

-É, eu estou grávida - finalmente consegui falar - finalmente vão parar de nos cobrar...

-E você está feliz só por isso? - Brian riu - isso é... eu... Meu Deus! Não tenho palavras...

-É claro que tô feliz - respondi emocionada - Bri, eu sonhava com isso, de verdade, e eu sei que você também, então... não acredito que eu... Vou ser mãe, e não só uma mãe postiça pro Roger...

-E eu... Eu... - Brian deu outro suspiro, completamente encantado - nós vamos ser pais. Acho que... Agora é um bom momento, mesmo. Nós damos conta do recado, juntos.

-É, é - comecei a ver as coisas numa perspectiva mais otimista - eu te ajudo e você me ajuda.

-Tá brincando? - Brian riu - não é à toa que Roger te chama de mãe, você vai saber me ajudar muito mais do que eu.

-Ah mas você também é meio pai - disse pensando nas travessuras de Freddie e Roger - você evita que os meninos se metam em encrenca. Mas é um trabalho em equipe, estamos juntos nessa.

-Mais do que nunca - meu marido tocou meu rosto com delicadeza, me olhando daquele jeito que me comovia tanto - eu te amo.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar, e depois me abraçou, me segurando por um tempo.

-Eu amo você - Brian voltou a dizer - e o nosso filho! Ou filha...

-E eu amo vocês dois - disse por fim, aliviada por ter conseguido contar, por Brian ter ficado tão feliz quanto eu.

Por eu ter minha própria família, que estava crescendo de uma forma tão especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É... Esse capítulo ficou bem fofo e dramático ao mesmo tempo, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas coincidiu o Freddie se descobrir gay e o bebê Brissie e aí ficamos com essas duas coisas no capítulo. Mas gente! Bebê Brissie finalmente apareceu!  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e até a próxima!


	57. Reações

No dia seguinte, voltei ao trabalho normalmente, depois de insistir com Brian que poderia trabalhar normalmente até chegar mais perto do bebê nascer, o que ainda levaria um bom tempo.

Quando chegamos ao estúdio, disse oi aos meninos como sempre fazia e me pus a organizar a agenda de Brian enquanto os admirava ocasionalmente enquanto gravavam e compunham juntos. Era bem evidente que naquele dia Brian me olhou e sorriu pra mim muito mais do que em qualquer outro dia.

Então, quando eles fizeram uma pausa, John, Roger e Freddie se amontoaram à minha volta, extremamente curiosos.

-O que é que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? Porque o Brian tá com aquela cara de bobo muito mais que o normal hoje - Rog foi o primeiro a perguntar - e por que eu ainda não sei o que é?

-A sra. May não é de guardar segredos, não é, Chrissie? - Freddie empurrou meu braço de leve - seja lá o que for, não vai esconder da gente por muito tempo.

-Na verdade, eu... - fiquei um pouco sem graça e levemente pressionada - estávamos planejando contar de outro jeito...

-Para com isso gente, estão sufocando a minha esposa - Brian abriu caminho entre os amigos, me defendendo, sentou-se ao meu lado e se virou pra mim - vamos ter que contar agora Chrissie, senão eles não vão nos deixar em paz.

-Tá bom, tudo bem... - respirei fundo e ri diante da curiosidade dos três - eu e Brian vamos ter um bebê...

-Ai meu Deus... - Roger suspirou - eu vou ser tio?

-Meus parabéns! - John foi mais contido, mas estava feliz.

-Até que enfim! - Freddie foi sincero - todo mundo achando que vocês teriam filhos primeiro, e justamente vocês enrolaram esse tempo todo.

-É que a gente tinha que se sentir pronto pra isso, é uma responsabilidade muito grande - tentei justificar.

-Pfff, como se vocês já não fossem responsáveis o suficiente - Freddie reclamou - vocês nasceram pra isso!

-Todo esse drama significa que tá feliz pela gente? Só pra esclarecer - Brian provocou.

-É claro que sim - Mercury deu um sorriso, sincero, mas ligeiramente triste.

-Você dizer que nasci pra ser mãe me deixa tranquila, Freddie - disse a ele, e por impulso, peguei sua mão - obrigada.

Ele me encarou por um momento, confuso, ainda triste, e então, veio sua típica impaciência.

-Chega de sentimentalismo por hoje - Freddie soltou minha mão delicadamente, mas logo se afastou de nós.

Enquanto Roger e John falavam com Brian, refleti um pouco sobre Freddie. Ele andava mais impaciente e digo até que um pouco mais arrogante nos últimos tempos. Quando soubemos sobre sua identidade recém descoberta, a princípio foi surpreendente, mas então não nos importamos com ele ser gay. Independente de qualquer coisa, ele continuava sendo nosso amigo, e ainda o amávamos muito e nos preocupávamos com ele. Freddie ainda era próximo de nós, mas ele ou nós, não sei, ainda não tinha detectado quem, havia criado uma barreira entre nós. Eu fazia meu melhor, sendo cuidadosa para não ferí-lo sem querer, mesmo tendo a melhor das intenções.

-Podemos contar pras meninas, né? - John quis saber - já que você não contou pra elas Chrissie, Veronica e Dominique podem ficar magoadas por isso.

-Eu ia contar pra todo mundo hoje - voltei a insistir - mas vocês perguntaram e não me deram escolha, então, antes de contar pras suas esposas, deem essa explicação pra elas, por favor.

-Sim, sra. May - Roger assentiu.

-Pode deixar - John concordou.

-Em todo caso, foi bom eu saber agora, não daria pra eu ir à casa de vocês hoje - Freddie disse convicto, mas notei que estava só disfarçando - tinha outros compromissos...

-Claro - sorri, compreensiva.

Sentindo o clima um tanto pesado por causa da sua frase, o próprio Freddie chamou a banda de volta ao ensaio. Dentro de mim, desejei que ele não contasse a Paul que eu estava grávida. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ele saberia, mas não queria que soubesse por Freddie.

Ao ir pra casa, sentindo a falta de Mary no nosso convívio, fiz questão de dar a novidade a ela.

-Ai, que maravilha... - exclamou ela no telefone, soando feliz - isso é muito lindo Chrissie, mal posso esperar pra conhecer o nosso pequeno May, ou pequena.

-Obrigada Mary - eu a agradeci e me ofereci novamente para ouví-la, caso ela quisesse conversar.

Ela desligou me garantindo que estava melhor e senti que era verdade.

Assim, durante os meses seguintes, foi a minha vez de ser mimada e paparicada por todos. Brian perguntava mil vezes a mais se eu estava bem durante o dia, tocava a minha barriga frequentemente, checando o crescimento do bebê. Quando a barriga começou a aparecer e eu tive que começar a trocar meu guarda roupa, meu querido marido teve umas ideias inusitadas.

-Vem aqui, meu amor - ele me chamou um dia, me chamando pra sentar ao lado dele.

-Que foi, Bri? - me assustei um pouco com o que ele faria.

-Só me escuta, quero fazer um experimento - ele estava todo animado, só não sabia dizer com o quê.

Brian posicionou a Red Special em seu colo, ia tocando alguma coisa, quando parou de repente.

-Algum pedido especial, sra. May? - disse ele, fazendo charme.

-Hã... - eu sorri, mas continuava confusa - tenho dúvidas entre "Doing All Right" e "39". Ou "Long Away..." Isso, toca "Long Away."

-Ok - ele assentiu e começou a tocar e cantar, sua voz era suave, e ele encaixava o som da guitarra para sustentá-la de forma delicada.

Não importava quantas vezes Brian fizesse isso, sempre ficava encantada. Comecei a acompanhá-lo e ele sorriu pra mim, aprovando minha ação. Foi então que dei um pulo de susto e Brian riu. Já ia ficando brava com ele quando entendi o motivo da risada. Ele parou de tocar porque sua mão direita ficou ocupada tocando minha barriga. O bebê chutou outra vez. Nós sentimos e rimos juntos.

-Gosta da música do papai? - Brian disse ao nosso bebê - obrigado...

-Era isso que você queria - eu compreendi - fazer o bebê se mexer ouvindo música.

-É, mas você sabe que é cientificamente comprovado que música ajuda no desenvolvimento do bebê - explicou Brian - se depender de mim, vou sempre tocar pra ele.

-E eu vou amar te ouvir também, tão de pertinho - toquei o rosto de Brian e ele se inclinou pra me beijar, o que fez o bebê se mexer de novo.

-Tem alguém querendo atenção - brinquei e Brian voltou a tocar minha barriga.

Dessa vez, ele ficou em silêncio, apreciando o momento, incapaz de conter as lágrimas que brotaram.

E realmente nosso pequeno sempre se mexia quando o ambiente estava cheio de música, fosse num show do papai e seus tios, ou até mesmo com abertura de Doctor Who. Gostar de música e ficção científica estava mesmo no seu sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai bebê May... Esperei tanto por você, só pra você ser fofinho igual papai e mamãe... Sério, gente, enquanto escrevia me deu vontade de chorar e gritar por causa de toda essa fofura. Pois é, logo vamos conhecer esse bebê. Ah, essa coisa de música ajudar no desenvolvimento do bebê é verdade, aprendi na faculdade. Long Away é outra música do Brian que eu amo. E esse Freddie meio rebelde? Senta que lá vem drama... Gente, obrigada pelos comentários, muito mesmo! Té mais!


	58. Ideias

Desde que descobri que estava grávida, tinha passado por sensações diferentes, coisas que nunca imaginei passar antes na minha vida, ou que pelo menos, não sabia que passaria. Quando eu era uma menininha, costumava brincar de boneca, sonhando em ser mãe um dia. Conforme cresci, tive esse sonho frustrado, com o medo de que ninguém nunca me amaria como eu era. Então de repente, graças à insistência de uma boa amiga, fui ao show de um certo guitarrista e sua banda, e a partir daí, o resto é história. Tinha me casado e logo teria meu filhinho nos braços.

Era estranho, sentia cada movimento, cada fase de crescimento, eu mudava conforme o bebê crescia, e nada relacionado a ele passava despercebido por mim. Ele estava ali dentro de mim, eu mal podia acreditar, era o verdadeiro milagre da vida. E antes mesmo de nascer, nosso filho participava de tudo que dizia respeito ao Queen, já que não deixei de acompanhar Brian como sua assistente.

Então, quando mais um novo ano chegou, os meninos se puseram a trabalhar em um novo álbum. Brian, de novo, como eu tinha notado ao longo dos anos, continuava se inspirando em diferentes coisas pra compor. Me impressionava ele conseguir ter ideias diferentes uma das outras e fazer músicas muito distintas pra um mesmo disco. Era essa a sensação que tinha quando comparava "All Dead, All Dead" e "Sleeping on the Sidewalk" .

Fiquei assustada quando ele me mostrou a primeira delas, quando estávamos em casa.

-É muito triste - fui bastante sincera.

-É só uma reflexão sobre o fim das coisas, aquele sentimento de devastação que se tem quando se perde alguma coisa, você pensa naquele primeiro momento de choque que não vai poder recuperar o que perdeu - meu marido foi me explicando sua inspiração - só a morte é tão definitiva assim.

-Bom, é um tema triste - voltei a comentar - mas é algo que as pessoas passam, todos nós na verdade.

-Sim, é triste, mas é a realidade - concluiu Brian.

Mesmo sendo triste, ainda gostava de "All Dead, All Dead" porque meu amado a tinha feito, e porque entendia seu ponto de vista em fazê-la.

-Eu gostei mais de "Sleeping on the Sidewalk" - confessei em outro dia - é bem divertida, você pegou uma anedota e conectou tudo com as rimas.

-Não esqueça o refrão repetitivo - apontou Brian - é o que caracteriza como uma música propriamente dita, é o tema recorrente, por isso fica voltando e voltando nele.

-Como você fez com "39" - comparei - mas "Sidewalk" muda ligeiramente, conforme a história da canção pede. Uau... eu analisei essa até demais.

-Eu não me importo - Brian sorriu, aprovando minhas reflexões - sua opinião sempre conta muito pra mim.

-Obrigada - não tinha outra palavra que podia dizer, estava grata por Brian considerar minha opinião e me considerar como a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Na verdade, dividia esse posto com nosso bebê agora, e eu não tinha nem um pingo de ciúmes por isso. Então, conforme chegávamos mais perto da data prevista pro parto, os meninos continuavam trabalhando. John tinha feito para o novo disco "Who Needs You" e "Spread Your Wings", outras duas das minhas favoritas. A primeira me deixou preocupada com Deaky, comecei a pensar se alguém tinha ameaçado ele e pegado no seu pé, ou pior, se ele tinha respondido a pessoa conforme a letra da sua música.

Quando os meninos terminaram de gravá-la, tive que perguntar ao John para satisfazer a minha curiosidade.

-Essa letra é indireta pra alguém? - fui bem sincera.

-O que? - ele estranhou minha pergunta, mas depois riu - bem, um pouco, quer dizer, sabe quando você fica de saco cheio de umas certas situações? Foi meu jeito de dar uma resposta definitiva pra elas todas.

-Eu gostei da música, mesmo assim, e sei como se sente - eu o compreendi.

-Você gosta de todas as músicas do John e do Brian, Chrissie, nem vale você falar alguma coisa das músicas deles - comentou Roger, soando um pouco magoado.

-Ah que mentira! Quer dizer, não é totalmente verdade - eu ri, já que minha frase soou confusa - eu realmente tenho um fraco pelas músicas de Brian, e aprecio muito as melodias do John, mas eu amo "Drowse" que você fez, e as músicas do Freddie também, lembra quando chorei ouvindo "Somebody to Love"? Ou o jeito que eu sempre reajo a Bo Rhap. Agora, eu tenho um problema com "Fat Bottomed Girls".

Brian ficou chocado com minha confissão, mas isso não era nenhum segredo pra ele. Eu achava a música um tanto... hã, como poderia dizer? Nada a ver com Brian, mas a inspiração pra ela tinha vindo de Freddie, principalmente, então eu dava um certo desconto. Mas o ritmo dela sempre me fazia gostar dela, pelo menos um pouquinho.

-Não vale gostar só das músicas mais famosas - Freddie apontou sem piedade.

-Ok, ok, eu gosto das suas músicas mais anônimas também - ergui as mãos em minha defesa - acho melhor irmos parando por aqui e vocês voltarem a gravar, pode ser?

Todos concordaram e sem demorar muito, outro debate começou. Freddie tinha apresentado sua nova ideia pra uma música, intitulada "We are the Champions". Era um título bem ousado e presunçoso, e Brian tinha uma opinião mais forte do que a minha quanto a isso.

-Não pode fazer isso - meu marido declarou - é se achar de mais! Eu sei que chegamos a um patamar considerável, mas... é como dizer que todas as outras bandas do mundo são ruins e inferiores a nós, é uma péssima imagem pro Queen. Com que direito a gente se coloca acima de todo mundo?

-Sabia que você fala demais? - atirou Freddie, tentando controlar a raiva - imagina os fãs cantando essa música com a gente. Sabe que a gente põe um pouco da gente no que escrevemos, mas um dos principais objetivos é atingir o público, é agradar a eles, os fazer sentir bem... eu quero que eles se sintam os verdadeiros campeões.

-Oh... - Brian pareceu constrangido - me desculpa, eu entendi agora.

-Tá tudo bem, Bri - e assim rapidamente, Mercury e May voltaram aos bons termos da amizade.

"We are the Champions" era outra canção que me emocionava, que me fazia me identificar, fazer paralelos com a letra dela e coisas que passei na minha vida, coisas essas que incluíam a trajetória do Queen. Apesar dos pesares, os meninos eram campeões.

Conforme as músicas iam ficando prontas, começaram a pensar no título e na capa do novo disco. Eu e Brian estávamos na casa dos Taylor, fazendo uma visita de cortesia, principalmente porque Dominique estava meio doente naquela semana. Ela tinha atestado que estava tonta e com dor de cabeça, seu dramático marido insistiu que ela estava trabalhando demais e deveria tirar uns dias de folga. Ela estava melhor quando a visitamos, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava em repouso, mas disposta o suficiente para nos receber.

-Então Bri, eu vi uma coisa que vai ser perfeita pra capa do disco - disse Roger animado.

-Isso até o Freddie discordar - rebateu Brian - mas conta o que é.

-Tem esse livro que eu li, "Astounished Science Fiction" que tem uma capa super interessante - Roger contou empolgado.

-Nossa, você lendo? Na minha vida inteira, nunca imaginei que você gostava de ler - Brian alfinetou no que Roger revirou os olhos.

-Chrissie me influenciou um pouco nisso, confesso, mas deixa eu te mostrar o livro - Taylor foi buscar seu exemplar.

Brian pegou o livro e consegui dar uma olhada por cima na capa.

-Ai... - deixei escapar ao ver a capa horripilante - mas que quê é isso?

Era a ilustração de um robô, gigante e bizarro, com um homem morto na sua mão, mesmo com seus olhos tristes e arrependidos, era assustador.

-É bem impressionante mesmo - foi a reação de Brian.

-Acha que o Freddie vai gostar? - perguntou Roger.

-E o John? Sempre esquecem dele - apontou Dominique.

-Sabe que o John sempre concorda com tudo - justifiquei nosso querido Deaky.

A decisão da capa e finalizar as canções ficaria a cargo dos meninos, e embora Dominique estivesse melhor, me preocupei com minha amiga. Não precisou muitas palavras pra eu entender que ela tinha um segredo como o meu de alguns meses atrás, e, como eu, estava calculando o momento certo de contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? A opinião da Chrissie sobre as músicas é bem a minha opinião, e o Brian disse uma vez que foi bem isso que ele pensou de We are the Champions quando o Freddie mostrou a música pra eles pela primeira vez, depois ele entendeu a intenção do Freddie. Quem sugeriu aquela capa do robô pra News of the World foi realmente o Roger, baseado na capa de Austounding Science Fiction". Ah e já sabem o que a Domi tem, né? Bom, é isso, obrigada pelos comentários, até a próxima!


	59. O começo de uma nova jornada

Antes que os meninos fechassem os últimos detalhes do novo álbum "News of the World", que ficou com a capa horripilante sugerida por Roger, mas com uma pequena variação mórbida (com as vítimas do robô gigante sendo os membros do Queen), nós fomos convidados a jantar na casa dos Taylor. Era uma ocasião corriqueira, sempre costumávamos ir à casa um dos outros, exceto que agora Freddie ia um pouco menos e Mary estava totalmente ausente.

Quando eu e Brian chegamos, assustei com o estado em que Roger se encontrava. Apesar dos olhos vermelhos e inchados, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. Os cantos da sua boca simplesmente recusavam a ficar mais perto um do outro.

-Cara... Tá tudo bem? – meu marido ficou naturalmente atônito.

-Isso? – Roger apontou pro próprio rosto – não esquenta Bri, não é nada...é que...

-Rog, não é pra contar! – Dominique disse alto enquanto veio nos encontrar e olhou para seu marido – calma, espera, quero que a gente faça isso juntos.

-Como quiser sra. Taylor – ele deu seu sorriso de lado característico e nos convidou para entrar.

Eu tinha uma forte suspeita do que significava aquele mistério. Troquei um olhar com Brian e ele logo captou a mensagem. Ele se apavorou ainda mais, mas não disse nada. Enquanto Brian se recuperava da notícia ainda não dita, mas deduzida, ouvimos os Deacon chegarem.

Robert chegou até nós antes de seus pais, agora ele tinha quase dois aninhos, e já andava com seus passinhos cambaleantes, de um jeito fofinho demais.

-“Quizz!” – o pequeno exclamou tocando meu joelho e depois apontou para Brian– "Bai!"

-Oi, Bobby – sem resistir à tanta fofura, peguei ele, mas hesitei, minha barriga já estava tão grande que não tinha como colocar Robert no meu colo, então o acomodei do meu lado e ele ficou sentadinho, me observando.

-Nosso arauto já está aqui – John comentou pelo filho entrar antes dele e da Veronica – oi Brian, Chrissie.

Eu e Brian demos um oi sorrindo como resposta.

-Vocês tem alguma ideia do porquê do jantar? – Veronica deixou a questão no ar – porque não tá com cara de um jantar comum.

-Você reparou uma coisa na Domi? – comentei – e o jeito que o Roger estava, tem certeza que não sabe do que se trata?

-Não, não deve ser isso – a sra. Deacon entendeu, mas duvidou.

-Isso o que? – John olhou pra nós três, confuso.

-Acham que o Freddie vem? - Dominique cortou o assunto, ela realmente queria contar por conta própria - ele tá atrasado...

-Novidade - John revirou os olhos - se ele não atrasar, não é ele.

-Talvez ele chegue mais tarde - tentei consolar minha amiga, que estava ansiosa.

-Mesmo assim, não dá pra esperar - agora Roger estava uma pilha de nervos como a esposa.

Nós então esperamos, e enquanto isso, pensava em Freddie. Não é que ele não queria mais ficar com a gente, e só que agora, na minha humilde opinião, ele tinha trocado suas prioridades. Era natural ele querer dar mais atenção a Paul, mas Paul não era boa companhia. Conhecendo Freddie como conhecia, bem lá no fundo ele queria estar com a gente, só não queria admitir. Se distraía fácil de pensar em nós com outras coisas, era triste, mas era o que está acontecendo.

-Bom, acho que vou contar logo - resolveu Dominique.

-E quanto ao Freddie? - questionou Brian.

-Eu conto pra ele com jeitinho, depois - justificou a sra. Taylor.

-Mas sabe como ele é, se ficar bravo, nós pagamos o pato - lembrou meu marido.

-Nesse caso, a culpa é dele - John opinou - ele que se atrasou.

-Certo, certo, chega de discussão - Roger gesticulou chamando a atenção - só fala agora, Domi.

-Tudo bem - ela assentiu - eu vou ser a próxima mãe da nossa turma!

Nós levantamos para abraçá-la com alguns murmúrios de "a gente já sabia". John e Brian parabenizaram Roger com um sermão de brinde.

-Eu queria saber porque vocês desconfiam tanto da minha responsabilidade - reclamou Taylor.

-Porque a gente te conhece? - sugeriu John.

-Você tem cara de ser como aqueles pais que fazem brincadeiras loucas e perigosas - acrescentou Veronica.

-Pode ser que sim - concordou a sra. Taylor - mas também vai ser um grande pai.

-Obrigado, meu amor - Roger agradeceu o apoio moral da esposa - mas gente, sério, ainda não estou acreditando...

-É, achei que ele fosse desmaiar quanto contei - Dominique confessou - e depois ele riu e não parou de beijar meu rosto inteiro...

-Roger sempre gostou de crianças - Brian disse por fim - só faltava ele ter um relacionamento sério pra ter um filho, então aqui estamos nós.

Um tempo depois, Freddie chegou desacompanhado, e, ficou feliz com a notícia, do jeito dele. Ele teria que ter paciência com mais um bebê na turma, mas se rendeu em um sorriso quando Bobby o chamou de "Éti".

Depois do jantar dos Taylor, faltava poucos dias para eu ter o bebê. Apesar da data fixa, nada estava completamente definido, e imprevistos poderiam acontecer, pensamento esse que me deixava ainda mais ansiosa. Acordei no meio da noite, com o bebê agitado demais, quando fiquei de pé, percebi que todos os sinais estavam ali, estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

Chacoalhei Brian com toda força, e chamando por ele. O coitado acordou assustado, muito mais rápido do que ele geralmente acordava.

-Tá tudo bem? - ele me questionou, enquanto corria os olhos procurando por mim, procurando o que eu tinha de errado.

-Brian, é agora! - minha voz saiu apavorada.

-Ai meu Deus! - ele se levantou e começou a se arrumar, apesar da correria, ele sabia bem o que estava fazendo - arruma o que você precisa e vai indo, te encontro na garagem.

Eu assenti, seguindo as instruções dele, gemendo de dor ocasionalmente. Logo nos encontramos, e quando a minha mente conseguiu focar novamente, já estávamos a caminho do hospital.

Toda vez que eu sentia dor, Brian me olhava preocupado, como se também sentisse o que eu estava sentindo. Me levaram rapidamente para o quarto, eu mal tive tempo de dizer algo a Brian, queria segurar sua mão e implorar pra que não me deixasse sozinha, que eu precisava tanto dele naquele momento, mas ele apenas me olhou como se dissesse "você consegue". Me apeguei ao seu olhar.

Meu amado tinha razão, entendi que deveria passar por aquele momento sozinha, era assim que tinha que ser. Não completamente sozinha, logo conheceria meu filhinho.

A dor era insuportável, não gritar era impossível, e eu gritava muito mais do que queria. Mas o médico dizia, a cada novo esforço meu, que o bebê estava mais perto. Tinha que ser forte até o fim. Quando eu pensei que não teria mais forças, ouvi seu chorinho. Meu Deus, que sensação! Queria chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu posso vê-lo? - pedi, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

-Claro, só um minuto - respondeu uma das enfermeiras.

Esperei, minha mente sabia que era pouco tempo, mas pro meu coração parecia uma eternidade.  
Quando vi meu filho tão pertinho de mim, tive medo de não saber segurá-lo, por mais que tivesse pegado Robert tantas vezes. Os braços se esticaram por instinto, mesmo eu ainda tendo medo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar... Era a primeira vez que pegava o meu filho no meu colo. Era uma emoção tão grande e confusa, outro momento da minha vida que nunca imaginei que poderia viver, mas identifiquei algo especial no meio daquilo tudo. Um amor imenso.

-Oi... - eu suspirei ao meu bebê - eu te amo muito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente! Meu Deus do céu, eu também tô sem palavras, é emocionante demais, mas enfim, nosso tão aguardado bebê Brissie chegou! E o Bobby falando é a coisa mais lindinha do mundo. Agora imagina a reação do papai Brian e dos tios... Bom isso, só no próximo capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado, obrigada por comentarem, até mais!


	60. Meu pequeno Jimmy

Um pouco depois de logo conhecer meu filhinho, o levaram para terminarem de fazer os exames necessários, e ali eu já estava vivendo os primeiros medos e preocupações de mãe. Mãe... Eu tinha acabado de me tornar mãe... Ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Antes que continuasse sonhando acordada, Brian veio me ver. Por instinto, estendi os braços para ele. Ele me deu um abraço como se estivéssemos ficado muito tempo longe um do outro, embora sempre estivéssemos juntos.

-Como foi? - perguntou ele.

-Correu tudo bem - assenti - ainda me sinto meio mole, mas estou bem.

-E o nosso filho? Onde é que ele está? Como ele é? Ele chorou muito? - Brian me encheu de perguntas, extremamente preocupado.

-Ele está bem, o levaram pros exames - eu respondi, mas mesmo querendo rir dele, estava do mesmo jeito.

Como que para acalmar os pais de primeira viagem, a enfermeira trouxe nosso bebê de volta. Ela ia entregando a mim, por mais que queria pegá-lo de novo, e nunca mais soltá-lo, fiz um favor ao meu amado marido.

-Pode deixá-lo com o pai dele - instrui a enfermeira.

-Tem certeza, Chrissie? - Brian se assustou - ele é tão pequenininho, eu posso...

-Deixar ele cair? Nunca - eu sorri, garantindo que ele seria cuidadoso - você é a pessoa mais meticulosa que eu conheço, vai conseguir...

-Está bem - ele aceitou, ainda assustado e pegou nosso filho, ficou o observando em silêncio, completamente maravilhado - meu Deus, ele é... Meu filho! Isso é tão...

Apenas trocamos um sorriso, eu sabia que sentíamos a mesma emoção, que não podia ser expressa em palavras.

-E o nome dele? - me lembrei - vai ser James, não é, como tínhamos decidido?

-Sim, James - Brian voltou a olhar pra ele - ou colocamos Jimmy de uma vez, antes que os caras coloquem um apelido.

-É - eu ri - eu gosto de Jimmy. Falando neles, cadê os meninos?

-Insistiram pra eu ver vocês sozinho primeiro, era um momento só pra nossa família - Brian explicou - sem contar que segundo eles, eu estava a ponto de subir as paredes de preocupação, exagerados como sempre.

-Mas sabe que eu acredito neles - brinquei.

-Não faz isso, Chrissie - Bri fingiu estar magoado, entrando na brincadeira - não tira sarro da minha cara na frente do nosso filho.

-Mas ele ainda não entende nada do que estamos falando - ponderei.

-Negativo - Brian balançou a cabeça - está comprovado cientificamente que ele compreende nossos sentimentos pelo tom de voz.

-Mas culturalmente ele ainda não tem formação suficiente pra entender uma brincadeira - continuei do contra.

-Ok, essa conversa vai matar o Jimmy de tédio - Brian interrompeu o debate.

-Não, eu quero que ele seja nerd igual a gente! - declarei e ri.

Brian apenas assentiu e me entregou Jimmy de volta.

-Ele é a sua cara... - meu marido disse enquanto observava cada detalhe do nosso filhinho - lindo como a mãe.

-Brian... - suspirei, constrangida, fazia sete anos que estávamos juntos, e ainda assim, seus elogios sempre me faziam corar - chama o pessoal pra ver o Jimmy.

-Tá, já volto, te amo, e você também - ele beijou a testa de Jimmy e saiu.

E então Queen e companhia invadiram o quarto. Jimmy tinha ficado bem quietinho no meu colo e de Brian, mas foi só os tios e as tias chegarem que ele ficou mais agitado. Não chegou a chorar, mas ficou mais atento a tudo a seu redor. E eu pude ver melhor seus olhinhos azuis, no mesmo tom dos meus.

-Que sorte ele ser a cara da Chrissie, porque se puxasse ao Brian... - Roger brincou, o que fez ele ganhar uma careta de Brian.

-Posso dizer a mesma coisa do seu filho quando ele nascer - meu marido rebateu.

-Bri, não tem chance do meu filho ser feio, olha pra mim, olha pra Domi, é a lógica - Taylor deu de ombros.

-Ninguém aqui é feio, Roger! - tive que chamar a atenção dele.

-Eu estou brincando - ele se justificou por fim.

-Brincadeirinha bem inconveniente - comentou John.

-Certo, mudem logo de assunto antes que comecem a brigar feito crianças - Freddie já tinha se irritado - então nosso pequeno May ficou com o nome de Jimmy, até que não é ruim.

-Você e sua mania com nomes, Freddie - eu comentei - mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

-Parece que não sou tão difícil de agradar assim - ele fez sua cara de "não tem como eu estar errado".

-Em algumas coisas, realmente você não é - acabei respondendo.

Eu estava feliz por ele estar ali, sabia que os Deacon e os Taylor estariam, mas Freddie, ter minhas dúvidas de que ele estaria ali naquele momento tão importante pra mim, me deixava triste.

Depois de Jimmy conhecer a todos, inclusive Bobby que o chamou de "Dim", nós voltamos pra casa. Entrar em casa com Jimmy nos braços me deu outra sensação incrível, ali criaríamos James, ensiná-lo a viver nesse mundo que tantas vezes era tão tenebroso, mas que tinha maravilhas aqui e ali também.

Jimmy dormia quando chegamos e eu já ia colocando ele no berço em seu quarto, quando Brian me interrompeu.

-Espera aqui, quero fazer uma coisa - ele me avisou, à essa altura já estava acostumada com seus planos mirabolantes e repentinos.

Fiquei esperando na sala até ele voltar.

-Já vai se acostumando, meu amor - murmurei pro Jimmy - papai é desse jeito.

-Achou mesmo que eu não ia registrar esse momento? - ele sorriu de lado me mostrando sua velha câmera.

-É claro - entendi tudo - dessa vez posso abrir uma exceção pra tirar foto.

-Certo, então lá vamos nós - ele se se posicionou e eu também, e capturou o momento, depois conseguiu tirar uma foto de nós três.

Eu suspirei, de novo a emoção tomando conta de mim.

-O que foi? - Brian perguntou, mas parecia estar no mesmo estado que eu.

-É inacreditável, você não acha? - olhei pra ele - nós três, somos uma família, e eu... É a melhor coisa do mundo.

-Sim, sim - Brian assentiu, e me puxou pra perto dele, com cuidado pra não acordar o Jimmy - apesar de tudo, nós três juntos, é a melhor coisa que eu poderia conquistar na vida, a mais importante.

-Eu digo o mesmo, meu amor - uma lágrima escapuliu pelo canto do meu olho enquanto eu falava.

Brian a secou delicadamente e, pensando a mesma coisa, nos inclinamos para beijar um ao outro. Subi as escadas com Jimmy no colo, olhando a proteção na escada, realmente íamos precisar dela.

Jimmy era um bebê tranquilo, não costumava dar trabalho pra nada, quase não chorava, tinha o meu jeito quietinho, como disse Joanne quando veio vê-lo. Exceto na hora de dormir, seu sono era leve e, por um motivo mínimo que fosse, acordava no meio da noite. Brian se recusava a me deixar ir até Jimmy e fazê-lo parar de chorar, ele dizia que já que eu cuidava dele o dia todo, nada mais justo do que ser a vez dele à noite.

Ele costumava murmurar uma melodia qualquer pra fazer Jimmy voltar a dormir, que vinha na cabeça na hora, que não correspondia a nada do que ele já tinha escrito. Funcionava esse método de Brian, mas demorava. Teve um dia em que ele estava tão exausto que nem acordou com o choro e foi minha oportunidade de fazer Jimmy voltar a dormir. Tentaria usar o método do meu marido, mas um pouco diferente.

-Oi, o que foi? - falei baixinho, o pegando no colo, o balançando pra lá e pra cá devagar, acariciei sua cabecinha de leve, pra ele não esquecer que eu estava bem ali.

Suspirei e comecei a cantar:

"Don't you here my call, though you're many years away, don't you here me calling you?

Write your letters in the sand, for the day I take your hand, in the land that our grandchildren knew..."

A respiração de Jimmy foi ficando mais calma, cantei mais uma vez, e logo ele adormeceu. Mesmo sendo tão pequenininho, ele já era fã do papai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem queria outro capítulo fofinho? Aqui está, e olha, já aviso que Jimmy vai ter muitos momentos fofinhos. O argumento da Chrissie é muito Vigotsky (pedagogos entendem), e eu tenho medo dos meus filhos não serem nerds. E eu nem gosto de 39, né? Por isso coloquei a Chrissie cantando ela. Até a próxima!


	61. As descobertas de Jimmy May

O tempo tinha esfriado bastante quando o inverno chegou, o que significava que me cortava o coração deixar Jimmy dormir no quarto sozinho, por mais agasalhado e empacotadinho que o deixava. Então criei o hábito de deixá-lo dormir entre eu e Brian na nossa cama. Meu marido teve medo de se virar e esquecer que Jimmy estava ali e acabar o machucando, mas garanti que não tinha chance nenhuma de isso acontecer. Assim, dormíamos os três juntos, um ao lado do outro.

Observar Jimmy deitadinho ali do meu lado me deixou impressionada. Ele já tinha crescido tanto, mal podia acreditar, realmente não era à toa que as mães costumam dizer que os filhos crescem rápido demais. Mas parte de mim lembrou que ele ainda era só o meu bebê.

Olhei para o lado, checando o despertador, faltava uns 50 minutos para a hora de acordar, nosso compromisso do dia era a gravação de alguns clipes no quintal dos Taylor. Roger tinha insistido que era um lugar perfeito pra isso, mesmo ele estando certo ou não, outra vantagem seria não ter que pagarmos uma locação, economia nunca era demais.

-Chrissie - ouvi Brian me chamando baixinho, sua voz indicava que ele ainda estava com sono - já acordou? Faz muito tempo? Estamos atrasados?

-Não, não e não - eu ri baixinho - só despertei meio que sozinha.

-Será que não tinha como cancelar a gravação? - ele se encolheu pra mais perto de mim - tá muito frio...

-Eu sei, mas o dever chama, nós temos um filhinho pra criar e sustentar agora, se lembra? - disse em tom de brincadeira.

-Eu sei, como poderia me esquecer ? - o olhar de Brian se fixou em Jimmy - incrível como ele não acordou ainda...

-É só questão de tempo... - respondi e realmente não demorou muito pra que meu bebê acordasse.

Ele ergueu a cabecinha, sua carinha cheia de sono, e os olhos divididos entre focar em um de nós. Depois de despertar, ele engatinhou até Brian, uma mãozinha tão pequena tocando o nariz de seu pai.

-Bom dia, meu amorzinho - Brian se sentou e o pegou no colo - acordamos você? Me desculpe.

Jimmy apenas deu uma risadinha fofa diante da frase do pai dele.

-Eu sempre acho que ele ri da minha cara, não sei porque - constatou Brian.

-Acho que esse é um complexo que todo pai deve ter - eu balancei a cabeça, achando que meu marido já estava ficando meio paranoico com essa ideia - ele ri porque é o jeito dele de dizer que te ama.

-Oh... - Brian fez uma cara de ter feito a maior descoberta do mundo - também te amo, Jimmy.

Nós levantamos, Brian foi fazer o café da manhã enquanto eu terminava de arrumar Jimmy, colocando uns agasalhos a mais, até ele não se mexer direito. Tudo bem, notei o exagero e tirei dois casacos dele.

Antes de sairmos, me certifiquei de que Brian usasse o cachecol do Doutor, era comprido e quentinho. Ele me agradeceu por isso com um beijo. Nos dirigimos à casa dos Taylor, e enquanto uma equipe montava câmeras e holofotes lá fora, Dominique nos recebeu. À essa altura, sua gravidez já estava aparecendo, o que me fez sorrir.

-Olha só quem veio! - ela falou com Jimmy - oi Jimmy, sua mamãe não quis ficar em casa nem por causa do frio.

-Até o Brian queria ficar - confessei - eu que tive que lembrar dos nossos compromissos.

-Falando nisso, Freddie ainda não chegou - ela me avisou.

-Atrasado como sempre - lamentei.

-É o jeito dele, Chrissie - Domi tentou se desculpar por ele.

-Bom, só espero que eles não briguem - tentei ficar otimista.

Eventualmente Freddie chegou e nós então fomos conferir as gravações, os meninos tinham que fingir estar cantando e tocando, já que era assim que os clipes eram feitos, como todos nós aprendemos ao longo dos anos. Senti falta da Red Special, e durante um intervalo, perguntei a Brian porque não tinha a trazido.

-Me avisaram que íamos gravar debaixo da neve - ele arregalou os olhos - a Red Special é única, esse mal tempo ia fazer um estrago nela.

-E os outros instrumentos não tem problema em estragar? - argumentei.

-Esses aqui só vamos usar pro clipe, mas a Red Special eu uso sempre! - ele respondeu, categórico.

-Ok, entendi - acabei sorrindo, já que conhecia muito bem o amor que Brian tinha por sua guitarra.

-Papai está certo, não está, Jimmy? - Brian apelou pro nosso bebê, que estava no meu colo.

Não esperava que Jimmy fosse responder, mas ele balbuciou algo muito preciso, que identifiquei como suas primeiras palavras.

-"Ué peço" - ouvi meu bebê dizer.

Meu Deus! Meu bebê já estava falando! Realmente ele estava crescendo rápido.

-Brian, ouviu isso? - eu estava completamente surpresa - você entendeu a mesma coisa que eu?

-Hã ram, hã ram - ele sorriu enquanto assentia - fala, fala de novo, Jimmy, o que eu faço pra ele falar de novo?

-Não sei, ele só falou... - eu respondi, meio sem saber o que fazer.

-"Ué peço!" - dessa vez Jimmy falou mais alto, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

-O que é que tá acontecendo? - Freddie estava beirando o chilique, mas parou quando viu que Jimmy era o motivo pra aquilo tudo.

-Ele falou alguma coisa, não foi? - deduziu John - conheço bem essa reação.

-E o que foi que ele falou? - perguntou Roger curioso.

-Red Special! - Brian anunciou rindo - a primeira, não, AS primeiras palavras do meu filho foram Red Special!

-Que mentira, Brian! - Freddie desacreditou - não esperava isso de você...

-Mas é verdade - tentei apoiar o meu marido - acreditam em mim, não acreditam? Fala de novo Jimmy, pro tio Freddie ver que mamãe e papai não estão mentindo.

-"Ué peço!" - Jimmy entendeu o que eu estava pedindo e seus tios fizeram "own" pra ele.

-Certo Jimmy, agora temos que voltar ao trabalho - Brian beijou a bochecha do nosso filho e voltou às gravações com os meninos.

Continuei a me sentir maravilhada por Jimmy já estar aprendendo a falar. Era incrível como cada detalhe do seu crescimento me encantava. Ele aprendeu a andar enquanto eu ouvia "News of the World". Estava tocando "It's Late", outra das minhas favoritas, e ao solo da guitarra, Jimmy ficou de pé, eu fiquei vidrada, atenta ao que ele faria a seguir. Deu um primeiro passinho cambaleante, seu pé se firmou, ele mexeu o outro. Como se entendesse como aquilo funcionava, andou pra frente, vindo direto pra mim.

-"Mã!" - exclamou ele, era tão simples, mas o que ouvir aquela palavra me fazia sentir era tão profundo e especial.

E é claro que eu comecei a chorar diante daquela carinha fofinha, fazendo Jimmy ficar confuso.

-Não liga meu amor, mamãe só está sendo boba - falei pra ele.

Outra coisa engraçadinha sobre Jimmy foi quando ele não sabia bem como chamar Brian. Ele oscilava entre "Bri" e "pai".

-O papai é Bri, mas você tem que me chamar de pai - Brian tentava corrigí-lo, o mais docemente possível.

Até que finalmente Jimmy viu que era "pai", mesmo com todo mundo falando "Bri". De algum jeito, aquilo me lembrou quando eu hesitava chamar Brian pelo apelido, isso foi há tanto tempo atrás, e agora eu estava casada com ele, e tínhamos um filhinho. Eram inúmeras mudanças que o passar do tempo trouxe, mudanças que eu amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, esse capítulo não era pra ser todo sobre o Jimmy, mas quando vi minha mão escorregou e de repente tinha mais de 1000 palavras de bebê May sendo um fofo. It's Late é outra música que eu amo, então coloquei ela aqui quando vi a oportunidade, os meninos realmente gravaram o clipe de We will Rock you e Spread your Wings nos fundos da casa do Roger. A ideia de fazer as primeiras palavras do Jimmy serem Red Special era antiga e finalmente chegou o momento de usar isso nesse capítulo. Até mais!


	62. Ajustes

Antes que o ano acabasse, Brian insistiu muito para que fôssemos assistir Star Wars, ninguém sabia ao certo do que se tratava, apenas se dava pra deduzir que era sobre alguma guerra espacial, naves e, bem, basicamente isso.

Eu gostava de ficção científica (ainda lia Júlio Verne sempre que podia), mas não saber muito bem sobre o que era o filme, sinceramente não me fazia criar expectativa.

-Nós temos que ver, temos mesmo! - insistia o meu marido com a empolgação de uma criança - estão prevendo que vai ser o maior sucesso do ano, e que pode até ser um novo fenômeno cultural!

-Ok, ok - assustei um pouco com aquelas previsões - mas não podemos levar o Jimmy, ele é muito novinho pra ir ao cinema.

-Hã, acha que o John e a Veronica cuidariam dele pra nós por uma noite só? - agora Brian tinha vacilado na empolgação, com medo da minha resposta.

\- Eu não quero dar trabalho pros nossos amigos - ponderei, mas percebi algo no meu comportamento - desculpa, estou sendo muito chata, nem parece que eu gosto de ir ao cinema, só tô preocupada com o Jimmy.

-Eu sei, eu também, por que acha que prefiro deixar ele com os Deacon em vez do Roger ou do Freddie? - Brian brincou.

-Olha, Bri, vamos fazer o seguinte - impus minhas condições - se Veronica e John aceitarem cuidar do Jimmy, nós vamos, está bem?

-Combinado - ele sorriu, mas logo depois me deu um abraço espontâneo - obrigado, obrigado, te amo!

-Eu também - eu ri e apenas fiquei apreciando sua alegria.

É claro que os Deacon concordaram em cuidar de Jimmy, e antes que eu me despedisse do meu filhinho, ele já estava entretido com Robert, que o tinha chamado pra brincar. Doeu um pouco deixá-lo e ainda mais ele nem ter ligado direito quando eu saí, mas Jimmy estava crescendo. Eu sabia que nem sempre poderia estar presente em todos os seus momentos, por mais que quisesse.

-Ele vai ficar bem - Brian me lembrou - são só três horas que vamos ficar longe dele.

-Então, por isso mesmo, é muito tempo - me voz saiu mais esganiçada do que queria, sabia que estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

-Ai, minha Chrissie... - Brian riu, me puxando pra mais perto dele - ainda bem que você não muda nunca.

Eu o abracei, confortada pelo elogio. Então ao chegarmos ao cinema, demos de cara com uma fila considerável. Surpreendentemente, ninguém reconheceu Brian, talvez só estavam ali fãs de sci-fi. Confesso que foi emocionante sentar em frente a telona, fazia muito tempo que não fazia isso. E, mesmo não tendo expectativas sobre Star Wars, saí dali tão animada quanto Brian.

A trilha sonora me deixou vidrada, me concentrei pra não perder nenhuma palavra do letreiro, para entender todo o contexto, a princesa Leia podia ser agressiva, mas falava as verdades suficientes pra enfrentar o tenebroso Darth Vader, que me dava arrepios na espinha. Fiquei morrendo de dó do Luke, fiquei triste quando Obi-Wan morreu e tive vontade de puxar a orelha do Han e ter um sabre de luz.

-Então, no final das contas, valeu a pena ter vindo? - quis saber meu marido ao deixarmos o cinema.

-Valeu, valeu sim, eu amei! - disse animada - agora só falta buscarmos o Jimmy pra eu ficar satisfeita.

-Claro, também tô sentindo falta do meu carinha - ele confessou, sabia que ele estava preocupado como eu.

Então foi assim que passamos a primeira vez longe de Jimmy, mesmo que fosse só por três horas. Mas ele sempre estava comigo no trabalho, meu filhinho tinha se acostumado àquela rotina sem nunca dar trabalho em horas indevidas.

O que estava em pauta agora era onde seria gravado o próximo álbum do Queen. John Reid tinha proposto os meninos irem pra França, já que diminuiria algumas despesas com distribuição e direitos autorais, por causa de uma crise vigente.  
Antes que alguém argumentasse, eu e Roger trocamos um olhar significativo. Faltava pouco para que o bebê dele e de Dominique nascesse, o que significava que ele não deixaria Londres por nada.

-Não tem como adiarmos a gravação? - Roger apresentou a questão - sabem que o meu filho vai nascer logo, não posso deixar minha esposa aqui e muito menos viajar com ela nessas condições.

-Nós sabemos Roger, mas também temos cronogramas a cumprir - ponderou Reid - no entanto, vou ver o que posso fazer.

-Ela sabia da sua agenda lotada, deveria te entender, ou nem ter casado com você, mas ela não resistiu a se casar com um artista famoso, sabe-se lá por qual motivo... - Paul teve que abrir aquela boca suja.

Roger levantou na hora, bem como eu esperava que ele faria. Querendo ou não aquele comentário me ofendeu também, embora eu tivesse namorado com Brian antes da fama, me casei com ele quando o Queen já existia e nós também tínhamos um filho juntos, a mesma situação que Roger e Dominique estavam agora.

-Cala a sua boca, Prenter! - Taylor bateu na mesa, completamente bravo - minha esposa não é interesseira, e eu tenho o dever de cuidar da minha família, e é o que eu vou fazer você querendo ou não, aliás você não tem nada a ver com isso, e eu não devo nada pra você, então fica na tua!

-Só trouxe os fatos - Paul tentou se justificar - família ou não, o álbum tem que ser gravado, é o trabalho da banda.

Roger ameaçou se levantar, mas Deaky o segurou, apenas balançando a cabeça. Não sabia como John conseguia ficar tão calmo, ele também tinha sua família, e tinha certeza que também ficou ofendido. Brian e Freddie pareciam não saber como reagir, apenas ficaram em silêncio. Diante daquele atrito todo, me veio um estalo.

-Sr. Reid - limpei a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos - e se a banda trabalhasse nas músicas novas aqui mesmo? Digo, trabalhasse numa versão demo das canções, e depois só gravassem a versão final no estúdio em Paris? Pomparíamos tempo na França.

-Não é uma má ideia, sra. May - Reid sorriu pra mim, dava pra ver que ele estava agradecido por eu ter controlado a situação - podemos trabalhar assim, e depois que o pequeno Taylor nascer podemos falar em Paris de novo, está bem assim, rapazes?

Os quatro membros do Queen concordaram, e depois da decisão tomada, não tinha nada que Paul pudesse fazer para fazê-los voltar atrás.

Mesmo com todo cuidado do papai Roger de estar presente nos últimos estágios da gestação de Dominique, seu filhinho veio numa hora inusitada, bem como o pai dele fazia na maioria das vezes. Estávamos num show do Queen num teatro em Londres, quando vi uma estagiária correr até nosso camarote.

-Desculpa interromper, mas ligaram na recepção, e era muito urgente - disse ela a mim- era uma sra. Taylor, pedindo pra avisar que ela entrou em trabalho de parto pra sra. May, é a senhora, não é?

-Sou, sou eu sim, obrigada por me avisar - agradeci, tentando não entrar em pânico.

A mocinha voltou pro seu posto, e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer naquele primeiro momento de choque.

-John, Jim, o bebê da Dominique vai nascer agora! - me virei pro dois, e depois saí pra colocar meu plano desesperado em prática.

Saí dali, usando as saídas de emergência, me esgueirando aqui e ali, até chegar perto dos assistentes de palco. Passei o recado pra frente, como numa brincadeira de telefone sem fio, esperava que a notícia chegasse a Roger. Vi que a pessoa encarregada de contar ao baterista teve o bom senso de esperar a música que tocavam terminar.

Roger deu um pulo e entendi que ele entendeu. Gesticulou como um louco pra que Freddie, John e Brian se aproximassem. Ele disse alguma coisa a eles, o que fez os meninos se assustarem e logo em seguida, tocaram "God Save the Queen". Eles encerraram o show pra que Roger pudesse ir embora.

Não demoraram muito nos bastidores, e assim, no meio daquela correria, fomos conhecer o bebê Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá aí outro capítulo que era pra ser sobre uma coisa e acabou sendo outra. Mas enfim, Brian é realmente fã de Star Wars, tinha que colocar isso aqui, e a Chrissie sendo mãe de verdade agora é mais mãe do que antes. Roger defendendo a família dele me deu vontade de aplaudir e chamar ele de meu garoto. Ah gente, esse telefone sem fio todo surgiu do fato de que não existia celular naquela época, nem os meninos usavam ponto no ouvido, então só assim mesmo pra Chrissie conseguir avisar. E eu imagino que algum filho dos meninos deve ter nascido no meio de algum show, é provável.  
> Até mais, gente!


	63. Em Paris

Chegamos um pouco depois de Felix ter chegado ao mundo, o que fez Roger chorar ainda mais. Ele estava feliz por seu filho ter nascido, mas triste por não poder ter acompanhado Dominique bem no momento em que ela entrou em trabalho de parto.

Nós todos estávamos no quarto quando os Taylor se encontraram.

-Era pra eu estar com você, meu amor - Roger soava culpado enquanto acariciava o rosto da esposa - isso porque insisti tanto pra ficar aqui nesses últimos meses...

-Rog... - ela segurou a mão dele que tocava o rosto dela - eu melhor do que ninguém sei o quanto você queria estar aqui, não precisa se culpar por isso, imprevistos acontecem, nosso bebê só chegou um pouco mais cedo que o esperado.

-E isso é bom, muito bom - Roger acabou concordando, observando o filhinho pela milésima vez naquela noite (não podia culpá-lo por isso, eu sabia bem como era) - eu mal podia esperar pra conhecê-lo. Domi, eu sou pai... Isso é tão...

Ele completou a frase com mais lágrimas de alegria, sinceramente às vezes tinha dúvidas de quem era o mais chorão entre eu e Roger. Devagar, nós nos aproximamos, dando o nosso primeiro oi para Felix. Incrível como ele não se assustou com a presença de tanta gente, ao contrário, ele deu um sorriso.

-Ele é mesmo seu filho, Roger - tive que dizer, já que o que Felix fez me lembrava muito o pai dele.

-É claro que ele é - declarou Taylor todo orgulhoso - olha pra ele, é a minha cara, lindo como eu e a mãe dele, viu Brian?

-Você não esqueceu disso? - meu marido retrucou, olhando pra Roger como se questionasse como aquele bobão era seu melhor amigo.

-Roger, você é oficialmente pai agora, tem que crescer um pouco, tá? - John aconselhou.

-É, vai deixar as piadas de adolescente pra fazer as piadas que todo pai faz - definiu Freddie.

Era impossível não rir quando os meninos implicavam um com o outro assim, pelo menos nessas ocasiões em que as provocações não passavam de brincadeiras.

Durante os meses seguintes, nossos meninos continuaram crescendo, agora era difícil definir quando estava falando de John, Roger, Freddie e Brian ou Bobby, Jimmy e Felix. Quando se tratava dos nossos filhos, usava o termo "crianças" e "meninos" eram o Queen, acho que nunca conseguiria deixar de chamá-los de meninos. Logo o número de crianças aumentaria, já que Veronica estava grávida novamente. E foi assim, com essas notícias e Felix um pouquinho maior que fomos pra Paris, seguindo a agenda de gravação do novo álbum.

Era a primeira viagem internacional de Jimmy, era algo muito grande pra um menininho fazer, mas era necessário, não tinha como eu ficar longe dele, e justamente por isso, fiquei mais preocupada ainda. Tinha medo de ele estranhar a distância e o tempo da viagem, o avião em si, o hotel, enfim, tudo de novo que ele não conhecia. Ao fazer nossas malas, chequei três vezes só a mala de Jimmy.

-Chrissie, tá tudo certo, não está faltando nada, eu garanto - Brian comentou ao me observar checar a mala outra vez.

-É só que... - fechei os olhos pelo nervosismo, apertando o canto da boca - tenho medo de acontecer algum imprevisto com o Jimmy no meio da viagem...

-Eu sei, eu sei - ele assentiu, segurou minhas mãos e me fez sentar com ele, ficamos na mesma altura - se acontecer alguma coisa, você vai saber exatamente o que fazer, e eu estou aqui pra ajudar, não esqueça que sermos pai e mãe é um trabalho em equipe, e me desculpa, meu amor, às vezes você não deixa nada pra eu fazer...

-Eu faço isso, não é? - fiquei envergonhada e baixei a cabeça - é que não consigo parar de me preocupar, simplesmente não dá...

-Eu sei e isso é bom, não que eu não me preocupe também - Brian tocou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar pra ele - só que Jimmy também precisa explorar o mundo, ter suas próprias experiências, expandir sua visão de mundo, como as teorias de um certo pesquisador que vicê conhece bem, imagina as lembranças incríveis que ele vai ter de conhecer tantos lugares ao redor do mundo com a gente?

-Ok, eu entendi - acabei sorrindo, compreendendo que eu não podia ser superprotetora, bem como eu estava sendo e não tinha notado até agora - obrigada.

-Disponha, sra. May - Brian me deu um daqueles sorrisos dele, e eu não resisti e me inclinei para beijá-lo.

Depois do leve sermão do meu marido, estava mais aliviada em relação à viagem. Meu pequeno dormiu no meu colo a maior parte da viagem, embora ele quisesse um pouco da atenção dos tios, que Roger e John davam de bom grado, enquanto Freddie ficava sem graça. Quando percebia isso, tentava remediar a situação, levando Jimmy até Brian. Depois que nos hospedamos devidamente, tivemos um tempo pra explorar a cidade.

Em frente à Torre Eiffel, com meu Jimmy no colo e Brian ao meu lado, sentia aquela sensação de não acreditar no que estava vivendo novamente. Nunca imaginaria na minha vida que estaria em Paris um dia.

-Olha, mamãe! - Jimmy me chamou, me trazendo de volta à realidade - "gande!"

Jimmy apontava pra torre à nossa frente.

-Grande? É muito grande, meu amor! Tem razão - concordei com meu menino, sorrindo.

-"Gande" igual papai! - Jimmy se virou pra Brian.

-Bom, não muito Jimmy - Brian riu - a Torre Eiffel é muito maior que eu.

-Maior? - nosso filho estranhou a palavra.

-É, maior, quando uma coisa é mais grande que a outra - expliquei.

-Ah... - Jimmy suspirou - torre maior que o papai...

-Isso! - beijei sua bochecha, encantada por ele estar aprendendo tão rápido, pelo jeito ele tinha puxado a inteligência do pai.

E depois do nosso passeio, os meninos focaram no trabalho, gravando canção após canção, a maioria praticamente já pronta. Eu amei como ficou as canções de Brian "Dreamer's Ball" e "Leaving Home Ain't Easy". Mais uma vez, amei outra música de John, " If You Can't Beat Them Join Them", ouvi-la sempre me animava.

Então Freddie começou a ter suas ideias inusitadas, era o jeito dele afinal. O Tour de France o inspirou a escrever a repetitiva e meio sem sentido "Bicycle Race", mas até que tinha uma certa graça nela. Eu gostava do som das campainhas de bicicleta no meio dela. Mas talvez, a que mais me deixou constrangida, não só eu, Brian também, devo acrescentar, foi "Don't Stop Me Now".

Tudo bem, confesso que amava o ritmo, o arranjo dos instrumentos e os vocais dos meninos no refrão, mas o conteúdo da letra me deixou preocupada. Era como se Freddie estivesse vivendo a vida desenfreadamente, como um veículo desgovernado, e em algum ponto, um veículo assim poderia bater e causar uma tragédia fatal. Era bem isso que eu temia que acontecesse com Freddie. E Brian compartilhava da mesma preocupação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí galera? O que acharam? Eu amo fazer o Roger chorão, e realmente entre ele e a Chrissie fica difícil saber quem é o mais chorão, Chrissie realmente é muito mãe, Jimmy May é o bebê mais fofo do mundo e Brian na vida real tem essa opinião sobre "Don't Stop Now". Por mais que eu goste da música, penso a mesma coisa. Já peço desculpas se vocês acharem essa música triste a partir de agora por minha causa. Bom pessoal, é isso, não esqueça de comentar e votar. Valeu!


	64. De volta à Londres

Nós passamos mais uns dias na França, finalizando o álbum, e enquanto os meninos não estavam trabalhando, saímos juntos à noite, mas infelizmente, acabávamos tomando direções opostas. O cansaço batia mais cedo em mim, Brian e John, isso sem contar que Jimmy dormia cedo, então eu e minha família passávamos mais tempo no hotel à noite que em qualquer outro lugar. Freddie acabava arrastando Roger durante a noite toda, percorrendo todos os lugares que eles julgavam interessantes em Paris. Esses hábitos noturnos só me deixavam ainda mais preocupada com esses dois.

Pra mim, o pior era que Freddie não queria contar das suas aventuras noturnas, não sabia se ficava feliz por ser poupada de certos detalhes constrangedores, ou triste, já que geralmente quando ele saía, era claro que se comportava como um veículo desgovernado. Quando Roger e Freddie ficavam fora, voltavam tarde e acordavam quase beirando a hora do almoço.

-Parece que alguém vai ficar sem café da manhã - comentou John ao vê-los finalmente aparecer, enquanto almoçávamos.

-Não tem problema Deaky - Freddie respondeu como se aquilo não o tivesse atingido - pulamos direto pro almoço.

-Freddie - eu o chamei, tentando contornar aquela situação constrangedora - eu sei o quanto você gosta de sair, e como deve ser legal conhecer todas as coisas diferentes aqui da França, mas... nos preocupamos com você, com os dois aliás, então, não tem como pedir pra você não sair, nem estou pedindo isso, não acho que tenho o direito, nem tenho mesmo, é só que... só se cuida, quando estiver na rua, tá bem?

Mercury me olhou atento, respeitoso com meu argumento, mas no fim, acabou sorrindo.

-Você é uma fofa, sabia, sra. May? - respondeu ele - é muito comovente como se preocupa comigo, e eu agradeço, de verdade, mas sem querer ser rude, Jimmy precisa muito mais da sua atenção.

Eu sabia que no fundo ele só queria despistar o assunto da noitada e ignorar o meu sermão, mas o jeito que ele falou aquilo acabou doendo um pouco. Meu olhar se desviou rapidamente pra Brian, que se compadeceu de mim na hora, e eu disfarcei meu constrangimento do que Freddie disse tomando um gole de água. Senti Brian segurando a minha mão por debaixo da mesa.

-Freddie, pega leve... - pediu meu marido, com a maior paciência do mundo.

-Desculpa, desculpa - Mercury ergueu as mãos em sua defesa - não queria ser rude, é só que, eu sou grandinho, sei me cuidar.

-É, Chrissie, a gente tá no topo do mundo, sendo astros de rock, temos que aproveitar tudo isso, não faz mal curtir um pouco - Roger concordou com Freddie pro meu desespero.

-Eu só espero - consegui me recuperar do susto e manter uma postura firme - que você não esqueça que tem um filhinho e uma esposa esperando por você.

-Eu sei, e nunca esqueceria deles - Taylor olhou nos meus olhos e senti sua sinceridade - não fiz nada de mais, Chrissie, é sério.

-Ok... - suspirei, cansada.

Apenas terminei minha refeição em silêncio, não querendo mais continuar aquela conversa. Não fiquei magoada com Freddie, apenas preocupada. Era da minha natureza, e ele era como um irmão pra mim, então não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. Mais tarde, Roger veio conversar comigo e confessou que o que ele fez que poderia não ter sido tão bom assim foi ter flertado com umas fãs e outras moças que não o reconheceram, mas nada além disso, ele me jurou. E mesmo assim, ele reconheceu que não deveria ter feito isso, pelo menos nada de pior tinha acontecido. Desse jeito, quis muito voltar pra casa logo.

Então, de volta a Londres, as coisas voltaram um pouco ao que eu estava habituada. "Jazz" foi o álbum que o Queen lançou, não foi um absoluto sucesso como álbuns anteriores, mas suas vendas foram boas o suficiente. Com um novo álbum, vinha os shows de divulgação, outra coisa que já fazia parte da minha rotina e me situava de novo ao normal. No entanto, por mais que sempre estivéssemos todos juntos, Freddie estava cada vez mais isolado de nós. Enquanto os meninos estivessem trabalhando juntos, ele era como eu me lembrava da primeira vez que o conheci, entusiasmado, determinado, teimoso para manter suas ideias valendo entre a banda, rindo aqui e ali, como só amigos faziam. Mas depois disso, quando ele saía e estava com Paul, parecia se transformar em outra pessoa, querendo apenas aproveitar tudo que a vida podia oferecer, no pior dos sentidos. Ainda assim, me preocupava com ele, e o amava como um irmão.

Foi um dia depois de colocar Jimmy pra dormir que Brian viu o quanto eu estava distante, pensando justamente no Freddie.

-Tudo bem, minha linda? - Brian me perguntou depois que nos ajeitamos pra ir dormir.

-Não é nada, é só... - suspirei, eu precisava falar, mas aquele assunto me desgastava - Freddie tá me preocupando, demais, acho que até mais do que eu deveria.

-Eu sei, nós também estamos preocupados, e não tem como fazer ele enxergar que esses hábitos são ruins - meu marido concordou - você sabe que é impossível dizer não ao Freddie, não sabe?

-Eu sei, isso que é o pior, o que você faz com alguém que não quer ser ajudado? - questionei Brian em busca de ajuda.

-Não sei, Chrissie, não sei mesmo - Bri estava triste com tudo aquilo também - acho que só nos resta continuar oferecendo a nossa amizade.

-É, acho que sim - me encolhi no peito do meu marido, que me abraçou, tentando me contentar com aquela solução.

Por mais triste que eu estivesse ao pensar em Freddie, não me dei por vencida. A amizade entre a minha família, os Deacon e os Taylor ainda era forte e Freddie fazia parte das três famílias, mesmo que fosse apenas no nosso coração, o que já era suficiente, e nós ainda nos víamos, mesmo que não fosse do mesmo jeito que uns anos atrás. Foi pensando em tudo isso que resolvi promover outro encontro nosso na minha casa, para assistirmos a um filme como na época que os meninos se conheceram.

Logo a casa ficou um pouco mais cheia que de costume, agora que tínhamos três menininhos. Felix ainda era bem novinho, mas era impressionante ver o cuidado que Robert e Jimmy tinham ao brincar com ele. Assim, enquanto as crianças brincavam, assistíamos à estreia de Uma Nova Esperança na TV. Um pouco depois de Luke encontrar Obi-Wan, atendi a campanhia que tocou bem naquele momento. Só podia ser nosso amigo atrasado de sempre. Abri a porta e não houve erro na minha dedução.

-Oi, Freddie - disse um pouco surpresa, um pouco desapontada.

-Oi - ele parecia anormalmente envergonhado - desculpe o atraso, e desculpe por... tudo o mais que eu tenha feito que possa ter te magoado.

-Está tudo bem, mesmo - consegui sorrir - todos nós temos nossos passatempos preferidos, só tenho que compreender os seus...

-Eu sei que não sou fácil - confessou ele - mas obrigado por me entender.

Não consegui dizer mais nada, o comportamento dele ainda me abalava, mas naquela noite, focaria em pensar nele como meu querido amigo, nada além disso. Terminei de convidá-lo pra entrar, e ele se acomodou entre nós. Todo mundo estava genuinamente interessado no filme, o que me deixou feliz por termos algo que gostávamos em comum e me fez esquecer as preocupações pelo resto da noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que esse capítulo foi influenciado por umas conversas que tive com a minha amiga sobre a vida doidona do Freddie. Fazer ele sendo rebelde com a Chrissie partiu meu coração, enfim, o drama ainda não acabou, mas não se preocupe que vai ter mais fofura das crianças. É isso, obrigada por acompanharem, té mais!


	65. Filhos e filhas

Passamos tempos muito mais calmos em Londres e, já que não era só eu que sentia falta das noites de pizza e filme, voltamos a fazer isso com certa frequência, um pouco na minha casa, um pouco na casa dos Taylor, um pouco na casa dos Deacon.

Só que cada vez mais, Freddie ficava ausente, indo uma vez ou outra, já que ele tinha compromissos mais atrativos no seu ponto de vista agora. Não era só dele que eu sentia falta, também sentia muita falta de Mary. Fazia muito tempo que ela não falava conosco e comecei a me preocupar, pensando que ela não devia estar bem e eu devia me preocupar antes, mas também não queria perturbá-la. Talvez minha simples presença a faria se sentir mal ao se lembrar de tempos mais felizes, que agora tinham se tornado lembranças do passado que ficou pra trás. Fiquei um bom tempo refletindo se devia ir falar com ela ou não.  
Era um dilema que começou a pesar em mim um pouquinho além da conta.

-Bri... - chamei meu marido enquanto estávamos em frente à TV na sala, Jimmy estava acordado, mas bem quietinho no meu colo - acha uma má ideia eu ligar pra Mary?

-A Mary? Puxa, faz... muito tempo que a gente não vê ela - Brian ficou surpreso em eu em mencionar nossa amiga - não é ruim não, aliás, talvez faça bem pra ela, pra ela ver que ainda nos preocupamos com ela.

-É que eu achei que seria meio constrangedor, ela falar comigo... - não precisei terminar para que Brian entendesse.

-Não, se ela tem alguma ressalva é com o Freddie, não com você, isso eu garanto - Bri me aconselhou - acho que você deveria mesmo falar com ela.

-Eu vou, vou mesmo - acabei concordando.

E realmente não foi uma ideia ruim. A voz de Mary se animou do outro lado da linha ao reconhecer a minha voz.

-Oi, que bom que você me ligou, eu tava mesmo pensando em fazer isso, é só que... Estava criando coragem, eu acho - Mary respondeu - mas precisei desse tempo afastada, me fez bem, e... até consegui conversar normalmente com o Freddie.

-Freddie procurou você? - essa informação me assustou um pouco.

-Não faz muito tempo, mas foi bem melhor do que esperava - ela contou - somos bons amigos ainda, e, fiquei feliz de ele confiar em mim. Você sabe que... ele precisa da gente, mais do que queira admitir. E eu quero ser amiga dele.

-É, eu sei - assenti - e eu também fiquei feliz de vocês estarem bem.

Continuamos a conversa um pouco mais, até ela desligar. Mary estava realmente melhor agora, talvez o suficiente pra voltar ao nosso convívio.

Conforme os meses foram passando, ficava mais perto de conhecermos o novo bebê Deaky.  
Michael (que logo foi apelidado de Mike pelo tio Freddie, apelido que John não achou tão ruim assim) nasceu no meio da manhã, e não demorou tanto quanto seu irmão mais velho. Mike era mais agitado que Bobby, e ainda tinha mais as características de Veronica, mas se prestasse atenção, perceberia os traços de John em seu filho caçula.

Então, assim, agora nas nossas reuniões tínhamos quatro menininhos brincando juntos. Bobby e Jimmy tinham criado uma amizade forte, embora fossem tão pequenininhos, e os dois se revezavam para cuidar de Felix, que estava aprendendo a falar e andar agora. Às vezes os três mais velhos ficavam fascinados, observando Mike.

-Ele é muito pequeno - constatou meu Jimmy uma vez, enquanto eu olhava os quatro, sentados no chão, com as crianças a minha volta - por que ele é tão pequeno, mãe?

-Porque ele é meu irmãozinho - explicou Robert - por isso é pequenininho.

-Vocês que são grandinhos e por isso que acham o Mike tão pequeno - eu ri da fofura deles - é porque faz pouco tempo que ele nasceu, todo bebê é pequeno e depois cresce, ficando maior, entendeu, meu amor?

-Ah... - Jimmy exclamou concentrado, a expressão idêntica a de Brian quando estava pensativo.

-Ah! - imitou Felix entusiasmado, observando Bobby e Jimmy no seu processo de aprender a falar.

Esses momentos aqueciam meu coração de mais amor pelos quatro pequenininhos. Querendo ou não, o relacionamento de Bobby, Jimmy, Felix e Mike me fazia lembrar a amizade que seus pais e tio Freddie tinham. Esperava que as crianças crescessem e também se tornassem amigos inseparáveis.

Falando em tio Freddie, o notei observando seus sobrinhos com aquele olhar distante, sua expressão facial entregava que ele queria sorrir, mas estava se segurando, até dar o braço a torcer.

-Admito que eles são fofinhos - ele me disse antes que falasse alguma coisa.

-Sim, mas... Não é só nisso que está pensando, não é? - me arrisquei, vendo que ele estava pensando em mais alguma coisa.

-É, é - ele olhou pra baixo, mas logo depois disfarçou - nenhum de vocês teve uma menina ainda. Será que os nossos garotos não querem uma irmãzinha? Vou perguntar pro Jimmy se ele não quer uma irmãzinha...

-Freddie Mercury, eu detesto quando faz isso! - eu falei brava, mas acabei rindo, sabia que ele estava brincando, mas era a sua velha tática de evitar falar dos próprios problemas colocando o dedo na ferida dos outros.

Mas ele acabou acertando numa coisa, já que a próxima entre eu, Veronica e Dominique a engravidar novamente foi a sra. Taylor. É claro que Roger se debulhou em lágrimas outra vez, chegou a se jogar aos pés da esposa, declarando que não merecia uma família como a que ele tinha agora.

-Rog, para com isso - em vez de rir como nós, Dominique se compadeceu - está tudo bem, eu te amo, você é um pai maravilhoso, e estou feliz por estar com você.

-De verdade? - ele teve que perguntar pra garantir.

-De verdade - ela respondeu e finalmente seu tolo marido se levantou, dessa vez a tirando do chão, animado com as notícias.

Já que Freddie tinha jogado essa ideia no ar, começamos a especular se o novo bebê Taylor seria um menino ou uma menina. Começamos a gostar da ideia de uma menina, e desejar que tivéssemos uma sobrinha.

-Gente, pode ser um menino também, tem essa possibilidade - Roger apontou quando se cansou de todos nós dizendo que era uma menina - John teve dois meninos.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com esse exemplo? - retrucou Deaky.

-Admite, Roger - Freddie desdenhou - está com medo de ter uma menina porque tem medo dos caras que dariam em cima dela.

-Isso que eu chamo de adiantar as coisas - Brian deixou escapulir, achando a observação de Mercury muito ousada - ela, se for ela, nem nasceu, então vai demorar muito pra chegar na época disso acontecer.

-Meu Deus, gente, isso é tão... - a mãe da criança em questão se cansou - não tenho nem palavras pra dizer, só... Vamos esperar, tá bom?

-Falou e disse, gata - Roger concordou com Dominique - é muita especulação pra uma noite só.

-É sim - assentiu Dominique - toda essa conversa agitou o bebê.

-Mesmo? - aquilo fez Roger sorrir e esquecer a discussão toda, o fazendo tocar a barriga da esposa automaticamente, sentindo seu filho ou filha chutar forte.

Nós sorrimos diante daquele momento dos Taylor, só o tempo diria se estaríamos certos ou não.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, é incrível como essa fic tem o poder de me transportar pra dentro dela, tava aqui sobrecarregada de problemas, aí comecei a escrever ouvindo a playlist do Queen, e aí parecia que eu tava ali na sala dos May. Às vezes, dá vontade de ficar morando com o Brian, a Chrissie e o Jimmy, e assistir filme com a galera do Queen também, mas enfim, voltando à realidade, falei que ia ter fofura das crianças e aí está! Essa ideia do Roger de ter medo de ter uma filha veio de uma leitora da fic, então o crédito por isso é dela. Ah, não fiz Freddie falar dos meninos terem filhas à toa, aguardem os próximos capítulos! Obrigada por acompanharem, té mais!


	66. Passeios

Era fim da tarde de uma sexta feira quando Brian teve a ideia de nós três sairmos um pouco. Por mais que ele gostasse de ficar em casa tanto quanto eu, era ele quem sempre me chamava pra sair, desde que nos conhecemos, e eu sempre acabava cedendo.

-Temos que aproveitar que estamos menos ocupados agora - era o argumento de Brian - nunca se sabe quando vamos ter uma folga dessas de novo. Vai ser bom passar um tempo só nós três, em família. Não é Jimmy, você não quer passear um pouco?

-Eu quero, pai! - concordou nosso menininho, se agitando no colo de Brian.

-Não vale usar o Jimmy pra me convencer, Brian Harold May! - eu cruzei os braços, rindo.

-Não vale mesmo? Eu não sabia disso, agora é meio tarde, porque eu sei que funcionou, não foi, minha doce dama? - ele sorriu de lado pra mim, não tinha como eu ignorá-lo ou dizer não.

-Tá bom, tá bom, espertinhos - concordei, finalmente - vamos sair então.

Ajeitei Jimmy e eu rapidamente e logo estávamos a caminho do shopping no centro de Londres. Era ótimo quando andávamos juntos e não acontecia nenhum alvoroço por causa de Brian. É claro que havia uma ou outra pessoa que o reconhecia, e meu marido era sempre gentil e atencioso, dando pelo menos um oi de longe. Ainda assim, encontrando com fãs, estarmos os três juntos me fazia sentir que éramos apenas mais uma família passeando.

Jimmy estava vislumbrado com tanta coisa à sua volta, caminhando no nosso meio, mas mesmo assim, ele hesitava em soltar da minha mão e de Brian. Eu queria continuar segurando a mãozinha dele, garantir que ele ficasse pertinho de mim, mas vi que estava sendo superprotetora de novo. Troquei um olhar com Brian, que logo entendeu o que eu estava passando.

-Não tem problema ele andar um pouco sozinho - respondeu Bri aos meus pensamentos - é só não perdê-lo de vista.

-Ok... - eu assenti, um pouco relutante - pode ir um pouco na frente Jimmy, mamãe e papai vão estar logo atrás de você.

-Ah... Ok - meu pequeno ficou surpreso com o que eu permiti.

Jimmy soltou das nossas mãos, mas não ficou muito longe, estava apenas a um dos seus passinhos de distância de nós. Era como se ele entendesse que eu não queria que ele saísse correndo.

Isso até ele avistar alguma coisa que despertou seu interesse. Jimmy correu, mas logo virou pra trás pra ver se ainda estávamos ali. Brian foi mais rápido que eu e o alcançou, e quando cheguei onde eles estavam, encontrei os dois igualmente fascinados.

-Dalek! - apontou Jimmy pela vitrine da loja.

Olhei pra onde ele mostrava e finalmente vi o que causou tanta comoção. Era um dalek de pelúcia. Desde que Jimmy tinha nascido, ele assistia Doctor Who com a gente, até ele mesmo começar a gostar do programa tanto quanto nós. E por mais que os daleks eram os vilões, meu filhinho tinha uma fascinação por eles, achando-os engraçados e rindo toda vez que eles apareciam.

-Eu quero um desse, Chrissie! - falou meu marido para o meu espanto - pro Jimmy, é claro.

-Sei, sei, claro que é pro Jimmy - cruzei os braços tentando não rir da empolgação dele - agora eu não sei se trouxe duas crianças comigo...

-Mas nós somos seus garotos... - Brian tentou remediar.

-São, são sim - eu sorri ao ver Jimmy e Brian com a mesma expectativa - ainda bem que os meninos não estão aqui, iam tirar tanto sarro de você, Brian.

-Não conta pra eles, sra. May - pediu ele um pouco preocupado.

-Eu não vou - prometi.

E depois de tudo aquilo, Jimmy acabou levando o dalek pra casa. Não tinha quem conseguisse tirar a pelúcia dele, e até na hora de dormir, Jimmy ficou abraçado a ela. Meu filho gostava de Doctor Who mais do que eu tinha imaginado. Outra característica que mostrava o quanto ele era meu filho e de Brian.

Depois disso, eu e minha família fizemos uma visita especial aos Taylor. Dominique estava vivenciando os últimos estágios da segunda gravidez, e eu sabia bem como não era fácil. Assim, quem mais cuidava de Felix agora era Roger, o que nos deixava um tanto preocupados. Era uma velha piada interna que Taylor era tão desligado e irresponsável às vezes que não seria capaz de cuidar tão bem assim do próprio filho. E graças a Deus, estávamos bem enganados. Embora questionássemos seus métodos.

-Então Felix só dorme se você correr com o carrinho pela casa? - eu fiz uma careta quando Roger contou isso.

-É, ele ama! - Roger replicou entusiasmado - ri até cansar, e é isso que faz ele dormir como um anjinho o dia todo.

-É radical demais... - comentou Brian.

-Radical, no sentido de legal, porque você não pode falar nada, Bri - Rog disse com um tantinho de provocação.

-Que quer dizer, Taylor? - a voz do meu marido saiu irritada.

-Chrissie tem muito mais facilidade de colocar o Jimmy pra dormir que você - esclareceu Roger.

-É porque ela é mãe dele, é cientificamente comprovado que o bebê se sente mais seguro com a mãe, por isso - respondeu Brian.

-Não usa ciência pra se safar dessa, apenas admite sua falha - Roger riu.

-Roger Meddows Taylor, dá pra parar? - pediu Dominique irritada - é uma discussão muito idiota a de vocês.

-Desculpa, desculpa, meu amor - Taylor murchou, arrependido, o que fez eu e Brian rirmos - Jesus, benditos hormônios que deixam essa mulher mal humorada...

-Eu tô bem aqui! - Dominique completou, mas também riu - não existe um método certo pra fazer as crianças dormirem, a gente simplesmente faz o que funciona. Já pensou se nossa garotinha não pegar no sono com você e só comigo?

-Não, não, Dominique, não fala uma coisa dessas nem brincando - Roger ficou mortalmente sério - e não esquece que ainda pode ser um menino.

-Ainda está teimando com isso? - eu comentei sobre o assunto que surgiu - pode ser que você esteja certo, pode ser que não.

-Então né! - Roger ergueu as sobrancelhas pra dar ênfase - posso não ser tão inteligente quanto Brian mas sei que são possibilidades igualmente iguais.

-Ai, Rog... - Brian suspirou tentando recuperar a paciência - só você pra me ofender e me elogiar numa mesma conversa.

Eu e Dominique trocamos um sorriso de cumplicidade, concordando que mesmo com os nossos maridos sendo pais de família, ainda podiam agir como crianças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Mais um capítulo fofo. A Chrissie aprendendo a ser mãe me enche de orgulho dela. E se vocês não conhecem Doctor Who, deveriam assistir porque é uma série maravilhosa. Essa ideia do dalek de pelúcia é outra coisa que faz tempo que queria colocar na história. Eu tenho um fraco pelos May e pelos Taylor juntos então tinha que fazer uma cena com essas duas famílias. Ah, eu amo quando elas falam os nomes dos maridos inteiros. A Chrissie geralmente fala quando fica sem graça, já a Dominique é porque tá brava mesmo. Tchau, obrigada e até a próxima!


	67. Adaptações

Contra todas as expectativas de Roger, mas atendendo as nossas expectativas, Rory Eleanor Taylor nasceu numa tarde de ensaio do Queen, interrompido justamente por sua chegada. Roger parou tudo para encontrar com a esposa, nós o seguimos logo em seguida. Enquanto ele e Dominique se encaminhavam para o hospital, Felix ficou sob os meus cuidados.

Depois de um tempo, tivemos permissão de ir conhecer Rory, a primeira menina do grupo, tão esperada por todos.

-Então... eu sou pai de uma menina - apesar da decepção por estar errado, nada tirava a alegria de Roger de conhecer sua filhinha - vocês quiseram tanto isso e aqui estamos.

-E você tem razão de se preocupar, ela é linda e com certeza chama a atenção - comentou Freddie sobre a pequena Taylor - e não estou falando isso só pra puxar saco, é porque é verdade.

-Depois dessa. não sei se agradeço o elogio ou fico com mais medo ainda - devolveu Roger.

-Roger, para de sofrer por antecipação - Dominique o repreendeu - ela ainda vai ser sua garotinha antes de crescer, e eu realmente espero que ela não saia por aí destruindo corações, se depender de mim, ela não vai ser assim.

-Agora você tá antecipando as coisas, Domi - Roger respondeu a esposa.

-Vocês que começaram essa bobeira - ela deu de ombros, e sorriu para a bebezinha - vai se acostumando Rory, vai se acostumando...

Era motivo de risos essa paranoia de Roger, mas eu o entendia, era uma coisa que todo pai e mãe sentia. Também ficava pensando no futuro de Jimmy às vezes, o que ele seria quando crescesse, quais seriam suas matérias favoritas na escola, se aprenderia a tocar guitarra como o pai ou se interessaria por outro instrumento, ou por nenhum. Duvidava muito disso, nossas crianças nasceram e cresciam cercadas por música e era claro o quanto eles gostavam disso. E eu acreditava que Rory não seria exceção.

Ao pensar nisso tudo, comecei a chorar, na frente de todo mundo. Acabei repreendendo a mim mesma por isso.

-Tudo bem Chrissie? - Veronica, que estava mais próxima de mim, perguntou.

-Sim, é só que... - eu suspirei e sorri - nossas famílias estão crescendo, a nossa grande família tá crescendo e... isso me deixa emocionada.

-Não só você, todo mundo, eu garanto - a sra. Deacon foi solidária comigo.

Era bem comum eu chorar à toa, mas a última vez que isso aconteceu... Bom, isso não poderia acontecer de novo assim tão cedo. Ou poderia? Tentei não me preocupar muito com isso, era um pouco impossível eu ignorar por completo um assunto tão sério como esse, mas eu não tinha confirmação de nada, então talvez, estivesse me preocupando sem razão. Enfim, outros assuntos me fizeram esquecer esse um pouco.

Algo muito constrangedor surgiu para eu lidar, e tudo começou quando Freddie se mudou para a mansão que ele mesmo chamou de Garden Lodge. Era um lugar muito grande pra alguém morar sozinho, não completamente sozinho, seus gatos sempre faziam companhia a ele, mas o tamanho do lugar também servia pra outra coisa. Festas e mais festas, bem no estilo que eu detestava. Eu ia a elas pra não deixar Brian ir sozinho, porque assim como eu, eu sabia como meu marido se sentia sem graça com esse tipo de coisa, mas seria pior não ir e fazer desfeita a Freddie. Freddie que agora, não sabia bem se me preocupava ou ficava com raiva dele. 

Não é que eu não gostasse mais dele, era só o seu bendito comportamento que me preocupava. Todos nós sabíamos que ele tinha se cercado de pessoas interesseiras, principalmente por causa de Paul, mas ele parecia gostar da companhia deles, chegando até mesmo dar prioridade a esses corriqueiros desconhecidos festeiros, do que a nós, sua família, em certas ocasiões. Era o jeito dele, o que ele gostava de fazer, como amava viver, e ele era um adulto, o que eu podia fazer? Tentava renovar minha paciência com Freddie. Pelo menos, pra meu consolo, Mary tinha se mudado pra mesma rua que ele, talvez ela pudesse ficar de olho nele, pra que ele não exagerasse tanto nesse estilo de vida. Mas eu sabia que era uma missão impossível, até mesmo para Mary.

Foi por causa das festas que outra questão surgiu. Tive que relutantemente contratar uma babá.

-Eu não queria, Brian - eu disse de imediato quando ele deu a ideia - eu nunca deixei o Jimmy sozinho, exceto aquela vez que fomos assistir Star Wars, ele só está acostumado com a gente, eu não consigo deixar ele com um estranho.

-Olha, eu tinha uma aluna, que trabalhava de babá, ela era bem responsável, nunca se atrasava, tinha notas excelentes, era quietinha como nós, mas muito inteligente e cuidadosa, se ela ainda for babá, você pode considerar contratá-la? - Brian usou sua melhor voz de conciliador.

-Vou ter que conhecê-la primeiro - respondi, ainda apreensiva.

Então nesses termos, voltei à velha escola em que Brian costumava dar aulas. Não tinha certeza se ainda ia encontrar a aluna, Gracey Moore, ali. Fazia anos que Brian tinha se demitido. No entanto, quando perguntei dela na secretaria, se ainda estava trabalhando de babá, me confirmaram a informação e ainda me avisaram que ela já tinha até se formado.  
Ao ver que eu só queria contratar os serviços de babá, a secretária me deu o contato dela.

-Gracey Moore? - liguei pra ela, e vi o quanto ela era jovem só por sua voz - eu sou Chrissie May, soube que trabalha como babá, gostaria de te contratar.

-Ah tudo bem - respondeu ela - pra que dia precisa?

-Bom, não tem bem dias específicos, é meio que... - eu fiquei sem graça por ter que explicar minha situação - meu trabalho é complicado, e podem surgir situações imprevisíveis, então, quando precisar, posso te ligar?

-Pode sim, eu entendi, sra. May - Gracey concordou comigo e assim tínhamos feito um contrato.

Foi bem quando Freddie deu uma festa do nada que precisei que Gracey viesse cuidar de Jimmy. Ela me pareceu ser tudo o que Brian tinha dito sobre ela, e até que mais rápido do que eu esperava, comecei a confiar nela.

-Professor May? - a moça disse ao ver Brian - é o senhor mesmo? Bom, só pode ser o senhor, desculpa falar mas o senhor é meio difícil de esquecer.

-Que bom que lembra de mim Gracey - ele estendeu sua mão pra ela - já faz muito tempo.

-Você não reconheceu o Brian por outro motivo, não? - eu tive que perguntar, não era possível que ela não sabia do Queen.

-Ele foi meu professor, sra. May - ela respondeu - só por isso mesmo.

-Você não conhece o Queen? - insisti.

-Já ouvi falar - vi que Gracey estava estranhando minhas perguntas - a banda do Freddie Mercury, mas eu não costumo ouvir muito. Só sei que eles tocam aquela "We are the Champions".

Eu sorri diante do que estava acontecendo, ela não era fã do Queen, e o lado bom disso é que ela nos trataria como pessoas normais. Brian não podia ter escolhido alguém melhor do que ela.

-Gracey, vai ser um prazer trabalhar com você - disse satisfeita.

Apresentei Jimmy a ela rapidamente, e fiquei feliz por logo os dois se darem bem. Mesmo assim meu coração ficou apertado por deixar meu garotinho em casa. Enquanto isso, me preparava para a loucura que sabia que estava por vir em Garden Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fala galerinha! Finalmente temos uma menininha na família Queen. O choro da Chrissie e a reação dela não foi à toa. É, isso mesmo que vocês devem ter pensado. Freddie tá cada vez mais baladeiro, e a ideia da Gracey veio da minha amiga, sob o pretexto de me colocar na fic. Gracey não é fã do Queen, ainda. Bom pessoal, é isso, até mais!


	68. A festa

Tomei meu lugar no banco do passageiro no nosso carro, e enquanto Brian dirigia, tentava me preparar psicologicamente para a festa de Freddie.

Não era a primeira das suas festas que eu ia, sabia muito bem como elas eram e era por isso que eu não gostava de ir. Nunca quis ir atrás dos detalhes do que acontecia debaixo dos panos, tentava ignorar o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, por mais difícil que fosse. Tudo isso era um forte motivo para eu não ir, mas tinha outro motivo forte que sempre acabava me convencendo.

Freddie nos convidar para ir à sua casa significava que ele queria nos ver, nos ter por perto, ainda nos considerava seus amigos, e assim nos dava espaço pra se aproximar dele, para ajudá-lo, para relembrá-lo do quanto nos importávamos com ele. Porque querendo ou não, mesmo com toda sua pirraça e destempero, meu coração mole ainda se compadecia com Freddie.

Ainda assim, pensando nisso tudo, estava inquieta. De novo estava com uma mão no queixo, batendo o dedo indicador insistentemente na bochecha, um trejeito meu que fazia sem nem perceber, principalmente quando estava muito nervosa com alguma coisa.

-Chrissie, fala alguma coisa, tá começando a me preocupar - pediu Brian, me olhando muito alarmado.

-É só... Você sabe bem o que é - resumi, cansada - e o Jimmy, a Gracey me pareceu uma ótima pessoa, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar. E se ele sentir saudade da gente e começar a chorar? E ela não souber o que fazer?

-Está esquecendo, meu amor, que Jimmy não é de chorar e a Gracey é uma babá experiente, ela vai saber o que fazer em qualquer situação - Brian me lembrou - a próxima vez que se preocupar, lembra disso.

-Tudo bem - consegui sorrir - obrigada, um dilema resolvido, quanto ao outro...

-Esse é mais complicado - concordou ele - mas, Chrissie, se serve de consolo, Dominique e Roger, John e Veronica vão estar lá também.

-É, nada como ter a velha turma reunida - completei - mesmo com muitos estranhos em voltáa.

E nisso, Brian fez uma careta, completamente confuso, sem saber como me responder, também constrangido com o que íamos encontrar. Eu apenas toquei seu ombro de leve, como se dissesse "não se preocupa meu amor, a gente consegue enfrentar isso".

Então chegamos ao destino final, do lado de fora havia carros e mais carros, quase que cobrindo todo o espaço do quarteirão. O som estava tão alto que mesmo antes de entrar dava pra ouvir os últimos hits do pop e do disco da época. Segurei a mão de Brian, antes mesmo de ele me oferecer, trocamos um sorriso, suspirei, e fui andando até a entrada.

A porta da frente estava aberta, convidativa pra que qualquer um entrasse sem cerimônia, e com certeza, todos os tipos já tinham entrado ali, pela leve olhada que dei no ambiente. Nenhum deles era meu conhecido, e nem havia sinal do anfitrião.

-Bri, Chrissie! - fiquei aliviada ao ouvir a voz conhecida de Roger - guardamos seu lugar.

-Obrigada Rog! - eu sorri ao sentar no lugar que ele nos indicou - como vai Domi?

-Tudo bem - a sra. Taylor sorriu - e você?

-Tudo bem também - dei um sorriso pra disfarçar, mesmo sabendo que a tática não funcionava por completo.

Antes que alguém perguntasse sobre mim, fui salva pela chegada dos Deacon.

-Ainda bem que achamos vocês - disse John ao sentar com a gente - já tiveram a impressão de ficarem meio perdidos quando vem pra cá?

-Nem me fale - eu consegui rir, e depois que estávamos os seis juntos, comecei a me sentir melhor.

Eventualmente entramos numa conversa interessante sobre as músicas que estavam tocando. Eu raramente gostava de pop, mas tinha um fraco por disco, além, é claro, do clássico rock. Quando falamos dos temas das canções, acabamos caindo de novo na velha piada de "I'm in love with my car".

Foi quando nosso anfitrião apareceu, em toda sua pompa e exagero, devidamente trajado como uma rainha, com direito a coroa e manto. Apesar disso tudo, fiquei feliz de ver que ele parecia bem. Seu olhar expressava mais aquele jovem empolgado que vinha compor com Brian no nosso pequeno apartamento há tantos anos atrás, do que o homem rebelde e carente por atenção. Estávamos bem, até Paul aparecer.

Entre eu, os Taylor e os Deacon, não havia ninguém que gostasse de Prenter. Acho que Veronica era a única que não tinha se desentendido com ele, mas todos nós tivemos um momento de confronto. Dominique foi tirar satisfação sobre ele ter comentado sobre ela ser interesseira ao se casar com Roger. "Engraçado você me confundir com exatamente o que você é. Nunca me aproveitei da fama do meu marido por benefício próprio, já você, é claro que faz isso com Freddie" foi o que a sra. Taylor disse na ocasião. O próprio Freddie tentou contornar a situação dizendo que ela estava confundindo as coisas. Ficamos em silêncio, sabendo que o remendo de Mercury não tinha dado muito certo.

Eu tinha enfrentado Prenter antes de irmos pro Rio, Brian lhe dava as respostas mais ríspidas que já vi meu marido dar a alguém e Roger o ameaçava de lhe dar uma surra constantemente.

Era só Paul estar perto que Freddie ficava insuportável, era como se Prenter alimentasse o pior lado do nosso amigo. Depois de algumas provocações entre Paul e Roger, senti a tensão no ar e sinceramente fiquei preocupada de Taylor perder as estribeiras e partir pra agressão física. Felizmente, ele e Dominique saíram antes que o conflito ficasse mais feio.

-Vamos embora também - Brian me disse baixinho, e com todo prazer, levantei rapidamente.

Nos despedimos de Freddie, o deixando pra trás naquela bagunça toda. Meu coração ficou apertado, mas minha paciência tinha se esgotado.

Na saída, encontramos com os Deacon.

-Quando é que ele vai parar? - comentou Veronica enquanto descíamos a rua os quatro juntos - não é assim que o Freddie era.

-Tem razão, os anos só foram piorando ele - John concordou com a esposa, soando um pouco amargo - sinto falta daquele cara que colocava a gente pra cima, otimista com tudo...

-Ele ainda é esse cara, John - Brian tentou consolar Deaky - lá no fundo, você sabe que é.

-Parece que foi ele que esqueceu disso - retrucou John - gente, vocês sabem onde essa conversa vai dar, não quero mais perder tempo com isso, além disso temos que ir ver como os meninos estão.

-Claro, também estou preocupada com o Jimmy - suspirei, comovida pela decepção de John - sinto muito por esse fiasco.

-Ah, você não tem culpa de nada, Chrissie - Deaky balançou a cabeça - era o Freddie que deveria pedir desculpas.

-Infelizmente, isso é muito difícil de acontecer, Johnny - Veronica disse a verdade.

-Tenha um pouco de ânimo, John - Brian tentou mais uma vez, antes de nos despedirmos - boa noite, gente.

Os Deacon nos responderam e tomaram seu caminho, nós fomos para o nosso.

-Sabe que o John tem razão, eu nem consigo seguir meu próprio conselho, acho que minha paciência tá se esgotando também... - confessou Brian durante o caminho de volta.

-Ah, Bri, eu sinto muito, mesmo - automaticamente deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, me apoiando em seu braço, com cuidado pra não atrapalhar ele dirigir - depois da minha própria cota de momentos ruins com Freddie, não sei o que dizer.

-Não precisa falar nada, meu amor - Brian respondeu, cansado - vamos esquecer isso, e... tentar se conformar com o Freddie de agora.

O que meu marido disse era pesado, mas era a realidade. Acho que tinha me cansado de aconselhar Freddie a mudar, todos nós cansamos. Aparentemente, não tinha nada que podíamos fazer. Ainda assim ele era nosso amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um dramalhão aí pra vocês! Eu amo os momentos mãe da Chrissie, e sim, a festa do capítulo é a mesma festa do filme, e de novo, evitei transcrever a cena do filme, e esse finalzinho que o John e o Brian conversam acabou surgindo e confesso que fiquei triste também. Às vezes dá vontade de falar pro Freddie igual falo pra um amigo meu "se você fosse meu filho...". Bom, é isso, não esqueçam de comentar, e até a próxima!


	69. Alguém a caminho

Nós encontramos Gracey à nossa espera em casa. Pelo jeito, Jimmy já estava dormindo há muito tempo. Um pouco antes de ela nos perceber chegando, percebi que ela estava lendo algum livro. Não tive tempo de ler a capa, já que assim que ela nos viu, ela ficou em pé, um pouco assustada, com pressa de ajeitar sua postura, por último ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz.

-Oi, sr. e sra. May - ela conseguiu falar, um pouco sem graça.

-Oi, Gracey - falei com ela primeiro - correu tudo bem?

-Ah sim, Jimmy é um amorzinho, e não digo isso só pra puxar saco, ele é uma criança adorável, de verdade - contou Gracey - ele não deu trabalho nenhum.

-Ficaram fazendo o que? - perguntou Brian por pura curiosidade.

-Ficamos mais assistindo televisão mesmo - respondeu a babá - eu não sabia que alguém gostava tanto de Doctor Who como eu, eu... Sei que é um programa pra crianças, mas... eu gosto.

-Nós também, sério, assistimos sempre - eu falei e saber disso fez Gracey se acalmar e se animar um pouco - bom, parece que fez um ótimo trabalho, posso contar com você se precisar de novo?

-Sim, sim, com certeza - a srta. Moore assentiu - eu amei cuidar do Jimmy, e desculpa falar, mas também gostei dele.

-Não se preocupe, isso é muito bom - garantiu Brian - hã... Como vai pra casa Gracey?

-De metrô mesmo - ela deu de ombros - é mais seguro.

-Mas vai até a estação sozinha? Eu vou te acompanhar - ofereceu Brian, o que deixou Gracey ainda mais sem graça.

-Por favor, professor, professor não, senhor, não precisa, não quero te dar trabalho - ela respondeu constrangida de novo, me lembrando muito o meu jeito de ser.

-Não aceito não como resposta, anda, vamos - ele insistiu, firme mas gentil.

-É melhor não dizer não - aconselhei, sorrindo.

-Tudo bem - Gracey se deu por vencida - obrigada sra. May. Tchau.

-Tchau - acenei para os dois, e os vi sair.

Logo fui ver como Jimmy estava, dormindo tranquilo como o anjinho que era, e eu tomei cuidado pra não fazer barulho. Só me restava dormir também, por um momento esqueci todo o conflito envolvendo Freddie, mas era muito difícil ignorar esse impasse entre ele e nós, parecendo que isso só tinha aumentado ultimamente.

Não demorou muito pra que Gracey viesse cuidar de Jimmy outra vez. Por mais que ele já estivesse grandinho, os shows sempre o cansavam, e quando o Queen se apresentava em Londres, preferia deixar Jimmy em casa. A preocupação nunca me deixava quando meu filhinho estava longe de mim, mas agora estava mais acostumada a deixá-lo sob os cuidados de outra pessoa. Mas não era só Jimmy que se cansava com os shows, comecei a me sentir um pouco mais cansada que o comum. Ou talvez muito mais do que queria admitir.

Depois de um show em particular, notei que Brian tinha alguma ideia fervilhando na cabeça, ele sussurrava alguma melodia na cabeça, seus dedos tamborilavam sobre sua perna, experimentando algum ritmo. Notei ele sorrindo entusiasmado, quase me contando sua ideia, mas a última coisa que me lembrava era de fechar os olhos e pegar no sono.

Acordei na minha cama, e ao abrir os olhos, Brian estava me encarando de braços cruzados, como se pedindo uma resposta para o meu sono repentino.

-Que foi? Eu dormi demais? - bocejei, sentei, coçando os olhos.

-Mamãe não está bem - opinou Jimmy, também preocupado.

-Oh, Jimmy, não te vi aí - eu ri - é claro que estou bem, meu amor, só cansada e com sono.

-Tem um motivo pra você ter começado a sentir tanto sono - insistiu Brian, sentando ao meu lado - não é à toa, é sintoma de alguma coisa e se você estiver doente, temos que descobrir o que é logo.

Ia respondendo com um "não tô doente, Bri!", como da última vez que ele suspeitou eu estar doente, mas foi aí que a ficha caiu. Dei um suspiro enorme, surpresa com a minha conjectura, que se misturou a outro bocejo.

-Que foi? Você desconfia de alguma coisa? - Brian perguntou, tentando desvendar todo aquele mistério.

-Eu não sei, eu confesso que cheguei a pensar nisso, se não estou enganada, pode ser... - tentei chegar a uma conclusão - eu...

-Você o que? Não me mata do coração, Chrissie! - e lá se foi a calma do meu marido.

Suspirei, antes de dizer o que tinha pensado.

-Eu acho que há uma possibilidade de eu estar grávida de novo - sorri pra ele.

-Mas tem certeza? Pode ser que não, mas pelo jeito, pelo menos da última vez, você tinha aqueles sintomas esquisitos - Brian argumentou.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, mas não sei, não custa nada eu averiguar - respondi, meio incerta.

Toda aquela conversa trazia uma certa preocupação à tona, eu tive tanto medo antes de Jimmy nascer, mas agora, que eu sabia como funcionava ser mãe, outra criança seria muito bem vinda. Jimmy já não era tão dependente assim, o que significava que não teria que dividir minha atenção com os dois, poderia me dedicar ao bebê que precisava mais de cuidados, e a Jimmy, igualmente.

Troquei um olhar com Brian, buscando ver se ele estava tão contente com a possibilidade quanto eu. Nosso olhar de um para o outro significava a mesma coisa. Sorrimos ao mesmo tempo.

Me levantei, me arrumando pra sair, não demorei muito, logo voltei pra casa com um teste de gravidez.

-O que tá acontecendo, mãe? - perguntou Jimmy, muito confuso ao observar nossa movimentação.

-Já vamos saber, meu amor, já vamos saber - eu respondi a ele, entendendo todo seu nervosismo, outra característica herdada de nós dois.

Respirei fundo ao fazer o teste, fiquei esperando o resultado muito inquieta, cruzei os braços pra conter meu tremor, meus dedos batiam nos braços, extremamente agitada eu estava. Acho que se passasse por isso de novo, reagiria da mesma forma. Meu Deus, pelas contas tinha hipoteticamente dois filhos, eu tinha acabado de pensar num terceiro? Jesus, eu realmente estava nervosa.

Foi então que apareceu, positivo...

Antes que chorasse ou gritasse, mostrei a Brian. Ele me deu um abraço super apertado, e me depois me beijou rapidamente. Ao olharmos pro Jimmy, nosso pequeno estava entrando em parafuso.

-Você vai ter um irmãozinho, Jimmy - Brian disse ao se abaixar na altura do nosso filho.

-Um irmão? - perguntou ele - igual o Bobby e o Mike, e o Felix e a Rory? E como é que ele vai chamar?

-Ainda não sabemos meu amor, mas também pode ser uma irmãzinha - expliquei pra ele.

-E quando ele vai chegar? - continuou Jimmy - vocês vão buscar ele? No hospital? Ele já chegou? Podemos buscar ele agora?

-Não é assim que essas coisas funcionam, Jimmy - foi a vez de Brian explicar, já que eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

-Ah... É mais uma daquelas coisas que temos que esperar, o bebê vai demorar pra nascer, não é? E ele vem da barriga da mamãe, igual um filhotinho - Jimmy entendeu, e ficou contente com sua própria explicação.

Sorte a minha ter um filho tão inteligente, um não, tinha certeza que meu outro bebê seria tão esperto como o pai e o irmão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Depois do drama, vem a fofura, literalmente! E mais um bebê May a caminho, yay! Meu coração Brissie não aguenta, a Gracey sem graça é realmente muito eu, prestem atenção na ideia do Brian porque é uma música BEM conhecida da gente. E aí está, Chrissie com outro sintoma esquisito, significa gravidez, ah, não é à toa que ela pensa num terceiro bebê... Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	70. Canções sem acordes

No dia seguinte, encontrei Brian concentrado, escrevendo no seu velho caderno, com certeza escrevendo a letra de uma nova música. Lembrei imediatamente da noite anterior, antes que eu pegasse no sono, ele estava com uma nova ideia na cabeça.

-Oi, não te vi acordar - falei me sentando ao lado dele - Jimmy ainda está dormindo?

-Tá sim, como um anjinho - Brian sorriu - e você? Está bem? Se sentindo mais disposta? Ou ainda está cansada? Nós sabemos que pode ser por causa do bebê, mas mesmo assim, nós precisamos ir ao médico.

-Nós? Não me diga que também está doente? - brinquei com ele, o que deixou meu marido espantado.

-Minha Chrissie não costuma fazer essas piadinhas! - ele cruzou os braços, um pouco indignado.

-Desculpe, foi só pra te descontrair, está preocupado demais outra vez - remediei - e eu acho maravilhoso você querer me acompanhar ao médico.

-Ora, é o meu trabalho, meu dever, minha promessa que fiz cuidar pra sempre de você - ele beijou minha bochecha, me puxando pra mais perto dele - de vocês.

E nisso, Brian fez um carinho na minha barriga.

-É um pouco cedo pra falar com o bebê - eu o avisei, embora seu cuidado me deixasse muito feliz.

-Puxa, outro filho... Isso é... Incrível, eu só... Bom, não planejamos exatamente, mas é uma grata surpresa, com certeza - Brian estava naquele estado de emoção que tentava achar palavras - eu não disse, mas estou muito, muito feliz.

-Eu sei, nem precisa me dizer, eu sinto o que você tá sentindo - eu sorri de volta pra ele, era em momentos assim que me perguntava se minha vida era real - então, no que tá trabalhando? Eu sei que está doido pra me contar.

-Ah sim, tem razão, meu amor - e de repente ele se levantou, todo animado e me deixando confusa.

-O que é que você vai fazer? - tive que perguntar - ou é pra eu fazer alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, nós dois temos que fazer isso juntos - Brian ainda soava enigmático, e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Meu Deus, Brian, pra que isso tudo? - disse um pouco irritada, já que ainda não tinha entendido nadinha.

-Eu tive uma ideia pra uma música nova - ele começou a explicar.

-Isso já deu pra perceber - cortei.

-Certo, só que preciso testar se ela vai funcionar sem acordes - disse Brian.

-Sem acordes? Como assim sem acordes? Só o ritmo? - achei a ideia um pouco absurda.

-Posso adicionar acordes no solo, mas a música toda precisa funcionar só com o ritmo, porque quero que os fãs façam isso - continuou ele - bom, eu sei que parece doido, mas num ambiente apertado e pequeno, estava pensando no que o público podia fazer pra nos acompanhar.

-Eles já fazem isso batendo palmas - comecei a acompanhar o raciocínio do meu marido.

-Só que tem outra coisa mais grave, grave no sentido de tom grave, não um problema grave - ele esclareceu, um pouco atrapalhado.

-Eu entendi o "tom grave" - fiz uma voz grossa pra mostrar que entendi a expressão - só me mostra o que tenho que fazer.

-Ok, então bate os pés, um de cada vez, um após o outro - Brian me instruiu e depois me mostrou.

Repeti seu gesto, o que causou o som grave contra o piso "tam tam".

-Assim? - continuei fazendo.

-Isso, agora, bate uma palma depois de bater os pés - ele disse e fez assim, eu fiz igual logo em seguida.

-Isso é... Nossa, bem esperto - elogiei, já prevendo onde Brian queria chegar.

-Ok, continua - ele pediu e continuamos, ecoando "tam tam tam" pela sala.

Sem aviso prévio, Brian esperou um tempo pra entrar no ritmo e começou a cantar. A letra era sobre alguém falando a um companheiro, um menino, que ele deveria conquistar o mundo.

Então veio o que identifiquei como o refrão. "We will, we will rock you...". Depois de aprender, o acompanhei cantando, Brian assentiu aprovando minha companhia. A letra continuou transcorrendo, e quando ele dava as deixas do refrão, entrava junto. Até que ele deu uma pausa brusca.

-Que foi? Vai colocar mais alguma coisa? Pra mim, tá ótima assim - comentei.

-Só um solo de guitarra pra finalizar - disse ele, sorrindo com orgulho.

-Você e seus solos - balancei a cabeça.

-Ei, eu sou o guitarrista, tenho que inventar o que fazer senão não vou ter o que fazer nessa banda - ele deu de ombros.

-Olha só quem está fazendo piadas agora - tive que cutucar, o que só fez com que Brian risse mais.

Toda aquela movimentação só fez Jimmy acordar, o que foi bom pois tivemos nosso café da manhã juntos em família.

Brian decidiu guardar essa ideia de " We will rock you", enquanto ele e os meninos trabalhavam nas outras canções para o novo álbum. A inspiração de Brian era bem variada, no sentido de que mais uma vez ele compôs canções diferentes pra um mesmo álbum.

"Save Me" e "Sail Away Sweet Sister" tinham um tema parecido pra mim, sobre perder alguém amado, e as diferentes reações a isso. A primeira era alguém desesperado por socorro, como se só a pessoa amada pudesse salvá-lo, enquanto a segunda soava meio amarga, como se quem perdeu a pessoa amada não estivesse se importando com o que aconteceria com ela dali pra frente. Sem querer, isso me fez lembrar de Freddie, e o conflito que eu tinha em relação a ele. Sabíamos que por dentro ele pedia por ajuda, mas por fora, não queria aceitar. E nós estávamos cansando de oferecer ajuda. Era triste, mas era real. E eu podia dizer que tinha um pouco disso nas canções de Brian.

Vendo-o ensinar essas duas músicas aos meninos me fez refletir nisso tudo, e é claro que as lágrimas me traíram. Por ironia do destino, o próprio Freddie foi o primeiro a notar meu estado.

-Poxa, Brian, tá fazendo alguma coisa com a sua esposa, porque ela tá chorando outra vez - comentou o vocalista num tom de brincadeira.

-Tem que parar de escrever músicas tristes, Bri - recomendeu John.

-Ai, não é nada disso - me levantei em minha defesa - talvez um pouco, as músicas do Bri costumam ser tristes.

-Ei! - reclamou meu marido, indignado.

-Nem todas, Bri, não importa, eu acabo gostando de todas - eu sorri - meu choro tem a ver com outra coisa também.

-Vai contar agora? - Brian entendeu a que eu me referia - vai deixar as meninas sem saber primeiro de novo?

-Bom, o bebê me fez chorar e vou ter que falar - dei de ombros - bom, pessoal, em breve a família May vai ganhar mais um membro.

E assim, Roger e John vieram nos abraçar, e Freddie, por último, mas depois acabou se rendendo à alegria do momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí galera? Tá aí um capítulo de hoje! We will rock you é incrível! Sempre me surpreende como o Brian escreveu ela só com o ritmo. Espero que não tenha ficado repetitivo o Brian ensinando as palmas pra Chrissie porque ele faz isso no filme, aliás, no filme tenho a impressão que ela já sabia exatamente o que fazer, por isso ela se oferece tão rápido pra ajudar o Brian, e por isso tive a ideia dele ensinando ela antes. E realmente, Save Me é triste, mas eu gosto assim como Sail Away Sweet Sister, que me faz lembrar minha irmã. E essa empolgação do Brian com os solos me lembra o guitarrista da banda que eu toco, só que ele é tão exagerado que chega a irritar. Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, té mais!


	71. Trabalho em equipe

Nós estávamos no estúdio pra mais uma sessão de gravação, e era uma raridade estarmos todos juntos lá, Dominique e Veronica tinham vindo junto com Roger e John. Depois de termos nossas crianças e cuidarmos de outras coisas particulares, ficava mais difícil nos encontrar no estúdio, por isso fiquei feliz por esse encontro surpresa. Robert já estava na idade de ir pra escola, no jardim da infância (como ele cresceu rápido também), Mike estava com a mãe de Veronica, Felix e Rory estavam com sua babá, assim como eu tinha deixado meu Jimmy sob os cuidados de Gracey naquele dia.

-Quem sabe vocês tem uma menina agora - comentou Domi - seria bom a Rory ter uma amiguinha.

-É, eu não sei - disse meio distraída - ou talvez seja outro menino. Dois meninos não é tão ruim, não é Veronica?

-Tem seu lado ruim, sabe? - a sra. Deacon deu um sorrisinho - Robert é sempre bem comportado, mas não nega fazer bagunça quando o Mike insiste demais. Já até desistir de limpar as paredes...

-É uma obra de arte, meu amor, não pode apagar, além disso, magoaria os meninos - John disse despreocupado, sem ligar muito pras paredes rabiscadas na sua casa.

-Vocês não crescem mesmo - eu tive que rir do que Deaky disse.

-Aposto que o John não ajuda as crianças a rabiscar a parede - Dominique cruzou os braços, dando um olhar nada discreto para o marido - porque o sr. Roger aqui ajuda na bagunça.

-Tocar bateria não é bagunça! - objetou Roger - eles são muito pequenos pra tocar uma de verdade, então a gente dá uma improvisada com panelas e colheres.

-Ah, isso é divertido! - tive que concordar.

-Só a bagunça que eles deixam pra trás que não é - destacou a sra. Taylor.

-E o Jimmy, Chrissie? - perguntou John - já tentou tocar a Red Special?

-Ah, ela é muito grande pra o meu pequeno segurar - contei - por enquanto ele admira o papai tocando.

-Talvez o Brian tem ciúme da amada guitarra dele e não deixa nem o filho dele tocar - brincou Roger.

-Não sou assim Roger, até deixei vocês tocarem uma vez - Brian finalmente disse alguma coisa desde que começamos a conversar.

-Mesmo assim tem ciúmes - tive que concordar - mas não do Jimmy tocando a Red Special.

Me virei pra ele, um tanto preocupada. Brian era a única pessoa do mundo que ficava inquieto e quieto ao mesmo tempo quando estava nervoso com alguma coisa. Quieto por não falar nada, mas inquieto porque suas mãos suavam, um pé batia no chão, seu olhar estava distante e sua expressão fechada. Eu o observei estar desse jeito toda a manhã, num momento ele parou pra tomar um pouco de chá, e depois se sentou perto da bateria, sem conseguir se acalmar.

Nós trocamos um olhar e pensamos na mesma coisa: Freddie. Atrasado como sempre, sem previsão de chegar ou dar satisfação se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

"Não consigo mais fazer isso" Era o que o olhar dele me dizia.

"É o jeito dele" devolvi "acho que não temos escolha, você vai ter que fazer o que tem que fazer".

E então Brian tomou uma atitude, sem esperar mais, deu início à sessão de gravação. Todos pareciam hesitantes, mas fui a primeira a me voluntariar para ajudá-lo, até ganhando um beijo de recompensa por isso.

Depois que Brian explicou sua ideia, mostrou a nós cinco o bater de palmas de "We will rock you", o que logo me fez ficar empolgada. Foi bem quando Freddie chegou, interrompendo o que estavámos fazendo. Por estarem igualmente irritados, ele e Brian trocaram farpas, o que me deixou muito sem graça de presenciar, como sempre, mas logo deixaram a desavença de lado pra trabalhar um pouco, já que era por isso que estavam ali.

Gravar a canção foi divertido, Brian foi reunindo cada vez mais pessoas pra ter a quantidade de batidas necessárias, pedindo pra qualquer um que encontrasse no caminho que se juntasse a nós. No fim, ficamos ali até a edição final da canção. Eu fiquei muito contente em pensar que tinha feito uma pequena contribuição pra gravar uma música do Queen. E não qualquer música.

Quando o álbum novo foi lançado, " We will rock you" era uma das músicas mais requisitadas do público, que geralmente era usada pra abrir os shows. E os fãs faziam exatamente o que Brian tinha pensado, o que deixou meu marido muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, e eu também me orgulhei dele.

Assim, quando acompanhava os shows, Jimmy ficava com Gracey, e agora meu pequeno já estava mais acostumado com ela. Tanto que chegou a mostrar toda a casa pra ela, e isso fez Gracey ter curiosidade sobre algumas coisas ao nosso respeito.

-Hã... - disse ela hesitante depois de chegarmos de um show - se não me importa perguntar sr. May, onde comprou sua guitarra? Eu reparei que o senhor sempre volta com ela, então imagino que seja professor de música agora, já que também tem outros instrumentos na sua casa e, sem querer observei a guitarra, eu... não que eu saiba tocar nem nada, mas eu achei tão linda...

-Eu conto pra ela, Chrissie? - ele sorriu empolgado com a pergunta dela.

-Hã... Só sobre a Red Special, sem os outros detalhes, por favor - ficava sem graça em omitir que Brian era o guitarrista do Queen, mas eu não queria que Gracey soubesse simplesmente por ter medo de como ela reagiria.

-A minha guitarra é única, eu e meu pai fizemos juntos quando eu era mais novo - explicou meu marido, todo contente - com um monte de coisas que achamos em casa, porque na época não tínhamos condições de comprar uma.

-Nossa, isso é... uau, muito, muito legal mesmo - Gracey achou a história incrível - mas, o senhor dá suas aulas com ela, tipo, deixa seus alunos usarem ela?

-Hã, não, Gracey - Brian estava ficando preocupado com as deduções dela - eu não sou professor de música.

Olhei pra ele, um tanto preocupada, mas no fim, acabei cedendo.

-Não? Bom, então, desculpa, olha, não precisa me dizer o que faz, já estou ficando muito curiosa - a própria Gracey se repreendeu.

-Eu sou guitarrista profissional, toco numa banda - contou Brian, mas preferiu não contar em qual banda.

-É claro, claro, faz todo sentido, nunca te imaginei tocando guitarra - Gracey assentiu, um tanto espantada - mas tudo bem, eu... legal ter me contado, bom, eu vou indo, sr. May. Sra. May, boa noite.

-Boa noite Gracey - respondemos juntos e a vimos sair.

-Bom, uma hora ela vai descobrir - dei de ombros, tentando não me preocupar tanto com isso.

-Eu não vou contar - Brian pôs uma mão no meu ombro.

-É bobagem minha se preocupar tanto com isso? - me virei pra Bri - dá a impressão de que eu estou mentido pra ela, mas não estou, só não quero contar.

-Não tem problema nisso, Chrissie - Brian balançou a cabeça - se ela descobrir, nós esclarecemos a dúvida, além disso, dizer na lata que o antigo professor dela é um astro do rock é se gabar, ela ia nos achar esnobes.

-Tá bem, então, eu vou ignorar isso - decidi, vendo que era uma questão muito pequena.

E assim deixei que Gracey fizesse suas próprias deduções.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Como estão? Finalmente chegamos na maravilhosa cena de We will rock you. Tem uma coisa nessa cena que eu acho que passa despercebida que é o olhar que o Brian e a Chrissie trocaram antes de ele mostrar a música pra galera, e esse momentinho foi o que me deu essa ideia deles se entenderem só com o olhar. De novo, não transcrevi a cena do filme, mas vocês sabem bem como ela é. A Gracey é bem eu antes de conhecer o Queen, vai ser engraçado quando ela descobrir que o Brian é famoso. Até mais gente!


	72. Descobertas diferentes

Era a segunda vez que passava pela mesma experiência, mas ainda assim nada era igual. Da mesma forma que sentia cada estágio de desenvolvimento, por maior ou menor que fosse quando estava gerando Jimmy, sentia o meu novo bebê também crescendo. Mas era diferente, porque era uma outra criança, uma nova vida, que teria uma personalidade diferente, seria diferente de como Jimmy era.

A começar pela sua quietude, enquanto que Jimmy se mexia bastante, seu irmãozinho se mexia com menos freqüência, o que me deixava muito preocupada às vezes.

-Ei, meu amor, você está aí? - Brian se voltava pro nosso bebê ainda na barriga - nós sabemos que está, mas... Fala com a gente também, digo, do seu jeito porque não tem como você falar. A gente sabe que está aí, mas dá um alô.

E como um milagre, o bebê sempre reagia à voz de Brian, às vezes pensava que nosso segundo filho seria mais apegado ao pai do que a mim. É claro que não seria assim, bem, não tinha certeza de nada, mas independente disso, amaria o meu filhinho de qualquer jeito.

-Ele só gosta da sua voz eu acho, ou só de você - disse a Brian, soando um pouco chateada.

-Não, Chrissie, de jeito nenhum - ele tocou meu rosto pra que eu olhasse pra ele - ele gosta da minha voz, é verdade, mas nós ainda não o conhecemos, espera só quando ele ver a mãe dele, vai ama-lá tanto quanto eu amo, e como o Jimmy ama.

-Eu sei que é uma bobeira da minha cabeça, só estava... - nem sabia como completar a frase, já que percebi que estava sendo boba - talvez sejam os hormônios...

Brian fez umas caretas, pensando no que responder, por fim acabou desistindo. Acho que ele pensou que eu ficaria brava com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, eu apenas ri.

E foi aí que o bebê se mexeu.

-Bri, olha só... - pus uma mão dele na minha barriga - ele gosta da minha risada, definitivamente foi isso que fez ele se mexer!

Eu ri de alegria pela minha descoberta, e então, quanto mais eu ria mais o bebê se mexia.

-Não seja por isso, então - disse o meu marido e me cutucou bem nas costelas, sabendo que eu sentia cócegas ali.

-Para, para... - eu pedia e ria, tanto que cheguei a chorar - calma, assim eu perco o fôlego.

-Desculpa - Brian sorriu - ou não...

-Mãe! - Jimmy veio descendo as escadas correndo - tá tudo bem? Eu te ouvi rindo, mas agora você tá chorando.

Ele olhou com suspeita para Brian.

-Papai te fez chorar? - perguntou Jimmy assustado.

-Não, não, Jimmy, não é nada disso - Brian ficou tão preocupado quanto o nosso pequeno - nós acabamos de descobrir juntos que seu irmãozinho se mexe quando sua mãe ri.

-Verdade? - Jimmy iluminou-se, encantado - eu quero ver! Eu quero ver!

O próprio pedido de Jimmy me fez rir de novo e ele tocou minha barriga. A expressão de susto e encantamento dele ao perceber o movimento do irmão não tinha preço. Então tive uma ideia.

-Lembra quando tocou pro Jimmy antes de ele nascer, Bri? - relembrei ele - talvez o bebê reaja com nós dois cantando.

-Como o papai cantou pra mim antes de eu nascer? - Jimmy ficou intrigado.

-Você ainda estava na barriga, igual seu irmãozinho - expliquei.

-Ah... - exclamou meu pequeno, entendendo.

Nós vimos Brian sair e logo depois voltar com a Red Special.

-Então, o que vai ser? - ele perguntou pra mim.

-Hã... - eu sempre ficava indecisa quando ele me perguntava isso - que tal o Jimmy escolher?

-Eu? O que? Uma música que o tio Freddie canta? - quis saber Jimmy.

-Não é só o tio Freddie que canta - Brian explicou, um tanto enciumado.

-Tem uma que a mamãe canta - meu pequeno se lembrou - ela vive cantando. "Yesterday, my life was in ruin..."

Não demorou pra que Brian entrasse tocando no tempo certo, cantando junto com Jimmy.

"Now today I know what I'm doing

I have a feeling I should be doing all right..."

Me juntei a eles.

"Doing all right..."

E senti o bebê mexendo de novo.

-Isso, meu amor! - conversei com ele - nós somos sua família...

Ficaríamos horas e horas ali se o dever não nos chamasse. Mais tarde naquele dia, tínhamos uma reunião para acertar os detalhes de uma série de shows nos Estados Unidos, que aconteceriam com exclusividade em Nova York, no Madison Square Garden.

Era a segunda vez que ia pros Estados Unidos, e achei que dessa vez seria menos cansativo porque ficaríamos numa cidade só. Eu estava feliz com a viagem, apesar das dificuldades de organização e a distância, era sempre bom estar perto dos meninos, acompanhando o seu trabalho.

Quem se empolgou muito com a viagem foi Jimmy. Expliquei a ele como seria a viagem, que seria longa como das outras vezes que fomos, e que nosso destino final era Nova York.

-Nova York? - Jimmy se animou - que tem a Estátua da Liberdade? Não sei porque, mas todo mundo fala que lá é um lugar legal, então vai ser legal a gente ir lá!

-Sim, sim, vai ser sim - eu ri da empolgação dele.

O telefone interrompeu nossa conversa e eu fui atender.

-Sir Harold! - reconheci a voz do meu sogro - Quanto tempo, eu mal posso acreditar que é o senhor!

-É bom falar com você querida Chrissie - ele me respondeu - como está o Jimmy e o bebê?

-Estão bem, muito bem - eu contei - Jimmy está empolgado porque vamos pra Nova York.

-Nova York? - o sr. May soou suspeito - O que vão fazer em Nova York?

-É uma viagem com o Queen - expliquei com receio - os meninos vão fazer shows lá...

-É uma pena, nós iríamos pra Londres ver vocês, mas a banda é mais importante - disse Sir Harold num tom reclamão.

-Vocês podem vir depois, não tem problema, eu... - tentei pensar no que dizer, mas não conseguia.

Harold May nunca aceitou muito bem o fato do único filho ser um guitarrista, quando deveria ter um emprego condizente com o pai de família que ele era agora. Não importasse a profissão de Brian, ele sempre cuidaria de nós e seríamos sua prioridade, mas o pai dele não entendia isso.

Brian veio até onde eu estava e percebeu que eu falava com Harold. Meu marido me pediu pra que eu passasse o telefone pra ele. Eu fiz isso, preocupada.

-Oi, pai, sou eu, sim, eu sei, eu sei, mas semana que vem estamos aqui - ouvi Brian falando - não, não, não faz assim, olha, eu... Calma, só me dá uma chance, tá bom? Aceitaria ir a Nova York me ver tocar? Não estou ficando maluco, eu falo sério, verdade! Vai mesmo? Confio na sua palavra. Está bem. Tchau. Também amo vocês.

-Tudo bem? - hesitei em perguntar, toquei o ombro dele, numa maneira de confortá-lo.

-Minha mãe e meu pai vão pra Nova York ver um show do Queen - Brian contou - foi difícil, mas eu convenci ele.

-E... O que espera que vai acontecer? - fiquei aflita por um possível conflito.

-Que ele não me odeie por isso - respondeu Brian, um tanto desanimado.

Eu o abracei, e senti ele me segurar forte. Também esperava que o melhor acontecesse quando os May mais velhos vissem o filho e seus amigos tocarem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Ontem não teve capítulo por causa do Oscar! Ai gente! Foi emocionante demais o Queen abrindo a noite e depois levar quatro estatuetas, todas merecidíssimas. Empolguei toda vez que falavam "Bohemian Rhapsody". Só desejo muito sucesso pro Rami e que todo o elenco continue sendo os melhores amigos que são. Brian e Roger também estavam uns fofos transbordando de orgulho.
> 
> Voltando à fic, mas ainda no clima de Oscar, o prêmio de família mais fofa vai para os May! Vou por eles num potinho. Pegaram as referências de Doing All Right? Lembram de quando a Chrissie e o Brian se conheceram e ela falou o tanto que gostava dessa música? Pois é gente, olha onde nosso casal chegou. E na vida real, realmente o pai do Brian era assim e foi ver o Queen no Madison Square Garden. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer. Té mais!


	73. À caminho de Nova York

Eu acordei antes de Brian, o que era bem raro. Ele sempre acordava antes pra adiantar alguma coisa em relação à banda e suas próprias composições, ou fazer o café da manhã, ou como descobri ao longo dos anos, ele amava ler em meio ao silêncio da casa toda.

Naquela manhã em particular, acho que despertei mais cedo por estar ansiosa com a viagem pra Nova York, íamos sair logo depois do almoço. Me levantei e já ia pensando no que vestir, quando pensei melhor. Brian ainda estava dormindo e qualquer movimento que eu fizesse o despertaria, e não era essa minha intenção.

Ao olhar pra ele, pra ter certeza de que continuava dormindo, acabei me perdendo em seu rosto. Confesso que não era seu melhor momento, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça que só, uma mecha encostando em sua boca, parcialmente aberta. Ele estava morto de cansaço, mas mesmo assim, naquele estado, observá-lo fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Eu era muito boba, ou muito apaixonada. Um pouco dos dois, já que se apaixonar deixava a gente meio bobo. Mais do que isso, eu o amava. Mesmo com essa aparência de assustar.

Acho que a desconfiança causada por alguém te encarando durante o sono o fez despertar.

-Chrissie... - murmurou ele, coçando os olhos.

-Desculpa, não queria te acordar, mesmo - eu me sentei ao lado dele.

-Bom, antes você me acordar do que o despertador, posso garantir, minha esposa, que e muito mais agradável - ele sorriu e se inclinou pra me beijar, logo em seguida tocou minha barriga, um pouco maior agora - como está nosso bebê?

-Esse aqui está bem, Jimmy ainda não vi - falei - vai se arrumando que eu vou chamar ele.

-Sim, senhora - Brian respondeu, mas ainda parecia sonolento.

Eu fui até o quarto do meu menino, sorrindo ao ver a pintura da parede de relance. Eu amava que eu e Brian tínhamos pintado o quarto com o tema de universo, cheio de estrelas, cometas e planetas. Até acrescentei uma pequena TARDIS no cantinho. O Doutor tinha que estar ali, explorando o universo a fora. E Jimmy também amava Doctor Who.

-Meu amor? - me sentei ao lado dele, e ainda dormia, a mesma imagem que vi em Brian momentos atrás - hora de acordar Jimmy.

-Mamãe? - ele chamou baixinho, ainda cansado, sem soltar o dalek de pelúcia que estava ao seu lado - tenho que levantar mesmo?

-Sim, sim, esqueceu que é hoje que vamos pra Nova York? - lembrei ele.

-Não, não esqueci - aquilo fez com que Jimmy levantasse de vez.

O que foi bom porque logo o ajudei a se trocar e ele estava tão animado que saiu correndo.

-Vem, mãe, eu vou mais rápido que você! - desafiou ele.

-Ah eu vou mais rápido! - eu ri correndo pra alcançá-lo.

-Não corram na escada! - Brian avisou, assim que entendeu nossa brincadeira.

Por ironia, ele correu mais rápido que nós dois, se colocando na nossa frente.

-Ah, pai! - Jimmy reclamou.

-Correr na escada é perigoso - explicou meu marido com uma certa urgência - você pode se machucar, e a senhora está grávida do nosso filho, Deus me livre se você escorregar.

Antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa, já entendendo a preocupação dele, Brian me ofereceu um braço, como um cavaleiro de contos de fada.

-Eu não sou a Rainha Vitória, Bri - tentei brincar, mas segurei seu braço mesmo assim.

-Eu sei, mas do mesmo jeito que ninguém queria que algo de ruim acontecesse a ela, não quero que nenhum acidente aconteça com vocês três - ele olhou para mim e para Jimmy.

-Entendido, senhor meu marido - beijei sua bochecha - eu te amo por todo seu cuidado.

Brian apenas sorriu em resposta. Ele sempre foi muito protetor comigo, mesmo antes das crianças, mas quando eu estava grávida esse cuidado se multiplicava muito mais. Ele nunca me deixava tomar muito café, por mais que eu amasse, e tinha que ser descafeinado. Nunca me deixava carregar peso, pegava Jimmy no colo sempre que ele pedia já que eu não podia. Às vezes era um pouco irritante, me sentia meio folgada, mas eu acabava amando cada pequeno gesto de atenção.

Passamos o resto da manhã acertando os últimos detalhes da viagem e enfim embarcamos. Jimmy estava do meu lado enquanto Brian estava sentado na nossa frente.

-Olha, mãe, isso são... as nuvens! - apontou Jimmy encantado, olhando pela janela do avião.

-É, tá vendo? Estamos no meio delas - eu respondi, encantada com meu menininho.

-Mesmo? O avião passa no meio delas? - perguntou ele.

-É, passa sim - confirmei e nós olhamos juntos.

Estava um pouco distraída com Jimmy, mas não deixei de notar Brian meio distante na minha frente, seus pensamentos estavam longe, a câmera nas suas mãos, ele a remexia e revirava, uma tentativa de distrair os próprios pensamentos.

-Tirou uma foto nossa, pai? - Jimmy olhou pra ele.

-Ah, eu tirei sim - ao conversar com nosso menino, Brian voltou a ficar bem - vocês nem notaram.

-Escondido? Não é errado fazer as coisas escondido? - Jimmy estava chocado.

-Acho que não, se for uma coisa boa - disse Brian com um ar de sabedoria.

-Ok... - meu pequeno pareceu entender o conselho.

-Que foi, Bri? - ele podia enganar o Jimmy, mas não eu - não quero ser direta, sei no que deve estar pensando, só não quero falar pra não te deixar mais triste...

Percebi que ele estava grato pela minha sensibilidade com o assunto. Ele me deu um sorriso triste, pegou uma das minhas mãos e beijou o dorso dela.

-Tô começando a achar que foi uma ideia horrível convidar os meus pais... - Brian suspirou - sabe quando... quer provar que o que você gosta de fazer e seus pais odeiam é uma coisa boa mesmo assim? Mas tem medo de mostrar porque tem medo do que eles vão achar?

-Eu pensei um exemplo - o que ele disse me fez lembrar uma coisa da minha adolescência - não sei se tem muito a ver, mas, bom o meu pai odiava livros de fantasia, ele dizia que devia gastar meu precioso tempo aprendendo algo útil, não histórias inventadas, então eu meio que lia escondido. Até que um dia ele descobriu, e no fim, acabou aceitando, que ler, independente do que fosse, era uma coisa boa. Acho que o que convenceu mais foi as minhas notas sempre altas.

-É, tem um pouco a ver sim - Brian deu outro sorriso triste - o problema é que... Meu pai gosta de música, só queria que eu gostasse como um passatempo, eu... só tenho medo que ele se decepcione mais comigo, me vendo tocar sendo parte do Queen.

-Brian, você não decepcionou ninguém - me compadeci na hora com suas palavras - meu amor, você sempre foi um bom filho, é só que... bons ou maus, ninguém é capaz de preencher as expectativas dos próprios pais. Não especificamente e precisamente o que eles queriam de nós. Só fazemos nosso melhor pra deixar eles orgulhosos. E tocar guitarra é uma das coisas que você faz de melhor. Seu pai vai te amar te ver tocando a Red Special, que vocês fizeram juntos.  
Confia em mim.

Meu pobre Brian não tinha palavras, ele tentava não chorar, e não tinha como eu levantar pra lhe dar um abraço. Apenas peguei uma das suas mãos, acariciando com o polegar.

-Eu te amo - meu marido suspirou - obrigado.

-Eu também te amo muito, Bri - eu falei com toda convicção do mundo.

-Eu também, papai - Jimmy se juntou a nós, o que nos fez rir de alegria.

Por um momento, Brian se concentrou apenas em nós, a família que ele tinha constituído comigo, que sempre o amaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? De novo, esse capítulo não era pra ser assim, mas acabou ficando desse jeito. Mais fofuras dos May e mais drama. Quando escrevi o que a Chrissie fala pro Brian, imaginei o Freddie chorando em algum cantinho do avião, ah e essa coisa da rainha Vitória é verdade, quando ela era criança ela não podia descer as escadas sozinha, porque se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela a Inglaterra ficava sem herdeiros ao trono, além disso coloquei isso pra mostrar que dona Chrissie May também é muito culta e inteligente. Bom é isso, não esqueçam de comentar, valeu!


	74. Expectativas

Foi um longo trajeto de táxi do aeroporto até o hotel, e infelizmente, logo Jimmy que estava tão empolgado pra ver a cidade, perdeu muitas atrações. Conseguimos ver a Estátua da Liberdade ao longe e passamos pelos outdoors incansáveis da Times Square. Eu fiquei perdida no meio de tantos anúncios, eram puro comércio em busca de clientes ávidos, mas as propagandas em si, que mudavam frequentemente nos telões enormes eram um espetáculo à parte. Mesmo que tivéssemos outdoors em Londres, não eram como os da Times Square.

Jimmy saiu do avião dormindo, no colo de Brian, e não acordou até chegarmos no hotel. O hotel que ficaríamos era o mesmo que os pais de Brian ficariam. Provavelmente, eles já tinham chegado.

-Eu acho que devia ver como meus pais estão - disse ele, mas eu sabia que meu marido não queria encará-los agora, justo quando tínhamos acabado de chegar e ainda estávamos cansados da viagem.

-Descansa um pouco Bri, vai ser melhor assim - eu acariciei seu rosto e ele apenas assentiu.

Brian não precisava me contar, mas ele ainda estava preocupado com a opinião do pai dele. Tinha quase certeza que se fosse conversar com Sir Harold agora, os dois acabariam se desentendendo. Nada muito grave, mas não sei se Brian conseguiria se conter mais uma vez.

Deitamos nós três juntos na cama de casal do quarto de hotel, Jimmy não pegaria no sono tão cedo agora, mas fiquei grata por ele entender que estávamos muito cansados, ficando bem quietinho. Brian adormeceu logo, o bebê estava estranhamente agitado, o que me ajudou a ficar acordada para olhar Jimmy. Então tive um momento com meus filhos.

Tinha uma teoria que o bebê estava se mexendo por causa da minha preocupação com os medos de Brian. Tudo que eu sentia, nosso caçula sentia, assim como Jimmy sentia tudo que eu sentia quando eu o estava gerando. Acho que preocupação demais era uma coisa recorrente na família May, mas que com certeza, vinha do lado Mullen da família. Jimmy pareceu entender o momento e continuou quietinho, sentindo seu irmãozinho se mexer. Naquele momento tentava pensar em algo pra ajudar Brian a lidar com aquela situação.

Um tempo depois, meu marido acordou e viu que não tinha mais como evitar o que era necessário ser enfrentafo.

-Eu vou atrás dos meus pais, quer vir comigo? - pediu ele, e percebi que estava se esforçando pra manter a calma, quando no entanto, seu pedido estava mais para "por favor, vem comigo".

-Claro - eu sorri, tentando mostrar todo o meu apoio.

Jimmy se levantou e foi até a porta, mostrando que estava disposto a nos acompanhar. Perguntamos na recepção onde Harold e Ruth May estavam hospedados e lá fomos nós até seu quarto. Brian estava nervoso como antes de um show, me ofereci pra bater a porta.

-Chrissie! - disse a sra. Ruth e logo me envolveu num abraço - você é um colírio pros olhos, minha menina, e olha só, como meu Jimmy cresceu.

-Oi, vovó - sorriu meu menininho, contente ao vê-la.

-Oi, e Brian! - ela foi até o filho - o que tá fazendo escondido atrás da sua esposa? Sabe que ela é muito menor que você...

-Essa é nova, mamãe... - Brian finalmente riu durante toda a viagem pra Nova York - mas até que teve graça.

-Foi só pra quebrar o gelo - respondeu a sra. Ruth - vem, seu pai vai querer ver vocês.

E então eu tomei a frente de novo, e Brian retomou à postura de se esconder atrás de mim. Eu sabia que se fosse outra no meu lugar pensaria "eu me casei com um covarde que tem medo do próprio pai", mas eu sabia como era se sentir inseguro e o entendia completamente.

-Sir vovô! - foi a vez de Jimmy quebrar o gelo.

-Oh, pequeno sr. May! - Harold sorriu para o neto, eles tinham essa brincadeira de se chamar por cumprimentos formais por causa de eu ter começado isso, chamando-o de Sir Harold.

-Oi, sir Harold! - foi minha vez de cumprimentá-lo.

-Chrissie, cada vez mais linda, como está o bebê? - ele perguntou, acariciando minha barriga.

-Estamos bem, muito bem mesmo - respondi com um sorriso, com o qual queria dizer "pega leve com o Brian, ele nunca te deu trabalho".

-Filho - Harold apertou a mão do meu marido.

-Pai - respondeu Brian no mesmo tom.

Não demorou muito pra que os dois trocassem um abraço, e assim toda tensão do momento cessou.

Brian perguntou se eles fizeram uma boa viagem, e Ruth e Harold agradeceram por todas as despesas pagas pelo filho. Ele recomendou que eu os acompanhasse na hora do show, e eu concordei, e então nos despedimos, já que os meninos ainda tinham que ensaiar.

-Foi tão ruim assim? - perguntei a Brian um pouco sem graça.

-Admito que foi melhor do que eu pensei, mas acredite Chrissie, o pior ainda está por vir - disse ele num tom sombrio.

-Só lembra de Doing All Right, ok? - eu tentei passar otimismo a ele.

-Sim, sim, eu sei - ele suspirou - vai dar tudo certo.

Ele pegou a Red Special e nós o  
acompanhamos até o Madison Square Garden, pra ver o Queen ensaiar. Eu e Jimmy ficamos no nosso cantinho, observando tudo. Achei uma gracinha meu filhinho começar a bater palma no tempo certinho quando a banda passou "We Will Rock You." Eu me juntei a ele, o que fez Brian sorrir pra nós, e aliviou meu coração, pois ele estava claramente mais calmo.

Só pra perto da hora do show seu nervosismo voltar. Ele saiu na minha frente, já que iria com os pais dele. Nos beijamos na despedida, e de novo, o assegurei que ia ficar tudo bem.

Dei meu boa noite aos meus sogros, mas não trocamos mais palavras durante o trajeto, isso até Sir Harold levantar uma questão.

-Então Brian acha normal você viajar pelo mundo nas suas condições, e ainda por cima, com uma criança pequena? - atirou o sr. May sem delicadeza nenhuma.

-Harold! - minha sogra se sentiu ultrajada.

-Está tudo bem - tranquilizei ela - eu estou bem sr. May, não há problema nenhum viajar grávida, ainda falta três meses pro bebê nascer, e Jimmy já está acostumado, e eu também, eu que escolhi seguir Brian, eu sou a assistente pessoal dele. E ele prefere que a gente fique bem debaixo das vistas dele, pra ele cuidar de nós de perto.

-É mesmo? Eu... - hesitou meu sogro, por mais que minha resposta fosse educada e sincera, teve um impacto forte em Sir Harold - ainda assim, se ele fosse astrofísico, vocês não teriam que viajar de um lado pro outro.

-Mas ele é um astrofísico, Harold... - a sra. May defendeu o filho - ele se formou.

O próprio sr. May achou melhor não argumentar mais. Por mais abalada que fiquei com seus comentários, ainda fiquei bem por Brian não estar ali pra ouvir isso.

Apresentei meus sogros a Reid e Beach, que teceram elogios a Brian, tanto como guitarrista como pessoa, o que deixou Ruth orgulhosa e Harold também, além de constrangido.

Me ausentei para ir aos bastidores por um breve momento, deixei Jimmy com os avós e fui desejar boa sorte aos meninos.

-Oi gente - acenei rapidamente pra Roger, Freddie e John - Bri, preciso falar uma coisa com você.

Ele me seguiu pra um cantinho longe dos ouvidos dos meninos, ele entendeu que era particular.

-Olha, eu sei que está nervoso com seus pais aqui, mas apenas faça o que você sempre faz, faça o seu melhor, o seu trabalho e lembre-se que cada pessoa que está aqui é porque reconhece e ama o trabalho de vocês, até seus pais estão aqui, porque vocês são o Queen! - falei com todo ânimo para incentivá-lo.

-Eu sei, vou me lembrar disso quando estiver no palco - Brian sorriu agradecido - agora só falta o meu beijo de boa sorte.

-Não seja por isso - sorri e o beijei, os saltos que usava na ocasião me ajudaram a fazer isso sem ficar na ponta dos pés.

Os meninos reclamaram um pouco, mas riram. E foi nesse clima que subiram ao palco. Só esperava que Brian não deixasse a pressão das expectativas de seu pai atrapalharem sua apresentação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi povo! Esse capítulo ficou meio grande, e saiu um pouco fora do que tinha planejado, mas aí está. Às vezes acho que tô esticando a história demais e que no final vai ficar muito grande, mas enfim, é bom que demora mais pra acabar né? Calma, não se apavorem, ainda tem um bom bocado pela frente. Além disso, acho que esse capítulo compensou a falta dos pais do Brian na fic, já que fazia tempo que eles não apareciam. Bom é isso, comentem, recomendem, votem, etc. Tchau!


	75. Ganhos e perdas

Fumaça e luzes cobriram o palco do Madison Square Garden, o que eu sempre achei exagerado, mas que me fascinava mesmo assim, toda vez que via a abertura de um show do Queen.

Percebi que meus sogros também se assustaram um pouco. A sra. Ruth sorriu, enquanto Sir Harold continuou fazendo caretas até entender o que estava acontecendo. Brian brincou um pouco com os solos enquanto Roger tentava acompanhá-lo. O som da Red Special fez todos os membros da família May ficarem mais atentos, incluindo eu. Foi então depois que todo o espetáculo inicial, o show realmente começou, com Freddie tocando a introducão de "Play the Game" no piano. Era uma das minhas favoritas do último disco, e então sem hesitar, comecei a cantar junto.

E assim transcorreu a apresentação, com Freddie enérgico e impulsivo o tempo todo, com um movimento diferente a cada milisegundo, Roger entusiasmado atrás da bateria, John no seu cantinho, mas arriscando seus passinhos de sempre, e Brian com seus solos, inclinando as pernas ocasionalmente, com os lábios partidos, as mãos na cintura no meio de uma pausa no meio das músicas. Mesmo de longe, eu me encantava com tudo que ele fazia e não importava quantas vezes eu visse um show do Queen, me emocionava de vê-los juntos, e a energia de suas canções sempre se renovava, nos fazendo ser parte delas nos momentos que estávamos ali ouvindo suas composições.

Ao tocarem "We Will Rock You", me juntei ao resto da plateia, seguindo a batida clássica composta por Brian, era impossível não me lembrar de quando ele mesmo me ensinou e do dia que gravamos. Meu bebê também se agitou nesse momento, eu já o gerava quando gravamos "We Will Rock You", e assim, antes que ele ou ela nascesse, já era a canção composta por seu pai que me fazia me lembrar do meu caçula.

Lentamente, Ruth e até Harold estavam acompanhando as palmas, querendo ou não, o que meu marido tinha criado era simplesmente contagiante. E durante o solo da guitarra, seus pais ficaram de orelha em pé e depois de queixo caído.

-Incrível o que ele fez com ela... - ouvi Sir Harold murmurar, acho que mais pra ele mesmo do que para alguém em particular.

Apenas sorri ao ouvir isso, feliz pelo pequeno progresso que a opinião do meu sogro sobre a carreira de Brian estava fazendo.

Foi então que ouvimos "God Save the Queen" na versão dos meninos, sinal de que o show tinha acabado. A uma hora dessas, eu estava sentada, já que Jimmy tinha dormido, com a cabeça encostada no meu colo.  
Antes que me levantasse, a sra. Ruth se ofereceu para pegar Jimmy, o que agradeci muito.

-Brian vai vir aqui? - perguntou meu sogro, tentando disfarçar a própria ansiedade.

-Geralmente nos encontramos nos bastidores - respondi, feliz por ver que provavelmente ele queria elogiar o filho.

Eu os guiei até lá, e Brian, ao me ver, me deu um abraço apertado. Eu sabia que aquele show não tinha sido fácil pra ele. Imediatamente, ele pegou Jimmy do colo da mãe dele.

-O carinha é um pouco pesado, mãe - Brian se justificou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

-Eu amei o show, filho! - disse minha sogra - tudo é tão cheio de energia, e as músicas são tão melhores ao vivo, e a sua Red Special! Você a usa até hoje...

-Ah sim, a velha dama sempre foi minha companheira - Brian deu um sorriso tímido.

-Velha dama, nome apropriado, devo dizer - disse Sir Harold, refletindo

-O que achou, pai? - atirou Brian de uma vez, mas seu jeito de perguntar era como de uma criança mostrando um desenho aos pais.

-Foi uma excelente experiência - meu sogro estava contido, mas não bravo - não é o meu tipo de passatempo, mas é o de muita gente, já que o lugar estava lotado. E olha, você leva jeito pra coisa, não é porque sou seu pai que falo isso, é porque você é talentoso de verdade. E eu entendo Brian, de verdade, porque faz isso, é algo que você ama fazer e faz tão bem, embora haja prós e contras, ainda não acho bom Chrissie e Jimmy te acompanhando de um lado pro outro, mas seria pior se eles ficassem em casa quando você estivesse longe. Além disso, essa menina estava toda empolgada te vendo tocar, sinal que ela te ama, e isso é o mais importante, não é?

-É, é sim - Brian estava disfarçando o choro - eu amo ser guitarrista pai, mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou marido da Chrissie e pai do Jimmy e do nosso caçula que ainda não escolhemos o nome, e nada vem na frente disso. Mas obrigado pai, por me entender.

Sir Harold conseguiu fazer a rara proeza de sorrir, e abraçou Brian. Não precisamos falar mais nada, todos sabiam o que sentiam, só de olhar pra Brian sentia seu alívio.

Nós logo voltamos pra casa, os pais de Brian foram antes de nós, e, depois que os embarcamos, Bri começou a rir.

-Que foi? - eu tive que perguntar.

-O meu pai me aprovou! O meu pai me aprovou! - era a única coisa que ele conseguia dizer.

-Porque você merece - eu o beijei logo em seguida, também comemorando o que ele tinha conseguido.

De volta à Inglaterra, com seu clima úmido e frio, e cada vez mais perto do meu bebê chegar, nos juntamos aos Deacon em sua casa pra comemorar a chegada de mais um membro da sua família. Logo começamos a desejar que o bebê de Veronica fosse uma menina, que se juntaria ao grupo das crianças. Na noite que estávamos na casa de John, Robert, Jimmy, Michael, Felix e Rory estavam relativamente comportados, até outra raridade acontecer.

Freddie que sempre evitava as crianças, agora ajudava eles a montar os trilhos de um trem pela casa. Logo entendi porque logo ele estava ali com os pequenos. Ele era o único que não tinha uma esposa ou filhos, lhe sobrou apenas o papel do tio legal. Me doeu pensar nisso, mas pelo menos ele estava bem essa noite. No entanto, ele havia escondido uma coisa de nós, que se tornaria uma bomba no meio do Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Deu pra chorar um pouco nesse capítulo? Depois de revisar, achei que talvez vocês iam chorar um pouco né? Uma curiosidade, o show do capítulo é o mesmo que a Mary e o David viram no filme, só não coloquei ela aqui porque o foco era a família May. Enfim, alguém adivinha a bomba que vem por aí? Ah também vai vir uma treta que eu chamo de... Não posso falar que é spoiler, mas talvez se vocês darem uma pesquisa, consigam deduzir do que se trata. Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários, continuem mandando! Tchau!


	76. John, Brian e o álbum da discórdia

Eu não estava presente quando os meninos se reuniram pra começar o novo álbum. Estava chovendo forte aquele dia e Brian insistiu pra que eu ficasse em casa. Assim, acabei concordando com ele e fiquei com Jimmy.

Foi uma manhã de folga pra mim, apenas eu e meu pequeno assistindo Doctor Who, Jimmy deitou ao meu lado no sofá, sua mãozinha não deixava de acariciar minha barriga. O bebê sempre reagia ao toque de Jimmy.

Toda aquela calmaria de repente foi quebrada pela rara imagem de Brian chegando irritadíssimo. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via ficar assim. Só sua expressão facial me dizia isso. Ele fez um esforço pra não deixar sua raiva transparecer para Jimmy.

-Papai? - perguntou nosso filho, vendo que Brian não estava bem.

-Oi Jimmy - Brian deu um beijo na bochecha dele - está cuidando da mamãe e do seu irmãozinho?

-Aham - Jimmy assentiu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Seu comportamento me fez sorrir orgulhosa também, fazendo Bri esquecer um pouco os problemas.

-Senta aqui, respira, me conta o que aconteceu, por favor - falei calmamente, com toda paciência do mundo.

-Ai, Chrissie, nem sei por onde começar... - ele fez conforme pedi, respirando fundo, sentando do meu outro lado.

-Vamos pela ordem de acontecimento - sugeri - o que te tirou do sério primeiro?

-Acho que foi o conjunto das coisas que me tirou do sério - resumiu meu marido, cansado - acho que começou com o John, porque o Freddie... O Freddie!

-Calma - dei tapinhas reconfortantes em seu ombro - como o John foi capaz de fazer uma coisa que te irritava, e o que exatamente ele fez?

-John sugeriu um álbum estilo disco - Brian falou como se fosse a maior catástrofe do mundo.

-Eu gosto de disco! - sorri, surpresa com a sugestão, mas Brian fez uma careta de desgosto, o que me fez murchar um pouquinho.

-Desculpa... - ele se arrependeu ao me ver acanhada - eu sei que você ama disco, mas disco é pro Earth Wind and Fire, Jacksons Five, não o Queen, somos essencialmente uma banda de rock.

-Você não concordou com isso, né? - logo entendi a história toda.

-Não, eu não, nem o Roger, mas no fim aceitamos, fizemos o nosso melhor - Brian deu de ombros - o pior foi o que o Freddie fez.

-O que ele aprontou dessa vez? - estava me preparando pra ouvir qualquer absurdo.

-Demitiu Reid quando estávamos em Nova York, sem nos contar, ou consultar, só porque ele bem quis! - e nisso ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Apenas dei outro tapinha em suas costas. Deixei Brian passar pela frustração do momento, em silêncio, estava bem ali quando ele precisasse de mim. Eu tinha reparado que Freddie não estava muito bem em Nova York. Ele havia convidado Mary para ver o Queen nos Estados Unidos, só não contava com a presença do namorado dela, como a gente soube logo depois. Ao invés disso deixar Freddie contente, o abalou um pouco e logo Paul ofereceu seu desagradável consolo. Então na minha teoria, tudo isso tinha influenciado a decisão repentina que ele tomou. Decisão que me assustou, mesmo esperando o inesperado de Freddie.

-Tem... alguém em vista... no lugar do John? - arrisquei perguntar, mesmo achando muito cedo pra isso.

-O pobre do Jim foi obrigado a aceitar a ser nosso agente pelo "líder" do Queen - Brian disse a contragosto - ainda bem que Freddie escolheu o Jim do que outro desconhecido qualquer.

-Sinto muito, de verdade, Bri, eu sei como pode ser frustrante certas decisões na banda, mas... - olhei pra ele e ele se voltou pra mim - não desiste do Queen, nem dos meninos.

-Não, eu não vou, foi só hoje que foi um dia ruim - ele acabou se acalmando - quem sabe eu consiga lidar com essa coisa de disco até o fim... Eu preciso...

-Amanhã é outro dia, e vai ser melhor, tá? - tentei mantê-lo otimista.

-Tá - Brian deu outro suspiro, temporariamente rendido, me puxando delicadamente pra mais perto dele.

Ele costumava fazer isso quando eu estava preocupada, pra me ajudar a lidar com os meus problemas, mas eu sabia que Brian estava procurando meu abraço, porque agora era ele quem precisava de consolo. Pude retribuir naquele momento todas as vezes que ele me consolou.

Brian estava bem melhor no outro dia de gravação, mas o clima começou a ficar cada vez mais tenso. Eu estava quietinha como sempre, Jimmy estava em casa com Gracey, e eu estava anotando as datas dos próximos shows quando ouvi os meninos se desentenderem.

-Não quero guitarra nas músicas - John declarou mais uma vez, com todas as letras.

-É o que? - Brian riu de raiva - desculpa John, mas que eu me lembre, eu nunca fiz nada de mal pra, e agora você me deixa de lado por que exatamente, se não me importa de me esclarecer?

-Brian, não é nada pessoal, sério - John soava impaciente - a proposta do álbum é disco, música disco não tem guitarra, você só não vai tocar guitarra, mas vai continuar compondo e tudo mais...

-Entende que simplesmente está tirando minha principal função na banda? - meu marido estava tentando não se exaltar - John, se eu não tocar, vou me sentir inútil.

-Você não é inútil Brian - se pronunciou Freddie - veja isso como uma chance de ser mais que um guitarrista, de explorar outras das suas muitas habilidades.

O olhar de Brian a Freddie e John era mortal, era claro que queria dizer muitas coisas, das quais iria se arrepender mais tarde, mas apenas engoliu em seco. Se sentou ao teclado e se concentrou nos acordes, em aprender as composições dos amigos, em fazer o coro. Não conseguiram arrancar uma opinião a mais de Brian durante o ensaio.

-Eu não vou ficar melhor até esse disco terminar - decidiu meu marido, contando a mim sua frustração no caminho de volta pra casa.

-Eu sei.. - lamentei - mas... se serve de consolo, também não gostei das músicas que gravaram hoje.

-Meu amor, não está dizendo isso só pra me agradar, né? - desconfiou Brian.

-Não sei se isso foi uma crítica ou elogio, mas olha pra mim, Bri, e vê se estou mentindo - fiquei séria - Queen tocando disco... Por mais que eu ame disco... O Queen que eu amo toca rock e outros gêneros aqui e ali, mas Brian, de verdade, disco não combina com vocês.

-É a melhor coisa que poderia me dizer hoje - ele acabou sorrindo.

-Agora você tá dizendo isso pra me agradar - cruzei os braços.

-Não, não é não - riu Brian e me juntei a ele.

No fundo, eu sabia que ele estava aliviado e eu fiquei feliz de ver meu amado sorrindo depois de parecer tão miserável no estúdio. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério, realmente faria seu trabalho contrariado até o disco ficar pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Agora esclareci o que era a treta que falei antes, a famosa treta do Hot Space, John e Brian realmente se desentenderam por causa desse álbum, enquanto o Freddie gostou, o Brian e o Roger odiaram. A chuva do começo do capítulo foi uma referência ao clima da minha cidade que virou uma Londres com esse tempinho de chuva. Aliás, na cena do "Another One Bites the Dust", sempre imaginei a Chrissie fora daquela parte por isso deixei ela em casa. E a Chrissie gostar de disco? E a opinião dela sobre Hot Space? Tudo copiado de mim. Sério gente, respeito quem gosta, mas não consigo gostar de Hot Space. Gosto de umas três músicas desse álbum, incluindo a maravilhosa " Under Pressure". Ok, parei com o textão. Té mais!


	77. Fogo Cruzado

Aquela não foi a única vez que os meninos brigaram por causa do álbum em que estavam trabalhando. Brian tentava com todas as forças não brigar e aceitar os arranjos que John queria, mas é claro que até a sua aparente paciência infinita tinha limite.

Era tão ruim ver aquele clima tenso, sabia que se tentasse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, estaria me intrometendo em algo que não tinha nada a ver comigo. Só me restava torcer para que o pior não acontecesse.

Felizmente Brian conseguiu se distrair da raiva que estava sentindo se concentrando nas próprias composições, mas até assim, ele perdeu a paciência consigo mesmo.

Durante vários dias ele ficou concentrado numa ideia que teve, mas nada o fazia ficar satisfeito com ela. Escrevia e reescrevia mais letras, tentando chegar em algo que fizesse sentido, mas no fim do dia tinha descartado tudo. Só sobrou os rascunhos amassados em cima da mesa em volta dele.

-Bri? - tentei chamá-lo, com medo do estado em que se encontrava.

-Não, não, não, não - ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente, observando o quanto tinha gastado de papel sem conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum - eu não aguento Chrissie, não aguento... Nada do que eu escrevi presta...

-Ah que isso, me amor, você escreve tão bem, alguma coisa tem que servir no meio disso tudo - comecei a desembrulhar os papeis.

Enquanto ele foi buscar um pouco de café, que tomou lentamente tentando se acalmar, corri os olhos por cima da escrita nas folhas. O amasso do papel e a caligrafia corrida de Brian, que já era difícil de entender quando ele escrevia calmo, imagina quando ele escrevia nervoso daquele jeito.

-Tem algum comentário? - meu marido perguntou sem expectativa ou perspectiva.

-Não é o seu melhor trabalho... - falei entre dentes, um tanto constrangida.

-É, eu sei, essa coisa de não ser rock tá me limitando demais, eu não tô nada confortável em sair da minha zona de conforto - suspirou ele - o que eu faço agora?

-Faz uma pausa Bri, de repente uma ideia melhor vem com o tempo - sugeri.

-É, talvez, mas do jeito que eu tô não consigo concentrar em nada, muito menos relaxar - a tensão na voz de Brian não tinha diminuído nem um pouco.

-Eu sei, eu sei, então... - tamborilei os dedos na mesa, tentando pensar em outra sugestão - tem uma outra ideia pra uma outra música?

-Na verdade, tenho... - o rosto de Brian se iluminou lentamente - eu vou trabalhar nela, e depois volto no desastre.

Apenas sorri ao ver Brian voltando ao normal, e ele se pôs a trabalhar em outra canção. Da minha sugestão, surgiu "Put Out the Fire", que gostei de cara. No entanto sabíamos que a música passaria pelo filtro disco de Freddie e John.

Quanto a "Dancer", que surgiu depois de tantas tentativas, Brian foi finalizá-la muito contrariado, julgando-a uma de suas piores composições. Pelo menos quando estávamos no estúdio, ele se comportou e aceitou as mudanças nas suas músicas.

Isso até algo pior surgir, como se fosse possível, mas no fim das contas foi. John mostrou aos meninos sua música chamada "Back Chat" e logo vi Brian se contorcendo de raiva.

-Não é uma indireta pra mim, é? - perguntou meu marido cheio de desconfiança.

-Brian, você anda muito paranoico - John suspirou - é só uma música sobre falta de paciência, quem nunca teve alguém que tira a gente do sério? É isso, e por que você quer saber? Nunca questionaram a inspiração das canções, por que agora, tá fazendo isso?

-Eu só quis saber - Brian falou tentando não ficar mais bravo do que já estava.

Pegou a Red Special e ficou num cantinho, trabalhando num solo, perdido em seu mundinho, tentando fugir da tensão do momento.

-Tá pronto, Brian? - Freddie o chamou pra se juntar ao ensaio geral de "Back Chat".

-Tô, eu só queria por um solo no meio da música - ele contou, e aquilo foi como acender um fósforo num posto de gasolina.

-Que parte de sem guitarra você não entendeu? - Deacon se alterou - é disco! Sem guitarra! Mas você tem que ter seu momento pra brilhar, não é?

-Calma aí John - pediu Roger pra minha surpresa.

-Eu te disse que você queria tirar minha função, tá claro agora que é bem isso que queria fazer! - Brian gritou, encarando John - eu não compus o solo à tona, vão por meu solo!

-Não vamos! - John insistiu.

-Brian! - tive que gritar, chamando a atenção dos quatro, eles estavam prestes a se atacar - se John pediu pra não ter solo, deixa o solo pra lá.

-Vai ficar do lado dele agora? - falou ele e sabia que tinha ficado magoado, assim como eu me assustei com o tom dele.

-Eu estou do lado dos quatro a voltarem a ser amigos e se entender - esclareci, sendo firme - só toquem logo e parem de discutir.

Eles me olharam como se tivessem sido beliscados, finalmente voltando à razão.

-John, deixa o solo do Brian fazer parte da música, não vamos mudar nada, só acrescentar isso - pediu Freddie.

-Tá - concordou Deacon e cada um voltou pro seu lugar, recomeçando a gravação.

Por um milagre, "Back Chat" foi finalizada naquela sessão. John e Brian não se falaram quando fomos embora. Eu também entrei no carro em silêncio, ainda assustada por Brian ter brigado comigo. Nós raramente brigávamos e nunca discutíamos na frente da banda, mas aquele momento doeu em mim mesmo assim. Percebi ele me olhando, mas não me atrevi a olhar pra ele.

-Me perdoa Chrissie, eu sei que vacilei muito feio, foi egoísta da minha parte, mas eu só queria contribuir pelo menos um pouquinho, e eu tava com tanta raiva do John que deixei escapar, mas não deveria querer seu apoio sabendo que eu estava errado - Brian suspirou, depois de falar tudo isso de uma vez - meu amor, olha pra mim, prometo que sou eu de novo, me desculpa...

-Eu sei que foi sem querer, Brian - admiti, meio cansada - mas mesmo assim, essa discussão toda não deveria respingar em mim, eu não sou membro do Queen, eu não deveria fazer decisões por vocês, mas dói demais ver vocês daquele jeito, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E quer saber, Bri, concordo em parte com você, mas deveria ceder um pouquinho, aceitar melhor as decisões do John e do Freddie, é a vez deles fazerem algo que gostam musicalmente, não a sua. E... Eu te perdoo, claro que te perdoo. Mas é sério, eu estou grávida e não faz bem eu passar esse nervoso.

-Agora que te devo mais desculpas - ele hesitou em acariciar minha barriga, apenas tomei sua mão e coloquei onde ele queria - desculpa, meu amorzinho.

E até chegarmos em casa, o bebê ficou agitado. Tudo que eu queria é que os meninos acabassem de gravar Hot Space logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Pediram drama? Tá aí, mas prometo que logo mais vem fofura por aí. Então, essa treta do Hot Space foi feia mesmo, tem um rumor que Back Chat é indireta pro Brian sim, e ele falou que se arrependeu de escrever Dancer. E eu gosto de Put Out the Fire. Acho que capturei bem as brigas e confusões por causa de Hot Space, mas logo vai ficar tudo bem... Até o próximo drama chegar. Té mais!


	78. Desculpas

Respiramos fundo, quase que em sincronia antes de descer do carro. Brian tentava voltar à sua calmaria habitual, eu tentava esquecer a briga, mas ela ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. Eu sabia que tudo já estava bem entre nós, mas toda tensão do momento ainda nos deixava abalados.

Então entramos em casa, Gracey estava com Jimmy, sentada na frente dele na mesa de jantar, o observando desenhar.

-Oi! - consegui cumprimentá-los com simpatia apesar do meu estado - tudo bem por aqui, Gracey?

-Mãe, vem ver o desenho que eu fiz - Jimmy se levantou e me puxou pela mão - é um presente pro papai, na verdade.

-É mesmo? - eu sorri pro meu pequeno, mas Brian já tinha sumido das minhas vistas - hã... Por que você não vai lá entregar pra ele enquanto eu falo com a Gracey? Tenho certeza que o seu pai vai ficar muito feliz.

-Tá bonito? - Jimmy procurou minha aprovação enquanto me mostrava sua obra de arte, apesar dos rabiscos irregulares, entendi que era um desenho de Brian como um astronauta, flutuando no meio de planetas e estrelas.

-Lindo! - elogiei de coração e o meu menino foi correndo atrás do pai.

-Sra. May, eu... - Gracey hesitou de novo, ela ainda se sentia acanhada às vezes, o que eu compreendia bem.

-Pode falar - encorajei.

-Eu acho melhor não, eu... Ia perguntar sobre o sr. May e ele não tá nada bem, e não quero me intrometer - prosseguiu ela - só espero que ele se sinta melhor, vocês dois, vocês três, quer dizer, o Jimmy tá bem, se comportou bem como sempre e tudo mais. Acho melhor eu ir andando.

-Gracey - chamei ela, interrompendo seus passos rápidos - obrigada por se importar, nós vamos ficar bem, prometo.

-Tá bom - ela sorriu - diz pro sr. May que dei um oi, e, tchau.

-Tchau - consegui me sentir um pouco melhor ao me despedir dela.

Depois de outro suspiro frustrado, fui à cozinha e decidi que a única coisa que podia fazer para me sentir bem era um chá de camomila. Esperei ficar pronto, e durante esse tempo, não vi sinal dos meus meninos. É claro que comecei a me preocupar.

-Brian? Jimmy? - chamei eles do meio da sala em alto e bom som.

Um momento depois, eles vieram até mim.

-Papai amou meu desenho, mas tá triste, por que tá triste? - Jimmy estava preocupado e ao olhar pro meu marido, senti meu coração partindo.

Ele tinha chorado há pouco tempo, os olhos estavam inchados, o olhar perdido, como se sua mente estivesse viajando pra outra dimensão.

-É que papai brigou com os tios, meu bem - tentei ser o mais simples possível ao falar com Jimmy.

-Mas pediram desculpas? - o pequeno perguntou - é só pedir desculpas que isso passa.

-É - a solução de Jimmy conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Brian - talvez.

-Meu amor - me virei pra Jimmy - continua desenhando mais um pouco, tá bom?

-Tá bom - concordou Jimmy sem hesitar, voltando à sala de jantar e nos deixando a sós.

Deixei Brian só pra pegar chá para nós dois, ofereci a xícara e ele pegou com as duas mãos e ele me agradeceu baixinho. Me sentei ao lado dele com todo cuidado do mundo.

-Eu nunca falei daquele jeito com você... - refletiu ele cheio de pesar - Deus, o que foi que deu em mim?

-Tá tudo bem agora, eu sei que tá realmente arrependido... - passei um braço ao redor dos ombros dele - essa gravação tá te deixando maluco, todos nós na verdade...

-Mesmo assim, é que, eu me senti tão indefeso e sozinho, sem ninguém pra apoiar a minha opinião, eu esperava que você... - ele parou pra pensar no que dizer - não, você fez o certo, puxou minha orelha antes que algo pior acontecesse...

-Foi só por isso que intervi - me justifiquei.

-E eu agradeço por isso, de verdade - ele deu um sorriso envergonhado pra mim, tomando um gole de chá logo em seguida.

Retribuí com um sorriso mais aberto, e beijei sua bochecha, pra ele sentir que estava tudo bem, mesmo.

Brian tentou não perder mais a calma no estúdio, apenas se acostumou com a ideia do álbum disco e fez o que lhe era pedido, usar ou não a guitarra, cantar nos graves e nas variações de segunda voz nos arranjos de coro.

Ainda faltava algum tempo para finalizarem, mas enquanto "Hot Space" não ficou pronto, outra data importante chegou, o dia em que teria nosso segundo bebê. Logo de manhã, comecei a sentir os primeiros sinais e a agitação tão rara durante a gestação, mas logo teria um filhinho ou filhinha se mexendo nos meus braços. Dominique veio buscar Jimmy, que ficaria sob os cuidados dos Taylor. (Com ela de olho pra que Roger não fizesse nenhuma arte com os meninos e Rory).

Fomos para o hospital conforme estava marcado pela Dra. Carter. Mas apenas esperamos e esperamos a hora do bebê chegar no quarto de hospital.

-Isso tá certo? - Brian questionou do meu lado - não estamos adiantados?

-Não, o dia é hoje, posso te garantir, meu amor - eu já sabia disso considerando tudo que passei quando tive Jimmy - só temos que ser pacientes.

-Tudo bem - ele respirou fundo, segurando minha mão - tudo bem...

-Calma Bri, vai dar tudo certo - eu sorri.

-Me admira você não estar nervosa - rebateu ele.

-Quem disse que não estou? - fiquei um pouco mais séria - eu só estou mais calma porque já passei por isso, mas justamente em pensar em passar por tudo de novo... Ai, meu Deus...

E de repente, estávamos igualmente nervosos, e rimos juntos por isso. Foi quando senti que tinha chegado a hora.

-Chama a médica, vai ser agora! - disse assustada.

-Tá, tá... - ele assentiu e fez como eu pedi.

A Dra. Carter me examinou e decidiu que eu estava certa.

-Sr. May, pode deixar o quarto agora, sua esposa e seu filho vão ficar bem - disse a médica.

-Eu não posso ficar? Mesmo? Eu... ela... eu amo ela, não quero deixar sozinha - Brian soava como um adolescente desesperado, mas eu sabia que aquilo era a preocupação e a culpa ainda falando mais alto.

-Sinto muito senhor, só podemos ter a paciente e a equipe médica no quarto, prometo que vai ser o primeiro a saber quando o bebê nascer - explicou a doutora.

-Está tudo bem, Bri, eu te amo, eu vou ficar bem, nós vamos ficar bem - agarrei a mão dele, já que ainda estava perto e a beijei.

Com isso, ele apenas assentiu, sorriu pra mim, mas vi lágrimas nos cantos dos seus olhos. Ele não virou de costas pra mim até sair do quarto.

E com aquela imagem de Brian comovido na minha cabeça, me preparei para o que viria. Nossa família receberia seu mais novo membro em poucos instantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, tá aí o capítulo de hoje. Gracey ia fazer uma pergunta bem interessante, mas enfim, não deu. Jimmy May é a criança mais fofa filho do casal mais fofo, e gente, essa cena do Brian com a Chrissie me lembrou muito o capítulo Confissões, só que aqui foi ao contrário. Gente, só falo uma coisa, segundo bebê May vai vir pra espantar esse clima pesado. Tive uma ideia muito legal (pelo menos eu acho) sobre esse bebê. No próximo capítulo vocês vão ver. Bom, é isso, até mais!


	79. Nossa luz

Eu já tinha passado por todo um processo de parto, mas a mesma diferença que senti durante a gestação, sentia agora no momento que meu bebê vinha ao mundo. A dor parecia maior, as dificuldades também, parecia que o tempo não passava, e conforme o suor escorria no meu rosto, o pânico aumentava dentro de mim. Tive dúvidas interiores, se tudo realmente correria bem como tinha prometido a Brian. Por ele, por Jimmy, pelo bebê, não podia desistir. Suspirei de novo, recuperando as forças, pronta pra empurrar mais uma vez.

-Está aqui, ela nasceu! - anunciou a Dra. Carter.

Mesmo assim, ainda estava preocupada, não tinha ouvido nenhum choro.

-É uma menina? - perguntei, contente e surpresa - mas cadê ela, por que ela não chorou? Isso não é normal! Eu, eu quero ver ela, por favor, me deixa ver ela, pra ver se tá tudo bem...

Por uma ironia, minha menininha chorava quando a trouxeram para os meus braços. Quer dizer que estava tudo bem, ela estava chorando, estava reagindo a tudo ao seu redor.

-Calma, calma... - eu olhei pro seu rostinho desesperado - eu sou sua mãe... estou aqui pra te proteger, minha princesinha, calma... você é tão linda...

Mas a minha pequenininha continuava chorando.

-O que é que ela tem? Por que não para de chorar? - ao me ouvir em voz alta, vi o quanto era contraditório ficar preocupada com ela não chorar, e agora que ela estava chorando, estava mais desesperada.

-Nós vamos verificar, sra. May, por favor mantenha a calma - disse a enfermeira tirando minha bebê dos meus braços.

Se não entendesse os procedimentos e estivesse mais forte, lutaria para mantê-la comigo. Tudo que eu queria era poder consolá-la, mesmo não sabendo o motivo de seu choro.

Enquanto recuperava minhas forças, o som do choro foi diminuindo e meu coração desacelerando conforme fui me acalmando. Esperei com toda paciência até vê-la novamente.

Peguei ela com cuidado, a aninhando delicadamente nos meus braços. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, observando cada detalhe do meu rosto. Nos observamos em silêncio, só eu e minha filhinha. Ela definitivamente parecia mais comigo, mas curiosamente as bochechas me lembravam as de Brian. Seu cabelo fino era loiro, puxando alguns parentes meus.

-Está tudo bem agora... - sussurrei pra ela.

De repente, minha menininha sorriu. Era incrível, eu sempre achei que ela seria a filhinha do papai, mas aqui estávamos só eu e ela, num momento só entre a gente, reconhecendo uma a outra como mãe e filha. Aquele sorriso iluminou meu coração, a minha mente, as preocupações e tristezas que estava sentindo nos últimos tempos.

-Chrissie... - Brian falou meu nome com certa timidez, mas claramente encantado ao ver nós duas - é...

-É uma menina, eu sei, mal pensamos nessa possibilidade... - refleti, o que era estranho visto as brincadeiras com Roger sobre a Rory - mas ela está aqui.

-Eu... - ele ainda hesitava se aproximar - nunca achei que fôssemos ter uma menina, sabe que...

-Eu sei, sei bem, mas eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, não esquece que eu tô aqui, Brian, digo, não só na sua frente, mas sempre que precisar - eu fui compreensiva, todo aquele medo ainda era resquício da culpa - vem, ela precisa conhecer o pai dela.

Sem mais hesitar, Brian apressou seus passos até nós, e observou nossa menina em meu colo.

-Ela é linda, tão linda... - ele tentou pegar uma das mãozinhas dela, bem devagar, e ela acabou agarrando o dedo dele com seus dedinhos - ela... escolhe o nome dela, Chrissie, eu sei que já tinha nomes de menina em mente.

-Na verdade, meu amor, eu tenho um nome perfeito - falei olhando pra ele e depois pra ela - Louisa, minha pequena luz, que levou a escuridão embora.

-Louisa May... - completou Brian - realmente perfeito.

Antes que ele pegasse Louisa, enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente, e ficou num cantinho, somente a observando, tendo aquele momento de reconhecerem um ao outro como pai e filha.

-Eu queria tirar uma foto de vocês agora - contei.

-Não, é o meu hobby - Brian conseguiu brincar - consigo tirar uma foto nossa em casa, te prometo que vou tirar.

-Eu acredito - assenti.

Ele então veio pra perto de mim outra vez, devolvendo Louisa para o meu colo.

-Acha que viu conseguir ser pai de uma menina? - meu marido se questionou de novo - eu mal conseguia falar com garotas quando era mais novo, agora ser pai de uma menina... Será que vou conseguir dar bons conselhos? Será que vou conseguir entendê-la?

-Já esqueceu o que eu acabei de falar, Brian Harold May? - fingi estar brava - estou aqui pra te ajudar, lembra que sermos pais é um trabalho em equipe? Acho que já cuidamos muito bem do Jimmy. E você tá agindo igual o Roger... Falando nele, os meninos e as meninas estão aqui?

-Hã... - a expressão de Brian murchou por um momento - não, eu... estava sozinho lá fora...

-Por que? - questionei, já imaginando a resposta.

Não é só porque todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa.

-Não consegui ligar pra ninguém, no fundo, não queria falar com os caras... - confessou ele, envergonhado.

-Bendito Hot Space... - suspirei, cansada daquela briga e pelo parto - pelo menos liga pros Taylor, sei que não está brigado com o Roger, avisa eles que a bebê nasceu e eles vão se encarregar de avisar o John, a Veronica e o Freddie.

-Obrigado - Brian sorriu e foi saindo.

-Bri! - chamei antes que ele abrisse a porta - eu te amo, tá? Não esquece.

-Também te amo - ele respondeu sem hesitar e então saiu.

Brian estava me dando dó e eu sabia que estava passando por um daqueles momentos que precisava ouvir um "eu te amo".

Foi um tempo depois que quase todos estavam reunidos para conhecer Louisa.

-Ah que menininha linda... - tia Domi foi a primeira a falar - ela parece com você, Chrissie.

-Também acho - acrescentou Veronica - mas ela tem um pouquinho do Brian.

-As bochechas, não é? - apontei, o que fez meu marido ficar confuso e John e Roger rirem.

-Como assim as bochechas? - questionou Brian - eu achava que era o nariz dela que parecia com o meu. E a cor dos olhos, definitivamente a Louisa tem a cor dos meus olhos.

-Não, o nariz parece um pouco com o dos dois - disse Roger observando a bebê no meu colo.

-Por que não deixam o Jimmy resolver isso? - sugeriu John, que estava mais acanhado que o normal.

Estava claro que ele ainda estava com receio de Brian.

-Vou perguntar pra ele quando formos pra casa - sorri pra Deaky, tentando ser pacificadora - e o Freddie? Alguém tem notícias dele?

-Telefone fora do gancho - Roger deu de ombros - o normal dele...

-É... - apenas dei um sorriso sem graça.

Estava preocupada com minha família, mas ao olhar para Louisa as preocupações se foram de novo. Seus tios e tias se despediram, até que percebi Brian inquieto, pensando em fazer alguma coisa. Seu olhar pra mim me dizia o que era.

-Vai lá resolver isso de uma vez - falei delicada, mas firme.

Eu sabia que tudo que Brian queria era pedir desculpas a John e que ele aceitasse. Olhei pra Louisa novamente, pra manter as esperanças de que ficaria tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, Brian e Chrissie são pais de uma menina! Ai, eu amo a família deles... Mas voltando, queria me desculpar por esse climão pesado, prometo que já vamos terminar com ele antes dos meninos lançarem Hot Space. Enfim, com mais um bebê, mais fofura vem por aí. Comentem o que estão achando, até a próxima!
> 
> P.S.: Essa fic, definitivamente, vai passar dos 100 capítulos, conto com a comprensão de vocês.


	80. Um forte laço

Um pouco mais tarde, eu e Louisa recebemos alta do hospital e finalmente podemos voltar pra casa. É claro que ao descer do carro e entrar com minha filhinha me lembrou quando Jimmy nasceu. Toda aquela sensação de alegria e responsabilidade vindo à tona de novo. No entanto, por mais que criar duas crianças fosse um pouco mais desafiador, eu estava muito mais tranquila agora quanto a isso.

-Eu vou buscar o Jimmy... - Brian me avisou, me trazendo de volta ao presente - vocês vão ficar bem sozinhas?

-Claro, claro, estou morrendo de saudade dele - sorri, pensando em como Jimmy reagiria à irmãzinha.

Brian me beijou se despedindo, e também deu um beijo na testa de Louisa, o que a fez olhar curiosa para ele. Assim que ele saiu, ela começou a chorar.

-Ei, ei... - a balancei para acalmá-la - papai já vem, eu prometo, você vai conhecer seu irmão, é, é sim...

Louisa parou de chorar por um instante, mas logo começou de novo. É, seria como nos velhos tempos de quando Jimmy era um bebê. Comecei a andar com ela pela casa, ainda a balançando, começando a cantar o refrão de " '39" baixinho. Mas ela continuava chorando.

-Como assim você não gosta de " '39?" - perguntei a ela, o que a fez me encarar por um momento.

Então imaginei que fosse outra coisa, e estava certa, troquei a primeira fralda de Louisa enquanto o pai e o irmão dela chegavam em casa, lá de cima os ouvi entrar.

-Meu amor? Chrissie? - Brian procurou por mim.

-Mãe! - Jimmy foi mais rápido - você tá bem? Doeu ficar no hospital? Cadê minha irmã?

-Calma Jimmy, calma - eu ri da empolgação dele - ela está bem aqui. Você tem que ficar bem quietinho, tá bem? Ela pode se assustar com um barulho muito alto.

-Ok mamãe - meu menino abaixou a voz ao me responder.

Eu tirei Louisa do berço, devagarzinho, por mais que ela ainda estivesse acordada. Eu me sentei na cadeira de balanço e Jimmy veio do meu lado, observando a irmãzinha. 

-Ela é... fofinha! - decidiu meu filho - eu queria pegar ela mamãe, eu posso?

-Só se tiver muito, muito cuidado, ela é pequenininha e frágil, não pode se mexer demais com ela no seu colo, entendeu? - instruí, séria.

-Aham - Jimmy assentiu, igualmente sério.

Me levantei devagar, meu filho entendeu que tinha que sentar para pegar a irmã. Ele ajeitou a postura e estendeu as mãos. Tive que rir da fofura dele.

-Faz assim, Jimmy - Brian mostrou a ele em que posição tinha que deixar seus braços, e nosso menino imitou o pai.

Me inclinei devagar, e coloquei Louisa nos braços do irmão. Ela sorriu imediatamente.

-Eu queria falar uma coisa pra ela, mas não sei se ela entende - ponderou meu pequeno.

-É claro que entende - Brian respondeu no seu melhor tom de professor - ela só não sabe como responder ainda.

-Ah... - entendeu Jimmy - então, oi Louisa, eu sou o Jimmy, na verdade me chamo James. mas todo mundo me chama de Jimmy, inclusive os tios. Você já conheceu os tios? Eles são legais, cada um do seu jeito, o tio John e o tio Freddie são mais quietos, mas o tio Roger é o mais bagunceiro. Faz mais bagunça que a gente... A gente é eu, o Bobby, o Felix, o Mike e a Rory...

Notei que Jimmy continuaria falando sem parar, muito atípico pra nossa família, que tinha fama de ser quieta e tímida, mas pelo menos Louisa estava atenta a cada palavra, completamente fascinada. Era lindo ver o instinto de Jimmy como irmão mais velho, apresentando o mundo à irmãzinha, a preparando pra o que ela iria conhecer, a instruindo sobre coisas boas e ruins para protegê-la. 

Fiquei tão encantada os observando, meus filhinhos, que sempre sonhei em ter, que nem notei Brian sair e voltar. De novo, ele tinha capturado o momento sem que eu tivesse notado. 

-Olha Louisa - Jimmy disse - isso na mão do papai é uma câmera, ele ama tirar foto de tudo, mas principalmente da gente...

-Em falar em foto, lembra da foto que eu queria tirar, Bri? - falei pra ele - agora seria um bom momento pra isso, não?

-Está certa como sempre, sra. May - ele assentiu e então Jimmy entregou a irmã ao pai deles, com um pouquinho de tristeza.

-Calma, carinha, eu sei o quanto é legal pegar sua irmã no colo, mas já devolvo ela pra você - brincou Brian.

Jimmy sorriu, entendendo, e veio ficar do meu lado. Eu então tirei a foto, Brian e Louisa estavam na mesma posição que eu os vi no hospital. Ela acabou dormindo nos braços dele, e então nossa filha ficou assim até o resto do dia.

Ao contrário de Jimmy, Louisa era uma bebê agitada, que trocava o dia pela noite, que quase não dormia quando papai e mamãe precisavam descansar, mas mesmo assim, não me importava com esse trabalho todo. O melhor de tudo era que Jimmy não costumava acordar com o choro da irmã, pelo menos, na maioria das vezes.

Para fazê-la voltar a dormir, eu tentava cantar " '39", mas parecia que essa música só funcionava com Jimmy, então tentei outra, me lembrando de quando nós três cantamos pra ela antes de ela nascer. A melodia suave de "Doing All Right" era o que acalmava Louisa. Era curioso como meus dois filhos amavam as músicas do seu pai, mas canções diferentes.

Depois de uma semana com Louisa em casa, e já acostumada à rotina dela e de cuidar de duas crianças, recebemos uma visita inusitada.

Era um sábado à tarde, eu estava lendo "A Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada" na sala, Louisa estava na cadeira perto de mim, Jimmy contava histórias pra ela, Brian aproveitava para se atualizar nos últimos assuntos ligados a astronomia, quando aquela cena tão familiar foi interrompida por alguém que eu não esperava.

-Eu atendo - Brian se ofereceu depois de ouvirmos a campainha.

Me levantei ao ver que alguém entrava em casa com meu marido. Como fiquei feliz ao ver que era Freddie.

-Oi! - dei um sorriso largo e o abracei sem cerimônia, senti ele ficar um pouco constrangido por isso - você deu uma sumida, como é que você está?

-Eu vou bem, sra. May - ele respondeu com um sorriso acanhado - e não ando sumido, nos vemos todo dia.

-Nos ver no trabalho não conta - rebati - senti sua falta por esses dias, de verdade.

-É por isso que estou aqui - ele apontou para o pacote que trouxe - minha consciência pesou por não ter ido ver a Louisa no hospital.

-Sua consciência pesou? Que milagre! - Brian estava impressionado.

-Quer ver ela? Vem! - chamei ele, animada.

-Abre o presente primeiro - Freddie despistou.

-Ok... - concordei, abrindo o embrulho - é pra mim ou pra Lou?

-Pra Louisa, a não ser que você goste de bichinhos de pelúcia também - Freddie deu um sorriso genuíno.

-Você sabe que eu gosto - respondi e então admirei o presente em minhas mãos - que linda, Freddie!

O presente dele era uma baleia de pelúcia, era cinza claro com enormes olhos verdes, um de cada lado do bichinho.

-Eu queria um texugo ou um ouriço, sei que são os preferidos do Bri, mas só tinha baleias - ele deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, agora o tio Freddie pode dar pessoalmente o presente pra sua nova sobrinha - sugeri, querendo que ele interagisse com as crianças.

-Não tem mesmo como eu fugir? - ele disse em tom de brincadeira a Brian.

-Você que fez o favor de vir até aqui, agora arque com as consequências - Brian pôs as mãos nos ombros do amigo - relaxa Freddie, bebês não mordem.

Freddie deu um risinho irônico, mas foi até a sala. Com muita insistência, aceitou pegar Louisa no colo. Aos poucos, ele relaxou, ela ficou quietinha, olhando enquanto tio Freddie e papai conversavam. Sem querer a conversa caiu no assunto de John e Brian.

-Nós fizemos as pazes, Freddie, de verdade - contou meu marido - eu percebi que tinha que tinha que abrir mão, mesmo não gostando de disco, e também ver que eu posso mesmo fazer outras coisas na banda, além de só tocar guitarra.

-É claro, você não é só o guitarrista, é nosso amigo, o mais sensato, racional e compreensivo de todos, a voz da razão - Freddie elogiou com toda eloquência - e te entendo, todos nós temos dias ruins.

-Pois é - Brian deu um pequeno sorriso - valeu, Freddie.

-Não tem de que, irmão - Freddie disse com toda convicção do coração.

Era uma verdade universal, que às vezes as brigas e desentendimentos nos faziam esquecer, John, Roger, Brian e Freddie eram irmãos, e nada poderia mudar isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aí está o capítulo de hoje, cheio de fofura como prometi. Porque a Louisa não gosta de '39 é um mistério, mas ela ama outra das nossas favoritas. Pegaram a referência dos bichinhos de pelúcia? Ah gente, precisava fazer o Freddie e a Chrissie conversando e se dando bem de novo, porque tava engasgada desde Paris, enfim. Pelo menos por enquanto, ninguém mais vai brigar. Vejam bem, por enquanto. Bom, é isso, obrigada por cada comentário. Até a próxima.


	81. Entendendo uns ao outros

Faltava pouco pra que Hot Space ficasse pronto, e ficou decidido que os meninos finalizariam o álbum no estúdio em Montreal. Dessa vez, não teria como eu acompanha-los, Louisa ainda era muito pequena. Por mais que Jimmy viajasse desde pequenininho, pensei que seria mais difícil cuidar dos dois numa viagem tão longa, então eu e Brian decidimos que eu ficaria em casa dessa vez.

-Vai ser muito estranho sem você lá - disse meu marido meio tristonho, enquanto fazíamos a mala dele juntos.

-É só por enquanto, Bri - fui compreensiva - assim que vocês voltarem, já vou estar com vocês de novo. Mas confesso que também vou sentir sua falta.

Brian apenas parou, me olhou profundamente, não tinha achado palavras pra me dizer, no momento. Mas eu sabia o que é que ainda o estava incomodando.

-Eu te amo, Brian - toquei o rosto dele, pra que ele continuasse olhando pra mim - mesmo com seus defeitos, eu te conheço e sei que nunca faria nada pra me machucar intencionalmente.

Ele apenas deu um longo suspiro de alívio e me abraçou, não querendo me soltar mais, também não queria soltá-lo. Ah, meu precioso Brian, tão preocupado, sem saber que nada me faria abrir mão dele, o tesouro mais raro da minha vida, que me trouxe outras duas joias tão preciosas.

-Obrigado por me entender - ele me disse sem desfazer o abraço.

Olhando pra cima, vi as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, ergui uma mão pra enxugá-las.

-Não tem de que, meu amor - sorri, emocionada - sempre que precisar, eu vou estar aqui.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo e então terminamos o trabalho de arrumar a mala.

Durante alguns dias antes da viagem, Brian passou a maior parte do tempo com Jimmy e Louisa. Sempre que procurasse minha bebê, ela estava no colo do pai, com Jimmy bem atrás dele. Não tinha visto Brian tão feliz naqueles últimos dias como quando ele estava com nossos filhos.

Então chegou o dia da viagem, nos despedimos com tristeza pela saudade, mas tranquilos por estarmos nos sentindo bem melhor.

-Puxa, faz tanto tempo que passei por isso da última vez... - confessei a Brian.

-É, eu sei, mas como das outras vezes, eu te ligo sem falta - prometeu meu marido, me dando um dos seus sorrisos que fazia meu coração derreter.

-Por que não podemos ir junto, pai? - Jimmy perguntou meio tristinho, o que me cortou o coração.

-É porque a Lou é muito pequenininha pra viajar, e mamãe agora precisa da sua ajuda pra cuidar dela, entende? - Brian explicou, compreensivo, mas esperando que nosso filho entendesse o recado.

-Tudo bem, pai - Jimmy assentiu - pode ir que eu cuido de tudo, só não demora muito pra voltar.

-Não demoro, prometo - Bri se abaixou na altura do meu pequeno e o abraçou - te amo Jimmy.

-Também te amo, pai - respondeu meu menino.

Em seguida, Brian me deu um abraço forte.

-Vê se não briga com ninguém - consegui fazer uma piada para descontrair.

-Não vou não - ele riu, mas concordou.

Ele deu um beijo em Louisa e nós o vimos partir, acenando de longe, e ele acenou de volta. Quando olhei pro lado, vi que não era só eu que estava me despedindo. Veronica e Dominique e seus filhos também passavam a mesma coisa.

-É, isso nunca é fácil - disse Veronica ao meu lado, seus meninos estavam um pouco à nossa frente, eu empurrava Louisa no carrinho.

-Mas sabem que com os meninos longe, podemos fazer outra noite das meninas - sugeriu Dominique, um pouco mais animada.

-Agora tá mais pra noite das mamães - corrigi, rindo baixinho - mas isso é bom. Bom, se decidirem fazer alguma coisa, me avisem.

-Aviso sim - Dominique concordou.

Me despedi dela e de Veronica, cada uma voltando pra casa com seus filhos. Com os meninos longe, tínhamos as crianças para cuidar, além de outras responsabilidades.

O sono agitado de Louisa acabou me ajudando a ficar acordada na espera das ligações do pai dela. Fazia ela dormir na sala, e enquanto Louisa estava no meu colo, atendia o telefone.

-Oi... - respondi Brian uma vez, falando baixinho, sem conter o sorriso enorme que ouvir sua voz me causava.

-Como é que está tudo aí? - ele continuou - e as crianças? Jimmy ainda chora quando sente minha falta? E a Lou? Está te deixando descansar?

-Bom, eu estou bem, só cansada pelo cansaço de sempre - contei - Jimmy tá bem melhor, Bri, ele tá começando a entender que faz parte do seu trabalho ficar fora às vezes, e que nem sempre ele vai poder ir com você. Quanto a Lou, descobri que ela ama purê de batata, e eu acho que ela tá começando a aprender a engatinhar, esses dias ela estava de quatro pertinho do Jimmy, mas não se mexeu, era como se ela calculasse o que devia fazer, mas aí começou a chorar e eu a peguei, mas achei uma boa primeira tentativa.

-Ah, queria estar aí pra ver isso - lamentou meu marido.

-Agora é sua vez de me contar como você está, eu preciso saber, Brian - fui um pouco séria com ele.

-Tudo bem - ele riu, mas eu sabia que ele entendia minha preocupação - eu tô bem, a gente tá bem de verdade, aconteceu uma coisa muito legal, na verdade duas coisas boas, pelo menos pra mim.

-Me conta - respondi, disposta a ouvir.

-Bom, nós encontramos com David Bowie por acaso e gravamos uma música com ele - disse Brian animado.

-O David Bowie? Sério? - era incrível demais pra se acreditar - e ninguém brigou?

-Não, não, na verdade foi um alívio fazer essa música, é como se fosse um desabafo - Brian deu mais detalhes, pensativo.

-Mesmo? Mal posso esperar pra ouvir! Qual o nome da música? - perguntei, animada.

-"Under Pressure", vamos lançar como single - explicou Brian.

-Certo, e você disse que outra coisa boa aconteceu, o que foi? - eu estava curiosa.

-Freddie... Ele... - Brian hesitou, o que me deixou preocupada.

-Ele fez o que agora? - fiquei em estado de alerta.

-Ele fez uma música pra mim - senti a emoção na voz de Brian - disse que era o jeito dele se desculpar por todo estresse que Hot Space causou em mim.

-Uau, isso é muito legal da parte dele - fiquei realmente feliz com essa notícia - então Freddie ainda tem jeito...

-Você sabe como ele é, lá no fundo, se preocupa muito com a gente - Brian me lembrou - pois é, eu não esperava, mas fiquei muito grato por isso. Olha, meu amor, vou deixar você descansar, a gente se fala depois. Dê um beijo nas crianças por mim. Eu te amo, Chrissie.

-Eu te amo, tchau - e então me despedi dele, ansiando por sua volta.

Era maravilhoso ver que Brian tinha voltado ao seu normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente! Nesse capítulo tive aquela impressão de esticar a história de novo, mas enfim, vocês não se importam, né? Eu realmente senti que tinha que resolver essa culpa do Brian e agora sim ele tá bem. Bom, vamos às referências, Under Pressure realmente foi gravada meio que por acaso e é uma das melhores músicas do mundo. E sim, Freddie realmente fez "Soul Brother" pra compensar o Brian. A ideia inicial era fazer o Freddie tocar a música pros May, na casa deles, mas o capítulo ia ficar muito grande, então fiz como ficou aqui. Ah, tava com saudade desses momentinhos fofos de Brissie, espero que tenham gostado e não morrido de fofura. É isso, mais uma vez obrigada, valeu!


	82. Alívio

Durante a manhã do dia que os meninos chegariam da viagem à Suíça, esperei com ansiedade em casa, Jimmy e Louisa ainda dormiam enquanto eu me preparava para encontrar com Brian no aeroporto. Tinha sentido tanto a falta dele, não só eu, mas as crianças também. Era a primeira vez que tanto Louisa como Jimmy passavam muito tempo longe dele. Na ausência de Brian, percebi meu garotinho passar as mesmas coisas que eu. Aquele questionamento que formigava por dentro, mas ele tinha medo de dizer. Foi então que uma vez, ele reuniu coragem suficiente pra me contar o que o incomodava.

-Mãe - ele me chamou durante o almoço - por que o papai tem que trabalhar longe da gente?

-Oh meu amor... - foi minha reação imediata, sentindo meu coração apertado - eu sei que tá com saudade, mas é uma coisa que faz parte do trabalho do papai, ele teve que ir dessa vez.

-Mas... ele... - senti a vergonha de Jimmy naquele momento.

-Não tem problema falar, meu amor, pode confiar em mim - disse segurando a mãozinha dele.

-Os pais de outras crianças não precisam viajar por causa do trabalho - disse meu menino - e se papai tivesse um trabalho assim?

Meu Deus, pensei, como ele pode ser tão igualzinho a mim? E o que eu respondo?

-Jimmy, todo papai que trabalha fica um tempo longe do seu filho, isso acontece meu bem, os papais precisam trabalhar, e dessa vez, o seu pai teve que ficar longe, mas logo ele volta, ele prometeu, não prometeu? - falei, com toda ternura possível.

-Prometeu - Jimmy disse entre dentes, ainda chateado.

-E seu pai já mentiu pra você? - continuei.

-Não, mamãe - ele disse com um pouco mais de energia - nunca.

-Então tem que ser paciente - sorri, o entendendo completamente, sentindo o mesmo que ele.

Então assim, quando encontramos Brian no aeroporto, Jimmy foi muito mais rápido que eu correndo ao encontro do pai, eu apenas troquei um sorriso com meu marido, enquanto segurava Louisa no meu colo, ambos aliviados por nos vermos um na frente do outro, tão de pertinho novamente.

-Ei, meu carinha! - Brian ergueu Jimmy e o abraçou, o deixando em seu colo - como você tá?

-Eu tô bem - Jimmy deu um sorriso lindo, tão feliz por finalmente conseguir o que tanto queria nesses dias.

Ao me aproximar dele, antes que nossas palavras se encontrassem, nossos lábios se encontraram, durante tempo suficiente para que eu sentisse vergonha de um beijo em público.

-Oi... - eu suspirei, admirando o lindo rosto do meu marido, com um pouco de cansaço aqui e ali, pela viagem, por algum estresse ao longo dos anos, mas lindo como sempre.

-Oi, nem acredito que estou aqui - ele me deu outro abraço e riu - tudo que eu quero é ir pra casa...

-Nem me fale - concordei e então fomos pra casa.

Apesar do cansaço, Brian estava entusiasmado e, antes que desfizesse as malas, se pôs bem na minha frente, com as mãos na cintura, me olhando animado.

-Bri...? - apenas tentava entender qual era a ideia inusitada dele, agora.

-Chrissie, minha querida esposa Chrissie - ele disse com um ar solene, ainda com as mãos na cintura.

-Sou eu - confirmei, meio suspeita.

-Acabou Chrissie, finalmente acabou! - ele riu e segurou meus braços com cuidado, sem perder o entusiasmo - Hot Space está gravado, mixado, e só falta lançar, mas acabou!

-Parabéns? - tentei, dizendo a melhor resposta que encontrei.

-Eu sei que é exagero, mas eu tô aliviado, sério - Brian tinha se acalmado agora - mas, espera, eu trouxe um presente pra você.

-Presente? - estranhei ainda mais - faz tempo que eu não ganho um presente seu...

Ao ouvir isso, o rosto de Brian se encheu de preocupação genuína, e eu tive que rir.

-É brincadeira, Brian, sabe que eu não ligo pra essas coisas - explique melhor e ele ficou tranquilo, me entregando o embrulho, logo reconheci que era um disco novo. 

-Hã... - murmurei ao inspecionar a capa colorida, um desenho simples que ilustrava as feições do rosto de Freddie, John, Roger e Brian - até que ficou bonita a capa, mas eu pensei que nem queria ter uma cópia desse disco em casa, então...

-Não, não é o disco todo - ele explicou - lembra que você queria ouvir "Under Pressure"? É so o single e o lado-B. Agora, põe pra você ouvir.- 

-Ok - fiz o que ele pediu, e então nos sentamos lado a lado pra ouvir.

A primeira coisa que chamava atenção era o riff do baixo, marca registrada de John, sem dúvida, e então a canção que começou simples foi ganhando mais peso, não só pela adição dos instrumentos, mas pelo conteúdo da letra em si, era realmente um desabafo, um grito de socorro, um apontamento para problemas que todos tinham e ainda assim ignoravam. Então aos poucos e suavemente a canção se finalizou. Acho que só não chorei a ouvindo porque o ritmo dela não era melancólico.

-O que achou? - perguntou Brian.

-Incrível, definitivamente uma das minhas favoritas, mesmo - dei minha sincera opinião.

Então, nos dias seguintes, voltei ao trabalho com força total, organizando a divulgação de Hot Space, indo aos shows, acompanhando as entrevistas, enquanto Louisa e Jimmy ficavam sob os cuidados de Gracey. Gracey, que por sua vez, finalmente conseguiu fazer a pergunta que queria.-

-Sra. May, eu sei que é meio impertinente - ela começou com seus rodeios de sempre - mas é que, esses dias eu parei pra comprar uns discos e, tinha um que chamava "The Game" da banda Queen, e... olha, definitivamente, um dos músicos da banda é a cara do Prof. May, então, a banda que ele toca é a banda do Freddie Mercury, tipo, o sr. May é super famoso?

-Super famoso, não sei - eu tive que responder a coitada, já que ela parecia tão agoniada com a questão - mas olha, teve vezes que era difícil sair na rua com ele, sem ele ser reconhecido, então é, você não está errada, Brian é guitarrista do Queen, sim.

-Ok... - Gracey só fez uma careta confusa, claramente tentando processar a informação.

-Mas isso não muda nada Gracey, ele ainda é um ser humano normal, tá? - me senti na obrigação de aconselhar.

-É claro - ela assentiu - até porque, sra. May, não consigo associar o Prof. May com uma banda de rock, então da minha parte, tá tudo bem, mesmo.

-Sabia que seria bom trabalhar com você - sorri, tirando mais aquele pequeno fardo da consciência.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, encaramos uma coletiva de imprensa. Às vezes, podia ser um dos meus tipos preferidos de evento ligado ao Queen, quando os jornalistas eram respeitosos e faziam perguntas realmente inteligentes e interessantes. Mas isso acontecia muito raramente, no entanto, o ataque da mídia me ensinava a ser esperta, a antecipar o que diriam, a pensar numa resposta que os deixassem satisfeitos, mas que não entregaria o que os meninos não queriam responder. Mesmo assim, às vezes era impossível fugir de certas questões. Acho que era por isso que ao longo dos anos Freddie acostumou-se a ser muito áspero com certos jornalistas insensíveis. E não foi diferente na conferência de imprensa do álbum novo.

Eu sentei num lugar para observar tudo, meu olhar estava conectado ao de Brian, ele deu um suspiro antes que começassem a fazer as perguntas, e eu sorri, desejando que tudo corresse bem. Mas, nem sempre o que esperamos acontecesse, e os jornalistas atacaram Freddie com todo furor, dispostos a arrancar informações sobre sua vida pessoal. Ao olhar pra ele, percebi que meu amigo se sentia sufocado, tanto no físico como em seu interior. Por mais que Brian tentasse focar na razão pela qual eles estavam ali, divulgar o disco novo (disco que ele ainda odiava, mas estava disposto a falar sobre ele pelo bem de Freddie), não deixaram o vocalista da banda em paz. Sempre sendo nosso herói, Jim Beach encerrou a conferência, dispensando a todos.

Eu vi Freddie ir embora o mais rápido que pôde, parte de mim quis alcançá-lo e consolá-lo, mas eu sabia melhor do que ninguém, que aquele momento ele preferiria passar sozinho. Temi que ele não nos procurasse para sentir um pouco de conforto, depois do bombardeio que havia acabado de sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Depois que acabei o capítulo percebi que com esse final, o título ficou meio irônico mas enfim, o que o Freddie precisava era de um pouco de alivio mesmo. Bri voltou, meu casal tá junto e lindo! Oh meu Deus gente, desculpa fazer o Jimmyzinho triste, Gracey finalmente matou a charada, e a conferência que a Chrissie descreve aqui é a mesma do filme, que sempre me faz querer abraçar o Freddie. Bom, é isso, mais fofura e mais drama, obrigada pelos comentários, té mais!


	83. Travessuras

A repercussão de Hot Space entre os fãs e a crítica não foi extremamente positiva. Por mais que Brian odiasse o álbum e eu não gostasse tanto assim dele, não significava que estávamos felizes com esse resultado. Ainda assim, o estilo disco tinha agradado uma parte dos fãs.

Por curiosidade ou preocupação, ou uma mistura dos dois, Brian vasculhava as revistas e os jornais com matérias sobre o Queen pra saber o que os jornalistas estavam dizendo sobre Hot Space.

Numa manhã, enquanto preparava o café da manhã, me deparei com meu marido cercado por jornais e revistas, lendo um pouco de tudo quase ao mesmo tempo. Louisa e Jimmy olhavam com a mesma curiosidade pra ele, era comum pra eles verem o pai estudando, mas não daquela forma um tanto exagerada.

-Brian, deixa essa coisa pra lá - disse já recolhendo tudo, mas ele me impediu, segurando minhas mãos delicadamente.

-Só queria saber se tem uma chance deles falarem alguma coisa boa sobre o disco novo - ele me explicou, um pouco desanimado.

-Sabe que isso é raro de acontecer, né? - lembrei, mas sendo cuidadosa pra não soar brava - pela sua cara, você não teve muito sucesso em achar o que tava procurando, além disso, você não gostou do álbum, então é meio irônico procurar por alguém que goste.

-Tem razão... - ele acabou rindo, o que fez Louisa rir de volta pra ele - nem eu me entendo, às vezes...

-E nem eu me entendo, mas eu te entendo e você me entende - sorri, com compreensão.

-Mãe, isso foi confuso - constatou Jimmy, e eu tive que rir.

-Pois é, meu amor, o importante é o que o papai entendeu - olhei para os dois.

Então depois que Brian guardou toda aquela papelada, finalmente tomamos café. Ele ajudou Louisa a comer, o que foi muito fofo de acompanhar, até acontecer um contratempo. Ela começou a fazer careta e babar o mingau de aveia, sujando todo o babador dela.

-Ei mocinha, mamãe disse que você gostava de aveia, qual o problema? - Brian falou com nossa filhinha, em busca de uma explicação.

-Engraçado, ela come muito bem comigo - estava me segurando pra não rir.

Pra completar o cenário, Louisa pôs uma mãozinha no prato e jogou mingau na direção do pai dela, como se soubesse que ele ficaria ainda mais indignado. O mingau escorreu pelo cabelo e a bochecha de Brian. Foi aí que eu ri, e Jimmy se juntou a mim.

-Ei, não, não, não, não vão rir da cara do papai - Brian tentou defender sua dignidade - eu desisto, Chrissie...

-Ah não, não pode entregar os pontos tão fácil assim - eu o motivei, acabei me levantando, limpando o rosto de Louisa e de Brian.

Foi quando eu cheguei perto que ouvi Lou rindo de novo. Eu me virei pra ela, a achando a coisinha mais preciosa do mundo.

-"Main"! - ela exclamou, pra nossa supresa - "main!"

-Você me chamou, minha princesa? - eu a peguei no meu colo, emocionada - isso, sou eu, a mamãe...

-"Main!" - Lou disse de novo, e eu me segurei pra não chorar, o que não deu muito certo.

-Ai meu Deus, Chrissie, ela já tá falando... - foi a vez de Brian ficar emocionado.

-Mãe, pai, a Lou só falou, não precisa chorar - Jimmy ficou preocupado com nossas lágrimas.

-É porque mamãe e papai são bobos, Jimmy - Brian o pegou em seu colo - é que às vezes a gente também chora de felicidade.

-Mesmo? - meu pequeno tentava entender o conceito.

-Aham - meu marido assentiu com convicção.

Nós dois nos olhamos, e depois para nossos filhos, com a conclusão de que eles eram as coisas mais preciosas da nossa vida.

Mais tarde, recebemos a visita dos Taylor, já que Roger e Dominique perceberam que nós íamos mais na casa deles do que eles na nossa.

-Eu tinha que ver como o Bri tava depois de tudo, você sabe o que, né? - Roger justificou sua presença.

-É sério, Brian, a gente ficou bem preocupado - Dominique acrescentou.

-Calma, gente, não é pra tanto, é só que... sabe quando mexem no seu ponto fraco? Bem onde sabem que vão te machucar? Foi o que aconteceu - meu marido deu de ombros.

-Mas você viu que no fim das contas todo mundo saiu no prejuízo - replicou Roger - quase ninguém gostou do Hot Space.

-Não é bem assim, meu amor - Dominique se manifestou - eu gostei das suas músicas pra esse disco.

-Tá aí uma coisa boa que esse negócio fez - ele deu um dos seus sorrisos travessos.

-Rog, eu gosto das suas músicas, não de todas, mas eu gosto - explicou a sra. Taylor com impaciência - igual aquela que o Felix te inspirou a escrever, não terminou ela ainda, né?

-Uau, já tá trabalhando numa música nova? - eu estava impressionada com o comprometimento de Taylor.

-É uma coisa que surgiu do nada, sabe, eu sei que o Brian também é assim, você já deve estar acostumada com isso - Roger foi explicando - quando uma ideia surge do nada, e você corre pra escrever com medo de esquecer depois, mas por enquanto só terminei o refrão.

-Hum, então vamos ter que esperar pra ver como vai ficar - Brian disse, pensativo, já imaginando que tipo de música seu melhor amigo faria.

Esperava que não fosse nada sobre carros de novo.

-Falando nas crianças, onde é que eles estão ? - perguntei, sentindo falta dos pequenos à nossa volta.

-Me admira logo você perder a vista das crianças - Roger brincou.

-Acontece até com as melhores mães - Dominique me ajudou.

Assim, fomos atrás dos pequenos. Jimmy e Felix brincavam de bola, enquanto Rory enfiava as mãozinhas na terra, se sujando toda, fazendo tortas de barro. 

-Rory! - Dominique suspirou, sem saber se ficava frustrada ou encantada.

-Que? - a menininha se virou, sem saber o que tinha feito de errado.

-Deixa ela, Domi, cadê toda aquela sua conversa de que as crianças tem que explorar o espaço e o ambiente? - Roger cruzou os braços - é isso o que ela tá fazendo!

E nisso, ele se juntou à filha sem cerimônia. Jimmy e Felix estranharam o adulto brincando como uma criança.

-Pai, mamãe vai brigar com você por se sujar - aconselhou Felix.

-Ah é? Mas eu não vou levar bronca sozinho- Taylor se levantou, e fez desenhos de barro no rosto de Felix, que tentou escapar, mas não conseguiu.

No fim, ele acabou rindo da arte do pai dele. Eu e Brian ficamos só observando aquele momento engraçado e estranho, enquanto percebi Dominique perdendo a paciência, ter uma ideia, e colocá-la em prática. Ela entrou em casa e depois voltou ao quintal. jogando um copo d'água na cabeça de Roger. o que o fez ir correndo atrás dela atrás de vingança. Brian bloqueou a entrada de casa, não querendo que nenhum Taylor sujasse a casa dos May, o que os fez dar a volta e continuar correndo na rua. Jimmy e Brian foram ver onde isso ia dar, enquanto eu peguei Louisa e fui pra frente de casa, vendo meus meninos se reunirem ao lado dos Taylor.

-Vocês vão ter que tomar um banho antes de ir embora - anunciei a Roger e Dominique.

-Não faz mal, fiz isso pra tirar o Brian do sério de propósito - respondeu Roger.

-Roger... - Brian murmurou impaciente ao meu lado.

Nós esperamos os Taylor se recomporem da sua brincadeira, sentados na escada na entrada de casa. Nesse meio tempo, Jimmy foi até o quintal e depois voltou, tinha duas florzinhas amarelas na sua mão.

-É pra mim, meu amor ? - perguntei, encantada com o gesto.

-Ah, não, desculpa mamãe, mas é uma pra Rory e outra pra tia Domi - explicou meu filho, um tanto envergonhado - é um presente por elas terem vindo ver a gente com o tio Roger e o Felix.

-Ah sim, não tem problema - sorri do mesmo jeito, achando fofinho ele ser tão atencioso.

Um tempo depois, conseguimos voltar a conversar com os adultos, embora eles fossem tão brincalhões quanto suas crianças. Era bom ver que Domi e Rog nunca perderam seu melhor lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E eu fiz de novo! Estiquei e enrolei outro capítulo! Mas enfim, toda essa fofura e arte dos Taylor foi um pedido da minha amiga Karen, que queria ver mais do Roger sendo pai, por isso fiz os Taylor arteiros aqui, também fazia tempo que tava com essa ideia da Dominique jogar água no Roger, de onde vem essas ideias? Não sei. Além disso a Louisa fazendo maior manha com o Brian é demais, e ela falando, gente! Parece que esses dias tô só aquele meme "Deus me fazendo, agora vamos por fofura, ops". Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	84. De volta ao rock

Ao longo do tempo, Louisa foi aprendendo mais palavras e a andar. Não a vi dando seus primeiros passos, só sabia disso porque ela fez questão de andar na direção do pai dela, quando eu não estava presente, Brian me contou todos os detalhes do momento. E sem querer, por mais que eu e Jimmy falássemos bastante com ela, nada estimulava mais seu vocabulário do que ver Brian cantando e tocando em casa. Era incrível ela não chorar quando ele cantava " '39 ". Acho que no final das contas, ela era uma filhinha do papai mesmo, embora sempre olhasse pra mim, buscando aprovação antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Então, enquanto Brian trabalhava numa canção nova pro próximo disco do Queen, Louisa estava sentadinha perto dele, prestando atenção em tudo que ele fazia. Ele parou um pouco e se levantou de repente.

-Onde vai papai? - ela perguntou, mais com medo do que preocupada.

-Eu já volto, meu amor, prometo - Brian beijou a testa de Louisa, e não demorou muito pra que voltasse, trazendo o maior amplificador que tínhamos em casa.

-Uau! Vamos ter um show particular? - olhei pra caixa de som, achando um pouco exagerado, mas sabia que ele teria cuidado em não aumentar o volume no último.

Brian podia ser um astro do rock, mas não era fã de um som alto e pesado.

-É que eu me animei, finalmente voltamos ao bom e velho rock'n roll e eu vou aproveitar isso ao máximo - ele me explicou, sorrindo.

Brian voltou a arrumar a Red Special, a conectando no amplificador. Ele tocou um acorde, testando o som, a vibração reverberando pelos nossos ouvidos. Bri então tocou o solo em que estava trabalhando, super pesado e carregado, fiel às raízes do rock, ainda assim mantinha uma melodia interessante.

-Bonito! - Louisa elogiou, batendo palmas.

-Obrigado, minha lindinha - Brian curvou a cabeça na direção dela - mas ainda não terminei.

-Já tem uma letra ou ritmo? Ou os dois? - o solo tinha me deixado curiosa sobre o resto da canção.

-Ah um pouco dos dois, preciso finalizar - meu marido me explicou, enquanto gesticulava, me entregando o caderno dele.

-"Hammer to Fall" - li o título em voz alta e o resto mentalmente.

Tinha palavras rabiscadas e substituídas por outras aqui e ali.

-É sobre a guerra fria, não é? - percebi o tema logo de cara.

-É sim, brilhante como sempre, meu amor - ele beijou minha bochecha por eu ter deduzido corretamente, e eu corei.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, seus elogios sempre me deixavam lisonjeada. Brian prosseguiu trabalhando no ritmo da canção, colocando os acordes em cima da letra. Quando percebeu que estava pronta, experimentou cantá-la inteira pela primeira vez.

Jimmy, ao reconhecer a voz e a guitarra do seu pai, veio ouvir comigo e com a irmã. Me conectei à canção imediatamente, simplesmente a amei. Eu e meus filhos batemos palmas quando Brian terminou.

-Obrigado, família, obrigado - Bri agradeceu, comovido pelo nosso apoio.

Se Brian tinha voltado a compor, significava que seus companheiros de banda também tinham voltado ao trabalho. Durante os ensaios no estúdio, pude apreciar as novas criações de John, Freddie e Roger.

Roger tinha finalizado a canção que Felix o tinha inspirado a escrever. Segundo o pai dele, o menininho tinha arriscado a falar um pouco de francês, língua materna da sua mãe, falando "radio caca". A frase, por mais simples que fosse, inspirou Roger a escrever uma canção sobre a nostalgia do rádio em meio à modernidade. Era um conceito simples, mas eu sendo a nostálgica que eu era, acabei gostando da música. Além disso, o refrão que foi ligeiramente modificado por motivos de cacofonia em certas línguas, ficava grudado na cabeça. Depois que os meninos terminaram de gravar "Radio Gaga", acabei a cantarolando aleatoriamente, várias vezes.

-Gostou mesmo dessa, hein! - comentou Brian sobre meu comportamento.

-É, gostei sim, mas não se preocupe, ainda amo suas músicas - assegurei a ele.

-Só das músicas? - ele me deu um sorriso de lado, brincando comigo.

-Antes de amar as músicas. eu amo você e foi você que fez elas, então amar as músicas, é o mesmo que amar você - sorri pra ele, satisfeita com a minha resposta.

-Não podia dar uma resposta simples? - Brian continuou a me provocar, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu amo você - me rendi, sentindo o coração bater mais forte ao ver o sorriso dele.

Eu amava meu marido, mas amava a banda e suas músicas também. Freddie e John também continuaram a trabalhar, Deaky compôs uma única música, como costumava fazer. " I Want to Break Free" conseguia equilibrar o rock e o disco, Brian até adaptou um solo de guitarra sem ficar tão estridente, que combinava mais com a música. Quanto à letra, parecia que era alguém relutando com um tipo de amor que só fazia mal. Não era uma coisa que John estava passando, mas talvez ele já tivesse passado isso na vida, ou conhecia alguém nessa situação.

Freddie descreveu os conflitos de se estar apaixonado em "It's a Hard Life", dessa vez tinha certeza que os sentimentos que ele pôs na música era algo que ele já tinha sentido, e, talvez ainda sentia no presente.

O trabalho pro álbum novo foi interrompido pela chegada da pequena Laura Deacon, que nasceu num fim de noite. Lembro de me assustar ao ouvir o telefone tocar depois das 10:30 da noite, mas estava mais desperta que Brian e atendi. Fiquei feliz ao ver que John me contava as notícias, feliz da vida.

Lembrei que meus pequenos estavam dormindo, e não seria justo chamar Gracey à uma hora dessas. Então contei a Brian que Laura tinha nascido, ele riu de felicidade por nossos amigos, se apressou em se arrumar, se despediu de mim e foi sozinho até o hospital. O primeiro dos meninos a chegar lá foi Brian, como fiquei sabendo depois. Justo ele e John ficaram a maior parte do tempo juntos, o que remendou os últimos pequenos rompimentos que a amizade deles ainda tivesse.

Então, um dia depois, eu, Lou, Jimmy e Bri fomos à casa dos Deacon pra que eu e os pequenos conhecêssemos a Laura. Ela era linda como a mãe dela, com os traços delicados que lembravam Veronica, mas ela tinha os olhos e os cabelos como os de John.

-Parabéns, Veronica - elogiei minha amiga com a filhinha dela no meu colo - e John, é claro! Mais uma menina, parece que nossa torcida deu certo.

-Pois é, uma garotinha, talvez ela ajude a deixar os meninos mais calmos - ponderou Deaky.

-Bom, lá em casa é ao contrário - disse Brian - a Louisa é muito mais agitada do que o Jimmy, e querendo ou não, os dois juntos ficam bem quietinhos.

-Sorte a sua ter crianças que não dão trabalho - Veronica foi meio irônica - mas eu amo meus meninos, do jeitinho que são.

Dessa vez, nossos filhos estavam bem à nossa vista. Robert tinha espalhado peças de lego pelo tapete da sala, Jimmy e Mike faziam uma torre juntos, Louisa e Robert construíam uma outra coisa que estava difícil de identificar. Vendo as crianças assim, me deixou muito feliz, e era maravilhoso ver os Deacon e os May em harmonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimamente tô só no modo fofura né? Fazer o que? É o meu jeitinho favorito de escrever, mas vocês gostam, não é? Enfim, gente, eu amo Hammer to Fall, é o toque do meu celular, tinha que fazer referência a ela, e é claro, se citei I Want to Break Free e It's a Hard Life, pode ter certeza que vem bastidores dos clipes delas e de Radio Gaga também, essa inspiração do Roger é baseado em fatos reais. Cara, se tem outra amizade que eu amo é do Brian e do John, na vida real é meio difícil de perceber ela, mas no filme, eles tem uns momentinhos de ouro, desde aquela cena do Deaky trocando o pneu, até ele elogiando a ideia de We will rock you. Tá, falei demais de novo, espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	85. Clipes

Uma coisa que se tornou parte da banda ao longo dos anos foi a gravação de clipes promocionais dos singles. A cada novo álbum, significava que os meninos gravariam novos clipes, sempre discutindo a direção artística de cada um deles com certa animosidade, do mesmo jeito que faziam quando produziam uma música nova.

Freddie veio com ideias extravagantes para "Radio Gaga" e "It's a Hard Life". Ele mesmo tinha dado sugestões à figurinista e o resultado foi bem a cara dele.

-Não acredito que voltamos aos anos 70 mesmo depois de 13 anos! - eu tive que dizer ao ver os meninos vestindo aquela espécie de camisa de bandagem vermelha, tentando soar brincalhona.

Freddie teria me dado uma das suas respostas cheia de razão, mas apenas me ignorou, se concentrando em outra coisa, indo verificar o cenário. Essa atitude me preocupou, mas não perguntei nada a ele. Brian ainda não estava pronto, então fui ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Tudo bem, Bri? - disse, logo depois de abrir a porta.

-Eu desisto, Chrissie - ele reclamou tentando desenrolar as bandagens do peito - como é que se veste esse negócio? Já que era pra voltar à extravagância, eu ainda tenho as minhas batas brancas...

-Espera, deixa eu te ajudar - eu ri e peguei um banquinho pra me apoiar,o posicionei na frente de Brian, subi no banci, e enrolei as bandagens de volta, de um jeito que não iriam se soltar mais, por fim, ajeitei suas ombreiras.

-Pronto - pus as mãos no seu cabelo, o arrumando gentilmente - lindo.

-Lindo, mas ridículo... - ele revirou os olhos e eu apenas o beijei, tentando melhorar seu humor, o que acabou funcionando.

Brian se juntou aos companheiros de banda e começaram as gravações. Achei interessante a ideia que Roger teve de acrescentar palmas entre as estrofes do refrão. Era algo como em "We Will Rock You", que com certeza os fãs pegariam e acompanhariam junto com a banda.

Acabando as gravações de "Radio Gaga", passaram pra "It's a Hard Life". Freddie usava o macacão vermelho cheio de furos, e a peruca que mais parecia um bicho morto, mas guardei minha opinião pra mim. O coitado já estava com aquela melancolia de novo, a música era triste, e não queria deixar ninguém mais triste ainda.

Roger e John também não gostaram muito dos seus figurinos, Brian foi poupado da extravagância usando uma roupa preta mais simples. Se os meninos acharam ruim e exagerado as roupasl pra esses clipes, mal sabiam o que os aguardava com " I Want to Break Free".

Tudo começou com a reunião para decidir sobre o que seria o clipe. Tivemos as clássicas ideias de fuga da prisão, e dos meninos correndo ao ar livre, mas Roger teve um argumento melhor.

-Quando a Dominique ouviu a música e me falou no que tinha pensado sobre o que ela significava, pensou na opressão feminina, sabe? - o baterista foi construindo seu argumento - então, ela disse que seria legal se nós quatro representássemos tipos diferentes de mulheres, e na linguagem de videoclipe, isso seria configurado como uma paródia de "Coronation Street".

John e Brian piscaram por um momento, tentando processar a resposta, Roger e Freddie trocaram sorrisos animados, Mercury tinha amado a ideia.

-A Dominique deu essa ideia? - perguntei, meio curiosa - não sei, não, quer saber, é a cara dela uma coisa dessas, tudo que ela quer é rir um pouco nas custas de vocês.

-Deixem eles rirem, sra. May! - Freddie me cortou, no seu tom entusiasmado - vamos fazer exatamente como Roger sugeriu.

Brian e John deram de ombros simultaneamente, concordando que era melhor não discutir e apenas aceitar a decisão.

Eu tentei não criar expectativas quanto a como meu marido ficaria, mas ao ver Brian com a camisola rosa, as pantufas de coelhinho e os bobes no cabelo, simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir.

-Tá bom Chrissie, você vai passar mal desse jeito - vi que ele estava ficando sem graça e irritado.

-Desculpa... - eu respirei fundo, me concentrando pra segurar o riso - onde arrumaram uma camisola do seu tamanho? E bobes? Sério? Eu usava isso no colegial.

-É, eu sei, eu vi nas fotos que seus pais me mostraram, não você de bob, mas com o cabelo modelado - rebateu Brian, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

-Legal que depois do clipe o seu cabelo vai estar perfeito, não que já não seja - dei um sorriso travesso, e ele só balançou a cabeça.

-O dever chama, meu amor - Brian me deu um beijo na bochecha, tendo paciência comigo me divertindo por causa do visual dele.

Enquanto os meninos gravavam, já tinha me acostumado com as suas versões femininas, e já não ria tanto como quando os vi da primeira vez, e também tinha que ficar quietinha pra não atrapalhar a gravação.

Freddie tinha tomado conta da cena, com seu jeito irreverente e ousado, e os meninos entrando no personagem completaram o trabalho. No fim das contas, achei aquele o clipe mais engraçado que eles fizeram.

No entanto, nem tudo era divertido e risonho no momento, mesmo naquele ambiente descontraído. Brian, Roger e John brincavam e provocavam um ao outro ao fundo do cenário, enquanto que Freddie, ao fim da gravação, apesar dos risos compartilhados, voltou a ficar cabisbaixo e tristonho.

Aquilo deixou meu coração apertado. Eu vivia repetindo a mim mesma que não me preocuparia, que o deixaria viver como ele queria, lembrando que ele era um adulto, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ano após ano, em vez de se abrir e confiar em nós, Freddie se retraía, guardava para si e para inspirar suas composições tudo que estava sentindo. Mas vê-lo assim novamente, exigia uma atitude da minha parte.

Criei uma estratégia pra que ele não pensasse que queria vasculhar sua vida e fazer perguntas que ele achasse inconvenientes. Levei uma xícara de café a ele.

-Peguei pra você - ofereci, com um sorriso discreto - aceita?

-Obrigado, Chrissie - ele disse baixinho, tomando um gole de café logo em seguida.

-Eu gostei da ideia, no fim das contas - tentei puxar assunto.

-Pois é, eu vi o quanto você riu - comentou Freddie.

-Desculpe, não pule me conter - me justifiquei - não quis ofender ninguém.

-Não há ninguém que você ofenda nesse mundo, sra. May - ele conseguiu sorrir - sou só eu que... Bem, não importa.

-Pode me dizer se é algo que te incomoda, sério - tentei incentivá-lo a se abrir, com delicadeza.

-Eu não sei se já se sentiu assim, mas... - ele deu um suspiro, me olhando sério e triste ao mesmo tempo - tenho a impressão de que não sei o que tô fazendo com a minha vida...

-Ah... - minha preocupação se multiplicou na hora - você... Sei que é difícil não pensar assim Freddie, mas pense em tudo de bom que já fez, e tudo que ainda pode fazer. Só siga em frente.

Um pouco hesitante, beijei sua bochecha, e antes que me afastasse, Freddie me deu um abraço.

-Obrigado de novo - ele sorriu lentamente, me olhando com olhos semicerrados - Brian não podia ter escolhido uma esposa melhor.

-Bom... - eu ri baixinho, me sentindo constrangida - fico feliz em ajudar.

Não sabia exatamente o que ele passava, mas dar a Freddie um pouco de alívio naquele momento, também me deixou mais calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, o capítulo demorou, mas era porque tava conversando com a Roger Taylor da minha vida, acho que esse capítulo foi o que eu mais tomei licença poética, não sei se realmente os bastidores desses clipes foram assim, mas o Brian irritado é engraçado, a ideia de "I Want to Break Free" realmente foi da Dominique que passou pro Roger, e o Freddie tristonho na cena do filme sempre parte meu coração. Acho que era bem isso que ele tava pensando no momento, minha amiga também fez a versão dela da Chrissie consolando o Freddie, que inspirou um pouco a minha. É isso gente, espero que tenham gostado. Té mais!


	86. Primeiro dia de aula

Os dias passaram com a agitação dos shows de divulgação do disco "The Works", os primeiros shows do Queen que Louisa pôde ver. Era incrível como ela se empolgava em cada abertura das apresentações, pulava, batia palmas, cantava, e até acenava de longe, dando um oi para Brian e os tios. Eu e Jimmy amávamos o Queen, mas éramos mais contidos que a Lou quando víamos os shows.

Voltando à parte da nossa vida que não envolvia a banda, Brian e eu nos preparávamos para outro desafio como pais. Jimmy chegou à idade de ir pra escola, e é claro que eu me preocupei.

Uma noite antes do seu primeiro dia de aula, coloquei meu menino pra dormir, e sendo atento como era, Jimmy percebeu que algo estava me incomodando.

-Mãe, alguém te deixou triste? Não fui eu, né? - ele perguntou.

-Não, não, meu amor, claro que não é só que... - me assustei um pouco por ele se culpar (outra coisa herdada de mim) - você cresceu tão rápido, e amanhã você vai pra escola, eu só estava pensando que... Vou sentir saudade quando você não estiver em casa.

-Mas eu vou voltar - Jimmy me disse com certeza absoluta - igual quando o papai viajou e prometeu que ia voltar e ele voltou. Você vai me buscar, não vai?

-Vou, claro que eu vou - assenti - vou estar lá.

-Então estamos combinados? - meu pequeno esperou minha resposta.

-Estamos, estamos - eu acariciei a bochecha dele.

Ele só tinha 6 anos, mas era tão compreensivo, sua atitude me encheu de orgulho e conforto. Ajeitei o dalek de pelúcia perto dele, todos esses anos ainda era o bichinho favorito dele.

-Boa noite, Jimmy - beijei sua bochecha - durma com os anjos.

-Boa noite, mamãe - ele me disse e eu me levantei, indo ver Louisa, mas ela e Brian me encontraram no meio do caminho.

-A Lou quer um beijo da mamãe antes de dormir - Brian explicou porque ela ainda estava acordada.

-Ah, sentiu minha falta, mocinha? - brinquei com ela, a pegando do colo do pai - vem, vamos lá por você pra dormir.

Deitei Lou na sua cama, ajeitando suas cobertas, enquanto ela me olhava atentamente.

-Que foi, Lou? - perguntei.

-Mamãe triste? - ela me respondeu.

-Não, não estou mais, fica tranquila, minha princesa, agora você só tem que dormir - me inclinei pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, ela se virou, se ajeitando para dormir.

Sentei à beira da cama, esperando ela adormecer, como eu e Brian fazíamos toda noite. Meu marido não disse nada sobre o que Louisa notou em mim, apenas pôs uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro. Assim que nossa menininha dormiu, nós saímos do quarto. Era nossa vez de dormir, mas não antes que Brian conversasse comigo sobre o que eu tinha.

Eu me deitei e olhei pro teto por um tempo, e ele me observava, sentia seu olhar sobre mim.

-Está nervosa porque o Jimmy vai pra escola - o tom de Brian não era de dúvida, mas de certeza.

-Pior que eu tô, eu sei que é bobeira, mas... - me virei para olhá-lo - ai, Bri, eu tenho medo que ele não faça amigos, que ele tenha dificuldade pra se adaptar, que alguém pegue no pé dele...

-Tá tudo bem, eu te entendo - Brian se aproximou de mim - também tenho as mesmas preocupações, mas eu sei que ele vai se sair bem, só tenho ressalvas quanto aos professores, você sabe bem que eles podem ser piores que um colega de classe encrenqueiro, mas o Jimmy é brilhante e esperto, ele vai ficar bem.

Eu apenas assenti, abracei Brian, me segurando nele com força, me aconcheguei em seu peito, tentando esquecer as preocupações.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei meu menininho, o ajudando a por o uniforme da escola. Eu sorri ao vê-lo pronto, tão fofinho e elegante, de blazer, gravata, shorts e meias três quartos e sapato social. O pai dele, também cheio de orgulho, logo tirou uma foto dele, antes de o levarmos pra escola.

Brian dirigiu, e do banco do passageiro, checava as crianças no banco de trás. Jimmy estava bem, mas ainda nervoso, já que tinha trazido o dalek com ele, pra se sentir mais seguro. Eu só esperava que ele deixasse a pelúcia pra trás, alguém na escola poderia caçoar dele.

-Então, é isso, filho, chegamos - Brian anunciou depois de estacionar o carro.

Jimmy olhou pela janela, suspirou e então ajeitou a mochila nas costas, olhou duas vezez pro dalek, e decidiu deixá-lo pra trás. Louisa olhou a pelúcia com certo pavor, já que surpreendentemente, ela tinha um certo medo de daleks.

Meu pequeno menino abriu a porta e saiu. Antes de entrar, colocou seu rostinho na janela do carro, ao lado de Brian.

-Tchau, pai, tchau, mãe, tchau Lou! - ele disse, animado - vejo vocês mais tarde.

-É, a gente vem te buscar - confirmou Brian - boa sorte, meu garoto.

-Obrigado - Jimmy respondeu.

-Eu te amo, meu amor - falei pra ele, não deixando as lágrimas virem.

-Também te amo, mamãe, você, o papai e a Lou - ele disse e acenou.

Era a nossa deixa pra ir embora, mas Brian também não queria sair antes que o víssemos entrar. É, meu filho estava crescendo e eu só podia desejar que o melhor acontecesse a ele no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Graças a Deus, logo meu Jimmy se adaptou bem à escola e ele gostava de ir, mas é claro que não gostava das coisas típicas que todos nós não gostamos na escola, como um recreio muito curto, aulas chatas, professores impacientes e, é claro, algum colega de classe que não ia com sua cara, mas nada que Jimmy não pudesse superar.

Assim, voltamos às questões que envolviam o Queen. Era uma quarta à tarde quando o telefone tocou, e eu atendi. Era Freddie querendo falar com Brian. Ele foi educado comigo, mas era claro que estava com pressa e nervoso.

-Bri, o Freddie tá na linha - avisei meu marido, um tanto preocupada.

-Ele disse do que se tratava? Ele parecia bem? - Brian também ficou alerta.

-Não, mas parece urgente mesmo - falei o que tinha percebido.

-Tá - ele assentiu e atendeu.

A ligação foi rápida, Brian deu apenas respostas curtas e afirmativas.

-Que foi? - perguntei assim que ele desligou.

-Freddie quer que eu vá pra casa dele agora, ele quer fazer uma reunião com a gente - meu marido explicou.

-Ai meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu? - minha preocupação aumentou.

-Pode ser que não seja nada demais, fica calma meu amor, eu volto logo, tá? - ele disse e se levantou, se arrumando rapidamente.

-Se puder, não demora, tá? - eu pedi ao nos despedirmos, ainda com medo.

-Aham - Brian assentiu e me beijou.

Eu e Louisa o observamos sair de casa, até o carro sumir ao fim da nossa rua. Era difícil eu ficar calma quando Freddie fazia alguma coisa, ainda mais quando ele queria falar com os meninos tão de repente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu fiz de novo, escrevi fofura demais e não deu pra por o drama que estava programado. Mas calma que no próximo capítulo ele vem hehehe. Quando eu ser mãe, tenho certeza que vou ser igual a Chrissie. É isso, espero que tenham gostado, tchau!


	87. Um fim ou uma pausa

Brian demorou mais ou menos uma hora e meia pra voltar, o que não era muito tempo. Pela urgência com que Freddie tinha falado no telefone, achei que meu marido demoraria muito mais tempo. Embora ele tivesse voltado logo, a forma como chegou não me deixou tranquila.

Eu e Lou estávamos juntas na sala de jantar, eu lia enquanto ela tentava fazer um desenho, rasbicando os papeis como conseguia. Percebi Brian chegando, abrindo a porta da frente, mas não procurou por nós, nem tinha gritado de longe que tinha chegado, só pra me avisar. Não tinha dito uma só palavra até agora. Ouvi seus passos subindo a escada, ele com certeza tinha ido pro nosso quarto.

Era um daqueles momentos que tinha dúvida no que fazer, se o deixava lidar sozinho com esse dilema por um tempo, ou ia imediatamente ver o que tinha acontecido. Logo decidi o que fazer.

-Mamãe já volta, Lou, fique quietinha aqui, tá bom? - instruí minha menininha e me levantei.

-Tá bom - Louisa me respondeu e voltou aos seus desenhos.

Subi as escadas correndo, temendo por Brian, esperando que ele estivesse bem. Encontrei com ele sentado à beira da cama, olhando para a parede quase sem piscar, a não ser para espantar as lágrimas que já se formavam no canto dos seus olhos.

Não tive coragem de chamá-lo, mas ele notou minha presença, olhando pra mim. Entendi que podia me aproximar, ele me abraçou pela cintura sem se levantar, apenas retribuí, acariciando seu cabelo, ainda ficando em silêncio.

-Brian - eu toquei o queixo dele pra que olhasse pra mim - precisa me contar o que aconteceu, por favor, meu amor.

-Acredite, estou chorando mais de raiva do que de tristeza - Brian murmurou e ele me soltou por um momento, e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Freddie, não é? Mas o que foi? - perguntei, enquanto segurava sua mão direita com as minhas duas mãos.

-Primeiro, ele decidiu assinar um contrato pra dois álbuns solo, sem avisar ou pedir nossa opinião - Brian foi contando, tentando controlar as emoções - o que significa que o Queen... Nós não vamos mais trabalhar juntos, por um tempo indeterminado. Foi isso, mas...

Agora era eu quem estava chocada, entendia bem o que Freddie tinha feito, e o que significava para a banda. Não era só a questão do trabalho, mas o Queen era mais que uma banda, era uma família, uma grande e importante parte da nossa vida, e não ter a presença da banda em nossas vidas era terrível, seria a maior ferida por causa dessa decisão.

-Ai, eu não entendo, não entendo! - Brian se deixou ficar bravo - será que nada do que fizemos até hoje significa alguma coisa pra ele? Foram 13 anos juntos! Não é só a banda em si, mas a nossa amizade... E Chrissie, ele disse... Umas coisas pesadas, é isso que me magoa, sabe, o Freddie me pareceu muito ingrato! Eu queria dizer tanta coisa, mas o bom da raiva foi que ela me fez ir embora logo, antes que eu respondesse à altura também. É como se nós não fôssemos bons o bastante pra ele, que ele é auto suficiente, ah Deus! Ele mesmo disse que não precisa da gente, eu só... É uma decepção enorme...

Eu não tinha palavras, acho que instantaneamente senti tudo que Brian estava sentindo, numa perspectiva diferente. Mesmo que Freddie quisesse dar um tempo, ainda assim não enxergava que se estivesse com problemas, poderia contar com a gente. Acho que era isso que doía mais em mim no meio dessa história toda.

Apenas me aproximei mais do meu marido, lhe dando outro abraço, e beijando sua bochecha.

-O que eu faço agora? - ele me perguntou numa voz abafada pelo choro.

-Nós vamos dar um jeito, te garanto - disse com delicadeza.

-Mãe? - ouvimos Louisa me chamar, tirando-nos daquele estado pesado.

-Aqui, meu amor - disse alto pra que ela me ouvisse.

-Oi, papai! - Lou correu direto pra Brian, o que o fez sorrir, o que confortou meu coração.

-Oi, Lou, o que você tava fazendo? - ele voltou toda sua atenção pra ela.

-Desenho - respondeu ela no seu jeitinho fofo.

-Ah, eu posso ver? - pediu Brian.

-Aham, vem - Lou pegou a mão dele e o puxou para descerem as escadas juntos, fui logo atrás deles.

-Vou buscar o Jimmy, você fica com a Lou? - disse a Brian, que estava um pouquinho melhor.

-Eu fico - ele assentiu.

-Eu volto logo, você vai ficar bem? - eu sabia que era uma pergunta idiota, detestava quando me perguntavam isso quando eu estava mal, mas era o único jeito que conseguia mostrar naquele momento que ainda estava preocupada.

-Vou, com o tempo - Brian me respondeu, pesaroso, tentando mostrar um restinho de otimismo.

Eu sabia que com o tempo nos sentiríamos melhor, mas agora ainda era tudo recente.

Se eu e Brian estávamos com dificuldade pra nos adaptar à nova realidade do Queen, John e Roger enfrentavam o mesmo dilema. Pelo menos, os May, os Deacon e os Taylor se uniram ainda mais pra lidar com a ausência de Freddie. Ele ainda era o assunto predominante nas nossas conversas quando nos reuníamos.

-Ainda por cima, ele foi pra Munich - disse Roger com amargura - fugiu pra não ter que nos enfrentar...

-E acha mesmo que conseguiria descontar sua raiva nele? - John levantou a questão.

-Não duvida, John, sabe que eu quase tentei uma vez - relembrou Taylor.

-Mas ele poderia te derrubar com um nocaute - Brian conseguiu sorrir.

-Não, no caso vocês dois me ajudariam a derrubá-lo, não? - Roger propôs a Brian e a John.

-Talvez - Deaky estava pensando seriamente no assunto.

-Olha, eu sei que vocês não fariam isso - entrei na conversa - o melhor de tudo seria conversar, mas não agora, querendo ou não, tomei as dores de vocês.

-Por isso que eu te amo, Chrissie, como uma irmã, tá Brian? - Rog deu um dos seus típicos sorrisos de lado.

-Mesmo assim, Freddie deve ter mais motivos pra querer se isolar - disse minhas reflexões aos meninos - talvez ele realmente quisesse um espaço só pra ele, mas essas oportunidades egoístas também surgiram e, ele escolheu bem o que queria, no final das contas.

-Eu só digo que todos nós precisamos de mais tempo pra perdoá-lo - disse Dominique bem quietamente - no fundo, no fundo, a gente ainda o considera um amigo.

O que a sra. Taylor disse foi uma verdade tão grande que nos fez concordar em silêncio. É, aquele assunto ainda era delicado demais.

De repente, nosso silêncio foi cortado por alguém cantado a parte lírica de "Bohemian Rhapsody" alguém não, era mais de uma pessoa, e não qualquer pessoa, era inconfundível de quem eram as vozes e o que elas cantavam.

Fomos até onde Veronica estava, olhando as crianças e principalmente Laura, que ainda era pequenininha. Jimmy, Mike, Bobby, Rory e Felix cantavam a ópera, fazendo todas as vozes juntos. É claro que tinham que estar cantando uma música feita pelo Freddie. Ao nos ver, Mike e Rory foram os únicos que continuaram cantando, as outras crianças ficaram envergonhadas.

John, Roger e Brian apenas lhes deram um sorriso orgulhoso. Mesmo que agora o futuro do Queen estivesse incerto, poderíamos confiar seu legado às futuras gerações.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está aí o drama que falei, a separação temporária do Queen! Bom, foi um pouco pesado pra mim escrever o Brian desse jeito, mas imaginei que a reação dele fosse bem assim. Mas no meio do capítulo tive essa ideia de colocar as crianças cantando Bo Rhap, pra dar uma aliviada. O próximo capítulo vai ter duas das minhas ideias favoritas pra essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por comentar, té mais!


	88. Um ano estranho

Um tempo depois que Freddie foi embora para a Suíça, fomos nos adaptando à vida sem o Queen propriamente dito, sem ensaios, sem shows, mas com a mídia de olho em tudo.

Era estranho ficar em casa a maior parte do tempo, minha rotina sempre fora agitada, tanto como professora como assistente pessoal de Brian, mas era algo bom, de certa forma, se ignorasse o motivo de ficarmos em casa.

Fui preenchendo os momentos com livros novos, e mais maratonas de Doctor Who, e é claro, cuidar de Jimmy e Louisa. Levar meu filho mais velho pra escola era uma coisa que sempre fazíamos os três juntos. Quando eu parava na biblioteca de Barnes, Brian queria me acompanhar e pegar livros do seu próprio interesse. Em dias em que ele estava com mais paciência, me acompanhava trazendo a Lou com ele, e dando atenção e autógrafos a qualquer um que o reconhecia. Mas entre esses fãs que encontrávamos por acaso, sempre tinha alguém que perguntava quando seria a próxima turnê da banda.

-Estão organizando - dava uma mãozinha ao meu marido, já que ele se abalava com esse tipo de pergunta - esse tipo de coisa leva tempo pra ficar pronta, sabe? Mas é só prestar atenção quando eles divulgarem pra saber.

Minhas respostas eram suficientes para os fãs, mas estavam um pouco longe de ser verdade para nós. Havia dias em que Brian se sentia triste, deprimido, culpado. Nesses dias, ele não ia à biblioteca comigo, tentava evitar falar sobre o Freddie ou o Queen, o que era praticamente impossível às vezes. Eu tentava confortá-lo como podia, o fazendo lembrar que nada daquilo era culpa dele. Com o passar dos meses, Brian foi melhorando. Chegou até a trabalhar numa música nova, mas não a finalizou por completo, acrescentava e adaptava suas ideias pra ela quando sentia vontade.

Nas minhas tentativas de consolá-lo, acabei me lembrando de uma coisa que Brian amava fazer e eu aprendi a amar por causa dele.

-Bri, eu estava pensando... - comecei a dizer, enquanto tirava a mesa do jantar - quer ir pra Hyde Park? Só eu e você? Digo, eu amo as crianças, mas, podemos levá-los outro dia com a gente...

-Não é má ideia - ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, falando baixinho.

Na noite seguinte, deixamos Jimmy e Louisa com Gracey, e depois do jantar, fomos ao lugar que fazia literalmente anos que não íamos.

-Escolheu uma noite perfeita pra virmos, Chrissie - refletiu Brian observando o céu estrelado, enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado de mãos dadas.

-Pois é, e nem consultei a meteorologia nem nada - acrescentei, um tanto risonha - tudo que eu me importei foi em te distrair um pouco.

-Ah, meu amor - ele me puxou pra mais perto dele - eu sei, eu sei que não é fácil pra você, eu só estou tentando não pensar muito no futuro, com o que vai ser da banda, o meu presente é muito mais importante, tenho você, a Louisa e o Jimmy pra cuidar.

-Ainda assim parece que tá faltando alguma coisa... - murmurei, com todo cuidado e compreensão.

Não era fácil se desfazer de repente de uma rotina e, sobretudo, de uma amizade, construída ao longo de 13 anos, era uma ruptura grande demais pra se ignorar. Mas o que me dava esperança é que ninguém tinha determinado um fim definitivo ao Queen, ainda havia chances dos meninos se juntarem novamente, ainda acreditava nisso, embora agora fosse difícil para Brian enxergar isso.

Nós nos sentamos em silêncio, naquele mesmo lugar que sentávamos sempre, observando a imensidão do universo sobre nós.

-E a sua tese? - perguntei de repente, associando o que estávamos fazendo ao seu trabalho acadêmico atualmente interrompido.

-Minha tese? - Brian franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso - acha mesmo que eu deveria retomar o trabalho? Justo agora?

-Talvez não seja o momento ideal, mas você está tendo tempo e é uma coisa que você ama - justifiquei - além disso, eu sei bem o quanto te incomoda ter deixado seu trabalho inacabado.

-Chrissie, isso é... - ele parou, pensando por um momento, então decidiu - eu posso tentar de novo, sim, eu ainda tenho os livros, e andei dando uma pesquisada recente, e bom, parece que é o que me resta a fazer agora. Muito obrigado por me fazer lembrar e sugerir isso.

-Não tem de quê - eu respondi enquanto ele beijou minha bochecha, também me sentindo feliz.

A falta que sentíamos do Queen não foi embora, mas voltar a estudar astrofísica ajudou Brian a lidar melhor com isso. Porém com o tempo, a mídia depois de suas análises mordazes, conjecturou e começou a divulgar por si mesma que provavelmente a banda Queen tinha chegado ao seu fim. Foi aí que meu telefone corporativo não parou de tocar.

Tínhamos duas linhas em casa, uma pessoal e outra para o trabalho. A segunda era só para atender tudo que dizia respeito a Brian como artista e o Queen, e foi nessa linha que recebia propostas de entrevista com Brian pra que ele esclarecesse o que tinha acontecido com a banda, de jornais, revistas, rádios e até da televisão. Minha resposta era sempre de encaminhar a questão ao sr. May e retornar com uma decisão tomada por ele.

Evitamos esse assunto da mídia por um tempo, eu sabia que ele ainda estava abalado, mas vendo que eu não tinha mais como ficar dizendo não a eles, Brian decidiu tomar uma atitude.

-Só tem um jeito disso parar, eu vou ter que dar uma entrevista - disse ele, não muito animado.

-Eu sei, mas se você der uma, talvez mais repórteres venham atrás de você - ponderei - mas se escolhermos um tipo de entrevista que responda todas as perguntas deles, vão reproduzir em massa, e outros não vão querer te procurar mais, tem que ser uma com um grande alcance, só a TV é assim. Logo o que mais expõe a imagem.

-Mas expõe minha entrevista que responde todas as perguntas - Brian estava me entendendo - e não se preocupe com exposição, estou acostumado.

-Então posso dizer um sim a uma entrevista pra o "Bom Dia Britânia"? - quis confirmar.

-É o único jeito - ele deu de ombros, convicto que era a única solução.

-Ainda assim Bri, acho que tem como nós despistá-los - adicionei, pensativa.

-O que quer dizer, amor? - Brian ficou intrigado.

-Vão fazer perguntas diretas, especificamente sobre o Freddie - fui apresentando o que estava pensando - e haja o que houver, não mencione a briga, nem o álbum solo dele, se tocarem no assunto, aí você responde, mas nunca fale sobre isso, porque se vazar sobre a briga, vai ser péssimo pra imagem do Queen e pra cada um de vocês quatro.

-Entendi, Chrissie, é um baita desafio, mas estou disposto a enfrentar - a expressão de Brian foi solene.

Como eu tinha aprendido, enfrentar a situação era o único jeito de resolvê-la de vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, mais um pouco de drama. Gente, eu amo a Chrissie de assistente, o jeito como ela lida com a situação aqui é incrível, vai ter mais disso no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	89. A entrevista

Os estúdios da BBC já não eram tão estranhos pra mim, embora estivessem muito diferentes da última vez que me lembrava estar ali. Eu e Brian andávamos lado a lado, em silêncio, apenas concentrados em encontrar o produtor do programa, que nos daria as orientações sobre como tudo funcionaria, outra coisa que eu também já conhecia, devido às apresentações anteriores do Queen ali.

Apesar dessa primeira prioridade, nossa preocupação também estava voltada para as perguntas em si, e como Brian responderia se o tópico que temíamos surgisse.

Esperamos pelo produtor, Jack Sutherling vir falar conosco numa sala de espera relativamente pequena. Observando meu marido, vi em suas expressões todo sinal de nervosismo.

-Você vai se sair bem, Bri - disse, sincera.

-É que não é fácil sozinho, digo, eu te amo e sou grato por estar comigo aqui, é que nós quatro... - Brian suspirou - sempre estivemos juntos, e sempre fizemos isso juntos, mas, bom, estamos aqui, vamos encarar isso.

-É, e olha, tenho mais umas observações pra fazer - falei, pensando em todas as ideias que tive para ajudá-lo.

-Diga tudo que achar que é útil - pediu ele com boa vontade.

Mas antes que pudesse falar mais, fomos interrompidos por Sutherling.

-Ah fui avisado agora que chegaram - disse ele um pouco constrangido, estendendo uma mão pra Brian - é um grande prazer tê-lo conosco, sr. May, fico feliz que tenha aceitado o convite.

-Eu que agradeço, obrigado - Brian foi educado, mas sua preocupação ainda estava lá.

-E sua assistente, a sra. May - Jack sorriu pra mim - seja igualmente bem vinda.

-Obrigada - retribuí, cordialmente.

-Bom, vocês ainda tem meia hora antes de começarmos a entrevista - retomou o produtor - mas um assistente de palco vem avisá-los.

Nós assentimos, entendendo tudo, e eles nos deixou.

-Bom, como eu dizia - voltei a falar, sem perder tempo - é um talk show, eles tem outras atrações além de você, então é provável que a entrevista dure de 15 a 20 minutos. Se você ver que vão começar com qualquer outra pergunta que não envolva o Freddie, dá uma enrolada na resposta.

-Enrolar? E eu falo o que? - Brian se alarmou um pouco - estou meio que treinado em respostas curtas e objetivas.

-Não é o caso aqui - lembrei ele - e você divaga muito bem quando quer.

-Mas tem uma contradição aí - ele ergueu um dedo indicador pra dar ênfase - temos que dar as respostas sobre o Queen que eles querem.

-Pois então - assenti - responda divagando, sem dar os detalhes pessoais. Pensou em alguma resposta assim?

-É, eu acho que sim, tenho algo em mente já, mas sabe o quanto essas coisas são imprevisíveis - argumentou Brian.

-Bom, nesse caso, só resta dar uma improvisada - dei de ombros, um pouco sem graça.

-Eu vou olhar pra você e seguir suas deixas - Brian propôs.

-Estamos combinados - assenti, entendendo que tínhamos um plano formado.

Passada aquela meia hora de espera, fomos chamados ao estúdio. Trocamos um olhar antes de nos separarmos, eu o beijaria desejando sorte (mesmo que não fosse antes de um show), mas estávamos num lugar cheio de estranhos. Tomei meu lugar na plateia, bem visível a Brian. Ele se sentou no sofá dos convidados. Ouvimos uma campainha, alertando que o programa voltaria ao ar dentro de instantes. E outra vez nos olhamos, reafirmando tudo que tínhamos combinado.

-Voltamos agora com o "Bom Dia Britânia" - anunciou a apresentadora Janine Bunker - e esse é um bloco muito especial, já que estamos recebendo o primeiro e único Brian May, guitarrista da extraordinária banda Queen, liderada pelo incrível Freddie Mercury. Obrigada por vir, Brian.

-Ah sim, obrigado - meu marido sorriu pra ela e pra plateia - obrigado por seus elogios.

-Bom, esse último ano foi bem diferente pros fãs do Queen - Janine começou - seu último álbum foi "The Works" que teve grandes hits. Mas os fãs sempre querem mais, então o que pode nos dizer sobre o que o Queen está preparando pro próximo ano?

Brian olhou pro chão por um segundo, disfarçando aquele sentimento de perda de direção, de não saber o que fazer agora.

-Bom, como todos os anos, nós... - ele parou um pouco pra olhar pra mim - nos reunimos, pensando nas ideias que cada um tem, e juntos nós fazemos sugestões uns aos outros, pra aperfeiçoar a canção como um grupo, e no nosso próximo trabalho, não será diferente, vamos seguir esse mesmo caminho.

-Certo - Janine pareceu satisfeita com a resposta - então o fato de seu companheiro de banda Freddie Mercury estar trabalhando num disco solo não atrapalha o cronograma do Queen? Como está tudo agora que Freddie se dedicou à carreira solo? Como o Queen fica agora diante dessa mudança?

Brian me deu um olhar que dizia "fica tranquila, eu sei responder essa". "Confio em você" respondi em silêncio.

-Freddie está experimentando novas formas de arte, de expressão - ele falou com naturalidade, mas percebi que tinha treinado aquilo - às vezes como artistas e sob a pressão de criar algo novo, e até mesmo por diferentes tipos de inspiração, tentamos coisas diferentes, pra suprir a dúvida dos "e se" que ficam na nossa cabeça, é isso que Freddie está fazendo, e todos nós estamos aproveitando esse tempo pra descobrir coisas novas.

E depois que Brian terminou de falar, lhe dei um sorriso de "tá aí a divagação de que eu falei". Ele sorriu de volta, contente por eu ter aprovado.

-Bem, Brian você disse algo muito interessante sobre inspiração - disse Janine - e com certeza inspiração variada é um elemento que faz parte das músicas do Queen, e os fãs sabem de canções dos seus companheiros de banda que foram inspiradas por suas amadas. Você já escreveu uma música para sua amada? Hã... (Nisso ela fez uma pausa pra ler um bilhete em cima da mesa) Christine, não é?

Por aquela eu não esperava, minhas bochechas e de Brian coraram simultaneamente.

-Sim, sim, é a minha esposa - Brian prosseguiu no automático, já que sabia que não podia deixar a apresentadora falando sozinha - embora ela prefira Chrissie, ou sra. May. Sra. May é melhor.

-Sim, e ela está aqui, não é? - nisso Janine se virou pra mim e as câmeras com ela, só me restou dar um sorriso educado e minha melhor cara de esposa do guitarrista do Queen - olá, seja bem vinda!

Ela me olhou por mais um segundo e prosseguiu com a entrevista.

-E ela tem sido sua assistente pessoal por quanto tempo agora? - Janine quis saber.

-Hã, por 8 anos, oficialmente, mas eu acho melhor dizer que é por 14 anos, é o tempo que estamos juntos - Brian sorriu pra mim e depois pra apresentadora.

-É realmente muito tempo, e é claro que vocês são um casal adorável porque todos nós percebemos a cumplicidade de vocês, então volto a perguntar, já fez alguma canção pra sra. May? - insistiu Bunker.

-Bom, não foi por falta de ideia - Brian fez uma pequena piada - mas Chrissie é uma pessoa muito tímida e reservada, não penso que ela gostaria que eu a expusesse assim, tão claramente, mas é claro que toda vez que escrevo uma canção romântica a inspiração com certeza vem da minha esposa.

-Isso é lindo e adorável - comentou Janine - infelizmente nosso tempo acabou, mas agradeço muito sua atenção. Senhoras e senhores, esse foi Brian May do Queen! Voltamos logo mais com "Bom Dia Britânia".

As câmeras pararam de gravar, Brian cumprimentou Janine e eu me levantei para acompanhá-lo.

-Aquilo foi bem inesperado - sussurrei pra ele, baixinho - mas eu amei cada resposta sua, inclusive as que tinham a ver comigo.

-O objetivo foi esse - ele sorriu de lado e me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha, o que fez meu coração derreter mais um pouquinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais fofura! Porque eu amo o meu casal. Como eu já mencionei essa é uma ideia antiga minha, da Chrissie ajudar o Brian na entrevista, e dessa resposta dele 😍. Aliás, prestem atenção nessa coisa da música. Sobre o tempo que ele fala que ele e a Chrissie estão juntos, é o tempo dentro dessa fic, sem contar com a vida real ok? Na fic eles estão juntos desde 1969 e o ano desse capítulo é 1984. Não esqueçam que essa fic se passa num universo alternativo, sério gente, isso vai ser muito importante lá na frente. Bom, acho que é isso, próximo capítulo vai ter outra das minhas ideias favoritas! Vejo vocês lá! Valeu por acompanharem.


	90. Um tempo com a família

Depois da entrevista fomos direto pra casa e, durante o caminho, apesar de eu ainda estar encantada com a forma delicada e linda que Brian falou sobre mim na entrevista, ainda estava preocupada com a repercussão dela.

Chegamos em casa, encontrando Jimmy e Louisa numa conversa animada com Gracey, meus filhos contavam alguma história comprida enquanto a babá prestava atenção.

-Bom, a história está muito boa, mas seus pais chegaram - a srta. Moore os avisou, eles desanimaram um pouquinho, mas logo retomaram à animação porque eu e o pai deles estávamos de volta.

-Oi, meus pequenos! - beijei a bochecha dos meus filhos, um de cada vez - o que é que estavam contando de tão interessante pra Gracey?

-Quando soltamos pipa em Leeds! - explicou Jimmy, contente com a memória.

Me lembrava bem disso, quando passamos o último fim de ano na casa dos meus pais, as crianças tinham gostado muito.

-Pode terminar de contar a história outro dia, Jimmy - recomendou Gracey - agora eu preciso ir.

-Está bem, Gracey - meu menino entendeu e aceitou a condição.

Damos tchau para ela, sentando os quatro juntos. Louisa quis sentar um pouco no meu colo, enquanto Jimmy se sentou entre eu e Brian. Logo as crianças se atentaram mais na televisão do que em nós.

-O que você achou? - Brian finalmente perguntou.

-Ótimo, de verdade, Bri - olhei pra ele com convicção, mas ainda refletindo um pouco mais sobre a entrevista - você foi vago, sem dar detalhes específicos, mas deu a entender que vocês ainda estão bem ocupados, ou seja, pra todos os efeitos, o Queen continua produzindo a todo vapor.

-É, mesmo que isso seja uma meia verdade - sua expressão caiu um pouco - estou quase certo que... quando voltarmos a tocar juntos, vamos fazer tudo como sempre fizemos, só resta saber quando exatamente isso vai acontecer... Isso que ainda me deixa...

Ele não conseguiu terminar, apenas deu um suspiro. Trazer toda a questão da iniciativa independente de Freddie semlre nos deixava triste. O problema não era ele gravar trabalhos solo, mas a maneira como ele decidiu isso e anunciou aos meninos. Fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos notícias dele, por mais que a vontade de entrar em contato com ele fosse grande, mas ainda tínhamos receio, por causa de tudo que tinha acontecido.

-Pelo menos, a imprensa vai nos dar um tempo agora - tentei consolá-lo, ainda pensando em outras coisas, tendo uma ideia que poderia ser a melhor ideia naquele momento - sabe quem precisa dar um tempo de tudo isso? Nós.

-É, eu sei - Brian assentiu - tudo que eu vejo me lembra a briga, simplesmente não consigo evitar.

-E se a gente fosse pra casa dos seus pais, hein? - sugeri - dá pra aproveitar as férias do Jimmy, podemos ficar as férias inteiras lá? Claro, se seus pais não se importarem.

-É claro que não se importam, você conhece eles - o rosto de Brian se iluminou - sou totalmente a favor disso.

Terminando de falar, ele sorriu e me encarou por um momento, com o olhar perdido no meu rosto, o que sempre me deixava constrangida.

-Que foi? - perguntei, rindo baixinho.

-Eu amo você e as suas ideias incríveis - ele respondeu e não hesitou em me beijar logo em seguida, me pegando um pouco de surpresa.

-Ai... - Jimmy disse, um pouco constrangido.

-Desculpe meu amor, mas a culpa é do seu pai - falei pro meu filho.

-Não, Chrissie, você que começou com essa ideia de irmos pra Hampton - Brian riu.

-Vamos ver o Sir Vovô? - Louisa se animou - eba!

-E a vovó Ruth também! - Jimmy lembrou a irmã - que legal, faz tanto tempo que não vamos lá. Vamos poder ir à praia dessa vez?

-Sim, sim, se o tempo colaborar - respondi meu menino - e vamos passar as férias lá.

-É sério? - Jimmy se animou mais - obrigado, mamãe.

Ele me deu um abraço, que eu retribuí.

-De nada, meu amor - sorri, acariciando seus cabelos.

Esperamos mais três semanas para finalmente deixarmos a agitada Londres e ficarmos um bom tempo na litorânea Hampton. Como sempre, eu e Brian fizemos as malas juntos, e discutimos um pouco quando quis colocar agasalhos a mais nas malas das crianças.

-Chrissie, nós vamos pra praia, o clima é muito mais quente do que frio - ele comentou quando pus os casacos com as outras roupas.

-Eu sempre fiz isso na sua mala e você nunca reclamou - rebati, mas não fiquei brava - além disso, é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Aliás, vou por um casaco a mais na sua mala também.

-Eu sei que agora tá brincando - ele riu - mesmo se precisar, lembra que a minha mãe deve ter uns casacos meus guardados lá também.

-Tá certo - revirei os olhos, mas acabei rindo também.

Sairíamos num sábado de manhã, acordei as crianças, tomamos um café da manhã reforçado. Enquanto eu e Brian arrumávamos a bagagem no porta-malas, as crianças se ofereceram pra ajudar.

-Não precisa, meus anjos, isso aqui tá meio pesado pra vocês carregarem - Brian explicou a eles.

-Ah, mas pai, posso ver uma coisa na minha mala? - Jimmy pediu e estranhei a pergunta.

-Pode, Jimmy - Brian deixou, mas também estava confuso.

-Quero ver se não tá faltando nada - meu menininho explicou ao perceber nosso espanto.

-Ah Jimmy, sua mãe já checou sua mala três vezes, acho que não precisa - Brian disse, dando um sorriso que queria se transformar numa risada.

-Mesmo assim - insistiu nosso filho - preciso ter certeza.

-Tá bom - seu pai cedeu rindo de vez, pegando a mala de Jimmy, o deixando abrir e verificar o que queria.

-O que é tão engraçado, sr. Brian? - eu cruzei os braços, já tendo uma noção do motivo da graça.

-Jimmy é definitivamente seu filho - ele assentiu, fazendo uma cara de sério com um quê de deboche.

-É, eu sei, agora para de ser bobo - dei um tapinha de leve no seu braço.

-Tudo certo, Jimmy? - Brian perguntou a ele.

-Agora sim - ele mesmo fechou a mala e o ajudei a colocá-la de volta no lugar.

Louisa e Jimmy se sentaram no banco de trás, enquanto eu e Brian fomos dar uma última olhada na casa. Mais cedo naquele dia, já tinha avisado a todos os nossos amigos que ficaríamos um bom tempo fora.  
Olhamos todos os cômodos, até eu encontrar meu marido na sala em que guardava seus instrumentos. De repente, todo seu bom humor de agora pouco tinha sumido.

-Não dá pra eu me despedir direito, mesmo que seja só por um tempo - ele me explicou, quando notou minha presença.

-Eu sei, nem é possível - entendi o que ele estava sentindo - música faz parte de quem você é, sempre fez, e mesmo com tudo isso, não deixa de fazer.

-É, é - Brian assentiu, me dando um sorriso melancólico.

Esperei um pouco em silêncio, vendo o que ele faria. Seu olhar pousou na sua querida Red Special, seus dedos encostando de leve nela.

-Quer levá-la? - perguntei, baixinho.

-Até que eu quero, mas não acho que seja apropriado - Brian respondeu, ainda pensativo - talvez, só dessa vez, é melhor ela ficar. Até mais, velha dama. Vamos indo, Chrissie, as crianças vão ficar impacientes.

-Ok- beijei sua bochecha e segurei sua mão.

Eu sabia que a saudade dos tempos em que a banda estava unida bateu em Brian naquele momento. Era uma coisa que ainda nos afetava, mas depois que trancamos tudo e pegamos a estrada, Brian se concentrou em aproveitar a viagem com a nossa família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eu estiquei de novo a história, e coloquei muita fofura! Gente, eu amo essa família demais. E esse finalzinho meio triste saiu sem querer, mas enfim, esse é o capítulo de hoje. Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário. Ah, de novo pessoal, vou lembrar vocês que essa fic se passa num universo alternativo. Bom, é isso, até a próxima!


	91. Um tempo em Hampton

Paramos um pouco na estrada para comer, com Brian e eu tomando os devidos cuidados e discrições para não chamar muita atenção. Concordamos em não trazer nenhum segurança conosco, já que era uma viagem em família e principalmente, queríamos que as crianças vissem a viagem dessa forma.

Com as energias levemente recuperadas, continuamos nossa jornada, até chegarmos na entrada de Hampton bem ao pôr do sol. Dei uma olhada rápida atrás, já que as crianças estavam quietinhas demais, e como suspeitava, Jimmy e Louisa estavam dormindo profundamente. Brian dirigiu mais uns 15 minutos e, pro meu alívio, avistei a casa dos meus sogros, dando um sorriso, animada e contente por estar ali.

Meu marido estacionou o carro e então descemos, abrindo as portas de trás pra pegar as crianças.

-Pega a Lou que eu pego o Jimmy - instruiu Bri, sendo um cavalheiro, já que nosso filho era mais pesado que nossa filha.

Ajeitamos as crianças no nosso colo e Jimmy despertou aos poucos, já Louisa continuava dormindo. Depois de dar um suspiro, Brian tocou a campainha, esperando com um pouco de ansiedade.

-Brian! - a sra. Ruth deu um abraço no filho - e oi Jimmy! A viagem te cansou, meu menino? E é claro, minhas meninas favoritas! Chrissie, põe a Lou lá no quarto do Brian, já ajeitei tudo pra vocês.

-Ah sim, obrigada - assenti e fiz como ela me pediu.

Logo estava de volta à sala, onde encontrei meu sogro conversando animadamente com Jimmy. Meu menino era uma das raras pessoas que conseguia tirar o jeito sério e bravo do avô por um momento.

-Imagino que a Louisa está descansando - disse Sir Harold estendendo uma mão pra mim - como foi a viagem, Chrissie?

-Tranquila, bem tranquila de verdade - respondi e um tempo depois, enquanto Brian e o pai conversavam, ajudei minha sogra com o jantar.

Antes que eu chamasse, Louisa apareceu na cozinha, ainda com uma carinha de sono.

-Quero um doce, mamãe! - ela pediu com jeitinho, mas estava bem treinada para resistir.

-Não, nada disso - eu a peguei no colo, o que a fez rir - jantar primeiro, depois pensamos na sobremesa.

-Ah, mas eu queria agora... - ela insistiu mais um pouco.

-Mas vai ter que esperar - toquei o nariz dela, mas Lou ainda estava inconformada - se você comer tudo, mamãe promete que faz pão de ló, e deixa você raspar a tigela do recheio.

-Só eu sozinha? - Louisa se empolgou outra vez.

-Não, tem que dar um pouquinho pro Jimmy e pro papai - apresentei as condições.

-Tá bom - ela concordou enfim, beijei sua bochecha e a ajeitei pra se sentar.

Logo toda família se juntou a nós para jantar. Meus sogros falaram muito mais que nós, o que por um lado foi bom, porque não tínhamos que dar alguns detalhes tristes do motivo da nossa visita. Assim que terminamos, não demorei pra começar a fazer meu famoso pão de ló, que com o tempo e, segundo a opinião de todos que comiam, ficou tão bom quanto o da minha mãe.

-Chrissie, descansa um pouco, não parou um segundo desde que chegou - Sir Harold ficou preocupado com uma inquietação.

-Não, eu não me importo, eu quero cozinhar agora, e eu preciso, se não a Lou não me dá sossego - respondi de bom humor e os três sr. May sorriram pra mim.

Lou ficou com a vovó Ruth, me deixando à vontade enquanto eu cozinhava. Senti Brian chegando quase em silêncio, o som dos seus passos eram baixos, mas eu os conhecia muito bem.

-Oi, Bri - me virei rápido pra ele, e logo voltei ao trabalho - veio aqui pra roubar um pouco de recheio?

-Não, mas eu não recuso se quiser me dar um pouco - ele entrou na brincadeira, estava mais cansado do que triste.

-Esse é o recheio mais disputado que eu já vi - disse, um tanto impressionada, rindo - vai ter que dividir com as crianças.

-Pode deixar, prometo - ele se comprometeu - desculpa ficar te atrapalhando, só queria te agradecer, eu... é bom lembrar dessa outra parte da minha vida, às vezes eu acho que esqueço um pouco disso.

-Não, você não esquece - tive que parar, automaticamente acariciando o rosto de Brian - você é um excelente filho, um pai maravilhoso e um marido amoroso. E não está me atrapalhando!

Eu beijei sua bochecha, dando ênfase no que disse, e ele sorriu de volta, sentando na mesa pra me observar trabalhando, perdido num mundo em que só eu existia, me fazendo me sentir sem graça e amada ao mesmo tempo.

Quando terminei e avisei Louisa que a tigela de recheio era toda dela, ela veio rápida como um raio, mas deixou que seu pai e seu irmão lambessem o recheio com ela.

Na hora de dormir, deixamos as crianças dividirem a velha cama de Brian. Ao colocá-los pra dormir, achei adorável nossas crianças dormirem justo na cama que o pai deles dormia na idade deles. Eu e Brian dormimos num colchão no chão, podia até parecer desconfortável, mas quando senti seus braços ao meu redor, tinha certeza de que ali era o melhor lugar do mundo.

Assim, foi nosso primeiro dia das férias em Hampton, e muitos mais vieram, até chegar o dia perfeito para irmos à praia. Decidimos ir na noite anterior, o que deixou Jimmy super empolgado e Louisa curiosa. Ela era muito bebê quando foi a primeira vez.

Então, antes que um de nós acordasse, ouvi alguém me chamando.

-Mãe... - sussurrou Jimmy, não querendo acordar o pai ou a irmã, mas com certeza querendo me acordar.

-Oi, Jimmy... - murmurei, ainda com sono.

-Nós vamos mesmo pra praia, né? - meu filho quis confirmar.

-Aham... - respondi com um bocejo.

Não era uma resposta muito grande, mas consegui convencê-lo, já que ele ficou quietinho, esperando toda família acordar.

E depois do café da manhã, lá fomos nós à praia. Jimmy quis ir correndo até o mar, e até correu um pouco, mas virou pra trás pra ver como Louisa estava. Minha menininha era sempre muito corajosa, mas aquela imensidão azul e bela a intimidou um pouco. Ela segurou ainda mais no pescoço de Brian, já que estava no colo dele o tempo todo.

-Você não vem, Lou? - Jimmy veio chamá-la.

-Papai e mamãe tem que vir junto - foi a condição que Louisa pediu, numa vozinha baixa.

-Está tudo bem, Lou, nós vamos, mas deixa o Jimmy segurar sua mão? - Brian sugeriu a ela.

-Ok - ela aceitou e deixou o pai a colocar no chão.

Nosso filho logo pegou a mão da irmãzinha, e juntos, caminharam até a beira do mar, deixando as ondas molharem seus pés. Brian e eu sentamos na areia, os observando. Lou então perdeu o medo e até arriscou jogar um pouco de água no irmão. Nós rimos por ver nossos filhos tão descontraídos, se divertindo.

De repente, eles quiseram nos incluir na brincadeira, Lou jogou um punhado de areia em Brian, que pensou em se vingar pela cara dele, mas não fez isso. Ele fez algo pior, trocou um olhar cúmplice com Jimmy, que jogou areia bem na minha cabeça.

-Ei! O meu menininho não é assim - fiquei indignada, mas ri e corri atrás dele.

Jimmy acabou escapulindo de mim, mas eu aproveitei que Brian ainda estava sentado, senão, não teria como eu também jogar areia molhada na cabeça dele.

-Ah não, Chrissie! - ele reclamou - você vai ter que lavar e pentear meu cabelo depois.

-Não tem problema, eu amo fazer isso - disse num tom de provocação, bem na cara dele.

Brian aproveitou que eu estava muito perto dele e me beijou.

-Aqui não! - Louisa reclamou perto de nós.

-Certo, certo, Lou - Brian acabou concordando com ela.

Pra tirar toda aquela areia da cabeça, só nos restou dar um mergulho, nos revezemos olhando as crianças quando fomos pra mais fundo, um de cada vez.

No resto da tarde acabamos fazendo um castelo, catando conchinhas, observando gaivotas, e um pouco antes de irmos embora, perto do pôr do sol, Brian se ausentou por um momento.

Não havia sinal de tristeza nele, só uma empolgação, bem como quando ele tinha uma ideia. Ele voltou um tempo depois, trazendo consigo uma caderneta minha, que eu costumava deixar no carro. Ele se sentou quietinho, ainda perto de nós, mas concentrado. Deixei que ele ficasse a sós no seu momento de criação, fazer uma música novamente era um bom sinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que esse capítulo ficou muito grande, mas espero que não tenha ficado cansativo de ler. Os May são a família mais fofa do mundo. No próximo capítulo, vocês vão saber mais sobre essa música que o Brian estava escrevendo no final. De novo, gostaria de lembrar que essa fic vai acabar se passando num universo alternativo, mais pra frente vocês vão ver os motivos disso. Valeu por acompanharem, sério gente, fico muito feliz! Até a próxima!


	92. O retorno

Assim que escureceu, nos preparamos pra ir embora e, depois de um dia tão agitado, logo as crianças pegaram no sono, aproveitando o balanço que o carro fazia durante o caminho. Brian estava atento à sua frente, mas ainda assim, estava concentrado em outra coisa, provavelmente a música que tinha escrito enquanto estávamos na praia. Foi então que ele começou a cantarolar um ritmo baixinho, provavelmente a melodia da sua música nova. Minha memória me fez reconhecê-la.

-Você terminou aquela música que não conseguia terminar? - deduzi, depois de me lembrar dele cantarolando aquela mesma melodia em casa.

-É, você prestou atenção... - Brian soou admirado - só preciso completar tudo pra ela estar definitivamente pronta. Acho que só vou poder fazer isso em Londres, o resto da letra está no meu caderno.

-Entendi - assenti devagar, olhando pra ele com atenção - é muito bom te ver compondo de novo...

Meu marido sorriu e segurou minha mão um pouco, sua forma de me agradecer sem palavras.

Ficamos mais um tempo em Hampton, até retornarmos pra casa, faltando uma semana pra que Jimmy voltasse às aulas. Nessa semana, fomos os quatro juntos até Hyde Park, vermos as estrelas juntos, e, numa tarde calma, Brian finalizou sua canção.

"All Sense" era sobre ele mesmo, não tinha dúvidas disso, era sobre a sensação de estar perdido que a falta do Queen causava em Brian, mas antes que a canção se encerrasse, meu marido adicionou um pouco de esperança, afirmando que eu, Jimmy e Louisa, éramos o que fazia sua vida ter sentido.

-É linda... - murmurei emocionada, depois que ele me mostrou a música.

Queria perguntar se ele a colocaria no próximo álbum da banda, mas não tinha coragem pra isso. Apesar de estarmos mais tranquilos agora, ainda temíamos sobre o que aconteceria com o Queen.

-Sabe, música é um jeito de... pôr os sentimentos pra fora... quando não consegue falar... - ele deu de ombros, soando pensativo.

-Eu sei - apenas concordei, e automaticamente o abracei, sabendo o quanto ele precisava.

Brian tirou o violão do espaço entre nós e me abraçou melhor, me segurando por um tempo. Não o ouvi chorar, nem havia sinal de choro quando o olhei de volta, realmente, de um jeito irônico, música o ajudou a lidar com a falta do Queen.

Brian sentia a falta da banda e de Freddie, eu sabia que ele estava mais que disposto a voltar a trabalhar com os meninos, mas lidar com Freddie era outro dilema a ser enfrentado. Ainda havia mágoa e ressentimento da parte de Bri, e John e Roger sentiam o mesmo.

Estando de volta em casa, voltamos à nossa rotina, tentando manter a esperança de que tudo ficaria bem, independente das coisas ficarem diferentes de como estávamos acostumados. Porém, uma reviravolta que veio bem a calhar surgiu.

Eu e Jimmy tínhamos chegado depois de eu ter buscado ele da escola, Brian ficou com Louisa em casa aquele dia. Encontrei ele completamente perplexo, num misto de raiva e euforia, ambos sentimentos contidos, mas seu olhar estava inquieto.

-O que aconteceu? - fui direta, já que estava claro que algo grave tinha acontecido.

Brian suspirou antes de me contar, saindo daquele estado quase em transe.

-O Jim ligou - ele começou, simples, tentando manter a calma - tem um evento que Bob Geldof está organizando, chamam de Live Aid, basicamente é uma série de shows com vários artistas pra arrecadar doações pra ajudar os necessitados na África.

-Parece muito grande e importante - disse minhas impressões, depois que Brian fez outra pausa.

-Sim, eu também achei - ele prosseguiu - o que aconteceu é que querem que o Queen participe.

-Oh... - foi tudo que pude dizer diante das possibilidades presentes, não havia Queen sem Freddie, nem Freddie poderia ser o Queen sozinho, a banda sempre foi seus quatro integrantes.

Enquanto eu pensava tudo isso, Brian deu outro suspiro.

-Chrissie, o Freddie voltou... - ele me contou com um certo pesar, tentando ficar totalmente feliz por isso, mas ainda não conseguia.

Instintivamente, coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, e não demorou muito pra que eu pensasse num conselho necessário para aquele momento.

-Vão ter que resolver isso, por mais ruim que seja, e por mais que percam a paciência - encorajei - mas ele ainda é seu amigo, seu irmão...

-O irmão que nos abandonou - Brian balançou a cabeça - olha, o Jim disse que Freddie quer ver a gente e conversar, marcaram um horário pra amanhã.

Não precisou meu marido dizer mais nada, era só olhar pra ele e percebia que por trás de toda mágoa, ainda havia a vontade de rever o amigo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Bri - era tudo que eu podia desejar, e ele apenas assentiu como resposta.

Era impossível não criar expectativas quanto o que aconteceria, ainda havia a possibilidade de eles decidirem não participar do Live Aid, mas eu via isso tudo primeiramente como uma chance de reconciliar a banda e restaurar a amizade de Roger, John, Freddie e Brian. E, me apegando ainda mais à esperança, poderia ser o retorno definitivo do Queen.

É claro que as crianças notaram a preocupação de Brian e, como eu, também ficaram aflitos, mas logo ele tentou despistar e os tranquilizar.

-Não fiquem assim, meus amores - ele disse olhando diretamente pra Jimmy e Louisa - é só uma coisa de adulto.

-Parece que tudo que é coisa de adulto deixa os adultos tristes - Jimmy comentou.

-Não, nem tudo, filho - Brian sentiu a necessidade de melhorar esse pensamento - tem coisas boas em ser adulto, são só algumas coisas que parecem ficar mais difíceis, e às vezes, achamos que não conseguimos resolvê-las.

-Então, está triste porque é isso que está pensando? - entendeu nosso filho.

-É, pois é, Jimmy - Brian deu um sorriso tristonho - só podemos esperar pra ver como tudo vai ficar no fim das contas.

Jimmy apenas assentiu, entendendo que era melhor não fazer mais perguntas. Então, fomos dormir, sem as expectativas sobre o resultado da reunião diminuírem.

No dia seguinte, perto da hora da reunião, Brian se arrumou e antes que saísse, o beijei.

-Boa sorte... - me despedi, baixinho.

Ele apenas sorriu, com certeza se lembrando de todas as vezes que eu tinha feito isso.

Então ele foi até o escritório de Jim Beach e as horas que ele ficou fora foram agonizantes pra mim. Seria decidido acabarem de vez com o Queen? Seria o Live Aid sua apresentação de despedida? Será que os meninos conseguiriam perdoar Freddie? O Queen voltaria a ser como era antes?

Tudo isso ficou rondando minha cabeça e só Louisa me chamando pra assistir Doctor Who com ela conseguiu me distrair por um tempo. Quando Brian chegou, corri até ele feito uma desesperada, ansiosa por notícias.

-E então? - despejei.

-Estamos de volta, Chrissie - meu marido me contou, emocionado.

Eu pulei para os seus braços abertos, e ele me girou, tão animado quanto eu.

-Que tá acontecendo? - Louisa veio perguntar, confusa - vai deixar a mamãe tonta, papai.

Brian riu e me pôs de volta no chão.

-Papai e os tios vão tocar juntos de novo, meu amor - eu expliquei a ela, e Lou deu um sorriso enorme também.

Nós, como fãs do Queen e parte da família que eles eram, ficamos mais que felizes com a notícia. Era simplesmente maravilhoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: E aí pessoal? Finalmente chegamos no Live Aid, tô ficando ansiosa, vai ser muito legal pra mim ver a Chrissie vivendo tudo isso, porém, isso significa que a fic está chegando ao fim. Mas não se aflijam, depois que eu terminar, bem, tenho uns planos aí. Ah, tem alguém se perguntando que música é essa que eu citei no capítulo? Pois bem, eu que compus ela, achando que ia encaixar bem nessa parte da história, devido tudo que o Brian tava passando. Vocês podem ouvir ela nesse link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT7jRJPNrG8
> 
> Até mais!


	93. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda Queen e seus membros, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada apresentada no filme “Bohemian Rhapsody”. “Pelo olhar de Chrissie” é fundamentalmente pautada na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.

Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.

No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.


	94. Preparativos

Depois de tomada a decisão de que o Queen seria uma das atrações do Live Aid, as coisas foram voltando ao normal lentamente e, de repente, quando eu vi, lá estava a nossa rotina de volta, a velha preocupação e organização com o show.

E pra mim, a melhor coisa de tudo ter voltado ao normal, foi os meninos voltarem a ser amigos. Eu os deixei ter seu momento sozinho, os quatro a sós para se reconectarem de novo, mas senti que deveria fazer uma visita particular a Freddie. Eu sabia que ele sabia o quanto eu era preocupada e o quanto tinha pensado nele enquanto ele estava fora, mas também sabia o quanto era importante ele ouvir de mim mesma o quanto me importava com ele.

-Eu queria ir ver o Freddie hoje, acha uma boa ideia? - avisei a Brian depois do almoço.

-Sim, nós todos podemos ir - ele se animou com a visita.

-Desculpa, Bri, mas, se não se importa, eu queria ir sozinha, sabe, pra eu ver se ele está bem mesmo - expliquei com jeitinho - mas saiba que fico muito feliz de te ver querendo ir à casa do Freddie, não achei que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo.

-Ah, mas não aconteceu mesmo - Brian balançou a cabeça e ergueu um dedo indicador pra dar ênfase - demorou só um ano...

-Mas foi um tempo que fez bem pra todos nós, não foi? - tentei convencê-lo.

-Mais ou menos, não foi, meu amor? - Brian estava apegado ao lado ruim da separação da banda - eu não fiquei assim tão bem de imediato.

-Ninguém ficou, na verdade - acabei concordando - só que todo mundo teve esse tempo pra refletir, pra se lembrar do que une vocês, pra reconhecer onde erraram, e pra valorizar as coisas boas, antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Foi, foi sim - ele acabou assentindo, um pouco relutante - é como aquele ditado, depois da tempestade, vem a bonança.

-Bem assim - confirmei - no meio de uma coisa ruim, percebemos as coisas boas. É bem isso que nos ajuda a ter esperança.

Brian deu um sorriso agradecido, e continuou refletindo no que eu disse. Só depois me dei conta do quanto estávamos filosofando sobre a nossa própria vida.

No fim da tarde, me despedi dos meus amores e dirigi sozinha até Garden Lodge. Ver a mansão tão calma e sem movimentação era tão raro, mas tão reconfortante. Definitivamente minha visão preferida da casa de Freddie. Não que ele não pudesse fazer suas festas, afinal a casa era dele e ele recebia quem quisesse, mas naquela visita, pensando que eu queria apenas conversar com ele, toda aquela calmaria combinava bem com o objetivo da minha visita.

-Sra. May! - ele me recebeu com um sorriso largo e braços abertos, bem como eu me lembrava dele nos seus melhores dias - também senti sua falta.

-Eu também, Freddie - retribuí seu abraço - dessa vez fosse realmente sumiu.

-Eu sei, não foi meu melhor momento - ele baixou os olhos por um instante, mas logo voltou ao bom humor - mas os outros May parecem ter sumido agora, cadê o Brian e as crianças?

-Ficaram em casa, maratonando Star Wars - respondi sua pergunta.

-É claro que ele ia me trocar por aqueles filmes... - Freddie revirou os olhos.

-Não, não foi isso - eu tive que rir - ele até queria vir e tenho certeza que Louisa e Jimmy também viriam se eu chamasse, mas eu fiz questão de vir sozinha pra conversar com você, caso você...

Mesmo depois de tantos anos que o conhecia, ainda tinha receio de tocar em assuntos delicados. Eu estava ali para oferecer um ombro amigo caso ele ainda precisasse, além de verificar se ele estava bem mesmo, mas não queria declarar isso com todas as letras, queria que ele se sentisse à vontade, caso quisesse se abrir comigo.

-Se eu quisesse conversar? - deduziu ele, me dando um sorriso gentil - mas é claro que gostaria de conversar com você! Sabe que eu sou um tagarela, mas quero que você fale mais, porque o que aconteceu em Munique ficou pra trás, eu percebi que... sem dar muitos detalhes e amenizando as coisas um pouco, eu fui um tolo, muito tolo. Mas sou grato por todos vocês, mais que nunca. E a Mary, preciso mencionar a Mary.

-Ah, ela foi até lá, não foi? Brian contou que você disse isso - falei em resposta, não entrando em mais detalhes pois eu sabia que a visita dela tinha sido muito pessoal para Freddie.

-Ela sempre foi minha consciência - ele prosseguiu, falando com admiração - e ela nunca perdeu seu espaço no meu coração, nenhum de vocês na verdade, mas é claro que você sabe disso.

-Sim, eu sei - fiquei aliviada e contente por ouvi-lo contar todas essas coisas do fundo do seu coração, porque ele sabia que podia confiar em nós e contar com a gente.

-Mas me conte mais sobre você - insistiu Freddie - Brian não fala tanto assim de você, não mais do que necessário, é claro, o que é muito contraditório, já que é claro que ele te ama muito.

-Bom, é porque nós somos os muito reservados, mas eu segurei as pontas nesse último ano - dei de ombros, tentando lembrar algo de relevante sobre mim pra contar - descobri uns livros novos que ainda não tinha lido, tivemos umas férias inesquecíveis em Hampton, lidei com o primeiro ano do Jimmy na escola, e estou me preparando pra quando chegar a vez da Lou.

-Pois é, seus filhos cresceram rápido - Freddie comentou - e você realmente deu conta de cuidar de tudo, como sempre conseguiu. A sra. May, com a sua mania de organização, sua preocupação e um coração enorme.

-Ah... - deixei escapar um suspiro de emoção - obrigada...

-De nada, Chrissie - Freddie me deu um sorriso sincero.

Ele me falou mais um pouco de como estava feliz de estar de volta em casa e então me despedi, indo ver como Brian e as crianças tinham se saído sem mim.

Nos dias seguintes, os meninos se concentraram nos ensaios para o Live Aid e durante esse tempo podemos até ir visitar o Estádio Wembley, para que eles tivessem uma noção de como tudo funcionaria no dia do show.

Jim Beach fez uma cara de surpreso ao ver que Brian, John e Roger tinham trazido as esposas e os filhos ao estádio. Sabia que o empresário achava que era gente demais junta, mas depois ele sorriu.

-Sorte que hoje só o Queen está visitando - ele riu baixinho - mas sejam bem vindas, sra. Deacon e sra. Taylor, é sempre um prazer vê-las.

-Eu sei que todos nós juntos assusta um pouco, Jim, mas a saudade de estarmos juntos falou mais alto - Dominique explicou por nós.

-Eu entendo, também senti falta de todos vocês juntos - Beach sorriu e nos mostrou os arredores do grande estádio.

Freddie, Roger, John e Brian nos deixaram um pouco para checar o palco. Bobby, Mike, Jimmy e Felix logo se envolveram numa brincadeira de pega-pega enquanto Louisa, Rory e Laura ficaram perto de nós.

-Pois é, cheguei a pensar que ele não voltaria mais - confessou Veronica e sabíamos que ela estava falando sobre Freddie.

-Eu também tive essa impressão por um bom tempo, ele parecia tão deslumbrado, pensei que se perderia de vez - acrescentou Dominique - é maravilhoso ele ter voltado.

-No fundo, ele sabia que ainda pertence à nossa família, só precisava lembrar disso - finalizei nosso pensamento.

Nós três estávamos sentadas num cantinho na arquibancada, bem no lugar reservado onde ficaríamos no dia do Live Aid, e de longe avistamos nossos maridos e Freddie acenando. Fizemos o mesmo, e eu tive aquele sentimento de que éramos uma família renovado em meu coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terapia é caro, escrever essa fic ouvindo Queen só custa o preço da internet kkkkk. Enfim, hoje foi um daqueles dias, mas essa história sempre me deixa feliz. E sério, eu tô ficando emocionada com toda expectativa pro Live Aid e devo avisar que era pro próximo capítulo ser o penúltimo, mas eu empolguei demais, o capítulo ficou grande, tive de dividir em duas partes... (isso é uma coisa boa, né?) Mas como disse, depois que terminar PODC tenho mais ideias pro universo dessa fic. Depois, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre essas ideias, quando eu contá-las. Então, até mais, obrigada por tudo.


	95. Em Wembley

Quando eu abri os olhos naquela manhã de Julho de 1985, me deparei com uma rara visão. Não tão rara assim, lembrava sempre com muito carinho da primeira vez que vi aquele mesmo rosto, há quase 16 anos atrás. Seu cabelo caindo nos olhos do mesmo jeito, mas em seu rosto havia leves marcas do passar dos anos. Ainda assim, era o meu lindo Brian, dormindo ao meu lado, sem acordar antes de mim, e era isso que era raro.

Fiquei ali quietinha, o observando mais um pouco. Achei que a ansiedade pelos eventos que aconteceriam mais tarde me fizeram acordar mais cedo que ele. Às vezes isso acontecia, eu não me apresentaria com o Queen, mas não deixava de ficar nervosa por eles, afinal de contas, a apresentação de hoje não era qualquer uma.

-Chrissie... - Brian murmurou assim que acordou, me dando um sorriso - bom dia...

-Bom dia, meu amor - respondi, e me aproximei para beijá-lo.

-É... - suspirou ele depois - chegou o grande dia...

-Está mais nervoso que o normal - comentei, logo notando sua preocupação - mas vai dar tudo certo.

-É, nós ensaiamos bastante pra recuperar o tempo perdido - Brian foi bastante prático e racional - se depender disso, vamos nos sair bem, vamos tocar as mais conhecidas, o que também vai ajudar, mas... Quando eu penso que... Literalmente, o mundo todo vai estar nos vendo, uau... Não é algo com que eu esteja acostumado, nem que eu consiga processar...

-Sabe que isso é bom? - tentei aliviar suas preocupações - quero dizer, não se sentir completamente confortável com o mundo te olhando, mostra um pouco de... humildade, humanidade! Se sentir vulnerável faz parte de ser humano.

-Faz com que eu me lembre que, por um lado, eu também sou uma pessoa comum... - resumiu Brian - isso certamente foi muito interessante, sra. May. Obrigado...

Nisso, Brian me aproximou dele, me beijando dessa vez, demorando mais um pouco de propósito.

-Nós vamos nos atrasar - interrompi, rindo - ainda tenho que acordar as crianças.

-Eu te amo - disse ele, parecendo que foi do nada, como se nem tivesse prestado atenção no que acabei de dizer, mas sabia que não era bem assim.

Brian me amava por meus conselhos, por me preocupar com Jimmy e Louisa, por ser quem eu era.

-Também te amo - respondi, e dando mais uma olhada no meu marido, me levantei, me preparando para os grandes compromissos do dia.

Jimmy já estava de pé quando o encontrei, terminando de calçar os tênis. Nós dois nos surpreendemos ao se encontrar.

-Oi, mamãe, acordei antes de você vir me chamar - ele se explicou - eu sei que o dia vai ser corrido, por isso eu estou fazendo as coisas com pressa.

-Ah, meu amor... - apenas o admirei por um instante, beijando sua bochecha, encantada com seu comportamento - obrigada por isso, já está me ajudando muito.

Jimmy apenas sorriu e desceu pra me esperar na cozinha, enquanto fui ao quarto de Louisa. Muito ao contrário do irmão, ela ainda estava dormindo profundamente, o que me deu um pouco de pena de acordá-la.

-Lou? - toquei o ombro dela com delicadeza, a chamando - Louisa, tá na hora de levantar, meu amor...

-Mamãe... - ela murmurou, fazendo uma careta - mas já?

-É, eu sei, mas nós temos que ir agora - expliquei - lembra que hoje papai e os tios vão tocar na televisão?

-Mas vai passar na TV agora? Por isso me acordou agora? - perguntou Louisa, ainda deitada.

-Não, nós vamos ver o show ao vivo, igual das outras vezes - sorri pela lógica dela.

-Ah... Entendi - disse minha menina por fim, um pouco mais desperta.

Um pouco depois, desci as escadas com Louisa e Brian e Jimmy já tinham adiantado o café da manhã, nós duas apenas nos juntamos a eles. Assim que terminamos, nos preparamos pra ir ao Wembley.

Ao tomar meu lugar no banco do carro, senti borboletas no estômago, só de pensar na quantidade de pessoas que lotariam o lugar, sem contar com as ilustres presenças do Príncipe Charles e da Princesa Diana. Realmente era um tipo de evento do qual o Queen nunca tinha participado. Suspirei, repetindo a mim mesma que os meninos dariam conta do recado. Instintivamente, pus uma mão na barriga ao sentir aquela sensação de borboletas indo e vindo outra vez.

-Tudo bem, Chrissie? - Brian me olhou muito preocupado, cheguei a perceber que ele pensou que minha atitude tinha a ver com outra coisa.

-Estou, é só o nervosismo, você sabe, né? - consegui me recuperar rapidamente.

-Tem certeza de que não é outra coisa? - ele insistiu mais um pouco.

-Que outra coisa, Brian? - minha voz soou desconfiada - pare de se distrair, você ainda tem um grande show pra fazer hoje.

-Certo - ele acabou rindo e voltou a prestar atenção no trajeto.

O Wembley já estava cheio quando chegamos e eu, como assistente de Brian e seguindo as orientações que Jim Beach tinha nos dado alguns dias atrás, nos guiei até o trailer exclusivo do Queen. Encontramos Jim e John, já esperando.

-Adiantados como sempre - o sr. Beach nos cumprimentou - fiquem à vontade, Roger e Freddie já estão a caminho.

-Ai deles se derem pra trás - brincou Deaky.

-Duvido muito, John - Brian comentou com um sorriso.

-A Veronica e as crianças estão lá no camarote? - perguntei ao baixista.

-Ah, estão sim - ele respondeu.

-Certo, vou encontrar com ela e viemos mais tarde antes de vocês se apresentarem - avisei, olhando para os dois.

-Tchau, Chrissie - ouvi John dizer atrás de mim e acenei de volta.

Encontrei com Veronica e as crianças Deacon no mesmo lugar que visitamos, embora todo o espaço à nossa volta já estivesse preenchido com outros convidados. Quase 40 minutos depois, Dominique, Felix e Rory chegaram, se unindo a nós.

-Estão nervosas também? - perguntou Veronica, olhando pra nós.

-Tem como não estar? - Dominique disse com um sorriso - imagina só, tocar pra toda essa gente, e pra quem vai ver pela TV...

-Bom, os meninos já tocaram muito em estádios, talvez isso ajude - ponderei - mas também estou uma pilha de nervos.

-Nós sabemos - a sra. Deacon deu um tapinha no meu ombro - te conhecemos bem, sra. Chrissie May...

Apenas ri e dei de ombros pelo comentário dela. Foi então que os shows tiveram seu início e, mesmo antes que o Queen se apresentasse, foi emocionante acompanhar outros artistas ao vivo, com toda a energia que trocavam com o público presente. Perto das 6 da tarde, percebi que logo seria a vez do Queen, então fiz todo o caminho de volta ao trailer dos meninos, na companhia de Louisa e Jimmy. Bati a porta do trailer, sem conseguir segurar muito a ansiedade, que tinha crescido conforme a hora do Queen se apresentar ia chegando.

-Sra. May! - Freddie abriu a porta pra mim - e mini Brian e mini Chrissie...

As crianças riram por causa dos apelidos do tio.

Entrei com meus filhos no trailer, dando um oi a Roger e outro olá a John novamente. E então Brian veio ao nosso encontro, ele se abaixou pra falar com as crianças.

-Estão gostando? - Bri perguntou aos nossos filhos.

-Aham, mas mal posso esperar pra ver o Queen - respondeu Jimmy.

-Uhum - concordou Louisa - toca bem bonito, tá papai?

-Pode deixar, minha princesa - ele beijou a bochecha dela, rindo.

-Boa sorte, pai - desejou Jimmy, e Brian bagunçou os cabelos dele.

-Chegou a minha vez... - brinquei, vendo que as crianças já tinham terminado de falar - bom, só digo pra se concentrar e prestar atenção nos sinais dos meninos, e não esqueça de tocar com o coração, como você sempre faz...

-Vou sim, Chrissie - ele assentiu - mas eu ainda preciso de uma coisa.

-O que? Eu pensei que tava tudo certo, nós checamos tudo... - quase me desesperei.

-Meu beijo de boa sorte - meu marido fez sua melhor cara de convencido.

-Para com isso, Brian Harold May! - balancei a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada - eu não esqueci disso, eu já ia fazer isso...

Impedi que ele falasse mais alguma coisa lhe dando o beijo que tinha pedido.

-Mãe... - disse Louisa num tom de reclamação.

-Se acostuma, Lou - Roger disse a ela - Esses dois já eram assim muito antes de vocês nascerem.

-Tudo bem, já entendi - ergui as mãos, me rendendo - chega de beijo.

Falei tchau para Brian e os meninos, e então voltei para o nosso lugar com Louisa e Jimmy. A minha expectativa tinha aumentado, mal esperando pra ver o Queen tocar junto novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom eu ia por o show do Queen no Live Aid nesse capítulo só que ia ficar muito grande, então vai ficar pro próximo. Eu tinha que fazer esses momentos fofos de Brian e Chrissie porque amo demais esses dois. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, té mais!


	96. Queen no Live Aid

Ao ouvirmos os apresentadores chamando o Queen ao palco do Wembley, toda nossa atenção se redobrou, com certeza, pra nós, aquele tinha sido o momento mais esperado do dia. Nossa visão era até que privilegiada. Conseguíamos ver os meninos tomando seus lugares, paralelos ao palco, um pouco acima do campo de visão da banda. Automaticamente, acenamos pra eles quando cumprimentaram o público.

Freddie sentou-se ao piano, e depois de checar o som, as primeiras notas de "Bohemian Rhapsody" chegaram aos nossos ouvidos, o que logo provocou os gritos e vivas do público. Aquela música tinha se tornado tão icônica e presente ao longo dos anos, que era impossível não cantar junto.

Mesmo à distância, sem conseguir ver com nitidez as expressões faciais de Freddie, só por sua voz, conseguia captar toda a emoção que colocava ao interpretar a canção. Era muito mais que o pedido de socorro de um menino desesperado, era alguém emocionado por estar de volta ao seu lugar. Ao cantar a última nota em "at all", extravasou toda essa emoção, dando a deixa pra que Brian entrasse com seu solo na Red Special.

Ver o amor da minha vida tocar era sempre especial pra mim, mas ali, bem naquele momento, era ainda mais emocionante e reconfortante, Brian não estava sozinho, estava com seus irmãos de novo, e juntos eles estavam dando o seu melhor.

Fez-se uma pausa curta antes que a próxima canção se iniciasse, o que nos deu tempo de aplaudir o solo de guitarra, e logo em seguida, reconhecemos a introdução de "Radio Gaga", outra das minhas favoritas, tão contagiante como sempre. Em meio ao seu refrão, espontaneamente e num ato único, todo o estádio bateu palmas, o que me surpreendeu um pouco. Era algo simplesmente incrível de se presenciar.

Aproveitando a conexão com o público, Freddie fez seus famosos gritos de guerra pra que todo o estádio repetisse, não tinha como ficar quieto. Ao responder, me sentia como se estivesse no palco com eles, era aquela magia que a música tinha, de conectar a banda e os fãs pra uma mesma dimensão.

Freddie então anunciou a próxima canção, minha querida "Hammer to Fall", que eu sabia de cor e salteado, e cantei os acompanhando na minha maior euforia típica de fã. Batemos palmas no ritmo contagiante de " Crazy Little Thing Called Love", e trocamos o ritmo do bater de palmas e dos pés pra acompanhar "We Will Rock You".

Eles finalizaram a música de Brian, e meus sentimentos no momento se resumiam a euforia, empolgação, alegria por ver os meninos juntos de novo. Mas foi só Freddie tocar as primeiras notas de "We Are The Champions" que senti as lágrimas se formando.

Por mais que estivesse bem presente e bem consciente de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo, minha mente me levou a memórias antigas. Lembrei de quando Freddie mostrou a canção aos meninos, de como Brian tinha a achado arrogante à princípio, mas depois entendeu que era uma homenagem aos fãs. Pra mim, era o jeito do Queen dizer a todos, principalmente aos desajustados como eles que, apesar das dificuldades e lutas, poderíamos vencer tudo isso, éramos capazes de sermos campeões.

E esse pensamento, me levou a outro ainda mais distante. Enquanto cantava o refrão, e observava os meninos, sua sintonia, sua emoção, me lembrei daqueles quatro universitários se apresentando num palco apertado num cantinho de Ealling Art College, do baixista tímido que apareceu à minha porta numa tarde, do aspirante à artista completamente determinado, do baterista com o sorriso travesso e as piadas prontas, do guitarrista com os dedos ágeis, a voz tão perfeitamente encaixada no refrão das músicas, com os pensamentos tão parecidos com os meus...

Esses meninos tinham se tornados homens, hoje eles eram meu marido e meus irmãos, definitivamente mereciam cantar e declarar que eram campeões do mundo, depois de tudo que passaram. Cada dificuldade, cada passo, cada alegria, cada conquista, e até mesmo os conflitos os trouxeram até ali.

-'Cause we are the champions... of the world... - me ouvi cantando junto com Freddie, minha voz estava abafada pelo som alto ao redor, e pelo choro.

Meu rosto estava vermelho, molhado e inchado quando os meninos encerraram sua participação. Vê-los lado a lado me fez chorar mais um pouquinho.

-Mamãe... - Jimmy me chamou, um pouco preocupado, mas também conformado, ele já estava acostumado a me ver chorando à toa.

-Eu sei, eu sei - assenti para o meu menininho - eu sou muito boba...

-Não, não é não - Jimmy pegou minha mão - o show foi muito bonito mesmo.

-Obrigada por entender, meu amor - sorri de volta pra ele.

Nós continuamos a ver os shows que se seguiram, e, ao anoitecer, vendo que as crianças já estavam cansadas, decidi ir pra casa.

Eu também já estava com muito sono, e acabou que as crianças quiseram dormir comigo na minha cama, pra me fazer companhia. Meus últimos pensamentos antes de dormir foram sobre o show e toda emoção que senti em presenciá-lo.

Muito mais tarde, acordei sentindo alguém me observando. Era impossível ignorar aquele olhar insistente.

-Bri... - murmurei, sem ter dúvidas de que só podia ser ele.

-Oi, desculpa, não queria te acordar - ele falou bem baixinho, com cuidado pra não acordar as crianças.

-Tá tudo bem - continuei deitada e olhei pra ele - desculpe por ter vindo com pressa. Estava tudo tão corrido e tumultuado que nem deu pra ir ver vocês depois do show.

-É, eu entendo, imaginei que foi por isso, além disso, imagino que os pequenos se cansaram - ele observou Jimmy e Louisa com um sorriso.

-Aham, eu também - confessei - vim embora por isso também.

-Sabe que eu também não podia ter vindo mais cedo, todas as atrações tinham que ficar até o final - ele explicou mais um pouco - eu e Freddie também apresentamos mais uma música depois.

-Mesmo? Qual? - fiquei curiosa.

-"The World That We Created" - respondeu Brian, mas sabia que ainda queria dizer mais.

-O que foi? - perguntei pra que ele me contasse.

-Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o que aconteceu hoje - Brian suspirou, emocionado - foi tudo tão melhor do que eu imaginei, do que a gente esperava, o público foi incrível, mas sabe o que foi o melhor de tudo?

-Eu acho que sei - assenti, deduzindo - vocês juntos de novo.

-Aham - Brian confirmou com um sorriso.

-Foi o que mais me emocionou também - confessei.

Brian então olhou pra mim, daquele jeito cheio de amor, acariciando meu rosto com uma das mãos.

-Não conseguiria sem você - ele disse e eu quis chorar - obrigado... por tudo.

Sem que eu me levantasse, ele se inclinou para me beijar, saindo logo em seguida.

-Pra onde vai? - perguntei antes que ele deixasse o quarto, confusa.

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim daquele jeito que sempre fazia meu coração derreter

-Prometo que mais tarde você vai descobrir.

Brian então me deixou com aquele mistério no ar, eu apenas sorri. Conhecia bem o jeito do meu marido e o amava por isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse é oficialmente o último capítulo, antes do último. Pelo menos esse fecha a história até aqui. E gente, esse é um dos motivos principais pra eu chorar assistindo o final do filme, minha cabeça me faz lembrar do primeiro show dos meninos, que até o Brian, o Roger e o John olham torto pro Freddie, mas olha só onde eles chegaram! E também, apesar de tudo, eles realizaram seus sonhos. Estou muito contente em como nesse capítulo ficou, esse finalzinho tinha planejado faz muito tempo e não temam, assim como a Chrissie, vocês vão descobrir o que é que o Brian tá aprontando. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo de coração por amarem a minha história e a acompanharem. Eu amo PODC tanto quanto vocês. Até mais!


	97. Epílogo

Eu ainda estava indecisa sobre o que usar na ocasião da noite. Comecei a ponderar se preto realmente seria a cor ideal do vestido que eu usaria. Trajes pretos sempre remetiam a elegância, mas remetiam muito mais a tristeza e luto. E apesar de tudo, aquela não era uma noite de luto.

Revirei meu armário com energia, disposta a encontrar o traje perfeito. Bem, não exatamente perfeito, mas que ao menos fosse perfeito aos meus olhos, uma roupa com a qual me sentisse confortável. Então me lembrei de um vestido que se encaixava nessa descrição. Não me importava se eu o repetiria, já não me importava mais com as críticas da mídia.

Procurei no lugar onde me lembrava de vê-lo pela última vez, e lá estava ele. O tecido azul marinho cintilava para uns tons cinzentos conforme a luz batia nele, e havia pontinhos prateados discretos nas mangas e na saia. Aquele vestido me lembrava uma perfeita representação de um céu estrelado, do infinito universo. Definitivamente, o traje perfeito pra mim.

Então me troquei rapidamente, vendo que já estava quase em cima da hora. Parei um pouco pra observar meu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Não me importava com as rugas a mais, nem com os cabelos brancos, faziam parte de quem eu era agora. No entanto, tive uma ideia pra completar meu visual.

Nunca fui muito de usar joias, mas tinhas alguns colares, e com certeza o meu preferido era o que tinha um pingente da Red Special, a corrente se interligava ao pingente em forma de guitarra no lado direito e se fechava no seu braço do lado esquerdo, e a sua cor era na mesma tonalidade de vermelho da verdadeira. Ao colocar o colar, me lembrei da história engraçada que aconteceu quando o ganhei.

Estava trabalhando, organizando tudo que dizia respeito à carreira de Brian, quando recebi a proposta inusitada da criação do colar com o pingente da Red Special. Brian achou a ideia um tanto inusitada, mas acabou concordando. Como eu soube mais tarde, quando ele a viu pronta, ficou morrendo de vontade de me dar de presente, mas achou a ideia muito narcissista, pra ele era ruim me dar um presente que me faria lembrar dele. No entanto, também achando o colar lindo, eu acabei sendo mais rápida e me dei de presente. Foi quando Brian falou que queria ter me dado e os motivos por não ter feito isso. Eu apenas ri e o assegurei que com colar ou não, eu sempre amava me lembrar dele, de qualquer forma.

Depois que fiquei pronta, desci as escadas indo esperar minha carona na sala. Jimmy tinha feito questão de ir me buscar, já que Brian teve que sair mais cedo.

-Boa noite, mãe - meu menino (que agora não era mais uma criança, mas sempre seria meu menino) me cumprimentou - está tão linda!

-São seus olhos - respondi, ele tinha puxado ao pai com esses elogios que me constrangiam - guarde esse charme pra Rory, aliás, onde ela está?

-Ela e o Isaac já foram com o tio Roger - Jimmy explicou enquanto saíamos.

-E suas irmãs? Lou não falou nada o dia todo, estou com medo dela ter ido viajar de novo, e a Emily, tenho quase certeza que já foi direto - deduzi, conhecendo bem minhas filhas.

-Mãe, as duas já estão a caminho, respira fundo, e não se preocupa - meu filho sorriu ao tomar o volante e começar a dirigir.

-Ha! Sabe que não adianta me pedir pra me acalmar - balancei a cabeça - mas tudo bem, eu sei que vamos encontrar as meninas lá, não é possível que elas vão perder uma noite como essa.

E como nos custou até chegar àquela noite! Tempos difíceis quase nos faziam perder a noção do tempo, de quanto tempo tinha se passado até chegarmos ali.

Em 1986, eu e Brian passamos um momento turbulento, em Maio daquele ano ele tinha sofrido uma recaída terrível da hepatite de novo, ficando muito mais tempo de recuperação do que da primeira vez em 1974. Eu não deixei seu lado por um só instante. Preferi que as crianças ficassem em Hampton ao ver seu pai naquelas condições que os entristecia tanto. Os velhos fantasmas de Brian voltaram com toda força a perturbar sua mente, tinha medo de estar atrapalhando a banda, logo agora que eles tinham se reconciliado, e além disso, o tempo tinha se tornado nosso inimigo. Não era só a condição de Brian que deixava o futuro do Queen obscuro, mas a condição de Freddie também.

Antes que Freddie me contasse que estava gravemente doente, eu também não estava bem. Brian tinha acabado de se recuperar, e parecia que seus sintomas tinham passado pra mim, mesmo a doença não sendo contagiosa. Imediatamente, meu marido me levou ao médico e juntos descobrimos que estávamos esperando nosso terceiro filho. Foi antes que Emily nascesse que soube sobre Freddie, e aquele foi um dos piores momentos da nossa vida.

Havia sempre a tensão no ar, o medo, a tristeza, nenhum de nós queria perder nosso amigo. Tudo que precisávamos no momento era de um milagre. Não fora à toa que Freddie tinha escrito "The Miracle", era ele demonstrando um pouco de esperança, mesmo parecendo impossível. E foi então o que aconteceu.

Um tratamento experimental surgiu, algo que deveria ser decidido por Freddie se ele estaria disposto a passar por isso ou não. Era muito incerto, o tratamento era imprevisível e caro, e ele havia discutido muito com Jim e Mary se aceitaria. Foi então que ele fez sua escolha.

"Vamos tentar, o que tiver que acontecer, será..."

Assim, Jim Hutton e Mary Austin administraram juntos as despesas do tratamento. Freddie passou por momentos terríveis, parecia que seu corpo não reagia a mais nada, e, quando relutantemente começamos a nos despedir dele em nosso coração, ele teve uma melhora significativa. Sua aparência doente foi aos poucos voltando ao normal e, a sua voz, tão cansada nas gravações de "Innuendo", foi voltando a quase a mesma força de antes. Quando minha caçulinha Emily Ruth May nasceu, tio Freddie já estava bem o suficiente para conhecê-la e mimá-la.

Freddie se recuperou, mantendo um tratamento contínuo. Ele precisou de um tempo pra que se recuperasse o suficiente pra gravar um novo álbum, mas no devido tempo, os meninos lançaram "Made in Heaven". Um tempo depois, voltaram a fazer shows, tão grandiosos como sempre, com toda pompa típica do Queen.

Vieram "Return of the Champions" e "The Cosmos Rocks", com suas respectivas turnês, que eu acompanhei como a fiel escudeira de Brian, como ele me chamou uma vez, e guardei o apelido com carinho. 

Com a expansão e popularidade da música pop, desde Britney Spears a Justin Bieber e Melanie Martinez, o trabalho do Queen se tornou menos urgente e mais compassado, mas seus fãs permaneceram fiéis à banda.

Nesse tempo, Brian aproveitou pra finalmente terminar seu doutorado, 42 anos depois de tê-lo interrompido. Meu marido era oficialmente um doutor em astrofísica como também um guitarrista, não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

E depois de toda essa viagem às últimas décadas das nossas vidas, voltei ao presente, em 2018. Já havia muitos carros e representantes da imprensa cercando o Albert Royal Hall. Aquele era um lugar especial, criado pela rainha Vitória em homenagem ao seu amado marido, e tão especial quanto o motivo de estarmos ali.

Conforme entrava, me lembrava da vez que o Smile tinha se apresentado ali, e essa noite, o Queen se apresentaria, era como um ciclo se fechando, uma jornada incrível, com tantas reviravoltas que nos trouxeram até ali. Havia um lugar reservado para nós, logo encontrei Veronica, Laura e os meninos. A família Deacon tinha crescido mais um pouquinho com a chegada de Joshua, Luke e Cameron. Um pouco mais a esquerda estavam os Taylor, que também estavam com a família um pouco maior. Rufus devia estar se preparando para fazer uma participação especial no show. Felix estava sentado entre Tigerlily e Lola, Rory tinha deixado uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado que só podia ser de Jimmy. Do lado da cadeira vazia estava meu querido Isaac, meu neto de 13 anos, que me deu um oi animado ao me ver. Dominique, sua avó materna, estava ao lado dele.

Foi então que vi minhas meninas e finalmente fiquei calma.

-Mãe, aqui! - indicou Emily e me sentei entre elas.

-Achou que a gente não ia vir? - Louisa me deu um sorriso travesso, sabendo bem como me provocar.

-A senhorita sumiu o dia inteiro, não me mandou nem uma mensagem, é claro que eu fiquei preocupada - justifiquei, usando todo meu tom de voz de mãe.

-Eu pensei que a senhora não ia ter dúvidas de que eu ia vir - ela cruzou os braços - afinal, não é todo dia que faz 45 anos do lançamento do primeiro disco do Queen!

Apenas sorri com o exagero dela, dando uma olhada em todos ao meu redor, os membros da minha família, presentes que a vida tinha me dado. Senti falta de Jim ali, tão sensato, amoroso e gentil Jim Hutton, que tinha sido a âncora de Freddie. Já tinha 8 anos que ele havia nos deixado, mas os dois foram muito felizes no tempo que tiveram. Freddie tinha se contentado com a nossa companhia, com o amor que estávamos sempre prontos a lhe dar, o mesmo amor que ele sentia por nós.

Esperamos mais uns minutos antes que o show começasse, mas antes um dos assistentes de palco veio me procurar, dizendo que o sr. May queria falar comigo. Emily ficou um pouco preocupada, mas Louisa pareceu se divertir com a situação. Então segui o assistente até os camarins.

Dei meu oi empolgado a Freddie, Roger e John, lhes desejando boa sorte e só então fui ver o que Brian queria.

-Oi, desculpe te mandar chamar depois que você já tinha se acomodado - ele se justificou, admirando meu rosto por um momento - você está tão linda hoje...

-Só hoje? - brinquei - e Jimmy já disse isso, agradeço o elogio, mas me diz porque me chamou.

-Certo, claro, bom, falta uns 10 minutos pra gente começar, preciso do seu beijo pra me dar boa sorte - ele disse com uma seriedade que me fez rir.

-Brian... - murmurei entre risos - não estamos velhos demais pra isso?

-Nunca!- Bri afirmou com todas as forças, colocando uma mão na minha cintura, me aproximando pra mais perto dele, apenas sorri e fiz o que ele pediu.

-Boa sorte - desejei depois que nos separamos - eu te amo.

-Também te amo, minha doce dama - Brian ainda beijou minha bochecha quando nos despedimos.

Instantes depois, o show se deu início, com todos os efeitos exagerados de sempre, com o amor e a energia dos meninos em cada canção. Eles estavam mais contidos fisicamente devido a idade, mas sua essência estava toda ali. Eu cantei cada uma das músicas, de todo coração.

Quando Brian tomou o centro das atenções, meu coração começou a bater mais forte, como sempre fazia quando eu o via tocar. Ele se ajeitou no banquinho, equilibrando a Red Special no seu colo, e então suspirou antes de falar:

-Bom, hoje é certamente uma noite muito especial, sem dúvida, mal posso acreditar que nós estamos há mais de 45 anos juntos, só quero agradecer a presença de vocês aqui hoje, e como fãs na nossa vida, muito obrigado mesmo - palmas e vivas o interromperam antes que ele continuasse - mas sabe que tudo isso me lembra um fato muito marcante na minha vida, há 45 anos atrás, esses três me convenceram a fazer uma coisa num palco, na frente de todo mundo, e eu nunca me arrependi disso, e acho que alguns de vocês devem saber do que eu estou falando, mas pra quem não sabe, eu pedi minha esposa em casamento depois de um show, e... Não poderia deixar de mencionar minha amada Chrissie.

Senti as batidas do meu coração acelerarem, e Brian olhou diretamente pra mim.

-Eu te amo, tenha certeza que eu não estaria aqui se você não estivesse ao meu lado todos esses anos, obrigado, muito obrigado - ele me mandou um beijo, eu sorri em resposta, enxugando as lágrimas nos meus olhos - a próxima música é de "A Kind of Magic", chamada "Stars Tonight", minha singela homenagem à minha esposa.

E logo ele tocou os primeiros acordes de "Stars Tonight", somente sua voz e o som da Red Special, pra só depois os outros instrumentos o acompanharem. Minha mente me levou ao dia em que ele me mostrou aquela canção pela primeira vez.

Brian me contou que teve a ideia assim que tinha chegado de Wembley, no dia do Live Aid. Eu o vi concentrado, trabalhando na letra e no ritmo, mas ao contrário de todas as vezes que tinha me deixado ver suas músicas, essa ele fazia questão de esconder.

-Vou te mostrar quando estiver pronta - respondia ele.

Então quando chegou a hora certa, Brian me fez sentar para ouví-lo.

-Essa eu fiz pra você, eu sei que nunca fiz isso pra respeitar sua privacidade, mas eu não pude evitar, preciso que o mundo saiba o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você é importante pra mim - ele foi me explicando, e já fui chorando antes mesmo de ouvir a música.

-Ai, Bri... - apenas suspirei, disposta a ouvir a canção sobre mim.

E a emoção que tinha sentido na primeira vez que a ouvi, tinha se multiplicado agora. Meu pobre, mas feliz coração, ainda teve que lidar com os meninos apresentando "These Are The Days of Our Lives".

Aquela canção tinha sido escrita por Roger como uma despedida, mas agora, ela era um hino às nossas melhores recordações. E certamente, essa noite ficaria entre elas.

O show terminou com "We Are The Champions", e enquanto cantava, dentro de mim, transbordava de orgulho e amor, por todas as conquistas e vitórias que os meus olhos puderam contemplar até ali.


	98. Agradecimentos e Notas Finais

Então gente, sou tão tagarela, e sabia que o último capítulo ia ficar tão grande que reservei um capítulo extra só pra falar dele, então aqui vamos nós.

-Sempre entendi fanfic como uma forma de corrigir certas coisas que gostaríamos de mudar nos fandoms, então foi motivada por isso que fiz essas mudanças. 

-Eu acho muito triste como o Freddie morreu prematuramente, e como ele ainda estaria fazendo muita música boa ao lado do Brian, do John e do Roger, por isso, não tive coragem de matar ele nessa história. Fiquei pensando como seria se ele sobrevivesse, como isso mudaria as coisas principalmente em relação ao Queen (vale ressaltar que respeito muito o Paul Rodgers e o Adam Lambert e suas contribuições à banda).

-Outra coisa que me deixa chateadíssima, é o fato do Brian e a Chrissie terem se separado por causa da traição dele. (Nem vou entrar em muitos detalhes porque fico mal de verdade.) Só que também quero deixar claro que eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história, Brian é um cara que eu admiro muito e não me acho no direito de julgar ele, o importante é os dois estarem bem hoje em dia, como creio que estão. Também não tenho nada contra a Anita Dobson. Agora dentro de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, sempre me baseei na versão do filme dos meninos, e gente, sinceramente, eu não acho que o Brian do filme trairia a esposa, e além disso, eu acabei criando um relacionamento tão bem construído e desenvolvido, sólido e estruturado com a Chrissie e o Brian da fic que pra mim não fazia sentido eles se separarem, principalmente por isso que frisei tanto ser um universo alternativo. 

-Mais um fato da vida real que mudei, nesse universo Rufus, Tigerlily e Lola Taylor são filhos da Dominique, sim, também não tive coragem de separar ela e o Roger (não me xinguem, não me matem). Esqueci de mencionar no epílogo que o Rufus faz uma participação especial no show, agora eu já corrigi isso.

-Nesse universo o Isaac (nome completo Isaac Roger Taylor-May, depois conto das tretas que rolaram por causa desse nome do meio kkkkk) é filho do Jimmy e da Rory, que se casaram. E sim, ele é um OC, não, não existe na vida real. 

Bom, acho que de justificativa é só isso mesmo. Vamos aos agradecimentos.

-Agradeço a Deus primeiramente, por ter me ajudado até aqui com os perrengues da vida enquanto escrevia essa história. 

-A Freddie, Roger, John e Brian, que um dia se juntaram pelo amor à música, em busca dos seus sonhos, e formaram uma das maiores bandas da história, obrigada por dividirem um pouquinho do talento e das vidas de vocês com a gente.

-Obrigada a Roger e Brian por terem insistido tanto em fazer o filme, e por toda a equipe envolvida, se não fosse por eles, não seria a fã hardcore que eu sou hoje.

-Obrigada a Rami, Ben, Joe e Gwilym, por seu esforço, amor e respeito em interpretar os meninos do Queen. 

-Obrigada ao Gwilym Lee de novo porque ele me fez me apaixonar pela versão dele do Brian May (uma das coisas principais que motivou essa fic, confesso)

-Obrigada a Chrissie Mullen, por sempre apoiar o Smile e posteriormente o Queen, mesmo não sabendo muito sobre ela, tenho certeza que é uma mulher incrível.

A música que o Brian compôs pra Chrissie, "Stars Tonight", é outra canção que eu fiz, lá em janeiro, já começando a imaginar esse epílogo. Dentro do universo da fic, ela foi lançada no álbum "A Kind of Magic" de 1986. Vocês podem ouvir aqui.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCtHqLYg4Hg

Antes que eu me vá, deixa eu compartilhar com vocês as próximas ideias pro universo de PODC:

Ponto de vista do Brian de quando conheceu a Chrissie até terem seus filhos (prometo que vai ser uma história mais curta que essa)

Jimmy adolescente aprendendo a lidar com a fama do pai

Como a família May ama e é muito fã de Doctor Who

Brian mostra a música "She Makes Me" a Chrissie (essa música ele fez pra ela na vida real, como descobri tarde demais)

Nascimento da Emily, seu relacionamento com os pais e os irmãos

A história do amor de Roger e Dominique (com os detalhes que não deu pra colocar em PODC)

A história de amor de Jimmy e Rory

Brian fazendo muitos posts no Insta sobre a Chrissie 

John e Brian competindo pra quem come mais biscoitos (essa também já tá escrita, sugestão da LiviaandLily)

Chrissie descobrindo Maylor e outros ships (só de pensar me deu vontade de rir)

Brian de castigo sem internet (aliás, essa tá até pronta, e é muito mais dramática do que vocês imaginam)

Brian recebendo seu doutorado

O Queen no Oscar

Homenagem da Orquestra Real ao Queen

 

Sobre as minhas ideias, vou postar em breve as que estão prontas, agora qual vocês querem que eu escreva a seguir? É só comentar nesse capítulo que a ideia mais comentada vai ser a que eu vou escrever, é sério, não tô brincando, vou deixar a critério de vocês.

Nunca imaginei que essa fic tomaria proporções tão grandes, eu comecei a escrevê-la tão despretensiosamente, e estou orgulhosa da jornada que fizemos até aqui.

Agora sim, parei de falar, só que não, espera mais um pouquinho.

MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA A CADA PESSOA QUE LEU E ACOMPANHOU ESSA HISTÓRIA, VOCÊS ME DEIXARAM MUITO MUITO MUITO FELIZ.

Se cuidem, fiquem com Deus, até a próxima!

Andressa.


End file.
